<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Второй шанс by Shangri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561487">Второй шанс</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shangri/pseuds/Shangri'>Shangri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Background Case, Drama, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Luxury, M/M, Master/Slave, Minor Character Death, Negotiations, Politics, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Power Bottom, Relationship Discussions, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Single work, Slavery, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, UST, backroom deals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>108,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shangri/pseuds/Shangri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Интриги, жизнь Тевинтера и роман пламенного тедасского революционера с совершенным плодом многих поколений сомниари</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anders/Dorian Pavus, Dorian Pavus/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Playstation Games 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>события происходят после DAI</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Новый раб сидел на полу в полумраке камеры и смотрел на узкую полоску света в окне. Дориан слишком занят был делами Магистериума, чтобы отдавать хоть часть внимания и времени на странные подарки. Управляющий уже дважды на этой неделе напоминал посмотреть на новое приобретение. Юлий сказал, что купил блондинчика у варваров, и, судя по энергиям, тот был довольно сильным магом. Сейчас его силу сковывал металл кандалов и заклинание, повешенное на комнату.</p>
  <p>— Как тебя зовут? — Дориан протянул руку, ощупывая ауру мужчины: следы одержимости, какая-то грязь в крови, подобная той скверне, что он видел в последнем оплоте серых стражей, мощный магический потенциал целительной светлой силы. — Кто ты?</p>
  <p>— Никто, — раб тряхнул золотистыми волосами в отрицающем жесте и опустил голову. </p>
  <p>— Если у тебя есть семья, возможно, ты с кем-то хочешь связаться? — Так не ведут себя с рабом, но время, проведенное в инквизиции, наложило на Павуса свой отпечаток. А пленник слишком напоминал капитана-командора Каллена, теперь ферелденцев Дориан узнавал так же безошибочно, как в нем признавали жителя империи. </p>
  <p>— Это обязательный ритуал знакомства, прежде чем воспользоваться моей кровью на алтаре, или ваш личный каприз? — раб не имел ни малейшей иллюзии на счет своей судьбы. Империя Тевинтер не славилась гостеприимством к тем, кого сделали рабами. Фенрис мог преувеличивать, но скорее всего не врал и, слава Создателю, мучиться было не долго. </p>
  <p>— Не то чтобы обязательный, — язвительно хмыкнул Дориан. — Но в Ферелдене остались кое-какие связи, не хотелось бы случайно принести в жертву кого-то из знакомых. </p>
  <p>— Приносите, плакать по мне никто не будет.</p>
  <p>— Я бы хотел удостовериться. В свободное время приходится подрабатывать послом доброй воли в Ферелдене и Орлее. Боюсь, твоя смерть усложнит это занятие.</p>
  <p>— Это навряд ли, — после того, что он натворил, смерть казалась светловолосому невольнику логичным и правильным окончанием, даже освобождением. — Он на месте Защитника не стал бы с собой церемониться. </p>
  <p>— Мне надо написать несколько писем.</p>
  <p>Дориан не собирался принимать скоропалительных решений. Теперь он думал, что Юлий подарил ему этого мужчину, чтобы не попасть впросак с политическими играми, а не в попытке наладить отношения. Дориан вполне мог представить, что человек, бывший свободным, попав в рабство, испытывает море эмоций и старается держать себя достойно. И хотя все его знания оставались теоретическими, сдержанность мужчины он отнес к его положению. </p>
  <p>— Главк, найдите комнату для нашего... гостя. </p>
  <p>Не дожидаясь реакции нового раба, Дориан ушел. Его домоправитель преследовал его до кабинета, препираясь на счет отношения к невольникам и установленного порядка. Пришлось напомнить ему о том, что в огромном доме Павусов только один хозяин, а комнат множество, так что одну можно выделить для этого человека. Если бы было с кем побиться об заклад, Дориан поставил бы на то, что светловолосый раб известен на материке. У него что-то вертелось в голове, кем бы тот мог оказаться. Но догадка была настолько туманна, что он предпочел связаться с Инквизитором. Если не Адаар, то сестра Соловей или Каллен точно могут знать такую комбинацию примет. </p>
  <p>Прения в верхней палате сената по поводу нового закона вызвали столько споров, что Дориан чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. Вольноотпущенник принес кипу поправок от разных фракций и отдельных магистров, если допустить значительную часть, то закон может измениться из работающего до абсолютно бесполезного. Если не допустить ни одной, то магистра Павуса обвинят в излишней самоуверенности и попытке заменить магократический процесс тиранией своей фракции. К послезавтрашнему заседанию требовалось изучить поправки, подготовить аргументированные возражения и выбрать поправки, в которых можно проявить слабость. Завтра Дориан планировал нанести визиты магистрам, которые могли согласиться на его версию закона и протестовали ради предложений или обещаний со стороны Люцернов. Мейварис возьмет на себя тех, кого можно подкупить.</p>
  <p>В общем, Дориана слишком увлекли текущие дела, чтобы по достоинству оценить подарок друга. Если бы не эти обстоятельства, то светлые с золотистым медовым отливом волосы раба и его прозрачные как темный янтарь глаза вызвали бы совсем иной интерес. Дориан обратил бы внимание на его тонкие нервные пальцы, хоть и изможденное, но привлекательное вытянутое лицо, и возможно вспомнил бы, как давно у него не было мужчины в постели. Но в последние годы дела и перемены в империи, которые продвигались совсем не так быстро, как хотелось бы, стали главным и самым страстным интересом Дориана. Первым делом еще шажок Тевинтера в сторону гуманной цивилизации, а потом все остальное. </p>
  <p>Потому, когда голосование провалилось из-за неявки многих магистров и закон Люцернов отдали на доработку до следующего большого заседания Верхнего Круга, он вернулся домой еще более отвлеченный, чем обычно. День надо было посвятить просмотру дел и бухгалтерии, а потом опять льстить, обещать, шантажировать и подкупать. Гость, расположившийся в большой гостиной, стал неожиданностью, довольно приятной неожиданностью.</p>
  <p>— Резерфорд, дружище, я ожидал письма, а не кого-то из вас лично, — Дориан обнял поднявшегося навстречу рыцаря-командора. — Как ваши дела. Нужна какая-то помощь? Думаю, через пару недель мне дадут продохнуть, и...</p>
  <p>— Павус, ты в своем репертуаре, да? Всегда готов к действию, — хлопая товарища по плечам, улыбнулся Кален, и лучики морщин разбежались у уголков его глаз. Уход в подполье не улучшил качество жизни и количество сна, но сдаваться они не собирались. — Адаар передавала привет, и Лелиана. </p>
  <p>— Я не готов к действиям, кажется, я готов сбежать. Когда можно решить вопрос посохом, парой мечей и громким взрывом, оказывается, что жизнь так проста и приятна, — Павус опустился в кресло напротив Каллена и приказал подать вина. — Ты спешишь?</p>
  <p>— Как раз из-за громкого взрыва я и приехал, — жесткая складка залегла вокруг губ Резерфорда. — Я бы хотел увидеть того человека, о котором ты писал.</p>
  <p>— Так это все же кто-то из знакомых? Ему повезло, что у Сегерона его выловили работорговцы, а не кунари, и дважды повезло, что его купил Юлий для меня. Пусть благодарит Андрасте такому стечению обстоятельств. Тевинтер все еще не самое гостеприимное место для незваных гостей.</p>
  <p>— Я не уверен, надеюсь, что он не из знакомых, — Резерфорд взял вино, густое и ароматное, из собственных виноградников Павуса. Воспоминания о далеких днях в Киркволле мало приятны, но сейчас они уже не имели над ним такой силы. — Если ты заблокировал его магию, то пусть так и остается, пока.</p>
  <p>— Конечно, заблокировал, это Тевинтер, Каллен, подарки могут быть с подвохом. И пока он со связанными руками и под действием заклинания, то не сильнее обычного человека, — Дориан оглянулся на маячащего в дверях домоправителя. — Ты слышал, Главк, приведи нашего гостя.</p>
  <p>— Юлий твой воздыхатель? — после того как Дориан вернулся в Тевинтер, его роман с Быком сошел на нет, и Каллен немного беспокоился о друге. Сам он последнее время пребывал в удивительном душевном спокойствии благодаря Адаар, хотелось того же для других. </p>
  <p>— Юлий скорее воздыхатель Мейв, ко мне он примазывается, чтобы ее окружение одобряло его ухаживания, — Павус притворно смущенно поболтал в бокале вино и поднял на Резерфорда невинный взгляд. — Но знаком я с ним действительно близко. </p>
  <p>— Достаточно близко, чтобы он знал твои вкусы и рисковал покупать тебе мужчину, — шутить на эту тему было странно и предосудительно, но Каллен видел, что в своем особняке Дориан выглядит столь же измученным, как они. Глубокие тени, залегшие вокруг глаз магистра Павуса, говорили, что и в мирное время войны идут нешуточные. И Каллену захотелось хоть немного его рассмешить.</p>
  <p>— О, — кажется, Дориан об этом думал в другом ключе. — Наверное, достаточно. </p>
  <p>— А вы еще насмехались надо мной... </p>
  <p>Дориан не успел ничего добавить, лицо Резерфорда изменилось, словно он увидел призрака. В комнату спустился Главк с блондином-рабом и охранники. Хорошо вышколенных слуг было незаметно, исчезли эльфы, накрывшие стол и разлившие вино, рассредоточились в коридорах охранники. Невольник остался стоять посреди комнаты, а Каллен не мог отвести от него взгляда:</p>
  <p>— Это невозможно, — наконец сказал он. </p>
  <p>— Капитан Резерфорд, — коротко кивнул плененный маг. — Вы приехали за мной?</p>
  <p>— Это невозможно. Хоук убила тебя, а я лично похоронил в холмах на Рваном берегу, чтобы на твою могилу не бегали юные восторженные маги, — Каллен пожалел, что не съездил раскопать могилу, чтобы убедиться, что труп и сейчас лежит на месте. Впрочем, на неупокоенного этот тип не походил. — Зря старался только, о тебе не вспоминают, Андерс. </p>
  <p>— Гаррет не смог меня убить, о чем я глубоко сожалею. И если вы приехали убить меня, капитан, то покончите с этим, — Андерс встал на колени и склонился так, что волосы упали вперед, оголяя шею.</p>
  <p>— Не на моем ковре, — поспешил вмешаться Дориан. Он поднялся, готовый встать между Калленом и невольником. — Резерфорд, я против убийства магов в моем доме.</p>
  <p>— Если предпочитаете фамильный алтарь, мне все равно, где умереть, — Андерс в первый раз посмотрел на человека, который считался его хозяином. По какому-то безумному стечению обстоятельств ему пришлось взглянуть на жизнь Фенриса ближе, чем хотелось бы. </p>
  <p>— Я не убийца. Хоук действовала в исключительных обстоятельствах, но сейчас тебя будут судить. </p>
  <p>— Подождите-подождите, — Дориан шагнул вперед. — Алтарь это прекрасно, всегда рад предоставить. Но этот человек не был мертв. Каллен, возможно ли, чтобы ты ошибся? </p>
  <p>— И не отличил мертвого человека от живого? Я воин, Дориан, я умею убивать и вижу разницу между тяжело раненым и живым. Я и мои люди убирали трупы с улиц и разгребали завалы церкви. Я этими руками держал тех, кого он убил, а потом и его труп, — злость вскипала в Каллене, он вспомнил мудрую Эльтину и невинных, пострадавших от взрыва и от того хаоса, который начался в городе. Резерфорд думал, что взрыв на конклаве и потери инквизиции затмят те эмоции, но все вспоминалось так ярко, словно было только вчера. — А уж спутника Хоук я всегда узнаю. Он вечно предпочитал тявкать из-за спины Защитницы. </p>
  <p>— Если ты уверяешь, что он точно был мертв, то почему с такой же уверенностью утверждаешь, что это точно Андерс? — Дориан не любил быть простым наблюдателем, эта ситуация явственно пахла тайной и неизвестным волшебным парадоксом. И ученый в нем заинтересованно поднял голову, он почти забыл, как ему нравилось изучать магию и постигать возможности, недоступные равным по силе, но не учитывающим тонкие магические нюансы профанам. </p>
  <p>— Капитан Резерфорд не ошибается, а я не собираюсь избегать правосудия, — подал голос Андерс. Смерть давно казалась ему желанным исходом, и смазливый чернявый маг своим вмешательством только раздражал.</p>
  <p>— Рыцарь-командор Резерфорд, — поправил терпеливо Дориан, у него просто кончики пальцев искрили от желания утащить раба в лабораторию и хорошенько расспросить.</p>
  <p>— Да, конечно, я должен был это помнить, — кивнул безразлично Андерс. — Если позволите, смысла в суде нет. Любой суд пройдет под эгидой андрастианской церкви и меня казнят, только через время. Незачем тянуть, командор.</p>
  <p>— Нет-нет-нет, никто никого не убивает, — Павус смотрел то на одного, то на другого. — Вы что, не видите нестыковок? Андерс, ты же Андрес, да?</p>
  <p>— Да.</p>
  <p>— Андерс, Хоук, защитник Киркволла — мужчина?</p>
  <p>— Я не сумасшедший, — Андерс видел, как на полу появились носки щегольских сапог и остановились перед ним. — Гаррет Хоук — мужчина, я имел к нему некоторую слабость, но у нас ничего не вышло. Однако он пощадил меня, изгнал из Киркволла, но не убил. К чему спрашивать то, что всем известно?</p>
  <p>— Всем известно то, что Марианн Хоук своими руками убила отступника, взорвавшего церковь. Но ее все равно большинство считают виноватой в сложившейся ситуации, — Каллен сжимал кулаки, стараясь контролировать свой голос и свое раздражение. Дориан возвышался над Андерсом, и по азартному блеску в его глазах любой понял бы, что так просто забрать его новое увлечение не выйдет. — Гаррет вообще не участвовал, он стал Серым стражем и почти не появлялся в Киркволле.</p>
  <p>— Но Серым стражем стал Карвер, брат Хоука, — если до этого момента Андерсу казалось, что он как-то держался, то теперь чувство, что плотина безумия прорвалась и поглотила его, стало непреодолимым. </p>
  <p>— Гаррет и Марианн близнецы, у них не было других братьев или сестер, — пожал плечами Дориан. — Это знают даже в Тевинтере. Кстати, как ты попал сюда?</p>
  <p>— Если обойтись без неинтересных подробностей, то не знаю. Я был в Редклифе, когда мир заволокла тьма, и очнулся уже барахтающимся в водах у Сегерона, как я понял по разговорам. </p>
  <p>— В Редклифе в нашем мире случился временной разрыв, — с каждым словом Дориан убеждался в своей правоте. — Ты пытался убить себя или тебя пытались убить. Но в ткани своего мира, в его будущем, ты был вычеркнут, потому тебя увлекло в какую-то трещину, достигшую вашей реальности. </p>
  <p>— И, тем не менее, он повинен в смертях и во взрыве церкви. И должен понести наказание, — почти без надежды на правильный исход заметил Каллен. — Дориан, ты обязан отправить Андерса со мной.</p>
  <p>— Вы уже осудили и убили своего Андерса, этот мой, — взмахнул руками Павус. — Он прошел между мирами. Когда мы с Адаар оказались в разрыве прошлый раз, реальность того мира была настолько ужасающа, что ее хотелось уничтожить, а не изучать. А тут у меня живой свидетель, часть другой реальности, и ты хочешь просто его убить? Каллен, ты не поступишь со мной так. Представь мир, не такой как те, что мы видели, а почти идентичный нашему.</p>
  <p>— Ты уже имел дело с одержимыми, Дориан. Андерс одержимый, то, что дух до сих пор никак себя не проявляет, не означает, что он не опасен. Даже Хоук почти не контролировала монстра внутри него, — Каллен вздохнул, в этот момент Павус напомнил ему Сурану с ее неудержимым любопытством и жаждой знаний. Слава Андрасте, в Адаар намного больше дисциплины и глубокого внутреннего спокойствия. — Насколько я знаю, ты не одобряешь одержимость.</p>
  <p>— Он не одержим, — заметил Дориан и провел ладонью над головой раба, убеждаясь в правдивости первого осмотра. — Я писал Адаар, что есть следы скверны и чужого присутствия, но он испорчен не так сильно, как Серые стражи. А демона внутри нет.</p>
  <p>— Духа, — поправил угрюмо Андерс. Присутствие Справедливости причиняло много неудобств, но они уживались в одном теле, а теперь одиночество становилось невыносимым. В голове не было ничего, кроме внутреннего голоса, которым Андерс себя изводил. — Справедливости нет. Я не слышу его с тех пор, как попал в руки пиратов. </p>
  <p>— Дориан, в Андерсе сидит дух Справедливости, разве можно разделить их? — Отсутствие Справедливости Каллена в какой-то мере успокоило, но не до такой степени, чтобы совсем не беспокоиться о Павусе. — Это не может быть связано с заклинаниями, блокирующими магию? </p>
  <p>— Каллен, ты о подобных заклинаниях и одержимых знаешь не меньше моего. Когда это блокирование магии изгоняло духов? — Дориан держал руку на склоненной макушке раба, небрежно на него опираясь. Он не переставал считать Андерса личностью, но явственно демонстрировал и ему, и Каллену, кто сейчас хозяин положения. — И только смерть разлучит их, что в конечном итоге могло случиться. Для того мира этот маг умер.</p>
  <p>— А тень одна для всех миров? — спросил Каллен. Он почти решил махнуть рукой на эту ситуацию. Павус знает, с кем имеет дело, возможно, стоит предупредить Хоук, но без духа одним полоумным магом в мире больше, одним меньше, вряд ли это столь важно.</p>
  <p>— Каллен, это отличный вопрос, прямо в яблочко, — обрадовался Дориан. — Я не знаю точно. А ты, Андерс, что скажешь, каково мнение ферелденского Круга Магов?</p>
  <p>— Маги не считают время субстанцией, с которой возможно работать, оно еще более непроницаемо, чем завеса. Ирвинг предполагал возможность перемещения во времени, если представлять его в виде реки. Но не думал о других мирах, подобных нашему, — Андерс сам не понимал, зачем рассказывает об этом рабовладельцу и, скорее всего, магу крови. </p>
  <p>— Но если Тень не разделена, а общая для всех миров, то Андерс легко может встретиться со своей половиной, — теперь и Резерфорд пытался вспомнить все, что знал о тени и демонах. Во всяком случае, в пределах одного мира для них не составляло труда преследовать того, к кому они подсосались. — Я бы советовал держать его подальше от магии.</p>
  <p>— Вам бы только усмирять, рыцарь-командор Резерфорд, — Андерс мотнул головой, чтобы сбросить руку Павуса. — Один раз храмовник — навсегда храмовник. </p>
  <p>— Может, он прав? Адаар любит ролевые игры? — Дориан рассмеялся и сразу поспешно умолк. — Прости, я не должен был. Это все... просто, я бы не отказался от любых ролевых игр.</p>
  <p>— Это все недотрах, Павус, уж если ты теряешь утонченность, то теперь моя очередь рекомендовать тебе, — Каллен перебирал, что же посоветовать Дориану кроме публичного дома, именно так часто насмехались над ним самим. — В общем, это важная часть жизни.</p>
  <p>— Не смущайся, я больше смущен своей бестактностью, — представив, сколько предстоит работы, прежде чем можно будет расслабиться, Дориан вздохнул. — Главк, проводите Андерса в его комнату.</p>
  <p>Охранники Павуса мгновенно появились из тени, и Дориан отступил, позволяя рабу подняться. Он все еще смотрел на него как на интересную задачку, не позволяя разгулявшемуся либидо диктовать свои желания. Главк шел за Андерсом по широкой лестнице, ведущей на верхний этаж, когда Каллен громко, чтобы слышали все, сообщил:</p>
  <p>— Если Андерс появится в Ферелдене, Ривейне или Орлее, Инквизиция воспользуется своим правом судить его и подвергнуть наказанию. </p>
  <p>— Зачем откладывать, командор Резерфорд? — Андерс не оборачивался, точно знал, что Резерфорд смотрит на него. — Ваш друг прав. Я пытался покончить с собой, когда меня утянуло в ваш мир. Окажите мне милость.</p>
  <p>— Обойдешься, умрешь, когда нарушишь правила мои и Дориана или надоешь ему. </p>
  <p>— Каллен, ты останешься погостить или спешишь? — проигнорировал перепалку Павус и вернулся к светскому тону. — Мы успеем хотя бы сыграть несколько партий? Хотя у меня демонски непростые дни, но я буду рад твоей компании. </p>
  <p>— Разве что партейку. Адаар надеялась, что ты зарядишь мне амулет и отправишь обратно. Ей тоже воскрешение Андерса не показалось чем-то неординарным. Вернее, воскрешение необычно в принципе, но ни она, ни ты не знали Эльтину и не были в Киркволле, когда заварилась эта каша. Я не могу спокойно смотреть, как он разгуливает, словно ничего и не случилось, — Каллен смотрел, как Дориан будто согревает в руках амулет Адаар, отчего тот наполняется мягким свечением и гаснет. — Но я не буду настаивать. Учти, он сбегал из круга раз семь. Еще раз он сбежал из Серых стражей. Андерс попытается сбежать, кажется, это в нем никогда не менялось.</p>
  <p>— Это Тевинтер, Каллен, тут вечно кто-то сбегает и есть охотники за рабами, обученные преследованию, — Павус расставлял фигуры на принесенной доске. После того, как Резерфорд уйдет, надо будет пересмотреть еще раз гору поправок, но пока можно расслабиться. — Ты хочешь, чтобы Андерс оставался рабом? Это не кажется мне правильным. Большинство моих слуг либерати, вольноотпущенники, кроме тех, кто умолял не лишать их статуса. Быть рабом Павусов в Тевинтере значит считать себя защищенным. </p>
  <p>— Сделай исключение, считай, что этим оказываешь услугу мне, и ему тоже.</p>
  <p>Глубоко за полночь Дориан проводил гостя и поднялся на второй этаж. В центре большого атрия в окружении фонтанов и растений стоял набор изысканной мягкой мебели. Тут Павусы устраивали менее официальные встречи, а мать читала Дориану сказки, прежде чем уйти в свои покои. Левое и правое крыло, женское и мужское, разделялись этим уютным уголком. Прямо над ним крышу застеклили, и можно было лежать, любоваться звездами или греться на солнце. По бокам располагались не такие большие, как хозяйские, но не менее роскошные спальни. Дориан устало опустился на мягкую кушетку и взял кипу листков. Он уже на память их знал, но раз не дошло до серьезных дебатов, нужно проверить, не упускает ли чего-то важного. Эльфа, склонившегося рядом с бокалом вина на подносе, Дориан не замечал. Тогда слуга отставил поднос на маленький резной столик и положил тонкую ладонь на смуглое плечо хозяина.</p>
  <p>— Не сочтите за наглость, господин Дориан, но Главк велел прийти к вам.</p>
  <p>— Да что ты говоришь? — Павус смотрел на сжавшегося эльфа. — Ты Лигий, да? И зачем тебя прислал Главк.</p>
  <p>— Да, не думал, что вы меня помните. Главк приказал позаботиться о вас, сказал, что вы жаловались своему гостю... — пока Лигий говорил, его рука спустилась до пояса и задержалась, теребя завязки. Домоправитель приставил его к господину недавно с вполне конкретной задачей. — И я сказал, что готов для вас всегда.</p>
  <p>— Лигий, мне не нужен любовник. </p>
  <p>— Нет, я понимаю. Я не хочу быть вашим любовником, только помочь сбросить напряжение, — Лигий побледнел, пугаясь собственной наглости. Он слышал, что в фамильном поместье в Каринусе работали трое таких, как он, вышколенных для обслуживания хозяина. Но тут у господина столько поклонников, что Главк не подумал привезти их в Минратос. </p>
  <p>— Милый, зачем же ты пришел, если не хочешь? — вопрос с подвохом, Павус это понимал, не каждый откажет домоправителю. </p>
  <p>— Я хочу, просто не смею претендовать. Любовник господина — это слишком много для меня, — раз хозяин не сердился, Лигий настойчивей погладил его промежность. Вот теперь не приходилось гадать о настроении магистра Дориана. — Мне можно сесть сверху? Или лучше нагнуться. Под хитоном ничего нет, господин.</p>
  <p>— Тогда лучше сверху, — улыбнулся Дориан, так он хотя бы мог видеть лицо эльфа и рассчитывал заметить, если тому станет неприятно. </p>
  <p>Эльф резво вскочил на длинные ровные ноги, высвободил изнывающий от желания член Дориана. Довольно проурчав о хозяйских достоинствах, Лигий медленно опустился и так же медленно поднялся, вынуждая Павуса застонать. Тесная задница плотно обхватывала плоть, и благие намерения следить за настроением слуги испарились. Дориан сжимал узкие бедра Лигия, наслаждаясь неожиданной, но чрезвычайно приятной заботой. Старина Главк всегда знал, что ему нужно. Павус совсем упустил из виду, что одна из гостевых спален занята. А заниматься любовью при охранниках или слугах слишком давно не вызывало в нем и тени смущения.</p>
  <p>Оружие солдат дрогнуло, и Андерс отступил в тень спальни. Дориан бесстыдно трахался со слугой. Даже не раздеваясь, он казался воплощением сексуальности: ухоженный, смуглый, красивый. От его стонов внутри Андерса словно натянулась струна и дребезжала в такт движениям худого эльфа. Непослушные пальцы дрожали, дрочить при охранниках Андерс точно не собирался, но в этот момент сам себе казался слишком живым, невыносимо, больно изнывающе живым. Он сел на пол, прижимаясь затылком к холодному мрамору стены. С Хоуком случилось однажды, но Андерс возлагал на него слишком много надежд и одновременно слишком боялся подставить. Шлюхи это шлюхи, на них не всегда были деньги, а в бегах совсем не до радостей плоти. И сейчас он понимал, как соскучился просто по возможности любить кого-то живого и теплого. Тоска терзала нутро и скребла в солнечном сплетении, впору просить господина магистра позволить обслужить его, как просил этот несчастный раб. </p>
  <p>Справедливость и Андерса нельзя было разделить — так он говорил Хоуку, так считал сам. Но странное происшествие выкорчевало духа из Андерса, выхватив с ним добрый кусок души. В один момент Андерс стал не просто преступником и изгнанником, а еще абсолютно одиноким. В присутствии Справедливости мир казался проще, а цель затмевала все сделанное. Хотя нет, это сейчас Андерс так себя уговаривал, ни хрена цель ему не затмевала, иначе он не полез бы в петлю. Из-за Справедливости он стал одиноким и гонимым и совсем не имел уверенности в правильности методов духа. А потом в один момент вместо того, чтобы повеситься, Андерс стал тонуть. Впрочем, легким от этого проще не стало. Но если в петле передумать трудно, то в воде тело рванулось к воздуху и жизни. Андерс всплыл прямо под носом у пиратов. В каком-то смысле эти парни ничем особо не отличались от храмовников, ловивших его и провожавших в круг. Только пираты сочли его неплохим уловом и собирались доставить до невольничьего рынка в относительной сохранности. Еще и ценителями мужской красоты оказались, ни разу не врезали по лицу. Старому Андерсу, тому, каким он был раньше, до встречи со Справедливостью, это могло бы польстить. Как и комментарий, с которым его выкупил тевинтерский маг, оценив не столько магический потенциал, сколько экзотичную для их краев внешность. </p>
  <p>Появление командора из Киркволла принесло надежду, что удастся закончить с жизнью, как Андерс и планировал. Резерфорду не впервые становиться палачом для магов. Даже если отдать должное его чувству справедливости, все равно конец должен был наступить быстрый и логичный. Андерс сам не знал, чего ему хотелось больше — жить или умереть. Все таки к смерти он готов больше, сам себя приговорил еще в том мире. Вмешательство господина Павуса оказалось совсем некстати. Хоть вещи он говорил интересные, но оставаться живым сложно и больно. Оставаться живым Андерсу не хотелось. Когда он закрывал глаза, к нему приходили сестры из церкви и возможные жертвы из горожан, и мертвые маги киркволлского круга. Правда, после представления, устроенного господином Павусом и его рабом, Андерсу грозили более приятные, хоть и не менее болезненные видения. Вот уж на что умелых ребят подбирали в «Красной розе», но такого незабываемого впечатления они не производили. </p>
  <p>Справедливость помогал Андерсу держаться, наверное, можно было сказать, что дух стал его внутренним стержнем. Он многого не одобрял, слишком настойчиво диктовал свои правила и свое видение мира, но без него так трудно не поддаваться настойчивым желаниям плоти. Только сейчас Андерс начинал осознавать, насколько сильными стали влияние и контроль Справедливости. Не зря ему казалось, что провалы в памяти учащаются, и порой он не мог вспомнить до половины суток. Дух потихоньку с его молчаливого согласия забирал себе все тело и всю жизнь. И все же без него Андерс чувствовал себя опустошенным. Смерть казалась таким привлекательным выходом, тем более он сам осудил себя за содеянное: «Андерс, Серый страж, отступник и террорист, вы признаетесь виновным в самонадеянности и слабоволии, потянувшем за собой гибель невинных». Оставалось только привести приговор в исполнение и радоваться, что тебя не сделают усмиренным. По сравнению с их состоянием смерть Андерса совсем не пугала. Наоборот, теперь он боялся откладывать, иначе заразится от господина Павуса его жизненной силой, а быть слишком живым слишком больно.</p>
  <p>Возвращался домой Дориан в отличном настроении. Вместе с Мей, Юлием и другими сопартийцами они отлично отметили победу в «Серебряном коне». Теперь, в случае преднамеренного или нет убийства лица без магических умений, магические силы убийцы будут считаться отягчающим обстоятельством. После сотен лет безнаказанности магистров — это был громадный прогресс. Правда, законы касались только свободных граждан Тевинтера, но в рядах Люцернов царило приподнятое настроение. Дориан мог радоваться еще и тому, что у него появится больше свободного времени. В разработке законов он участия почти не принимал, сфера его интересов лежала в практической магии и временных парадоксах, а не в юриспруденции. Вот если надо было выступить и убедить людей, тут и нужен был магистр Павус, тогда пригодилось разбираться и заучивать. А пока Дориан мог почивать на лаврах и наслаждаться ролью одного из лидеров может не самой влиятельной, зато самой прогрессивной фракции. </p>
  <p>Дом как всегда встречал спокойствием и тишиной. С тех пор, как мать уехала в родовое поместье под Каринусом, никто не пилил, не устраивал сцен с заламыванием рук и разговорами о чести семьи. Главк вырастил Дориана и был предан ему лично, а не Павусам или Таллрасианам, того же он требовал от фамилии в Минратосе. Учитывая, что Дориан выступал в оппозиции ко многим влиятельным семьям, преданность слуг обеспечивала не только покой, но и безопасность. </p>
  <p>Выслушивая последние городские новости, Дориан прошел в купальни на задней половине дома. Он погрузился в горячую воду и с удовольствием отдался в умелые руки банщиков. Главк сам принес господину бокал холодного лимонада с плавающими кусочками льда и листиками освежающей зелени. И стоило признать, это было уместно вместо привычного вечернего бокала вина. Иногда Дориан не понимал, как без Главка и полного дома слуг он выжил в Ферелдене. Даже Вивьен по достоинству оценила его гостеприимство, когда ей случилось приезжать в Минратос с визитом. Как только Дориан поднялся, его ополоснули чистой водой с несколькими каплями душистого масла, и Алана, эльфийка-либертати, подала ему домашнюю мантию. Она выложила складки на одеянии и отошла на несколько шагов.</p>
  <p>— Спасибо, Алана, — кивнул Дориан, сдерживая улыбку. Наверное, для отца или матери важны были все эти складки, как истинные наследники сновидцев, они держали себя идеальными и на людях, и в своем доме. И хотя Дориан не настолько придерживался традиций и одежды сминались, как только он покидал купальни, место для служанки держал все равно. Алана днем убиралась в комнатах, но уложить складки на мантии или плаще хозяина считала своей главной обязанностью.</p>
  <p>— Рада услужить вам, господин Дориан. </p>
  <p>Отказавшись от ужина, Дориан сразу поднялся на второй этаж. Сегодня он хотел почитать в своей спальне, наслаждаясь тишиной и последним трактатом магистра Луани «О неизменности материальной составляющей вещества». Дойти до своей спальни Дориан не успел. Слуга визжал так перепуганно, словно его силком волокли на алтарь для ритуала.</p>
  <p>— Что тут произошло? — на встречу Дориану кинулся испуганный Лигий, желая укрыться на груди хозяина. Даже запах масел не мог забить тяжелый запах крови, витающий в покоях пленного ферелденского мага. — Кто-то мне скажет, что произошло?</p>
  <p>— Магия крови, господин, он пытался...</p>
  <p>— Он жив, господин, — Терренс выглянул из ванной комнаты, вытирая окровавленные руки. — Но нужен целитель.</p>
  <p>— Забери Лигия, — Дориан оторвал от себя юного дурачка. — Где Лиам?</p>
  <p>— С магом, господин, — Терренс обнял Лигия. Слуга милый и очень красивый парень, и теперь, когда он потерял невинность, можно было надеяться урвать и себе кусочек удовольствия. — Я отведу его в холл?</p>
  <p>— Да, отведи, — отмахнулся Дориан, ускоряясь. В инквизиции Солас показал ему пару заклинаний, да и к лекарям пришлось заглядывать, чтобы не чувствовать себя беспомощным в случае травм на выездах. Собственную беспомощность и бесполезность Дориан ненавидел в любых обстоятельствах.</p>
  <p>Ферелденский маг лежал на полу, его запястья уже туго перебинтовали. Ванну заполняла вода, смешанная с кровью и ароматными маслами. </p>
  <p>— Потянете немножко сил, господин Дориан? — заметил взгляд хозяина Лиам. Он не первый год охранял дом молодого магистра Павуса и знал о его отношении к магии крови, но трудно не посмеяться над этим, находясь в Тевинтере. Сам Лиам родился на юге Антивы, после судьба занесла его в Сегерон, еще позже столкнула с Дорианом Павусом.</p>
  <p>— Нет, не буду. Но если он умрет, смогу поднять, чтобы расспросить о том, как опростоволосились мои люди и недосмотрели за ним. </p>
  <p>— Понял, простите, господин, — Лиам сжал губы, чтобы не рассмеяться, представив господина Дориана, ведущего светскую беседу с мертвецом. — Он не умрет, раз не успел на встречу к Госпоже, придется тут задержаться. Я так понимаю, теперь нам с Терренсом надо быть видимыми и навязчивыми?</p>
  <p>— Да, теперь будете компаньонами, — срастить стенки сосудов и покрыть их тончайшим слоем мышечных клеток, превращая порезы в глубокие царапины, Дориан смог, хоть и прилагая больше усилий, чем слабенький целитель, а тратить силы на эпителий не захотел. А уж выздоравливать и набираться сил ферелденцу придется самому. — Постарайся не доводить его, Андерсу и так пришлось нелегко. Помоги, давай уложим его на кровать.</p>
  <p>— После того, что он сделал, поделом. Вам так не кажется? — Настроение господина Лиам улавливал мгновенно, ему много объяснять не приходилось. — Вам так не кажется. Но он все равно ваш раб — слишком мягкое наказание за взрыв церкви. </p>
  <p>— Я не слишком истовый андрастианин, если хочешь праведного возмущения, я выпишу тебе какую-нибудь сестру, — Дориан пожал плечами и, забросив на плечо руку Андерса, поднял его и потянул к постели. — Лично попрошу мать Жизель, чтобы прислала проповедницу для страждущих и во имя моей вопиющей аморальности.</p>
  <p>— Аморальности? О, да, он по-своему привлекательный этот маг, — понимающе хмыкнул Лиам. — Нам попросите сестричку молодую и красивую. </p>
  <p>— Да, привлекательный... </p>
  <p>Трахаться со смазливыми рабами в Тевинтере не осуждалось. И Дориан этим пользовался, но эльфы, как ни красива их раса, привлекали его куда меньше, чем крепкие люди или кунари. Надо было привезти Быка под видом наложника, вот был бы скандал. Причем самое смешное, что статус раба фактически сделал бы их отношения неприкосновенными для широкой публики. Но у Быка свои цели и виденье ситуации, а у Дориана имелись свои пожелания и свои условия. Они вовремя разбежались, когда Инквизиция ушла в подполье, смогли остаться друзьями. А теперь появился этот ферелденец. </p>
  <p>Гостевые покои не отличались такими площадями, как хозяйские комнаты. Дориан еще помнил, как неуютно ему было первое время в отцовской спальне. В покоях, отведенных для Андерса, было куда приятнее — из-за цветных занавесок и мозаик с золотой смальтой складывалось впечатление, что там всегда светили солнечные лучи. И на обнаженном теле ферелденского мага тоже играло солнце, несмотря на время суток.</p>
  <p>— Лиам, проверь, послали ли за доктором, и позови кого-нибудь убраться, — Дориан опустился в резное кресло возле миниатюрного фонтанчика. — Я подежурю, вдруг он придет в себя или надо будет поддержать его энергетически.</p>
  <p>— Не оправдывайтесь, господин, — насмешливо протянул Лиам.</p>
  <p>— Мне нет нужды оправдываться в собственном доме. И я клянусь, что притащу андрастистианку-сестру только ради того, чтобы воспламенить в тебе истинную веру.</p>
  <p>— Боюсь, если я воспламенюсь, вы выгоните меня из дома, а возвращаться в Антиву я не готов. Да и в Ферелдене климат не очень.</p>
  <p>— Дерьмовый климат, — Дориан даже поежился, вспоминая, как мерз на вылазках. — Должен признать, что лучше бежать в Орлей, там хоть нет собачьего дерьма на улице. Ты еще тут, Лиам?</p>
  <p>— Слушаю о собачьем дерьме, господин. Это очень увлекательно.</p>
  <p>— Уйди наконец! </p>
  <p>Если отвлечься от запаха крови и бинтов на запястье, то можно было подумать, что Андерс отдыхает. Надо бы прикрыть его, но Дориан об этом не думал. Просто любовался красивым мужским телом. Золотистые волосы покрывали сильные руки и ноги, длинные нервные пальцы тоже были привлекательны, хоть и вполне характерны для мага и целителя — Дориан любил красивые руки. Он поднялся натянуть на ферелденца простынь, признавая, что слишком высокого мнения о своей выдержке. До сих пор Дориану вполне удавалось игнорировать тот факт, что Андерс привлекательный мужчина. Вокруг того было много чужих эмоций, в первый момент Дориан поддался влиянию Каллена, потом главенствовало любопытство, но дела оказались важнее. Теперь Дориан лучше понимал отца: сначала делай то, что должно, потом потакай желаниям. Упрямство заставило его довести до конца работу над законом, отложив увлекательные исследования и беседы на потом. И он чуть не опоздал. </p>
  <p>— Простите, господин Дориан, — Алана покосилась на лежащего мага и заглянула за занавески, разделяющие спальню и ванную комнату. Она цокнула языком и осторожно спросила задумчивого хозяина: — Он точно не пытался магией крови сломать ваше заклинание?</p>
  <p>— Нет, Алана, успокой сплетников. За этим человеком есть грехи, но он противник магии крови. Он хотел убить себя, а не кого-то из нас, — слабое зато ровное дыхание Андерса успокаивало Дориана. Они поговорят, и он постарается объясниться с магом, свалившимся из другого мира. Наверняка не так уж отличаются их миры, а значит и обычные человеческие ценности тоже.</p>
  <p>— Да, господин. Я быстро, господин. </p>
  <p>Алана хотела что-то добавить, но, видя, что Дориан не в настроении разговаривать и объяснять, исчезла за занавесками. К тому же следом за ней появился Главк, присутствие которого мгновенно увеличивало тягу слуг к труду.</p>
  <p>— Вам надо переодеться, господин Дориан, надеюсь, шелк не окончательно испорчен. В крайнем случае, можно будет заменить кусок...</p>
  <p>— Это не магия крови. </p>
  <p>— Он же выжил. Теперь вы успеете поговорить с ним и успокоить, — Главк подал мантию. — Переоденьтесь. Доктор уже на подходе. Ситуацию вы держите под контролем, нет нужды встречать гостя в промокшей и окровавленной одежде.</p>
  <p>— Думаю, если бы домой принесли мой истерзанный труп, ты и тогда первым делом шумел бы на счет моего неподходящего вида. </p>
  <p>— Не думаю, господин Дориан. Я был бы слишком расстроен тем, что вы опозорили учителей и две благородные семьи, и поколения сновидцев, стоящие за вами, позволив кому-то себя убить, — чопорно отрезал Главк, помогая хозяину одеться. — Это не допустимо, не смейте так делать.</p>
  <p>— Не буду, успокойся, — улыбнулся Дориан. Он запахнулся, а в следующий момент уже пришлось раскланиваться с целителем.</p>
  <p>Господин Пеон заботился о здоровье самых известных семей Тевинтера, и знал, как и от чего лечили любого отпрыска альтусов. Обнаженный мужчина в постели магистра Павуса его не удивил, скорее странными показались обстоятельства, но вида целитель не подал.</p>
  <p>— Уберите свое заклинание, Дориан, — Пеон провел над раненым и раздраженно встряхнул руками. — Он маг, как я понимаю?</p>
  <p>— Да, — объяснять было бы долго, но ситуация была не такая уж из ряда вон выходящая, так что Дориан не стал делать секрет на ровном месте. — Юлий сделал мне подарок. </p>
  <p>— Из Вирантиевских Юлиев? Они так эмоциональны и каждый называет старшего сына Юлием, вы знали? — Пеон убрал бинты, и его ладони засветились мягким желтоватым светом. — Вы закрывали кровотечение? Неплохая работа для некроманта. </p>
  <p>— Это из-за того, что у нас тоже есть понимание, как функционирует человеческое тело, — ответил до того только кивающий Дориан. — С переломами, надо заметить, я справляюсь лучше.</p>
  <p>— Кости, конечно же, — рассмеялся Пеон. — Вы всегда мне нравились, магистр Павус. Мой сын симпатизирует Люцернам. Вот и все, ваш раб снова цел. </p>
  <p>— Пусть приходит, мы всегда рады новым лицам.</p>
  <p>— Мы пока подождем. Ваша фракция только набирает влияние, целители предпочитают правящую фракцию или нейтралитет — это традиция.</p>
  <p>— Не все, — заметил Дориан, спокойно принявший отказ. Он подумал об Андерсе, говорили, тот тоже хороший целитель, что совсем не мешало ему стать революционером. </p>
  <p>— Но мы слишком старая семья, чтобы отказываться от традиций. </p>
  <p>— Я понимаю. </p>
  <p>Андерс перестал выглядеть как свежий труп. Собственно, угрозы его жизни не было даже не после вмешательства Дориана, а когда его нашли Лиам с Терренсом. Целитель с легкостью убрал последствия, осталось только сытно кормить, поить отваром эльфийского корня с эмбриумом и обеспечить покой. Оставив дежурить охранников и сиделку, Дориан все же уединился с магистром Луани. Теоретические аспекты магической науки, последние исследования — самое увлекательное чтиво на ночь. Хорошая книга всегда стимулирует разум, подкармливает его, заставляет думать и анализировать. На третьей главе Дориан понял, чего ему не хватает для того, чтобы дать Андерсу относительную свободу. Побег его не слишком беспокоил, разве что в свете обещания, данного Каллену. Вот с доступом в Тень все сложнее, а Солас слишком занят, чтобы просить его помощи или консультации. Оставался Коул, но требовалось подождать, пока он появится. Заклинание, блокирующее магию, Дориан мог повесить только на относительно небольшое помещение, причем это требовало регулярного обновления и закрывало доступ к магии всем, кроме источника заклинания. В тайнике отца хватало всяких артефактов времен расцвета и экспансии империи, некоторые можно было отнести еще к наследию Арлатана. Это, скорее, была коллекция редкостей, назначение многих вещей в которой оставалось неясным, но попадались действительно дрянные вещи, вроде парных браслетов Проклятого, блокирующих магию. Надо поработать над тем, чтобы они признавали одного хозяина и снимались только им, а без магии крови такие артефакты не включались. Дориан поморщился; хотелось бы обойтись без нее. Возможно, что-то из арсенала некроманта поможет договориться с неодушевленным, но энергетически и информационно насыщенным предметом. </p>
  <p>Утро началось с осторожных прикосновений, Дориану даже показалось, что ему снится призрачный любовник. Лигий будил его так, как ему самому представлялось желанным и романтичным. Широко зевнув и потянувшись, Дориан поймал эльфа за тонкие запястья:</p>
  <p>— Купальни готовы?</p>
  <p>— Да, если вы...</p>
  <p>— А Андерс, ферелденский маг?</p>
  <p>— Проснулся, выпил отвар, от еды отказался, — Лигий вздохнул и убрал руки за спину. — Я вас сегодня не интересую?</p>
  <p>— Нет, малыш, — сегодня Дориана занимал Андерс. Пусть слишком двусмысленно было то, что он раб и внимание можно истолковать как принуждение, но почему бы не предложить ему составить компанию? — Попроси поваров сегодня подать рыбу на завтрак. Я сначала в купальни, потом позавтракаю.</p>
  <p>— Главк бы спорил с вами на счет ваших нужд и меня, — простодушно заметил Лигий, немного разочарованный пренебрежением хозяина, но пока не определившийся со своим отношением к этому. С одной стороны, вроде бы можно чувствовать облегчение и благосклонно отнестись к ухаживаниям Терренса, а с другой стороны, господин Дориан такой красивый и магистр. </p>
  <p>— Лет через двадцать ты тоже сможешь.</p>
  <p>— Тогда я уже буду некрасивым.</p>
  <p>Разочарованные эльфы очень милые в этом возрасте. Дориан поднялся с постели и чмокнул Лигия в русую макушку, прежде чем придать ускорение шлепком. Если продолжится период воздержания, милое создание сможет пригодиться, но пока Дориан не хотел трахать одного, желая другого. Эрзац-отношения редко удовлетворяли по-настоящему. На подставке у гардеробной уже висела удобная домашняя мантия, затканная изысканным узором. Дориан набросил ее, прихватил шкатулку с артефактом и вышел в холл. Он замешкался всего на мгновение, засомневавшись в уместности своего предложения, и все же вместо лестницы выбрал комнату пленника. </p>
  <p>— Доброе утро. Как себя чувствуешь? — Дориан улыбнулся, может, румянец и появился на щеках мага, но жизни во взгляде больше не стало. </p>
  <p>— Не хватает рассветного лотоса. </p>
  <p>— Что? Почему не хватает? </p>
  <p>— Рассветный лотос делает эффективнее зелье, если были кровопотери, — без эмоций сообщил Андерс. О рецептах он мог говорить в любой ситуации, в любое время суток. Спасибо Ирвингу, который вынудил Андерса заучить справочник почти на память, вдолбленные им знания не улетучились из ветреной головы, несмотря на все обстоятельства. </p>
  <p>— Почему не кровавый лотос? — Травничество чрезвычайно нудная наука, Дориан считал, что рационально было бы, если бы названия растений как-то намекали на их свойства. </p>
  <p>— Потому что кровавый касается цвета.</p>
  <p>— Это... Ладно, демоны с ними, с цветами, я кое-что тебе принес, — Дориан протянул Андерсу шкатулку с браслетами. </p>
  <p>— Как щедро, раньше я любил такие штуки, но пришлось продавать, когда сбежал от Стражей, — Андерс достал из шкатулки браслеты, украшенные тонкой эльфийской вязью. Болтать глупости проще всего, хорошо, что магистр Павус не спрашивает о попытке убить себя. — Золото мне нравилось больше серебра, и Кусланд говорил, что моей внешности больше идет золото. В Амарантайне наш дорогой предводитель тоже подарил мне браслеты, под сережку. Сейчас уже не найдешь следов ни того, ни другого. </p>
  <p>— Я тоже думаю, что золото пошло бы больше, — признал Дориан, даже не хотелось портить настроение смягчившемуся, когда речь зашла о каком-то Кусланде, магу. — Но браслеты Проклятого у меня только одни. Наверное, они вообще только одни. </p>
  <p>— Артефакт? В чем подвох? — осторожно вернув украшения в шкатулку, Андерс внимательно посмотрел на хозяина. — Я ваш раб, можете уже не стесняться.</p>
  <p>— Они блокируют магию, — не стал отпираться Дориан. Он не мог не жалеть Андерса, меньше всего хотелось бы быть на его месте. Круги вне Тевинтера часто напоминали школу для трудных подростков с жестким распорядком, а то и тюрьму. Потом Серые Стражи — организация довольно специфическая, а теперь Андерс разыскиваемый преступник. Вернее, здесь он мертвый преступник, если исходить из реалий. — Это неприятно для мага. Но пока я не получу уверенность в том, что вы со Справедливостью не объединитесь, хочу отрезать тебя от Тени. Браслеты Проклятого блокируют магические способности. Если Справедливость ищет тебя сквозь Тень, то так ты точно для него будешь недоступен.</p>
  <p>— И я должен сам их надеть?</p>
  <p>— Ну, это не обязательно, если предпочитаешь, чтобы на тебя браслеты надели насильно, — Дориан старался быть убедительным, если можно избежать насилия и некрасивых сцен, почему бы не попробовать уговорить. — Я бы не хотел этого. Ты заперт, потому что можно блокировать магию...</p>
  <p>— На небольшой площади, я знаю. Вообще-то храмовники могут и на большой площади, но не длительное время. Это иронично, что свободный Тевинтер значительно продвинулся в ограничении магов, если сравнивать с Храмовниками.</p>
  <p>— Потому что маги-рабы не такая уж редкость, а магию мы изучаем не только по старым манускриптам, но и разрабатываем новые заклинания. Но мне правда жаль. Я стараюсь связаться с человеком, знающим Тень лучше, чем все маги вместе взятые, — Дориан отбросил приличия и сел на постель Андерса, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты был гостем, но одержимость не шутка. И я обещал Каллену. Браслеты свяжут силу, но в пределах поместья ты сможешь передвигаться свободно.</p>
  <p>— Я не собираюсь опять позволять духу использовать мое тело как вместилище. Можете не беспокоиться, — скрипнув зубами, Андерс надел браслеты и сдержался, чтобы не швырнуть в красивое лощеное лицо магистра Павуса шкатулку. — Но на слово мне все равно не поверят, правда?</p>
  <p>— Мне жаль, — Дориан видел, как потемнел взгляд мага от сдерживаемого гнева, но главное сделано. — Если позволишь, я хотел бы пригласить тебя в купальни. И обращайся ко мне на «ты».</p>
  <p>— Номинально вы мой хозяин, наши отношения предполагают покорность и некоторое подобострастие с моей стороны, — зло выпалил Андерс. — И еще подобающую ситуации дистанцию.</p>
  <p>— Подобострастие мне нравится, — кивнул Дориан. — Пожалуй, этого мне не хватает в отношениях со слугами, они недостаточно подобострастны. Так как на счет купальни? У меня прекрасный массажист. </p>
  <p>— У меня чувство, что я до туалета не дойду, не говоря уже про купальню. </p>
  <p>— А если я помогу?</p>
  <p>— Трусики Андрасте, почему вы такой настойчивый, магистр Павус? — Андерс успел немного успокоиться, ровно настолько, чтобы оценить интерес к своей персоне. Наверное, должно бы льстить, что даже в подобном состоянии он привлекал внимание столь эффектных мужчин, если, конечно, он не слишком обольщался на счет Павуса. Но пока Андерс испытывал только огромную усталость от жизни и от своей вины.</p>
  <p>— Обычно никто на это не жаловался. Я помогу.</p>
  <p>— Погоди, я сам, — Дориан протянул руку, и Андерс поднялся с постели, не утруждаясь закутыванием в простыню. Он пошатнулся, но устоял на ногах. Золотистые пряди упали на глаза, Андерс мотнул головой, и перед глазами все завертелось. </p>
  <p>— Если тебе будет удобнее, я позову кого-то из слуг, — удерживая Андерса за талию, Дориан все еще сомневался в правильности своих действий. — Не рвусь навязывать свою компанию. Но все равно мне хотелось бы послушать о твоем мире, узнать о различиях. А когда оправишься — провести некоторые тесты.</p>
  <p>— Чисто научный интерес, да? — хмыкнул Андерс, горячая мужская рука заставляла вспоминать совсем другие времена. Когда-то его обнимали не для того, чтобы он мог стоять, а чтобы упасть, метафорически, конечно, в пучину страсти. </p>
  <p>— Мы не подумали о мантии, — Дориан помог ферелденцу сесть и отступил. Совместный поход в купальни теперь не казался такой уж хорошей идеей. Если уж доводить отношения до постели, то следовало бы действовать тоньше, не столь очевидно проявляя внимание, которое в обнаженном виде уж точно не скроешь. — Что касается научного интереса, то я люблю совмещать приятное с полезным, а ты кажешься занимательным собеседником. Тем более мой учитель работал с временной магией и косвенно, скорее всего, способствовал твоему появлению в нашем мире.</p>
  <p>— О, — Андерс натянуто улыбнулся и закутался в поданную одежду. Видимо, он ошибся в мотивах Павуса. Но готовность брать на себя ответственность за свои и чужие действия это хорошая черта, как не крути. Андерс прекрасно понимал, что это значит. — В любом случае, купальни, неплохо для разнообразия. Раз уж я согласился на браслеты Проклятого, почему бы не получить удовольствие от своей сговорчивости. </p>
  <p>— Тогда пойдем. Я проведу тебя в купальни, а после поговорим, если только ты не захочешь отдохнуть. </p>
  <p>Передав Андерса в руки банщиков, Дориан прошел в столовую, пришлось поскучать с чашкой чая и развлекающим Главком. Кроме цен на рынке они успели обсудить изменения по охране поместья с учетом присутствия Андерса. Потом принесли запеченное филе морского окуня, и Дориан отдал должное мастерству поваров. Лигий заглянул в столовую:</p>
  <p>— Андерс спрашивает, где ему ждать вас?</p>
  <p>— Если не устал, то я предпочел бы отдохнуть в саду. Беседка готова?</p>
  <p>— Конечно, господин Дориан, все готово, — Главк подал незаметный знак слуге. Пока хозяин пройдет центральными аллеями, тот устранит мелкие недочеты, если таковые найдутся. — Что прикажете подать?</p>
  <p>— Фрукты, вино. Для Андерса отвар и, наверное, какой-то сок, узнайте, что он предпочитает. </p>
  <p>— Хорошо, — домоправитель махнул кухонному мальчишке. — Ты слышал, передай на кухню.</p>
  <p>— Подожди, Сай, — отставил чашку Дориан и поманил мальчика, — в отвар добавьте еще рассветный лотос. </p>
  <p>— В какой пропорции, господин?</p>
  <p>— Без понятия, нужно спросить Андерса. Он целитель. В общем, пусть скажет, что ему нужно. </p>
  <p>К разочарованию Дориана, в беседке посидеть не удалось. Андерс сослался на слабость, и его провели спальню. Прогулявшись по саду и полюбовавшись цветением олеандров, Дориан тоже вернулся в дом, досадуя, что не получится насладиться свежим воздухом и прекрасной погодой в хорошей компании. Впрочем, Главк приказал распахнуть все окна в доме, в том числе перекрытия атрия, впустив ароматы сада и теплый ветер. Дориан разрывался между необходимостью вспомнить теорию временной магии своего учителя и желанием пообщаться с ферелденцем. В конце концов, самым правильным решением было позволить Андерсу отдохнуть. Поздний обед заботливый Главк приказал подать в атриум, чтобы хозяину не приходилось уходить далеко от фамильной библиотеки. И Андерс выглянул на запах: это в закрытом помещении можно страдать отсутствием аппетита, но не тогда, когда ароматы пищи разносятся на весь этаж. Он вышел, опираясь на Терренса, и сел напротив Дориана.</p>
  <p>— Поделитесь обедом, магистр Павус? Или продолжите пытку?</p>
  <p>— Ни в коем случае, — Дориан обвел рукой стол. — Мой домоправитель считает неприличным подавать обед меньше чем на четырех человек, и это для меня одного. Что тебе положить?</p>
  <p>— Я не так слаб, чтобы не поднять куропатку, магистр, — Андерс опять тряхнул головой, отбрасывая назад непослушные после купания пушившиеся пряди. — Вино пока не буду, но спасибо, что предложили.</p>
  <p>— Ты почти умер вчера.</p>
  <p>— Не считая моего душевного смятения, которое как раз настоятельно просит выпивки, «почти умер» это не самое непривычное мое состояние, — Андерс вгрызся в куропатку и, прожевывая, добавил: — Ребрышко ягненка я бы тоже поднял.</p>
  <p>— Я распоряжусь насчет ягненка на ужин. — Хорошо отмывать попавших в дом мужчин надо в первую очередь, поставил себе на заметку Дориан. Теперь невозможно игнорировать диковатой северной красоты сидящего напротив Андерса. — Зачем ты пытался покончить с собой? </p>
  <p>— Понимаете, магистр, когда в жизни есть только муки совести и четыре стены, кажется, что тебе уже нечего терять. Но купальни, массаж, вкусная еда — и вот оказывается, что я поверхностный и зависимый от физического комфорта человек. </p>
  <p>— Тогда, боюсь, в моем доме в Минратосе с желанием умереть тебе будет сложно. Если понадобится, приставлю к тебе еще личного слугу или горничную с приказом исполнять все капризы. </p>
  <p>— М-ммм, ваше предложение, магистр Павус, наталкивает меня на вот какую мысль: после смерти хорошие люди попадают под крыло Пророчицы. А раз я точно знаю, что повесился в мире, где Хоук мужчина и меня не убили в Киркволле, то не такой я подонок, и церковь не имеет приоритета на абсолютную истину. Иначе... — Андерс остановился, чтобы положить себе еще запеченных с птичьими сердечками овощей и ароматного мягкого сыра. — В общем, ваше поместье не похоже на Черный город, а вы на демона. Хотя, если подумать, то демоны искушения... Я говорю глупости, правда?</p>
  <p>— Наверное, сравнение с демоном искушения должно мне польстить, — улыбнувшись, заметил Дориан, все еще не спеша с выводами по поводу ориентации Андерса и возможного принуждения. — Но, на счет вина, я думаю, что сейчас тебя и одним бокалом можно уложить в постель. Прости, я не то говорю.</p>
  <p>— Почему же, если я правильно понял, магистр, вы думаете, что привлекательны, — Андерс смотрел на Павуса испытующе.</p>
  <p>— Вообще-то, я демонски привлекателен, — рассмеялся Дориан. </p>
  <p>— Хорошо, значит, я привлекателен, вы демонски привлекательны, — Андерс выразительно подвигал бровями. Честное слово, если бы в мире, где Хоук — мужчина появился Дориан, то этот мир был бы вдвойне прекраснее. Хотя, может, и в том мире был свой магистр Павус. — Не обращайте внимания, просто вспомнился спектакль. Мы смотрели его еще в Амарантайне с Кусландом и Огреном. </p>
  <p>— А кто такой Кусланд? Ты уже второй раз вспоминаешь о нем, — чтобы отвлечься, Дориан решил отдать должное еде.</p>
  <p>— Вы не знаете героя Ферелдена, принца-консорта? Я думал о нем слышали даже в Тевинтере. А вы знакомый Калена, значит, связи с Ферелденом у вас есть. </p>
  <p>— У нас Герой Ферелдена — Сурана, эльфийка с огромным магическим потенциалом. Старший чародей Ирвинг всегда отличал ее, по словам Каллена.</p>
  <p>— Ирвинг был и в моем мире, но герой Ферелдена — Кусланд. Если бы он хотел, то стал бы королем, но опасался после мора ввергать страну в хаос, — Андерс никак не мог уложить себе в голову, что действительно попал в другой мир, такой же, но другой. Несоответствия просто выбивали его из колеи. — Как это может быть, Дориан? Как мир может быть так похож и настолько отличаться?</p>
  <p>— Есть теория, что миров на самом деле множество. И каждый точно такой же, почти такой же, не считая какой-то мелочи. По теории многих миров, провидцы видят не будущее, а мир, опережающий наш на какое-то время, потому их видения не совпадают до мелочей. И еще, если они видят несколько миров, то могут указывать на разные варианты развития событий. Мой учитель, Алексиус рассматривал время как материю, ему казалось, что он смог повернуть время вспять, — от этих воспоминаний у Дориана до сих пор холодело на душе. — Самое страшное представлять, что тот мир, который мы видели с Адаар — это реальный мир. Мне хочется думать, что он существовал только в развилке времени, которую мы исправили. </p>
  <p>— Так страшно? — Андерс верил Дориану, но то, что он говорил, было непостижимо.</p>
  <p>— Поверь, я знаю о Киркволле, что-то по слухам, что-то по рассказам Варрика.</p>
  <p>— О, Варрик — гном, плут, писатель и настоящий друг?</p>
  <p>— Да.</p>
  <p>— Хоть что-то есть незыблемое, — облегченно вздохнул Андерс. — Я рад, что он есть в вашем мире. И Бъянка есть?</p>
  <p>— Конечно, разве может существовать Варрик без Бъянки? — Дориан улыбнулся, Инквизиция стала частью его жизни, подарила отличных друзей. И если команда Хоука была такой же, понятно, почему Андерсу приятно вспоминать старых товарищей. </p>
  <p>— Я тебя перебил, прости.</p>
  <p>— Ничего, лучше говорить о Варрике, чем о кошмарах. Так вот, было намного страшнее, чем в Киркволле. И хуже всего, что это сделал мой учитель, который... в общем, важный для меня человек. Мир поработили храмовники и сотрудничающие с ними маги, которые стали лириумными наркоманами...</p>
  <p>— Это часто бывает с храмовниками, — не удержался Андерс.</p>
  <p>— Нет, наркоманы, скорее, как Мередит и Бартранд, а не как ваши храмовники. Везде был красный лириум, пожиравший или души, или тела. До сих пор я вижу в кошмарах сестру Соловей, какой она была в том мире, — Дориан посмотрел в янтарные глаза ферелденца: тот искренне сопереживал. Несмотря на все свои неурядицы, на неопределенность собственного будущего, Андерс умел не зацикливаться на себе.</p>
  <p>— В моем мире я умер до того, как появился инквизитор. Пришлось скрываться от храмовников и от искательницы. Расскажешь, что происходило дальше? — Одновременно Андерсу хотелось удовлетворить свое любопытство и отвлечь Дориана от его иномирского кошмара. </p>
  <p>Рассказывать об инквизиции Дориан мог много. Адаар — особенная женщина в его жизни, как и Мэй. Инквизиция дала Дориану не только друзей, но и уверенность, что его происхождение или ориентация не определяет ни то, какой он человек, ни место в обществе. Кроме того, полевой опыт бесценен — вернувшись в Тевинтер, Дориан знал о себе гораздо больше, чем до инквизиции. Например, он точно знал, что проживет без чищеного винограда. Андерс хохотал, слушая жалобы на погоду и отсутствие чищеного винограда. Понятно, что он знал действительно трудные времена, тем ценнее показался Дориану его смех. Ради такого настроения он мог все время, проведенное в инквизиции, рассказать как трагикомический анекдот.</p>
  <p>— А что твой мир? </p>
  <p>— Мой? — Андерс задумался. Он всегда был слишком влюбчивым, первого впечатления хватало, чтобы увлечься, а производить впечатление магистр Павус умел. Свои эмоции Андерс старался обуздывать как мог, но почему-то так получалось, что одна влюбленность вытеснялась только другой влюбленностью. — Что вас интересует, магистр Павус? На сколько я понимаю, миры отличаются в деталях, но основные события: Мор, Архитектор, я взорвал церковь, маги взбунтовались — совпадают. Чтобы сравнить мелочи, нужен ферелденец или тот, кто жил в Киркволле. </p>
  <p>— Тогда расскажи о себе. И называй меня Дорианом, а то от обращения магистр Павус я вздрагиваю и оглядываюсь в поисках отца. — Пока они разговаривали, слуги сменили блюда на десерты и фрукты, подали охлажденное вино и чай, Дориана тревожила усталость, проявляющаяся на лице Андерса. — Может, приляжешь? Раньше пиры в Тевинтере длились долго, и гости предпочитали общаться, пить и есть лежа. </p>
  <p>— Да, наверное, так будет лучше, — Андерс растянулся на кушетке. Подбежал эльф, тот самый парень, что трахался с Дорианом, подсунул подушку под локти и под спину. — Я уже говорил, что магистр Павус в данный момент кажется мне более подходящим обращением. </p>
  <p>— Хорошо, Каллен говорил, что ты семь раз сбегал из Круга. Как это у тебя получалось? Я думал, что условия ужесточаются для рецидивистов.</p>
  <p>— Меня жалели, я же обаятельный был.</p>
  <p>— Ну, не только был, — заметил Дориан, и Андерс широко улыбнулся.</p>
  <p>— Ирвинг мне покровительствовал. Такого талантливого целителя, как я, еще стоило поискать, я мог буквально поднимать мертвых. А храмовникам, видимо, нравился процесс охоты, — Андерс помолчал и добавил: — и добыча.</p>
  <p>— Хочешь сказать?... — что Андерс хочет сказать, Дориан вслух не повторил.</p>
  <p>— Что изнасилования при поимке считались нормальным делом? Нет, нет, меня не трогали, но историй я знаю достаточно, — так Андерс всегда травил байки о побегах. Но сегодня настроение совсем другое, настал момент, когда хотелось рассказать и признать, что уже это пережил. — Каждый раз. Просто пускали по кругу, предварительно сломав пальцы. Целительская энергия довольно интересная штука, пока мы добирались до Круга, никаких физических доказательств уже не было. Жаловаться бесполезно, даже если есть доказательства. А я мог говорить о жестокости, но мое состояние это не подтверждало. Если бы ты не отрезал меня от магии, я привел бы себя в порядок за ночь даже бессознательно. </p>
  <p>— Андерс, прости, — в инквизиции Дориан расспрашивал об Андерсе у Варрика — всегда интересно поговорить с тем, кто лично видел, как вершится история. А уж личность того, кто заварил кашу с восстаниями магов по всему Тедасу, не могла не интересовать. Еще тогда Варрик заметил, что в ненависти Андерса ему чудилось нечто глубоко личное. Дальше тему они не развивали, — если не хочешь вспоминать, не нужно. </p>
  <p>— Разве о таком забывают, Дориан? Знаешь, я вообще никому об этом не говорил, кроме Карла. Он стал моим первым, зализывал мои раны. Когда его выслали из круга, я опять сбежал, мне казалось, что без поддержки можно свихнуться. Когда я встретил Героя Ферелдена, то мог говорить только о выпивке и девочках и хотеть только девочек. Мысли о мужчинах, которые могли бы мной заинтересоваться, вызывали приступы тошноты, — первым порывом Андерса было развести руками, но лежа получалось не очень эффектно. — Но несколько лет в относительной безопасности, когда перед глазами постоянно торчал Кусланд, с этими нежными любовными письмами из Антивы, и я вспомнил, почему люблю мужчин. Вас это не шокирует, магистр Павус?</p>
  <p>— Нисколько, — как тут удержаться от многообещающей улыбки, но Дориан очень старался оставаться в рамках приличий.</p>
  <p>— Так вот, потом я убил Карла, после того как его усмирили. Можно я не буду упоминать Справедливость? Теперь мне кажется, что я сходил с ума тогда или сейчас схожу. Я уже не могу понять, какое свое состояние считать нормой. </p>
  <p>— Одержимость явно не норма, Андерс. Ты и сам это знаешь.</p>
  <p>— Лучше кого угодно знаю, — устало согласился Андерс. — Про Хоука рассказывать? Он меня восхищал как маг, как лидер, как мужчина.</p>
  <p>— Рассказывай осторожно, а то вгонишь меня в комплексы, — коснуться раскрытой ладони ферелденского мага получилось почти случайно, Дориан не спеша дотянулся до порезанного на дольки персика, удобно опираясь запястьем на руку Андерса. Тот замер, согнул пальцы в попытке задержать и отпустил мгновенно, словно им обоим только показалась эта просьба о ласке. Впрочем, Дориан отдавал отчет в своей впечатлительности, ему могло и почудиться желаемое.</p>
  <p>— Ну, в элегантности ему до тебя далеко, — Андерс тоже боялся, что получит то, чего просит, и ему опять будет что терять. Но желания страх ничуть не уменьшал, делал острее и горше, но не уменьшал. Это у Андерса тоже никогда не менялось. Он увлекался, потом страдал, потом опять увлекался. Каждый раз сердце разрывалось на куски, ведь к такой боли невозможно привыкнуть, но Андерс все равно не собирался контролировать чувства. — И так Хоук... Хоук... Казалось, что он ни к чему не относится серьезно, но потом становилось понятно, что он ничего не упускал. Его одинаково уважали трущобы, Верхний город и даже Аришок. Хоук потерял сестру, с братом они цапались как кошка с собакой, зато своих товарищей он опекал. А я обманул его доверие. Справедливость считал, что цель оправдает все. Хорошо, что к тому времени Хоук выбрал другого, не меня. Иначе было бы еще сложнее.</p>
  <p>— Почему ты пытался себя убить?</p>
  <p>— Это было приведение приговора в исполнение, это была справедливость. Ради свободы магов я поступился своими принципами, уничтожил суть Справедливости, убил невинных, приговорил киркволльских магов. Сейчас я понимаю, что Справедливость обманул меня так же, как я Хоука. Не только взрыв церкви и смерть владычицы Эльтины должны были уничтожить даже намек на компромисс. Маги киркволльского круга назначались жертвами, призванными показать всю несправедливость системы. Ведь за преступление одного мага храмовники убили бы их всех, если бы не вмешался Хоук. Даже если бы Мередит не сошла с ума, магов все равно собирались уничтожить просто за то, что они маги, — в тонкой мантии Андерсу стало зябко, несмотря на царящее в Минратосе тепло. — Я был виноват, я себя приговорил. Не могу сказать, что не люблю жизнь, слишком люблю. Но справедливо ответить за свои поступки, разве нет?</p>
  <p>— Ты уже убил себя. В твоем мире это удалось, — Дориан наложил теорию сохранения вещества на временную теорию Алексиуса. Если их обе рассматривать через призму многомирной магической физики, то получался только один вариант, при котором живое существо могло пройти в разрыв между мирами. Очевидно, миры разделены совсем иного типа границей, чем завеса. — Если бы там ты не умер, тебя не утянуло бы сюда. Если тебе интересны теоретические выкладки, могу набросать. Но главное, я же просил обойтись без смертей магов в моем доме.</p>
  <p>— Ты просил обойтись без убийств магов. </p>
  <p>— Без самоубийств тоже.</p>
  <p>— Да, охранники согласны с Калленом, говорили, что ты сам меня убьешь. Или прикажешь им, а самоуправствовать в этом вопросе нечего, — Андерс криво улыбнулся опешившему от его вспышки Дориану. — Да, вы, магистр Павус, прям как Создатель, тоже не выносите чужих решений.</p>
  <p>— Думаешь, мои изображения выглядели бы хуже, чем статуи Маферата? Андрастианской церкви не помешала бы выразительная мужская фигура, нормальное воплощение отца. К тому же мой профиль украсил бы Песню света и все такое, — Дориан развернулся в сторону имплювия, демонстрируя профиль. Неустойчивое настроение Андерса он не собирался ни осуждать, ни обсуждать. Время все лечит.</p>
  <p>— Да, мой дорогой, твой профиль божественен, — Мэй поднялась на этаж в сопровождении Главка. Она внимательно осмотрела Андерса и кивнула. — Так это причина, по которой ты забыл, что сопровождаешь меня на бал у Кальпернии. </p>
  <p>— Мэй, я вообще не собирался ни на какой бал, прошу простить мою неучтивость, — Дориан поднялся и протянул даме руку. — Это Мэйварис Телани, моя подруга и прекрасная соратница в нелегком деле изменения Тевинтера. А это...</p>
  <p>— Я — Андерс, маг из Ферелдена. Благодаря пиратам и торговым операциям пользуюсь гостеприимством магистра Павуса, — Андерс тоже поднялся, но предпочитал опираться на спинку кушетки, чтобы не выказывать слабости. </p>
  <p>— Юлий говорил, что вы красавчик. Как решили неудобный вопрос? </p>
  <p>— Мы не... — Андерс округлил глаза от прыти этой дамы и беспомощно посмотрел на Дориана. — Не решали, правда?</p>
  <p>— Мэй имеет ввиду твой статус раба, — спокойно пояснил Дориан, погрозив довольной эффектом подруге. — Андерс остается моим рабом. Я в полной мере оценил вкус Юлия. </p>
  <p>— Мы поговорим об этом, — нахмурилась Мэй, — по дороге к Кальпернии. Тебе хватит двадцать минут на сборы? Хотя, кого я обманываю. Главк!</p>
  <p>— Игристого вина с клубникой, госпожа? — домоправитель отлично знал вкусы Мэйварис, частой гостьи в этом доме.</p>
  <p>— Да, — госпожа Телани кивнула и обратила внимание на ферелденца. — А вы составите мне компанию, Андерс? Пока мой дорогой Дориан выберет, в чем идти и приведет себя в порядок.</p>
  <p>— Я еще не согласился. Кальперния Луккул ужасно скучная особа.</p>
  <p>— Зато я узнала, кто будет приглашен, так что ты собираешься. Уже, — Мэй выразительно посмотрела на Дориана, сложившего руки на груди и улыбавшегося своей привычной самодовольной улыбкой. — Руфий Сей, отец эльфийских полукровок, понятно, что их мать магичка. Но он имеет влияние на нейтралов, любит своих детей, которым не суждено получить полные гражданские права без значительных изменений в законодательстве и может оказаться интересным не только для нас, но и для инквизиции. Чем больше общих детей, тем больше стираются границы между расами.<br/>
— Да, я помню разговоры о его дочерях: полуэльфийки, признанные отцом по всем законам и носящие фамилию альтусов, — Дориан задумался; нужно было посоветоваться с Адаар. Множество эльфов исчезали по всему Тедасу, но не меньше оставалось, не все грезили былым величием. — Андерс, прости. Я покину тебя ради прекрасной дамы.</p>
  <p>— Ничего, сегодня я еще не в форме, — отмахнулся Андерс, рассматривая госпожу Телани. Тевинтерские магистры казались ему еще более развращенными, чем рассказывал Фенрис, и в то же время куда более человечными, чем он ожидал после пьяных откровений. — До завтра, думаю, окончательно приду в себя.</p>
  <p>— Что-то случилось? — Мэй была само любопытство. Светловолосый ферелденец был в доме Дориана уже не одну неделю и его недомогание не могло быть связано с пиратами или работорговцами. Связано ли это с предпочтениями, которые приобрел Дориан с прошлым любовником — кто знает? </p>
  <p>— Ничего такого, чем хотелось бы поделиться, — пожал плечами Андерс и, дождавшись, пока дама сядет, с облегчением опустился на кушетку. Он оглянулся на наблюдавшего Дориана. — Идите, магистр Павус, госпожа меня не съест.</p>
  <p>— Ты ее недооцениваешь.</p>
  <p>Выбирать костюм Дориан не собирался, по меньшей мере три новых комплекта висели в гардеробной на случай праздников. Стоило посоветоваться с Адаар, возможно, инквизиция действительно захочет узнать у девочек Сея, что делается в эльфинажах, если, конечно, они в курсе. Острые ушки только для людей делают эльфа эльфом, но разница между слугами в доме Павусов, девочками Сея и теми, кто уходили в неизвестном направлении, значительно глубже. Самая близкая аналогия для Дориана — это кунари и вас-готы, вроде бы одинаковые, но не соединяемые в одно части народа. </p>
  <p>Разговор с помощью кристалла занял не так много времени. Лигий уже стоял над душой с костюмом, но Дориан предпочел сначала освежиться. Собственно если бы слуга не путался под ногами, собраться можно было бы быстрее. Благодаря жизни в инквизиции, срываться по сигналу командира Дориан привык, причем не особенно в ущерб своему стилю. А вот возвращались в Скайхолд в таком виде, в котором у Павусов и в поле не работали. Подкрутив усы и бросив на себя последний взгляд в зеркало, Дориан вышел в атриум. В последний момент он наткнулся на Лигия. Слуга порывисто повесился на шею, чмокнул в щеку и восхищенно сообщил, как великолепно и роскошно выглядит магистр Павус. Дориан не мог сердиться на Лигия, слишком он искренний и бесхитростный, чтобы отчитывать его за неуместное поведение. </p>
  <p>А вот отбивающийся от каверзных вопросов Мэйварис Андерс отвернулся и слишком старательно не смотрел в сторону хозяйской спальни. И все же Дориан не спешил с выводами. </p>
  <p>— Я же говорила, что не менее часа. Если твой статус позволит совместный выход, Андерс, имей это в виду.</p>
  <p>— Не думаю, что пригодится, — Андерс задумчиво водил пальцем по столу. — Я не светский человек. </p>
  <p>— Ах, а Дориана обожает высшее общество, — Мэй улыбнулась, будто сама приложила руку к его успеху. </p>
  <p>— Потому что все надеются застать меня за шторами с каким-нибудь смазливым наследником. И, наконец, разразится долгожданный скандал и скрасит всем этим занудам их скучный вечер, — кисло заметил Дориан. Он подал руку Мэй, помогая подняться. — Пойдем, дорогая. Приличное опоздание я нам обеспечил.</p>
  <p>— Правда, так скучно? — не удержался от вопроса Андерс, сборище зловещих магистров в самом сердце демонического Тевинтера никак не вязалось у него со скукой.</p>
  <p>— Нет, если знаешь все подводные течения и умеешь наблюдать, — с улыбкой пропела Мэй и встала в эффектное па с подыгравшим Дорианом.</p>
  <p>— На самом деле, Андерса интересует та часть вечера, когда начинают резать рабов, и демоны носятся между гостями, пожирая куски парующей плоти. А потом магистры захватывают в рабство слабейших, — насмешливо протянул Дориан, и они с Мэй сменили фигуру. </p>
  <p>— О, я совсем забыла, — Мейварис хлопнула себя по лбу и укоризненно посмотрела на ферелденца. — Надо поспешить, пока полнокровных девственников не разобрали.</p>
  <p>— Все-все, вы меня устыдили, — хотелось провалиться сквозь пол, таким дикарем Андерс себя никогда не чувствовал. Все из-за рассказов Фэнриса и его хренова Данариуса. Сам Андерс уже мог бы понять, что ужасы Тевинтера намного утонченнее, вроде его браслетов Проклятого. Красивейшие древние украшения изящной эльфийской работы страшнее и вероломнее любого оружия, как притворяющиеся друзьями храмовники и, возможно, магистры.</p>
  <p>Распрощавшись, Мэйварис с Дорианом сели в экипаж. До дома Кальпернии легко можно было дойти, у многих альтусов фамильные особняки в этой части города, но если Мэй собиралась в гости, выезд должен был быть роскошен. На пороге гостей встречал домоправитель Луккулов, молодые рабы сразу же подносили вино, и можно было выбрать сорт, пол, расу, сладость прямо с порога. Дориан пробежался взглядом по молодым мужчинам, если смотреть не на вышколенную позу и улыбки, а заглянуть поглубже, можно увидеть, как плескалось отвращение в глубине зрачка у одних и желание у других. Он выдернул из шеренги парня, который почти не мог скрыть своей нервозности. Когда хозяин дома предоставляет тебе на вечер раба, то подразумевается возможность использовать его в полной мере. Потому Дориан и выбрал парня, который больше всех боялся, что придется обслуживать мужчину. Если можно облегчить кому-то жизнь, не слишком утруждаясь, зачем отпускать ситуацию на волю случая? </p>
  <p>— Господин, — раб склонился, и бокал в его руках дрогнул. — Меня зовут Ари, господин, и я ваш на этот вечер и ночь.</p>
  <p>— От тебя требуется только одно, Ари, не облить мою одежду вином, — Дориан переглянулся с Мэй и вздохнул. — Потому перестань трястись.</p>
  <p>Семья Луккулов вышла из лаэтанов, их капитал имел абсолютно плебейское происхождение. Прадед Кальпернии торговал мясом на центральном рынке, и его магических способностей стихийника хватало ровно для того, чтобы не портился его товар и начинал гнить товар конкурентов. А талант к интригам привел к тому, что Луккул стал официальным поставщиком двора Архонта и малых дворов высших церковных чинов. Кальперния унаследовала от отца и деда умение услаждать плоть едой и другими более пикантными развлечениями. Дориан не насмехался бы над ее дурновкусием, если бы все это не подавалось с таким пафосом.</p>
  <p>— Как вам нравится украшение сада, магистр Павус? — Юлий успел приложиться поцелуями к ручке Мэй и пребывал в превосходном настроении.</p>
  <p>— Еще не видел, — выразительно закатил глаза Дориан. — Но могу предугадать чрезмерность и излишества. </p>
  <p>— А как тебе мой подарок? </p>
  <p>— С подвохом, как все твои подарки, — Дориан все же улыбнулся товарищу. Подмывало спросить о причинах, подтолкнувших на такую покупку, но он сдержался. </p>
  <p>— Он из Ферелдена? — полюбопытствовал Юлий, хоть и знал, что Павуса так просто не расколоть. — Если бы его сводили в баню и дали отоспаться, могли бы выставить на аукционные торги. Но благо, он достаточно потасканный и старый для раба для утех, так что я не разорился, несмотря на его магический потенциал.</p>
  <p>— Он из Ферелдена, он выспался и красивый. Не из моих знакомых. И пока задержится в моем гостеприимном доме.</p>
  <p>— Рад, если удалось угодить, — довольно кивнул Юлий. Из немногословности порой можно сделать даже больше выводов, чем из болтовни. </p>
  <p>— Пожалуй, я должен тебе поздний обед, — ответный подарок предполагался не меньший по ценности, но не превышающий по стоимости, так Дориан показал бы не только благодарность, но и прекрасные манеры. — Я бы сказал, поздний обед в очень узком кругу, полагаю, Мэй составит нам компанию.</p>
  <p>Дориан прошелся по всем комнатам, здороваясь с гостями и пытаясь разыскать господина Сей. В саду нашлось несколько дюжин обнаженных юных рабов в разных позах. Они стояли на освещенных постаментах парами, пытаясь устоять вдвоем на маленьком пятачке. Это могло бы быть интересным, если бы их не торчало столько. Буквально за каждым кустом на небольшой высоте парочка топталась друг у друга по ногам, особого разнообразия поз не получалось. </p>
  <p>— И как тебе? — Мэй тихо подошла вместе с Юлием, два раба неотступно следовали за ними, готовые в любой момент услужить господам.</p>
  <p>— Тот случай, когда два обнаженных тела произвели бы больше впечатления, чем толпа, — пожал плечами Дориан. — А ты нашла господина Сей?</p>
  <p>— Нет, но видела магистра Октопуса и получила заверение в его глубочайшей поддержке. </p>
  <p>— А ты сказала ему, что голосовать за нескольких членов Магистериума считается преступлением, даже если ты маг крови? — поинтересовался Дориан самым светским тоном, без задней мысли обнимая за талию своего спутника. Орошения вином он не ожидал никак, не на свой новый костюм, не на крученый же шелк. — Ох, нет, демоны! </p>
  <p>— Простите, господин, простите.</p>
  <p>— Да мой плащ стоит дороже, чем ты, — Дориан успел замолчать, пока не привлек лишнее внимание. — Пойдем-ка, дружочек. За мной.</p>
  <p>Дориан резво двинулся в сторону туалетных комнат. Ари почти бежал за ним, бледный до кончиков острых ушей. На полдороги Дориан втащил эльфа в незанятую комнату. Он с сожалением смотрел на раба Кальпернии, тот пребывал в таком ужасе, что только рот открывал, как выброшенная на берег рыба. </p>
  <p>— От тебя требовалось только носить за мной бокал, — не переставал возмущаться Дориан, склоняясь на истерящим эльфом. — Ты не нужен мне как любовник, и я не пользуюсь магией крови. Эй, меня кто-нибудь слышит?</p>
  <p>Пара звонких пощечин вроде бы привела Ари в чувство:</p>
  <p>— Простите, господин, — пролепетал он, — я не хотел, оно само. </p>
  <p>— Конечно, само. Я не собираюсь тебе трахать или убивать. Второе меня не привлекает, на первое в моем доме достаточно желающих.</p>
  <p>— На первое и второе?</p>
  <p>— Да, ниспошлите мне терпение, — фыркнул Дориан. Он закрыл пятно маскировочными чарами, но все равно досадовал. Главк, конечно, все выведет, а использовать магию, чтобы отделять частицы вина от волокон, слишком затратно для такой ерунды. — И что теперь с тобой делать?</p>
  <p>— Пожалуйста, не убивайте.</p>
  <p>— И в голову не приходило. Конечно, о причинах ты не расскажешь.</p>
  <p>Две очаровательные эльфийки ввалились в комнату, увлеченные друг другом, и не сразу заметили, что на них с любопытством смотрят. Дориан отметил прекрасную ткань на платье и дорогие украшения, не так много эльфиек могли себе позволить выход в свет на равных с магистрами.</p>
  <p>— Госпожа Сей, если я не ошибаюсь?</p>
  <p>— О, простите, что помешала, или нет? — госпожа Сей обратила внимание на раба и раскрыла ему объятия. — Иди сюда, мальчик. Госпожа Флавия не отдаст такого милого эльфа злобному магистру.</p>
  <p>— Не злобному магистру, а магистру Павусу, послу доброй воли Тевинтера и самому великому гуманисту своего поколения.</p>
  <p>— Флавия Сей, господин добровольный магистр, — эльфийка оценивающе смотрела на молодого магистра, пытаясь понять, что несет этот напыщенный тип. — Возможно, если бы я лучше вас знала, то могла бы оценить ваш тонкий юмор или непомерную гордыню. Но я вас не знаю, магистр Павус. Так что вы хотите продемонстрировать своим представлением?</p>
  <p>— Думаю, во мне достаточно ироничной гордыни, — широко улыбнулся Павус. — Вообще-то я искал вашего отца, госпожа Флавия.</p>
  <p>— В уютной комнате с перепуганным парнем? Тут вы отца точно не найдете.</p>
  <p>— У парня истерика, если его увидят в таком состоянии и доложат домоправителю о неподобающем поведении по отношению к гостю, ему не поздоровится, — объясняться Дориан не любил, но для налаживания отношений с семейством Сей счел необходимым поступиться принципами. — Потому пришлось уединиться.</p>
  <p>— Ари часто выбирал магистр Апрум, — вмешалась рабыня. — Специально выбирал его среди других. Сегодня только не успел. Когда-то магистр Апрум просто убьет его или сведет с ума, выплатит госпоже его стоимость и начнет измываться над следующим рабом. </p>
  <p>— Бедный малыш, — проворковала госпожа Флавия в макушку Ари. — Ну, сегодня ты в безопасности. </p>
  <p>— Я могу его выкупить, — задумчиво заметил Павус. — Но тогда магистр Апрум найдет другую жертву. Спасать всех я точно не могу.</p>
  <p>— Выкупите его, господин Павус. Ари всегда был мягче других мальчиков, кто-то сможет отвлечься, если его возьмет другой гость, он — нет, — рабыня просительно сложила руки и смотрела на магистра Павуса. В отличие от приезжей госпожи, она отлично знала, кого просит. </p>
  <p>— Хорошо. Я пришлю Главка к Ватиусу, — продемонстрировав госпоже свое благородство и щедрость, Дориан широко улыбнулся. — Так, может, если этот вопрос решен, вы представите меня своему отцу, госпожа Флавия? Мы же с вами теперь своего рода заговорщики.</p>
  <p>— Не велик заговор, спрятать раба от мерзкого магистра, да еще и законным путем.</p>
  <p>— Я всегда предпочитаю законные пути.</p>
  <p>— Вот как? — госпожа Сей удивленно подняла тонкие брови. — А если законы не совершенны?</p>
  <p>— Тогда их стоит менять.</p>
  <p>Подав руку Флавии Сей, Дориан приготовился к вопросам. Но она вела его к балкону, выходящему на внутренний двор и сад из атриума, не проронив ни слова. Рабы шли за ними, Ари успел успокоиться, словно и не было той истерики. На балконе высокий и крепко сбитый господин громко рассказывал о погоде в Вол Дорме в эту зиму. Эльфы возле него выглядели совсем детьми, да и над остальными собеседниками он возвышался минимум на полголовы.</p>
  <p>— Папа, — госпожа Флавия коснулась локтя великана. — Хочу познакомить тебя с магистром Павусом.</p>
  <p>— Очень рад, магистр, — белозубо оскалился Сей. — Ваша маменька в юности была до чрезвычайности привлекательна, вы многое от нее взяли. </p>
  <p>— Называйте меня Дориан, магистр Сей. Вы знакомы с моими родителями?</p>
  <p>— А я Руфий, — магистр Сей улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям. — Нет, я знал только Аквинею. Меня прочили ей в возможные мужья. Сеи тоже произошли от сновидцев, причем последним, в ком проснулись эти умения, был мой пра-прадед. Представляете, насколько сильны гены. Но что-то не срослось. </p>
  <p>— Обычно говорят, что я пошел в отца.</p>
  <p>Магистр Руфий Сей напоминал своими габаритами косситов. Дориан сходу представил, как может выглядеть дитя Адаар и Каллена, картинка получилась живая и очаровательная. Магистр словно прочитал мысли Дориана и одобрительно хлопнул его по плечу:</p>
  <p>— Вы похожи на мать глазами, но вы хотели поговорить не о родителях?</p>
  <p>— О, у меня к вам несколько вопросов, — Дориан досадливо посмотрел на свой рукав. — Вы же входите в Магистериум?</p>
  <p>— Официально да, Дориан, но у меня есть дела поважнее, чем просиживать зад и тратить свое время на то, чтобы поддерживать всякие глупости заигравшихся во власть магистров.</p>
  <p>— Можно появляться только в дни голосований, не обязательно участвовать во всех прениях...</p>
  <p>Магистр Руфий рассмеялся, подхватил Дориана под руку и потянул его от толпы:</p>
  <p>— А что, вы еще поддерживаете связь с инквизицией? — спросил он, склонившись к уху Павуса.</p>
  <p>— Да, связи есть.</p>
  <p>— Инквизиции нужны нормальные эльфы, не такие одиозные, как Рыжая Дженни или отступник Солас. Флавия готова помочь госпоже-инквизитору, — Руфию нравилось выбивать людей из колеи, отвечая на их просьбы до того, как они хоть что-то успевали сказать. К тому же эта привычка здорово экономила время. — Но вы можете просить о чем-то одном: о помощи инквизиции или о помощи вашей фракции. </p>
  <p>— Откуда вы знаете? — Дориан перебирал в уме, кто из слуг мог шпионить для магистра Сея.</p>
  <p>— В Минратосе трудно плести заговоры из-за фамилий, но вам преданы. Мне пришлось расспрашивать и делать выводы. И если человек со столь тонким вкусом появляется в гостях у Луккулов, значит, он по делу, а дел у вас не так уж много, — Руфий испытующе уставился на собеседника. — Итак, кто вы больше, Дориан, часть инквизиции или магистр-реформатор? Попросите за тех или за других? </p>
  <p>— Я сам не уверен, Руфий. Но инквизиция, как ни пафосно это прозвучит, сейчас занимается спасением всего мира, а наша фракция только Тевинтером, — играть в логические игры и загонять в угол сложными вопросами умел не только магистр Сей, Дориан тоже вполне уверенно пользовался красноречием и риторикой. — Так что, если позовет труба, было бы хорошо, если бы кто-то менее приметный, но не менее сильный, чем я, помогал им. Иначе мне придется бросить просиживать зад и тратить свое время на то, чтобы такие, как ваши дочери, стали полноценными гражданами Тевинтера, со всеми возможностями.</p>
  <p>— О, не беспокойтесь, у моих девочек достаточно возможностей, а обделенные силой не вызывают во мне такого живого участия.</p>
  <p>— Тогда, для вас, Руфий, я буду частью инквизиции, — слегка склонился Дориан, словно заново представляясь. — Так что, когда захотите, я помогу связаться с Адаар.</p>
  <p>— Правильный выбор, — Руфий опять расхохотался, словно весь разговор был большой шуткой. — К тому же у госпожи Мэй куда больше весомых аргументов в пользу вашей фракции. Она так красиво шантажирует, что я у ее ног не из страха разоблачения, а ради любви к искусству.</p>
  <p>— О да, Мэй умеет влиять на людей.</p>
  <p>— Вы знаете, Дориан, что у эльфов даже в вашем поколении рождались сновидцы. Одна моя девочка живет в поместье с Фенриэлем, остальных я хочу выдать замуж за альтусов. </p>
  <p>— Замуж, не меньше? — чувство дежавю накрыло Дориана — намек господина Сей был более чем прозрачен. — Это не ко мне, вы знаете мою репутацию.</p>
  <p>— Вам не помешало бы прикрытие в виде понимающей жены, Дориан, — если придется лично трахнуть этого милого мальчика, чтобы он смог оплодотворить жену, Руфий готов был на это пойти. Он даже не счел бы это чем-то сложным, Павус был хорош собой и очень похож на Аквинею. — Думаю, Флавию вы уже поразили. </p>
  <p>— Надеюсь, это не ваше требование за помощь инквизиции? </p>
  <p>— А если да?</p>
  <p>— То я отвечу, что не торгую собой, Руфий, — Дориан уже привык к покушениям на его личную жизнь, так что говорил без особой горячности. — А если торгую, то очень дорого или идейно.</p>
  <p>— То есть помощи инквизиции не достаточно? — торг хоть и не самое благородное занятие для альтуса, но Руфий получал от процесса искреннее удовольствие. </p>
  <p>— Это почему-то интересно вам не меньше чем инквизиции, так что обойдетесь, — пришедшая в голову идея рассмешила Дориана. — А не на Соласа вы нацелились, Руфий? </p>
  <p>— А почему бы нет, от тебя мне нужно семя и фамилия, а от него достаточно будет семени. Немного магии — и оплодотворение случиться обязательно. Представляешь, какой силой будет обладать малыш, — Руфий пребывал в отличном настроении. — Но внука или внучку от тебя я тоже буду любить. Флавия или другая моя дочь станет отличной матерью для маленького Павуса.</p>
  <p>— Спасибо, очень благородно с вашей стороны, — вежливо кивнул Дориан, сдерживая смех. Попытки вывести сильнейшего мага в своей семье вышли у магистра Сей на новый уровень, остается надеяться, что Адаар как-то справится с девочкой Сей, или что желания девочек не совпадают с желаниями их отца. </p>
  <p>— Тогда, надеюсь, следующий закон, который уравняет в правах всех магически одаренных граждан Тевинтера, ваша фракция выдвинет в ближайшее время. Я приду на голосование.</p>
  <p>— Тогда до встречи в Магистериуме. </p>
  <p>Распрощавшись с магистром Сей, Дориан вернулся к гостям, требовалось еще посветить лицом, прежде чем прилично будет распрощаться с хозяйкой и уйти. Мэй подхватила его на выходе из атриума. Ей не терпелось посплетничать о матримониальных планах Руфия. Все семьи Тевинтера предпочитали договорные браки между сильнейшими детьми, но магистр Сей решил переплюнуть всех. Он не первый хотел ребенка от более чем странного персонажа, многие до него пытались, многие станут пытаться после. Морриган это почти удалось, хоть и в несколько необычной форме. Дориан помнил Кирана и вместилищем бога, и обычным мальчиком, все равно чрезвычайно умным и наблюдательным для своего возраста. Ну, Тейрины, вообще-то, неплохая в плане генетики семья, хоть и без магической крови.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Уже совсем спокойный, Ари не отставал от Дориана ни на шаг. Он надеялся, что его избавят от магистра Апрума и так радовался этому, и даже думать забыл, что новый хозяин — тоже магистр с соответствующей репутацией. Флавия подхватила Дориана под локоть в саду, куда он вышел вместе с будущим спикером верхнего яруса. Магистр Варин — давний приятель и помнил Дориана еще с Круга, в котором тот пробыл недолго, но успел запомниться. Они неспешно беседовали о политике, прогуливаясь аллеями, интересно было сравнить впечатления о некоторых личностях. В политику Авл Варин вошел гораздо раньше Дориана и благодаря тому, что его семья всегда была предана исключительно интересам архонта и своим собственным, не примыкая ни к одной из сил, его назначение спикером стало вопросом времени. Говорили, что указ о его назначении уже лежит на столе архонта. Но этим вечером Дориан не налаживал полезные связи, а просто наслаждался интересной беседой. Заметить флирт в их беседе смог бы только очень искушенный человек. Оба так завуалировано отвешивали друг другу комплименты, что даже появившаяся за спинами жена Авла смогла придраться только к слишком горящему взгляду мужа, но никак не к словам. В отличие от Дориана Варин против семьи не пошел, так что почтенная госпожа Валерия уже подарила ему троих прекрасных детишек и потеряла интерес мужа, который счел свой долг исполненным. По чести признаться, причины ревновать были, но Дориану претила мысль спать с женатым мужчиной, потому их отношения с Авлом оставались платоническими. Того тоже устраивало трахать рабов и играть во флирт с относительно доступным Дорианом. </p>
  <p>Так что решив закончить вечер на приятной ноте и распрощавшись с Авлом, Дориан нашел Кальпернию. Хозяйке хватило заверений в том, что вечер приятнейший, она прекрасна, рабы зажигают огонь в мыслях и телах. Кальперния довольно внимала цветистым благодарностям, Дориан расцеловал ее в нарумяненные щеки и покинул дом Луккулов. Возвращаться он собирался пешком. Ночной Минратос всегда казался Дориану живым, теплым и уютным. Он любил его запахи, доносящиеся из богатых садов, любил тихий гул никогда не засыпающих улиц. Хотя детство Дориана прошло в Каринусе, но, уезжая из Тевинтера, он скучал не по родовому гнезду, а по Минратосу. Дома Дориана ждал верный Главк, домоправитель всегда готов был встречать хозяина, как бы поздно тот ни возвращался. Пока не забыл, Дориан попросил Главка договориться о покупке раба Ари из дома Луккулов. К сожалению, Андерс ушел спать пораньше, и пообщаться с ним не удалось. Наверное, это к лучшему, хмель не выветрился из головы Дориана. Он чувствовал огромное желание наделать глупостей, хотя бы сорвать поцелуй. Андерс откровенно говорил о своей любви к мужчинам, так что можно было надеяться... если пробежавшая искорка симпатии не показалась Дориану. В приятных размышлениях он поднялся к себе, Лигий уютно дремал на резной кушетке у балконных дверей. Будить его не захотелось, и Дориан, набросив на эльфа плед, тихо ушел в ванную. Освежившись и оставив там одежду, он упал в постель и почти сразу уснул, не предаваясь ни мечтам, ни мукам совести. </p>
  <p>Утро у Дориана привычно начиналось поздно. Посланный к Андерсу с предложением позавтракать вместе, Лигий сообщил, что ферелденец успел не только позавтракать, но и прогуляться в саду со своими охранниками. И теперь он отдыхал с трудами тевинтерских ботаников под боком. Вот Бык никогда не предпочел бы книгу живому мужчине, за это Дориан его и ценил. Тот умел убивать и умел наслаждаться жизнью, идеальная махина для секса, о котором потом вспоминаешь еще несколько дней из-за приятной боли растянутых мышц. Об остальных достоинствах Дориан не забывал, но ими можно пользоваться и другу, а вот секс по дружбе совсем не то, для него, во всяком случае.</p>
  <p>У слуг в купальне просто волшебные пальцы, способные оживить даже мертвого. В малую столовую Дориан вошел довольный жизнью и расслабленный. Приятный сюрприз в виде ферелденца сидел на отодвинутом к окну стуле.</p>
  <p>— Решил составить тебе компанию, — несколько смущенно улыбнулся Андерс. — Выпью чаю.</p>
  <p>— Рад твоей компании, — искренне ответил Дориан и указал на стул по левую руку от хозяйского места. — Не хочешь придвинуться ближе к столу?</p>
  <p>— Нет, мне и тут хорошо, — Андерс беспечно отмахнулся. — Хочу видеть сад, вы не против? Я последние месяцы постоянно был где-то заперт. Невыносимо ненавижу, замкнутые пространства. </p>
  <p>— Нисколько, оставайся там, где тебе удобно, — Дориан разглядывал Андерса; тот определенно относился к мужчинам, которые привлекали внимание. Длинное лицо, выдающийся нос — теперь, когда была возможность рассмотреть как следует, он совсем не походил на Каллена. Оба блондины, но волосы Андерса другого оттенка, без благородства платины, а с бесстыдной роскошью старого золота. — И мне очень жаль, что приходится быть твоим тюремщиком.</p>
  <p>— Позволили бы мне умереть, если вам так жаль, магистр Павус. </p>
  <p>— Боюсь, это расстроило бы меня больше.</p>
  <p>Андерс промолчал, но его безразличие к переживаниям «господина магистра» было написано на лбу большими печатными буквами. А казалось, что его появление в столовой — хороший признак. На суетящихся слуг Дориан внимания не обращал, мягкий сыр со свежим хлебом, очищенными фруктами и тонизирующим чаем появились на столе в один момент. Сегодня он заказал простой завтрак, хотелось отдохнуть после вчерашней какофонии вкусов на столе Кальпернии. Андерс получил свою чашку чая и, покачиваясь на стуле, смотрел в окно, игнорируя всех вокруг. </p>
  <p>— Из окон второго этажа вид не хуже, — первым нарушил молчание Дориан. Если Андерс хотел выказать свое недовольство, то лучше бы пользовался словами. </p>
  <p>— Хуже, — не задумываясь, выпалил ферелденец. — Вы, магистр Павус, неплохо украшаете пространство. Вам для этого даже не требуется говорить, как и всем этим вашим мраморным статуям.</p>
  <p>— Ну, вообще-то считается, что красноречие добавляет мне очарования, — усмехнулся Дориан, готовый признать, что переменчивое настроение Андерса довольно мило, хоть и вызывает некоторые опасения. </p>
  <p>— А что вам его не добавляет? — Андерс рассмеялся, ему нравилось дразнить хозяина — на породистом лице магистра все эмоции выглядели красиво, хоть картинную галерею собирай: «магистр Павус раздражен», «магистр Павус видит прекрасное», «магистр Павус ебет раба». Хотя последнего Андерс толком не видел, мог только представить. — Вы же уверены, что вам идет абсолютно все, правда?</p>
  <p>— Неправда. В некоторых оттенках пурпурного у меня появляются зверские синие тени под глазами. И еще яркая зелень не идет категорически.</p>
  <p>— Ты же смеешься, правда? </p>
  <p>— Правда, — Дориан манерно потянул в рот виноградину. — Конечно же, зеленое мне идет. У меня оливковые глаза, они становятся еще ярче.</p>
  <p>— Я не могу, — Андерс отставил чашку на широкий подоконник и поднялся, несколько шагов разделяло его и Дориана. Только несколько шагов, чтобы нависнуть над ним и смотреть прямо в глаза. — Я никак не могу понять вас, магистр Павус?</p>
  <p>— Что именно тебя интересует? </p>
  <p>— Все, меня интересует, что у вас на уме, почему вы еще не расчленили меня и не проводите опыты? Почему вы ведете себя так, словно я гость, хотя рыцарь-командор Каллен убеждал вас, что я преступник, а вы, похоже, друзья? Что значит его слово для вас? </p>
  <p>— Каллен — боевой товарищ, он вел войска инквизиции и был спокоен, зная, что я один из тех, кто прикрывает спину его женщине. Я верю, что он говорил ту правду, что была правдой для него не больше и не меньше, — помедлив, Дориан накрыл руку Андерса своей ладонью. — Но я не могу обвинять тебя в том, что ты хотел изменить свою страну, ведь я тоже хочу изменить свою. </p>
  <p>— Не надо, магистр, поверить в ваши слова — слишком велик соблазн. Однажды мне показалось, что один человек... а теперь ты. </p>
  <p>— Прошу прощения, господин Дориан, — Главк вошел в кухню вместе с Ари. Если после ночи с рабом господин решил его выкупить, это что-то должно значить. — Ари хотел поприветствовать вас в вашем доме и поблагодарить.</p>
  <p>Дориан едва удержал на лице приветливую мину, когда Андерс высвободил руку и вернулся на свой стул у окна. Ари так обрадовался избавлению от магистра Апрума, что благодарил, хоть и тихо бормоча себе под нос, но долго и цветисто. Он успел переодеться в форменную одежду слуг Павусов и улыбался безостановочно. </p>
  <p>— Ты либертати, Ари? — нарушил идиллию Андерс. — Господин Павус подарил тебе свободу?</p>
  <p>— Нет, господин, магистр Павус меня выкупил и привел в свой дом. Я благодарен ему, когда он выбрал меня на празднике, я и ждать не мог такой щедрости.</p>
  <p>— Все-все, идите, — Дориан натянуто улыбнулся и кивнул. — Ари, Главк скажет, чем ты будешь заниматься. Надеюсь, тебе тут будет спокойно. В любом случае, я не имею привычки одалживать своих людей, чтобы ими пользовались. </p>
  <p>— Спасибо, господин, — Ари порывисто упал на колени и поцеловал Дориану руку, так же быстро вскочил и спрятался за невозмутимым Главком.</p>
  <p>— Хорошо, идите, — Дориан не переставал наблюдать за Андерсом, смотревшим на эту сцену с явной брезгливостью. </p>
  <p>В столовой опять воцарилось спокойствие, нарушенное юным рабом. Но настроение Андерса явно испортилось. Он отвечал односложно и не поддавался ни на комплименты, ни на расспросы о Киркволле. </p>
  <p>— У меня были причины, чтобы купить этого парня.</p>
  <p>— Вы мой хозяин, магистр Павус, я не смею просить объяснений, — сверкающие глаза и сжатые губы Андерса говорили об обратном.</p>
  <p>— Его истязал магистр, который был частым гостем у бывшей хозяйки Ари. Он до истерики боится мужчин и прикосновений. Я выкупил его по просьбе двух милых эльфиек. Никогда не мог отказать женщинам.</p>
  <p>— Не похоже, чтобы он прямо избегал прикосновений, — проворчал Андерс, лично ему не хватило бы наглости целовать Дориана, едва переступив порог дома.</p>
  <p>— Это все эмоции, — теперь Дориан подошел и возвышался над ферелденцем. — Когда Ари убедится, что ему ничего не угрожает, и успокоится, я освобожу его. </p>
  <p>— Если вы так говорите.</p>
  <p>— Позволишь пригласить тебя в лабораторию? </p>
  <p>Проще влезть в голову, если тот, на кого накладывается заклинание, не сопротивляется. Дориан ломал не менее сильные характеры, когда приходилось заниматься дознанием для инквизиции или когда он учился, но Андерса ломать опасался. Дело в том, что Каллен называл его одержимым, а вот Варрик уверял, что Андерс и Справедливость частично смешались. И хотя Справедливость в моменты эмоциональных вспышек вытеснял Андерса, гном не был уверен, что их можно разделить так, чтобы не нарушить разум оставшегося в собственном теле мага. Кто знает, возможно, частая перемена настроения и непоследовательность связаны именно с принудительным извлечением духа. Это стало главной причиной, почему Дориан не спешил. А пока он умело располагал Андерса к себе, понемногу завоевывая его доверие, сам поддался очарованию.</p>
  <p>— Разве раб может отказать? — пожал плечами Андерс, пришлось подниматься, почти утыкаясь носом в Дориана.</p>
  <p>— Ты можешь попробовать, — Дориан не отступал, пока на щеках ферелденца не расцвели яркие пятна. </p>
  <p>— Где ваша лаборатория, магистр Павус? — Андерс смог вдохнуть полной грудью, только когда расстояние между ним и магистром показалось безопасным. — Видит Создатель, вы умеете испытывать терпение.</p>
  <p>Отвечать Дориан не собирался, в действительности, если чье-то терпение и подвергалось испытанию, так это его. Лабораторию оборудовал еще отец, в некотором отдалении от дома, закрытую и укрепленную защитными заклинаниями. Там можно было использовать хоть магию крови, результаты этой магии не расползутся по поместью. А сколько практических заданий по некромантии Дориан там делал, пока не переехал к учителю! Он улыбнулся воспоминаниям о том времени, когда отец еще не пытался его исправить и самым большим расстройством для родителей был его задиристый характер. Сейчас лабораторию использовали магически одаренные слуги Павусов и некоторые эльфы, находящиеся под его покровительством. На ближайшую неделю Дориан оставил лабораторию за собой. На втором этаже жили маги из эльфов и простонародья, Натрикс смотрел за порядком в этом импровизированном общежитии и помогал Дориану. </p>
  <p>Сегодня Натрикс только заглянул узнать, не требуется ли чего-нибудь, и мгновенно исчез. Андерс с любопытством осматривал ингредиенты и книги, некоторые рунные схемы висели прямо на стенах в виде таблиц или заметок. Инструменты он осмотрел мельком, все эти крючочки, острые короткие ножики, тяжелые ножи с долом, — если были сомнения в специализации Дориана, то инструменты очень явно указывали на работу с плотью. </p>
  <p>— Мне раздеваться? — стол напомнил Андерсу об истязаниях. Сегодня шанса провалиться не было, но разум отказывался это принимать. Упорно чудилось, что в худшем случае его ожидает усмирение. Пальцы чуть подрагивали, когда Андерс потянулся к застежкам мантии.</p>
  <p>— Да, мне нужна будет твоя кровь, но я не буду зачаровывать тебя с ее помощью, просто узнаю информацию. Это не относится к магии крови, — Дориан наблюдал, и нервозность Андерса не укрылась от его взгляда. — Я буду разговаривать с твоим телом, как если бы ты умер. Если какая-то информация о переходе записалась, то я ее узнаю. </p>
  <p>— Посмотрите, что со скверной? Я Серый Страж, но в последнее время мне кажется, что порождения тьмы в моих снах поют тише, чем раньше. Собственно, я почти совсем их не слышу.</p>
  <p>— Хорошо, — Дориан сосредоточенно перебирал рунные схемы. — Меня больше заботит твоя одержимость. Пока я проверю, не осталось ли каких-нибудь связей с твоей второй половиной.</p>
  <p>— Брр, не называйте так Справедливость, в этом есть что-то извращенное, — Андерс сел на стол в одних подштанниках. — Холодно. Не хочу ложиться на холодный стол. </p>
  <p>— Сейчас, — обычно трупы не такие капризные, как Андерс, но Дориан не спорил, прикоснулся к столу. — Попробую тебя не поджарить. </p>
  <p>— Постарайтесь, магистр Павус, тонко работающий стихийник — счастье в полевых условиях: всегда высушит и не зажарит.</p>
  <p>— Я же боевой маг, — Дориан старался не обращать внимания на проскальзывающие истерические нотки в голосе Андерса. — Ты думаешь, я себе молниями штаны сушил? Хотя ты прав, было бы комфортнее. В следующий раз, когда мне придет фантазия жить в палатке, прихвачу с собой какого-нибудь слабого мага вместо сушилки. Ложись.</p>
  <p>— Да, я готов.</p>
  <p>Андерс вытянулся на столе, не вздрагивал, когда Дориан закрепил его руки и ноги ремнями. Когда широкая полоска перетянула грудь, он тоже дышал спокойно. Дориан взял тонкий серповидный нож и чиркнул по шву на подштанниках, для подходящей схемы ему нужно больше пространства. Он оголил Андерса до линии роста волос, золотистые кудряшки внизу подталкивали мысли в совсем неприличном направлении.</p>
  <p>— Сестра Фэнриса, беглого раба, крутившего любовь с Хоуком, говорила, что он сам хотел, чтобы из него сделали лириумного призрака. Думаете, правда, такое могло быть? Фэнрис ненавидел Данариуса за то, что тот с ним сделал, — Андерс болтал, лишь бы не повисало молчание, казавшееся ему зловещим. — Я тогда еще гадость сказал, на эмоциях из-за ревности. Даже не извинился потом. Вообще-то Фэнрис ненавидел всех магов, кроме Хоука. </p>
  <p>— Не помню Данариуса, я не знал его лично. Эта семья слишком увлекалась магией крови. Мой отец ее не одобрял и не сходился близко с такими людьми, а наследники Данариуса не любят выезжать из родового гнезда. Хотя Данариус был магистром, значит, появлялся в столице регулярно, — Дориану разговор не мешал. Он сделал короткий надрез под левым соском и смочил кровью острое металлическое перышко. Первый знак Дориан твердой рукой начертал на лбу следящего за его действиями Андерса. — А на счет согласия Фэнриса, да, скорее всего, правда. Если обряд настолько болезненный, то незачем добавлять сопротивление ума, хватит того, что тело будет сопротивляться. </p>
  <p>— Так вы меня по этой причине уговаривали и всячески старались казаться отличным парнем, магистр Павус? Чтобы я вам отдался без сопротивления?</p>
  <p>— Я вообще отличный парень, — пришлось сконцентрироваться, Дориан до сих пор использовал слово «отдаться» только в одном смысле, и мысль том, что Андерс готов отдаться без сопротивления, сбивала с рабочего настроения. Полуобнаженный, скованный по рукам и ногам, ферелденец вообще не настраивал на рабочий лад. — Но твоего согласия я добивался в том числе по этой причине. </p>
  <p>— Понятно.</p>
  <p>В лаборатории царила тишина, которую то и дело нарушал голос Андерса. Дориан продолжал покрывать его живот рунами, используя кровь и бормоча про себя заклинания, связывающие знаки. Андерс продолжал что-то говорить о Фэнрисе и о том, что придется еще продолжать пить отвар, если потеря крови будет слишком большая. Наконец Дориан закончил, встал у головы Андерса и закрыл ему глаза руками.</p>
  <p>— Теперь помолчи. Просто дыши глубоко. Могут покалывать кончики пальцев и руны.</p>
  <p>— Я даже не рискну сказать, где у меня покалывает, — отозвался Андерс и послушно замолчал.</p>
  <p>Прикрыв глаза, Дориан продолжал читать заклинание и слушать. Кровь Андерса пела о войне между порождениями тьмы и Справедливостью. Когда дух жил в другом теле, его убили порождения тьмы, потому он присоединился к Серым Стражам, дабы творить возмездие и уничтожать чудовищ. И вселившись в Андерса, Справедливость продолжил борьбу, доставая скверну везде, куда мог дотянуться. Он очистил кровь от скверны, и ее жалкие остатки почти не связывали ферелденца с порождениями тьмы. Дориан даже не представлял себе такой возможности, но, видимо, изнутри бороться со скверной весьма эффективно, правда, лечение способно убить еще быстрее, чем скверна. Надо будет понаблюдать, говорили, что со временем песня порождений тьмы становится сильнее. Возможно, причиной тому было увеличение количества испорченной крови, если частицы крови могут множиться. В таком случае, для Андерса остается риск трагичного, хоть и обычного для Серых Стражей исхода, отодвинутого на несколько десятков лет стараниями Справедливости. Фактически длительность жизни может не отличаться от длительности жизни обычных людей, хотя для мага это, конечно, мало.</p>
  <p>И он действительно умирал, когда в один момент воздух опять соединился с кровью. Но какие-то выводы об иномирном происхождении Дориан не мог сделать. Если бы не уверения Каллена, то Андерс этого мира мог нафантазировать всю историю, добавляя различия мелкие или значительные. Кровь ничем не отличалась, ни единой частицей. Из положительного, к Справедливости Дориан взывал напрасно. К нему явилась пара демонов, которых привлекла смерть где-то по соседству, пришлось их уничтожить. Но Андерс был чист, никакой одержимости. </p>
  <p>Озадаченный Дориан остановился, ему хотелось однозначного доказательства того, что Андерс из иного мира. Он верил Каллену, и Андерс вроде бы не врал, но материальное доказательство — это очень весомо. Если бы у Дориана на руках был труп, то разговорить его проще некуда, и мертвецы не лгут, если не одержимы духами. Мертвецы недоговаривают, а проверяется их история проще некуда: волосы несут в себе историю жизни, как крохотный свиток. Стоит начать разворачивать его — и понимающий взгляд узнает все о владельце. Золотистую прядь Дориан срезал ритуальным ножиком и отвернулся к рабочему столу. Держать Андерса на столе необходимости уже не было, но если можно оставить его обнаженным, то Дориан собирался воспользоваться случаем. Красивые вещи вокруг его вдохновляли, красивые мужчины тем более. И Андерс не возражал, только молча наблюдал. </p>
  <p>Прядь Дориан поджег на серебряном блюде, испещренном знаками. Сконцентрировав силы, он создал сферу, в которой удержал дым. Теперь оставалось рассматривать ее со всех сторон, ни на мгновение не ослабляя внимание, чтобы сфера не истончилась и не выпустила информацию в воздух:</p>
  <p>...Дориан видел юного мальчика в кандалах, тоненькая шейка болтается в широком воротнике ученической мантии. Старший чародей спорит с храмовником из-за строгости наказания. </p>
  <p>...Андерс почти такой, как сейчас, в объятиях темноволосого широкоплечего мужчины, богатый дом, большая кровать. Он пришел сам: </p>
  <p>«Ты заслуживаешь нормальной жизни, а не каторги с изгоем без будущего.»</p>
  <p>«Ты прав, лучше тебе уйти...»</p>
  <p>Боль от разбитого сердца. Он больше всего боится, что не удержит Справедливость. Глаза сияют потусторонним синим светом, много крови в подворотне и на одежде. </p>
  <p>...Котенок мурлычет и играет с пальцами: «Ого, какие у нас острые зубки, ты гроза всех порождений тьмы, да, сэр Ланселап?»</p>
  <p>Котенок растет, но все еще помещается за пазухой. Андерс знает, что мужчина с котенком неотразим для женщин. Герой Ферелдена, Кусланд — мужчина, и так не умиляется. Все равно слишком рано.</p>
  <p>...Он чудовище! Настоящее чудовище. Он убил девочку, совершенно не помня и не осознавая себя. Во взгляде Андерса появляется понимание. Он боится себя, боится за других.</p>
  <p>...«А ты убегал из Круга, да?» </p>
  <p>«Несколько раз. Только с помощью талисманов меня всякий раз находили. Я, впрочем, сильно и не возражал. За мной в погоню всегда отряжали одного и того же храмовника. Верней, храмовницу. А может, она сама об этом просила. Приятней думать, что второе. Во время этого долгого пути назад в башню — я в кандалах, она молча сверлит меня взглядом — между нами проскакивали искры.»</p>
  <p>Теперь ему легче шутить об этом. Она и правда сверлила Андерса взглядом, но никогда не вмешивалась. Мужчины поймали добычу, они в своем праве. </p>
  <p>...Взрыв. Андерс надеется, что его убьют. Не просто готов, очень хочет, чтобы не пришлось дальше жить с этим грузом на душе. Лучше остаться в памяти кем-то вроде Андрасте для магов, чем террористом, а мертвецов не судят. </p>
  <p>...Год в одиночной камере. Сумасшествие смотрит прямо в расширенные зрачки. Полная тишина, ничего, кроме стука сердца и шума крови в ушах. Только иногда Андерс кричит, когда совсем невмоготу, тогда тишина взрывается.</p>
  <p>...Желание вполне осознанное, физическое притяжение невозможно отрицать. Андерс старается смотреть только в пол, а не на мужчин. Каллен растерян и раздражен. Он не любит неожиданностей, никогда не любил. Но старый знакомый не занимает Андерса так, как смуглый тевинтерец. Когда тот подходит, Андерс втягивает носом воздух, пытаясь уловить его запах. Животное желание, не поддается разуму.</p>
  <p>...Петля медленно шатается в полутьме, Андерс стоит на бочке. Он настроен не позволить Справедливости вмешаться в собственное правосудие, хотя и боится, что его смерть не помешает духу использовать его тело: «Вот если бы можно было забрать тело следом за душой, отправляясь к Создателю».</p>
  <p>Он отталкивается, хруста позвонков не слышно, значит, Андерсу придется медленно умереть от удушья. Перед глазами круги и тот самый пресловутый свет вверху. Он всплывает наверх к солнцу.</p>
  <p>...Мама выливает воду на коврик. Маленький Андерс смеется и хлопает в ладоши, для него это такая игра. Он очень радуется, когда получается искра. А она всегда держит запасы воды, чтобы не пришлось бежать к колодцу, оставляя сына одного.</p>
  <p>...Взрослый мужчина, сердце сжимается от страха и предвкушения. Он оборачивается, и видно печать у него на лбу. Они опоздали. Мир покрылся сияющими синими трещинами и рухнул. Когда Андерс пришел в себя, Хоук спрашивал его: хочет ли Андерс сам отпустить Карла или ему это сделать? Оба знают, что такое усмирение.</p>
  <p>...У «Жемчужины» старая вывеска, вымытая дождями и выцветшая на солнце. На пороге выемка, вытоптанная множеством сапог, сквозь нее вечно дует ветер, но это не мешает получать удовольствие. Андерс высматривает свободных девушек и решает покадрить посетительниц, девочки и так всегда готовы его обслужить. Хоть где-то можно не думать о проблемах, а наслаждаться жизнью.</p>
  <p>Пальцы стиснули сферу чуть сильнее, чем следовало, или Дориан отвлекся, но дым рассеялся. Ну, уж жалеть, что не подсмотрел за Андерсом и шлюхами, Дориан точно не собирался. Он увидел то, что хотел, и даже больше. Некоторым вещам лучше было бы оставаться только в голове Андерса. А теперь Дориан не представлял, что можно просто отпустить и дальше играть в незнание, пока Андерс не решится на какие-то действия. С другой стороны, ему мало одного желания, отношения с Быком научили его хотеть большего. </p>
  <p>— Вы увидели то, что рассчитывали, магистр? — Андерс задрал голову, пытаясь разглядеть Дориана. — Надеюсь, было над чем посмеяться?</p>
  <p>— Да, в «Жемчужине» ты был неотразим.</p>
  <p>— О, старая добрая «Жемчужина». Женщины любили меня даже без денег, иногда.</p>
  <p>— И еще Карл, — Дориан освобождал Андерса от ремней. — Его я тоже видел. Мне очень жаль.</p>
  <p>— Портить мне белье обязательно было? — перевел разговор Андерс. — Да-да, я помню, что ты за него платишь.</p>
  <p>— Мне так было удобнее.</p>
  <p>— Святой Создатель, хорошо, что ты с меня мантию не срезал полосочками, я бы не выдержал такой пытки, — слишком уж эротичным показался Андерсу весь загадочный ритуал, эти росписи острым ножом по чувствительному телу. И сосредоточенный Дориан, склонившийся так низко, что можно было разглядеть родинку на скуле, то еще искушение. </p>
  <p>— Ну, мы, тевинтерские магистры, люди расточительные, но не до такой степени чтобы кромсать новую шелковую мантию. — Дориан задумался. — Разве что тебе захочется. Но все равно танец с семью шелковыми шарфами эффектней.<br/>
— Магистр Павус, мне кажется, или вы искушаете своего безропотного раба? От вашего танца с шарфами несет непристойностью, — закутываясь в мантию, словно тонкая ткань могла его защитить, ехидно заметил Андерс. — Боюсь представить, что вы там видели, если вам приходят такие мысли. Вы были похожи на гадалку на ярмарке с этим шаром. Он точно не так же «правдив», как и хрустальный шар?</p>
  <p>— Это оскорбительно, между прочим, сравнивать меня с ярмарочной гадалкой.</p>
  <p>— Ну, бросьте, магистр, это была очень красивая гадалка, такая восхитительно таинственная и одновременно горячая, — Андерс поддал в голос легкомысленности. — И если вы уже убедились, что я не одержим, можно вернуть вам украшения?</p>
  <p>— Я и так знал, что ты не одержим, я же не ученик. Просто дополнительный тест и не более, — реагировать на описание гадалки или нет? Дориан не поспевал за реакциями Андерса, тот то отстранялся, то откровенно заигрывал.</p>
  <p>— Значит я все еще наполовину усмиренный. Ну, я ваш раб, магистр, на все ваша воля, — Андерс даже не мог сказать, что настроение особо испортилось. Он и не ожидал, что Павус так просто вернет ему доступ к Тени и магии. </p>
  <p>— Зато скверны в крови очень мало, Справедливость выжигал следы порождений тьмы из твоей крови, — Дориан собирался оставить при себе большинство информации, если только Андерс не расскажет о своей жизни. Сам он никогда не позволит делать такое с собой, некоторые вещи и близким не доверишь. Хорошо, что, несмотря на кажущуюся легкость, процесс образования сферы вокруг дыма сложен и технически, и по количеству вложенной энергии. Дориан знал мало магов, которые смогли бы не просто повторить заклинание, но и увидеть больше, чем пару картинок. — И еще я видел перенос. Ты не хотел, чтобы твое тело оставалось духу.</p>
  <p>— Я знаю. Именно это я и пытаюсь донести до вас, магистр. Ошибкой было впускать Справедливость — я прекрасно это осознаю. </p>
  <p>— Или просто отвратительно понимать, что после смерти твое гниющее тело будет существовать и действовать как марионетка, огромная кукла для духа. — Дориан пока не собирался возвращать магию своему пленнику, если судить по рассказам, никакие обещания не удержат Андерса на месте. Когда Коул подтвердит, что Тень не едина для всех миров, тогда объективных причин ограничивать Андерса уже не будет. — Я видел факт, а интерпретации можно приписать любые.</p>
  <p>— Вам просто нравится эта ситуация, признайтесь. Нравится, что сильный маг в ваших руках беспомощен и зависим, да? В этом весь Тевинтер!</p>
  <p>— Андерс! Андерс! — Дориан встряхнул ферелденца. — Нет, мне не нравится эта ситуация, но мне нравишься ты.</p>
  <p>— О, а мне нравится. Чувствую себя девицей в охраняемой драконами крепости, — осторожно, не отталкивая Павуса, Андерс все же высвободился из крепкой хватки. — Пока я решаю, дракон вы или принц, магистр.</p>
  <p>— Раньше боги Тевинтера выглядели как драконы, — теперь Дориану вообще не хотелось слушать кто он — дракон, принц или горячая гадалка. — Если захочешь прогуляться, то я покажу тебе старые здания. В нынешнем круге магов раньше был храм Разикаль, еще сохранились ее изображения. Кстати, озеро Каленхад, где стоит твой круг, считалось благословленным Разикаль. И кто выпьет воды Каленхада, познает некие тайны. </p>
  <p>— Да я там чуть не утонул, — Андерс подавил смешок. — Точнее, нахлебался вдоволь, когда переплывал его при одном из побегов.</p>
  <p>— И какие же тайны тебе открылись? </p>
  <p>— То, что мир не один, достаточная тайна, чтобы считать ее наградой от вашей Разикаль? </p>
  <p>— Хорошая тайна, — согласился Дориан, — Вернемся в дом? Или тебя интересует моя лаборатория?</p>
  <p>— А что мне в ней делать? — настроение Андерса опять качнуло в сторону раздражения. Иногда в конце дня в Клоаке он просто валился с ног и представлял, как здорово было бы родиться обычным человеком в богатой семье, в доме, полном слуг, и жить, не зная забот. Знать бы, что мимолетные мысли так пугающе точно сбываются. — Без сил?</p>
  <p>— Не злись, я просто предлагаю, — Дориана еще никто не заставлял чувствовать себя надоедливым мальчишкой, навязывающим взрослым неуместное развлечение. — Чем бы тебе хотелось заняться? К твоим услугам библиотека и сад. Должен заметить, что у нас великолепное собрание книг.</p>
  <p>— Ваша компания обязательна, магистр Павус, вы подрабатываете моим личным конвоиром? Или вам просто так скучно?</p>
  <p>— Да что не так, Андерс?</p>
  <p>— Вот это, — Андерс вытянул руки, широкие рукава собрались на сгибе локтя красивыми складками. Демонстрируя браслеты, он не собирался признаваться в настоящей причине. — Вот это меня беспокоит. Ничего не говорите, магистр. Просто... мне надо остыть. Где вас найти потом?</p>
  <p>— Обычно меня почти всегда можно найти в библиотеке.</p>
  <p>Объяснение Андерса Дориан принял. Он и сам не мог представить, как обходился бы без магии, без возможности в любой момент прикоснуться к силе и использовать ее. Чувство вины не грызло Дориана, скорее, он досадовал, что это обстоятельство помешает сблизиться с Андерсом. Обычно такой эмоциональный, теперь он удивлялся собственному рассудочному подходу. Хотелось не просто иметь любовника в спальне, хотелось рыться в книгах и слышать в ответ комментарий по поводу содержания или хотя бы автора. Хотелось понимания, чтобы можно было рассказывать о процессе эксперимента и до хрипоты спорить о том, какие знаки использовать для заклинания. А еще узнавать что-то в обычной беседе, вроде утреннего обсуждения лечебного отвара и рассветного лотоса. Всего два дня, и Андерс не казался идеальным выбором, с учетом известной части его истории и того, что Дориан узнал сегодня. Но сердцу не прикажешь, возможно, ферелденец смог поразить, еще когда Дориан слушал рассказы Варрика. Вообще-то, образ пламенного революционера, ломающего систему, жертвующего собой ради большинства, способен поразить молодую горячую голову и без личного общения. Наверное, уставший и осунувшийся Андерс, честно говоривший об одержимости, почти сломанный взятой на душу ношей, должен бы разочаровать. Вот только его обаяние никуда не девалось, и Дориану хотелось дать ему дом и покой. </p>
  <p>Оставляя лабораторию позади, Дориан спокойно возвращался. Охранники своего подопечного без наблюдения не оставляли, даже если их присутствие не бросалось в глаза. Лиам показался первым, и Дориан попросил его не слишком надоедать ферелденцу, если тот захочет побыть один. Он надеялся, что Андерс придет, но тот бродил по саду почти до темноты, а когда поднимался в спальню, столкнулся с Ари. И потом его не удалось выманить из спальни ни поданным в атриум поздним ужином, ни личным приглашением Дориана. Андерс попросил холодного мяса и сыра и остался у себя.</p>
  <p>— Зашел пожелать спокойной ночи, — Дориан остановился на пороге, запрещая себе любые действия и выводы. Куда труднее ему давалось промолчать, чтобы не задавать никаких вопросов.</p>
  <p>— Вы мне отвратительны, магистр Павус. Вы такой правильный, такой человечный, без малейших сомнений покупающий себе нового раба, как другие покупают перчатки, спокойно чарующий на границе некромантии и магии крови. Мне кажется, вы меня вывернули наизнанку. — Весь день варясь в своих мыслях, Андерс уже ссорился с Павусом, выслушивал его оправдания и оправдывался в ответ, и все в собственной голове. — Я не понимаю, почему позволил вам рассматривать свою жизнь под микроскопом. Хотя почему не понимаю? Я не хотел, чтобы вы меня заставили, нет ничего унизительней, когда тебя раздевают и кладут на стол, а ты извиваешься, абсолютно бессильный. И я сегодня предпочел покориться, сохраняя достоинство, — это как-то особенно мерзко.</p>
  <p>— Я думал, мы договорились. Это такая потрясающая тайна — твой переход. Ты должен меня понимать, как маг и как ученый, — обычное ехидство в этом разговоре скорее сыграло бы против Дориана, ведь Андерс казался открытым, но старые привычки не так просто удержать в узде. — А я думаю, что голый, извивающийся и бессильный ты точно произвел бы неизгладимое впечатление. Надо будет попробовать в следующий раз. </p>
  <p>— Трусики Андрасте, вы считаете рабство настолько нормой, что без малейшего смущения готовы пользоваться кем угодно и как угодно, — взвился Андерс, наконец получивший повод для праведного возмущения Дорианом, а не своими реакциями. — Скажите, в своем самодовольстве, вы...</p>
  <p>— Тихо, — Дориан просто шагнул вперед и закрыл ладонью рот Андерсу. От обрушившихся на него претензий он даже немного растерялся. — Тихо, успокойся. Давай ты перестанешь на меня кричать, и мы подумаем, что не так.</p>
  <p>— М-ммм, — оттолкнуть Павуса так просто не удалось, не зря тот считался боевым магом. Андерс сжимал его смуглую руку, но даже отвернуться не мог. </p>
  <p>— Ш-шшш, я точно помню, что ничем не успел тебя оскорбить. Если все же оскорбил, прошу прощения.</p>
  <p>С тревогой Дориан всматривался в янтарные глаза, надеясь не увидеть там безумия. Варрик точно говорил, что разделять Андерса и Справедливость Хоук не решилась, слишком они смешались, фактически проникли друг в друга. Об одержимости Дориан знал достаточно в теории и не раз видел, невозможно жить в Тевинтере и не столкнуться с одержимостью. Разделять тоже пытались, но рисковал обычно разделяющий, а не вместилище демона. Вот такого длительного сожительства крайне редко случалось, обычно демон без всяких сантиментов уничтожал носителя или же управлял из тени. Что требовалось сотворить, чтобы смешать две души, Дориан не представлял. Даже если допустить некоторую диффузию, тогда напрашивался вопрос об агрегатном состоянии души... — теоретические размышления грозили увести Дориана далеко от его упрямого ферелденского революционера. Так что усилием воли он вернул себя в этот момент и в эту проблему, где хороший целитель душ нужен больше, чем ученый. </p>
  <p>— Отпусти меня, — непонятным образом, пока Андерс вырывался из хватки, он практически оказался в объятиях Дориана. </p>
  <p>— Я не могу.</p>
  <p>— Я не возьму своих слов назад.</p>
  <p>— Что я сделал не так? — так близко Дориан Андерса еще не рассматривал, и теперь заметил не только жесткую складку у бровей, но и расходящиеся лучами смешливые морщинки в уголках глаз. Узкие губы сейчас сжимались, словно тот боялся сказать что-то лишнее. — Браслеты не сниму. Если это камень преткновения, то самое большее, что я могу — не навязывать свою компанию.</p>
  <p>— Мне страшно, магистр, — Андерс перестал вырываться, руки сами опустились. Он сдавался Павусу, ощущая дежавю, словно это уже происходило с ним когда-то. — Мы все знаем об одержимости и искушениях. В то же время Справедливость любил наш мир и изучил меня как никто другой. Он столько лет пробыл частью меня, что точно знает, какими словами можно достучаться, на какие эмоции давить. Я боюсь, что впущу его, считая это абсолютно правильным. Я ненавижу ограничения, но способен видеть, когда они разумны. Я ненавижу браслеты, но согласен подождать твоего друга. </p>
  <p>— Никак не могу повлиять на него. Можно сказать, что он очеловеченный дух, — держать в объятиях того, кто не отвечает, не казалось Дориану удовольствием и уже не было необходимостью. Даже Терренс в углу комнаты понял, что можно не скрывать своего присутствия и выразительно загремел клинками. — Теперь у него два одинаково удобных дома — Тень и наш мир. Коул хороший друг и обязательно поможет, тем более, что Тень он знает. </p>
  <p>— Магистр Павус, — отступив на несколько шагов, Андерс чувствовал себя увереннее. Чем дальше получалось держаться от магистра, тем спокойнее билось сердце. И раз уж он заговорил о страхах, то... — А удовлетворять порывы плоти в вашем доме позволено только вам?</p>
  <p>Подобного вопроса Дориан не ожидал, вернее, не ожидал услышать в таком ключе. В личную жизнь слуг он не вникал, так как большинство из них была либертати. Да и племенным разведением Павусы никогда не занимались, а предлагать рабов гостям, как предлагала Кальперния, считали безвкусным. Очевидный намек на Ари и Лигия Дориан проигнорировал: </p>
  <p>— В моем доме нет людей, специально обученных удовлетворять похоть, — он старательно выбирал слова, не хотелось оскорбить убиравшегося в атриуме и точно подслушивающего Лигия. — Флиртуй и ухаживай. Или могу дать несколько монет, думаю, Терренс или Лиам знают недорогой публичный дом уровня ферелденской «Жемчужины».</p>
  <p>— «Жемчужина» столичный бордель, — фыркнул Андерс. — Высокомерие тевинтерцев в поговорку должно войти. Это вполне приличное место. </p>
  <p>— Да-да, я бывал в Ферелдене, потому и говорю: какое-нибудь дешевенькое заведение вполне подойдет. </p>
  <p>— Спасибо, обойдусь без тевинтерских прелестей, — Андерс мог бы добавить: то, чего хочешь по-настоящему, не купить за пару монет — только не хватало, чтобы высокомерный Павус принял его слова на свой счет. — Я и так обречен на ваше присутствие. Боюсь, заносчивости ваших шлюх я перенести уже не смогу.</p>
  <p>— Я слышал, что у Серых Стражей есть проблемы в этой сфере, — насмешливо заметил Дориан. Его радовало, что Андерс довольно азартно огрызался, и тень безумия отступала. — Но не беспокойся, платные любовники обычно никогда не смеются в глаза клиенту.</p>
  <p>— Ничего подобного, есть проблемы с потомством, но не с потенцией. Можешь спросить Хоука.</p>
  <p>— Очень удобно ссылаться на того, кого в этом мире нет и никогда не было.</p>
  <p>— Магистр Павус! — в этот момент сильнее всего Андерсу хотелось выставить свой конвой за дверь и доказать Дориану, что никаких проблем у него нет. Но предложить всего себя, чтобы потом опять выбрали смазливого эльфа — нет, вляпаться в это дерьмо второй раз он не собирался. — Спокойной ночи. </p>
  <p>— Как скажешь.</p>
  <p>Склонившись в шутовском поклоне перед собственным рабом, Дориан вышел в атриум. Как только распогодилось, окна оставили открытыми круглые сутки, и тевинтерская ночь вливалась в дом с запахами, пением птиц и приятной ночной прохладой. Так быстро остыть не получалось, Дориану хотелось спуститься в купальни и с головой окунуться в бассейн с прохладной водой. Лиам, как и Терренс, имел скверную привычку сливаться с тенью, когда-то он получит молнией в лоб, но сегодня Дориан вовремя погасил свой порыв:</p>
  <p>— Что ты тут делаешь?</p>
  <p>— Хотите, я отнесу записку Авлу Варину, господин Дориан? — Лиам привык говорить то, что думает. Может и не самая лучшая черта характера для слуги, но хозяин не жаловался. — Клянусь, он прибежит под покровом тьмы и точно не будет трепать языком.</p>
  <p>— Нет, я не хочу Авла, — отмахнулся Павус, следовало бы отчитать эльфа за наглость, но обычно это не помогало.</p>
  <p>— Вам нужен кто-то более интересный, чем наш Лигий и более достойный, чем этот ферелденец. У вас достаточно поклонников, выкажите благосклонность, и любой из них прибежит, — в своих словах Лиам был уверен, сам когда-то пришел и остался. Он достаточно долго был телохранителем Павуса, обращал внимание, как на него смотрят и кто чего может хотеть. А нынешнее положение Лиам воспринимал, как понижение в должности. — Я могу незаметно отнести письмо в любой самый защищенный дом в Минратосе. </p>
  <p>— Лиам, — Дориан прижался ко лбу эльфа, обхватив его голову. — Я хочу Андерса. Возможно, меня отпустит, когда мы переспим, или нет. Это та ситуация, когда я боюсь загадывать, потому что не знаю, чего хочу больше. </p>
  <p>— Так переспите и забудьте. Он не молод и безумен, — о последнем Лиам говорил с уверенностью. Не будет нормальный человек пытаться себя убить и уж тем более не станет нападаться на Павуса, чей интерес очевиден. — Мой опыт показывает, что с человеком старше себя стоит связываться, если он может дать свой опыт, свои деньги, или...</p>
  <p>— Или? — насмешливо переспросил Павус.</p>
  <p>— Не надо, он того не стоит, — говорить вслух о любви телохранитель не захотел. — Он слаб.</p>
  <p>— Пойдем, выпьем, Лиам.</p>
  <p>— С удовольствием, господин Дориан. </p>
  <p>В библиотеке всегда была припрятана бутылка-другая. Дориан и при родителях часто сбегал туда в расстроенных чувствах, и сейчас библиотеку любил куда больше своих покоев. Ясно, что Лиам начнет убеждать и перебирать возможных поклонников, но его мнение не важно в конечном счете. Вслух говорить об Андерсе Дориану самому хотелось, а в Тевинтере не хватало друзей, которым бы он доверился. В уютной нише, освещенной заглядывающей из окна луной и десятком свечей, среди книг и свитков, Дориан растянулся на диване, а Лиам оседлал кресло у стены, предпочитая видеть и окно, и проход между стеллажами с книгами. Покопавшись между подушками и спинкой дивана, Дориан извлек старое антиванское бренди. Его телохранитель недоверчиво покачал головой, увидев характерную бутылку:</p>
  <p>— Не думал, что у вас есть такое пойло, — грубовато проворчал он, стараясь скрыть нахлынувшие эмоции и ностальгию. </p>
  <p>— Оно ждало подходящего времени, — Павус откупорил бутылку и вдохнул аромат страстоцвета. Антиванское бренди только носило название крепкого напитка, но было гораздо мягче и ароматнее, как раз подходящей крепости, чтобы поддержать беседу. Бодан переслал в Тевинтер пару бутылок вместе с остальным заказом Дориана. — Вообще-то хотел вручить тебе на какой-нибудь праздник, но думаю, ты не против поделиться?</p>
  <p>— Не против, сейчас подам бокалы, — раз уж нашелся антиванский бренди, Лиам решил посуетиться у стола. — Конечно, лучше бы стаканы попроще.</p>
  <p>— За работами Мезогонистуса посмотри, роскошное такое издание в золотисто-зеленом переплете возле портретов, — ностальгия коснулась не только эльфа, Павус тихо вздохнул. — Отец иногда любил вещи покрепче. </p>
  <p>— Да тут неплохой набор посуды! Потому-то вы его и храните, хотя регулярно кроете как бездарность. Одним секретом меньше.</p>
  <p>— Одним меньше, одним больше.</p>
  <p>Спустя минуту Дориан разлил бренди, и они вернулись на облюбованные места:</p>
  <p>— Я тебе немного расскажу, как я услышал об Андерсе, — Павус задумчиво болтал в стакане напиток. — Когда я появился в Инквизиции, они уже сформировались как ответ на беспорядки, разрушение ордена храмовников и пошатнувшуюся репутацию церкви. Тем более, словно в насмешку, силы из Тени повторили действия Андерса и взорвали главу церкви, только уже не одного города, а всей той религиозной ветви. Думаю, в первый момент дорогая искательница подумала о Хоуках и Андерсе. </p>
  <p>— Я знаю, что этот псих взорвал бабулю.</p>
  <p>— Все сложнее, Лиам. Но он точно не слаб. Наш друг Варрик Тетрас знал Андерса лично. От него я и услышал, что начало восстанию магов положили не Хоуки, а наш гость. А до этого он несколько лет прятался от храмовников и содержал клинику для бедных. Андерс один из сильнейших целителей своего времени. Наверное, на десяток лет он от меня старше, но не более. </p>
  <p>— Если там назревало недовольство, то ситуация разрешилась бы без него. Вы сейчас хвалите человека за то, что он оказался в нужном месте в нужный момент, — Лиам понимал, что необъективен, и не очень страдал по этому поводу. Когда речь заходила о Павусе — к демонам объективность. Братья из Антивы продали его пиратам, так он оказался в собственности тевинтерского магистра. И когда на празднике появился Дориан Павус, весь такой грозный с репутацией Инквизиции за спиной, Лиам с присущим ему нахальством предложил свои услуги. При гостях избивать его не стали бы, а по окончанию вечера он уехал собственностью Павуса. — Если отбросить сантименты, то сейчас Андерс ноющая руина, ноющая и моментами истерящая. У вас нет какого-нибудь дома престарелых магистров? Там как раз место для него. Я могу понять, что вам надоело быть одному, но это... Пфф, прикажите, я притащу за рога вашего кунари прямо в Минратос. Что вам надо, чтобы быть счастливым?</p>
  <p>— Если бы я знал, — растянувшись на диване, Павус посмотрел на эльфа. Странно, что между ними ничего не вспыхнуло, они с Лиамом во многом были похожи вкусами и устремлениями. Ехидный антиванец после освобождения счел Дориана достойным своей охраны, тем более платил он весьма щедро. — Для начала хочу изменить Тевинтер, хочу, чтобы мой любовник меня понимал. В идеале, хорошо бы ему быть магом и интересоваться моей библиотекой и моими изысканиями. </p>
  <p>— Вы хотите трахнуть мир по полной программе, господин магистр. И что мы имеем: Андерс сильный маг, и если решите взорвать Магистериум, то вы выбрали правильного человека. Что до остального — не факт. </p>
  <p>— То есть, тот взрыв всегда будет определять его?</p>
  <p>— А разве для вас не так? </p>
  <p>— Для меня, для меня... — Павус выписывал пальцами замысловатую фигуру в воздухе, замершую на мгновение лиловым светом и развеявшуюся. — Он красивый. Это глупо будет звучать, если описывать вслух, как в дурном любовном романе. </p>
  <p>— Да уж, — согласился Лиам и потянулся за еще одной порцией бренди. — Мужик не баба, его жестами не опишешь.</p>
  <p>— Ну почему, знаю я пару жестов, — выразительно чиркнул по середине ладони Павус, а потом также резко провел по сгибу руки у локтя. В ответ на удивленный взгляд Лиама, он рассмеялся, довольный выходкой. — У нас была разнообразная компания в Инквизиции. Да, по Быку я определенно скучаю.</p>
  <p>На диване в библиотеке довольно удобно вдвоем, а хорошее вино отлично пьется и из простых стаканов. Лиам перебирал волосы Дориана и пьяно хихикал, тот лежал у него на коленях, левитируя со стола бутылку, чтобы никому не пришлось вставать:</p>
  <p>— И мне надоело быть сверху. Хочу лечь звездой, и пусть меня ублажают.</p>
  <p>— Господин Павус, это предложение? Давайте я лучше позову Лигия, он будет скакать вокруг вас, научим его заниматься любовью, как вы хотите, — уже давно Лиам заметил, как придирчиво хозяин относится к чужакам и довольно снисходительно к тем, кому уже выказал доверие. Жаль, к ферелденскому бродяге эта привычка не применялась. </p>
  <p>— Зачем портить парня, пусть трахается, как хочет. Когда у него появится постоянный любовник, с ним и научится, а я не тренажер, — махнул рукой со стаканом Павус, едва не расплескав вино вокруг. — Мне самому нужен мастер.</p>
  <p>— Я не могу, — Лиам почти досадовал на себя, но если он собирался оставаться лучшим и как следует хранить магистра Павуса, то недопустимо слишком сильно сближаться. К тому же, Лиам не любил Дориана так, как должно, как сам представлял настоящую страстную любовь. — Я бы дал вам все, что вы хотите, если бы мог.</p>
  <p>— Речь и не о тебе, дружище. Без обид, но сегодня я хочу только одного мужчину. </p>
  <p>Неделю перерыва между заседаниями Дориан представлял иначе. Он рассчитывал провести больше времени с Андерсом, вместе обсуждать теорию временных разрывов, насколько они схожи с разрывами завесы в физическом плане, но тот упорно его избегал. Что бы ни творилось в голове ферелденца, Дориану было чем заняться. Новые задания для подопечных, например, мастерство не заменит силу, но служит хорошим подспорьем. Иногда требовалась весьма тонкая работа с очень умеренным использованием сил. Дориан научился дозировать силу: то запуская огненную волну и смывая добрый десяток упырей, то выцеживая по капле, чтобы помочь Дагне создать особенно сильную и замысловатую руну. Но были маги, расплескивающие силы, как нерадивый слуга вино, такие с радостью брали в помощники магов послабее для разных работ. Дориан учил тому, что знал лучше других дисциплин, в некромантии всегда нужна определенная деликатность: древние кости и древняя магия сохранялись, но становились исключительно хрупкой вещью. Если упокоить мертвеца большинство никак не могло, то исследовать останки времен Арлатана, добывая информацию, но сохраняя целостность — вполне. Под Соласом на севере нашли нерасчищенные и неразворованные могильники Арлатана, так что некоторые уже собирались в экспедицию, донимая наставника вопросами и уточнениями в практических моментах. </p>
  <p>Не оставалась в стороне и Мэй, которая собирала сочувствующих идеям Люцернов на свои званые вечера и ей требовался представляющий лидер. Дориан насмешливо называл свою роль в происходящем «Говорящая голова фракции». На самом деле Мэй при всех своих связях была слишком особенной, а остальные не обладали такой харизмой. Потому Дориан, мужчина правящей расы, сильный маг, потомок многих поколений сновидцев, был благосклонно принят Магистериумом как номинальный глава люцернов. В этом случае даже его ориентация не сыграла роли, в покрытой тайной личной жизни магистров за их высокими стенами в роскошных особняках бисексуальность правила удовольствиями. Если бы Дориан женился, то вообще мог бы считаться эталоном, магистром изящества и невыносимым идеалом, даже если бы его жена кричала на всех углах, что муж изменяет ей с мужчинами. Но для фракции хватало и того, что есть. </p>
  <p>К началу заседаний в Магистериуме Дориан умудрился почти не пересекаться с Андерсом, учитывая разницу в их распорядке дня, это не удивляло. Лиам докладывал, что Андерс зачастил на кухню, перебирал травы и корректировал рецепты поддерживающих силы отваров и заживляющие мази. В библиотеку он и носа не показывал после слов Дориана, что его почти всегда можно там найти. Книги приносил Терренс, Лиам не собирался прислуживать ферелденцу, хранил то, чего желал господин, и не более. Дориан пытался разговорить Андерса, когда получалось его застать, но без успеха. Тот поменял тактику, не вспыхивал и не бросался обвинениями, отделывался короткими фразами и уходил. Терренс иногда отчитывался по состоянию пленника вместо Лиама и уверял, что тот замкнутый, но нисколько не сумасшедший. </p>
  <p>Заседания всегда приносили с собой множество визитов. В эту очередь Мэй не выставила нового закона, но кипа бумаг, которые стоило прочитать, не становилась меньше. Дориану прислали чужие тексты с правками и вопросами от госпожи Телани и Марка Тулия, тощего, скучного, невнятно бормочущего спеца по всяким юридическим заморочкам. Если бы даже он был магом, все равно не стал бы магистром из-за происхождения. Но цепкий ум Марка высматривал такое, чего Дориан не углядел бы, даже зачитай законы до дыр. Проекты, требовавшие трат из бюджета, тоже иногда обсуждались в верхнем кругу, прежде чем лечь на стол Архонта. Так что посыпались приглашения и встречи, которые не проигнорируешь, ведь повернется еще одна луна и голоса будут нужны Люцернам.</p>
  <p>На праздник в честь дракона плодородия, давно уже именовавшегося праздником молока, выкормившего детей Андрасте, пришлось сопровождать Мэй к Алмадриусу. Слишком длинное название для праздника на вкус Дориана, древняя империя со старыми богами казалась ему куда утонченней относительно нового помешательства на женщине-магичке с печальной и поучительной судьбой. Может, еще через пару сотен лет и Адрастианство станет более изящной религией.</p>
  <p>— О чем задумался, мой прекрасный друг? </p>
  <p>— Что? — Дориан посмотрел на Авла, почти прижавшего его к перилам на балконе. — Любуюсь видом.</p>
  <p>— Да, вид чудесный, — задумчиво отметил Варин. — Так о чем ты думаешь, Дориан?</p>
  <p>— Ты не поверишь, Авл, о религии.</p>
  <p>— Ты слишком непредсказуем, я всегда этим восхищался. — Рука, лежащая на плече всего лишь жест расположения, Авлу нравилось, как небрежно Павус носил наруч на ведущей руке, вместо закрытого рукава. Авлу нравилось ощущение силы, исходящее от друга и тепло его кожи под пальцами. — Но что-то подсказывает мне, что это всего лишь отговорка. </p>
  <p>— Ничуть, действительно думал, насколько старая религия изящней и в какой-то мере логичней. И попытка прикрыть старые праздники новыми кажется нелепой и притянутой за уши. Известно, что Андрасте не могла иметь детей, ее мужу рожала рабыня. Мы отмечаем день рабских сисек? Считаются ли эти дети особенными, если в них нет ни капли крови божественной избранницы?</p>
  <p>— О, Создатель, ты же сейчас не серьезно? Я не готов к богословским спорам, — Варин тряхнул головой и склонился посмотреть на гостей внизу. — Моя жена истовая андрастианка, но я предпочитаю фигуры старых богов. Они хороши в интерьере, наполнены силой и понятными смыслами. Старые боги непознаваемы полностью и прекрасны как аллегорические фигуры, Андрасте слишком земная, бывшая рабыня, с которой говорили голоса — с неба ли, или в ее голове, уже никто не скажет. Но мы будем молиться беловолосой женщине под сенью центрального храма, потому что так правильно и так молится Архонт и черный жрец.</p>
  <p>— Интересно, если бы империя не пришла в упадок и архонту Гессариану не потребовалось прижать разрозненных альтусов к ногтю и вытряхнуть из их толстых кошельков так необходимое Тевинтеру золото, что стало бы с религией? — Вместе с ними на праздник в саду любовались человек семь, но Дориану казалось, что балкон переполнен. Он буквально ощущал дыхание Авла на щеке, но тем интереснее разговор. Варин всегда умело аргументировал в пользу традиционного хода вещей.</p>
  <p>— Ты интересуешься, стали мы колыбелью андрастианства или пошли на поводу у зарождающегося течения? Думаю, мы его сделали: мы ее сожгли, мы ее и возвысили, с Создателем мы в расчете. Потому Орлей может пыжиться, запрещать мужчинам служить в церкви или отрицать магию, как благословение Создателя, или считать ересью, что Андрасте была магичкой. Но факты упрямы: наш Архонт самый влиятельный пророк Андрасте, ее первый пророк, Тевинтер — Святая земля, а Песнь Света записана на аркануме и переведена для варваров. — Во время таких разговоров Дориан казался почти возбужденным, Авл не мог отказаться от удовольствия развлечь его, прежде чем приступить к делам. — Как тебе такая точка зрения? Религия это власть, и Гессиан хотел взять ее целкой. Потому наши клирики мужчины, Тевинтер трахает андрастианство. </p>
  <p>— О, это так звучит... Вы всегда думаете о низменных страстях, магистр Варин?</p>
  <p>— В вашем присутствии эти мысли неизменно проникают в мою голову и мою речь, магистр Павус, — с сожалением Авл убрал руку от Дориана; сегодня рабу придется сильно потрудиться, чтобы успокоить его чувства. — Я хотел поговорить о Алмадриусе. Он придет к тебе с просьбой.</p>
  <p>— И что ты посоветуешь? — Дориан подался вперед, слова будущего спикера Верхнего круга следует выслушивать так, чтобы чужим ушам досталось как можно меньше. </p>
  <p>Авл притянул Дориана к себе, прижимая губы к его гладковыбритой щеке:</p>
  <p>— Соглашайся.</p>
  <p>— После этого мне придется уходить так быстро, как только позволят приличия.</p>
  <p>— Ты можешь требовать чего хочешь, требуй и соглашайся. Ему все равно не дадут денег, племянник Архонта будет просить на подобный проект уже осенью. А Алмадриус ничего не получит, даже если весь Магистериум проголосует единогласно. Твой голос ничего не решит, но даже ничего надо продавать подороже. </p>
  <p>— Я могу передать это Мэй?</p>
  <p>— Несомненно, — отстраняясь, Авл рассмеялся, словно рассказал скабрезный анекдот, Дориан тоже ухмыльнулся, показывая ряд белых зубов. — Госпожа Тилани обожает подобные истории.</p>
  <p>— Полагаю, она тоже посмеется, — Дориан оперся о стену, которая еще хранила остатки дневного тепла, где-то внутри мелко дрожала затронутая Авлом струна. — Ты будешь у Агамы в конце недели?</p>
  <p>— Нет. Там нечего делать. И тебе тоже, лучше подождать приглашения из дворца Архонта, там достаточно укромных мест для разговоров, — не дожидаясь пока Дориан ответит, Авл подал ему руку. — Пойдем, поищем госпожу Тилани. </p>
  <p>— Я возвращаюсь, домой. Она даст согласие за нас обоих, если потребуется, — иногда это развлекало, но в другие времена Дориану невыносимо не хватало возможности открыто ответить на притязания. </p>
  <p>— Останься, Дориан, я же умру без тебя со скуки. </p>
  <p>— Постарайся выжить, — небрежно пожал плечами Павус и, прежде чем уйти, добавил: — Ведь во дворце архонта так много укромных мест. </p>
  <p>Дом магистра Алмадриуса стоял в стороне, объяснившись с Мэй и попрощавшись с хозяином, Дориан попросил подать экипаж. Мерный стук копыт мог бы успокоить, будь настроение плодом томления ума, а не тела. Авл раздразнил, впервые позволив себе нечто большее, чем разговоры. Не так много этого большего, но Дориан пылал как девица над первым любовным романом. Виной тому, скорее всего, была выпивка, слишком сладкая и крепкая. Растяпа Алмадриус велел подать десертное вино в самом начале вечера, и его ошибка сделала вечеринку не такой скучной, как обычно. Главк даже посмеялся, что господин Дориан не сможет подняться по лестнице, как во времена бурной юности. </p>
  <p>Домоправитель преувеличивал, Дориан напивался и сильнее, но тогда уж гулял всю ночь. Сегодня же он поднялся на второй этаж и пошел прямо в спальню Андерса. Тому так легко удавалось избегать Дориана только потому, что смог отвоевать неприкосновенность личного пространства. Но сегодня Дориану было решительно наплевать на странное поведение ферелденца. Тому придется ответить, почему он показывает желание и тут же бежит, словно трусливый юнец. Лиам предпочитал дежурить у порога.</p>
  <p>— Господин Дориан, вы сегодня рано.</p>
  <p>— Если бы я меньше доверял своим людям, то счел бы, что кто-то заинтересованный посоветовал магистру Варину усилить напор.</p>
  <p>— Так вы сбежали от приставаний магистра Варина? — Лиам готов был заржать в голос, но, оглянувшись, передумал. — Не смотрите на меня так строго. Возможно, госпожа Мэй решила позаботиться заодно и о вас, и о Люцернах. </p>
  <p>— Андерс еще не спит?</p>
  <p>— Спросите его, господин Дориан, а я не нянька.</p>
  <p>Раздвинув плотные занавески, Дориан вошел в спальню ферелденца. У изголовья кровати горели свечи, в красноватом свете которых Андерс казался почти рыжим. Скомканная мантия висела на спинке стула, того самого, с которого Дориан в первый раз любовался обнаженным магом.</p>
  <p>— Не помешал? </p>
  <p>— Вы в своем доме и если вам больше нравится эта кровать, с удовольствием ее уступлю, — Андерс подвинулся, и Павус сел на постель.</p>
  <p>— Поспишь на полу у моих ног? Соблазнительно, так делала только кошка в детстве, люди не такие любвеобильные. </p>
  <p>— У вас была кошка? — улыбнулся Андерс. — Как ее звали?</p>
  <p>— Мамину кошку звали Тюлипа, а я оставил себе котенка и назвал его Тот. Он терроризировал птиц во всей округе и гонял мелких собак.</p>
  <p>— Вы назвали кота в честь архидемона? — очевидно, маленький Павус, как и взрослый, скромником не был, настоящий будущий ужасный магистр — этот вывод Андерса почему-то ужасно умилил. — И что с ним стало?</p>
  <p>— Я назвал кота в честь дракона-бога огня, — объяснил Дориан и печально улыбнулся. — Животные живут меньше нас, к сожалению. На кухне есть кошка, а я не хочу привязываться. </p>
  <p>— Там шикарная мурлыка, такая толстопопая и отъевшаяся, — Андерс смотрел на руку магистра, опиравшуюся на покрывало у его колена. Он скучал по разговорам и по господину Павусу, но не готов был в этом признаться. — Так зачем вы пришли, магистр, поговорить о животных?</p>
  <p>— Не знаю, я шел с твердым намерением целоваться, вообще-то, — признался Дориан и лег рядом с ферелденцем, рискуя скатиться на пол. — Но ты начинаешь меня отвлекать.</p>
  <p>— Да вы нетрезвы, магистр Павус, — тихо возмутился Андерс, борясь с самым естественным порывом держать повисшего на узкой полоске матраса мужчину за талию или подвинуться и, наконец, лечь удобнее. — Учтите, лично я не собираюсь с вами целоваться по собственной воле. </p>
  <p>— Я не могу тебя заставить, это не в моих правилах, — надулся Дориан и лукаво подмигнул Андерсу. — Что мне сделать, чтобы ты передумал?</p>
  <p>— Что мне сделать, чтобы вы оставили меня в покое, магистр Павус? — остроухая тощая тень всегда будет довлеть над его судьбой, Андерс в этом уже уверился. Красивых эльфов в этом доме столько, что глупо надеяться на что-то большее, чем пару ночей. Стоит Павусу удовлетворить свое желание, Андерс только привяжется сильнее, а тот уйдет к другому. </p>
  <p>— Я не понимаю, почему, ты же любишь мужчин и считаешь меня красивым? </p>
  <p>— Вы даже слишком красивы, магистр, так милы, и одновременно мужественны, что это сводит с ума, — Андерс сглотнул, в горле пересохло так, что голос казался чужим. — Кто-то будет счастлив вашим желанием и вашей компанией, даже жаль, что не я. </p>
  <p>— Ты был влюблен, там, в своем мире?</p>
  <p>— Там Хоук был мужчиной, — словно это все объясняло, сказал Андерс, закрываясь именем Защитника Киркволла от возможных притязаний. </p>
  <p>— А меня не впечатлила Хоук, — легкомысленно хмыкнул Дориан. — Вот моя Адаар вела Инквизицию. Моя девочка уделала таких монстров, какие не снились Хоук. А у меня есть стиль, жаль твой Хоук не в нашем мире, не люблю конкурировать с воспоминаниями.</p>
  <p>— Так и не конкурируй, окажи мне услугу. </p>
  <p>— Практика показывает, что горячий твердый член и страстный живой мужчина лучше воображаемого, — Дориан бросил на пол наруч и дернул шнуровку на наряде. — Предлагаю сравнить.</p>
  <p>— Дориан, уйди, пожалуйста, — если Павус не уберется с постели, Андерс боялся, что сдержаться не сможет, так и упадет в эту пропасть. Хорошо хоть книга скрывала возрастающее желание намного надежнее тонкого покрывала. — Я пока не готов сравнивать.</p>
  <p>Дориан уставился на Андерса, на его сжимающиеся на книге пальцы, на то, как он судорожно прикрывался томиком медицинских исследований. Он не понимал, чего боится ферелденец, но отступил. Насиловать, не физически, конечно, но даже морально Дориану претило. Настроение откровенно испортилось, он коснулся костяшками пальцев напряженной руки Андерса:</p>
  <p>— Ты говорил, что Хоук выбрал другого. Это осталось позади, твой мир остался позади, даже твоя смерть должна была остаться там. </p>
  <p>— А осталось у меня внутри, — Андерс отвернулся, предпочел отвести взгляд, скрывая свои чувства. </p>
  <p>— Хорошо, прости.</p>
  <p>Из спальни Андерса Дориан выскочил, наверное, слишком быстро, но доброты на сочувствие у него этим вечером не хватало. Возбуждение вообще не очень способствовало раскрытию лучших душевных качеств. Подвернувшийся под руку Лигий немедленно повесился на шею, даже не сомневаясь в его желаниях. И сегодня Дориан не отбрыкивался, целовал подставленные губы, но к своему сожалению не сходил с ума. Возбуждение не уходило, эльф достаточно красивый, чтобы разжигать желание, даже когда страсть только тлеет. Но, увы, он не удовлетворит — это тоже не секрет. Дориан жалел, что не может полюбить того, кто рядом. Но даже флирт с Авлом, прикосновения, которые должны были выглядеть невинно, горячили в той ситуации намного больше, чем самые откровенные ласки Лигия. Все же отказываться от удовольствия Дориан не захотел. Ари застыл посреди комнаты, как соляной столб, испуганно ожидая приглашения. </p>
  <p>— Принеси вина, — попросил Дориан и отвернулся к Лигию. </p>
  <p>Заседания перемежались со зваными вечерами, некоторые даже принесли Дориану удовольствие. Приезжал Люциан, известный в Тевинтере поэт, предпочитающий цветущий Тараевин смрадному городу всех пороков Минратосу. Однако же приезжал он хоть и не часто, но регулярно, останавливаясь в доме Каллихтуса, чьи жена и дочь обожали Люциана и были с ним в родстве. И еще небольшое собрание люцернов в доме Мэварис порадовало, Дориан рад был пообщаться с единомышленниками не только об их делах. Он с интересом изучал, насколько разношерстная компания собралась, объединенная общим стремлением. Даже сопорати, которых пригласила Мэй, не испортили настроения, неожиданно это оказались довольно начитанные и непредвзятые по отношению к магам люди. </p>
  <p>Андерс все так же избегал встреч, и усилий в недели заседаний ему приходилось прилагать гораздо меньше. Но так получалось, что на изучающий взгляд янтарных глаз и длинный выразительный профиль Дориан натыкался куда чаще, чем когда сам пытался наладить с ним отношения. Пару раз получилось даже поработать вместе в лаборатории, пытаясь вытянуть хоть какие-то воспоминания и информацию о переходе. А тем временем приглашение на праздник во дворце Архонта уже лежало на столе, вместе с запиской Авла, заверяющего, что развлечения без хорошей компании теряют смысл и он с нетерпением ждет встречи. </p>
  <p>Изменять себе Дориан не стал, остановив свой выбор на кремовом шелке для наряда в честь праздника Архонта, и отмахнулся от уговоров портного о моде на темное. В Тевинтере любили поддержать свою репутацию зловещими мрачными мантиями и глубокими капюшонами, но он походить на ворону не собирался. Однако дань традициям Дориан решил отдать, выбрав классический фасон с глубоким капюшоном и острыми, разрезающими воздух углами фалд. Его отец достаточно долго был одним из советников Архонта, пора напомнить, что у семьи Павусов еще достаточно влияния и денег. </p>
  <p>В вечер праздника Дориан достал украшенные камнями наручи, тонкие парные браслеты и несколько перстней к отцовскому, который он не снимал. Диск, такой же древний, как камни, на которых вырос фундамент Минтароса, сегодня висел на золотой цепочке, украшающей костюм. Давно Дориан не готовился с такой тщательностью. Он подводил веки кайалом, с недовольством замечая, что линия не выходит такой идеальной, как хотелось бы. Нет ничего хуже, чем исправлять размазанные штрихи. Идеальный образ ничто не должно испортить, ни недостаток, ни избыток: пудра с золотом на теле служила для того же, что и масло стриптизерам, подчеркивала рельеф, но выглядела не так вульгарно. Дориан разглядывал себя в зеркало и с насмешкой вспоминал бал в Орлее, на который он сопровождал Адаар, и тот ужасный, застегнутый до самого подбородка костюм. Если бы он появился там, как считал нужным, то собрал бы куда больше приглашений и любовных писем, чем в тот раз. Хотя Быку хватило, он обхохотался, зачитывая вслух красочные эпитеты, которыми Дориана награждали орлесианские аристократы. Под короткую мантию, укрепленную кожаными ремешками и заклепками, шла распахнутая почти до пупка безрукавка, наверняка открывающийся вид должен понравиться Авлу. Хотелось надеяться, что пересудов будет не слишком много. В отличие от отца, Мэйварис умела донести мысль об ответственности за свою репутацию, но возможно Дориан просто стал старше и лучше понимал их обоих.</p>
  <p>— Вы решили кого-то ослепить? — вместо того, чтобы уйти и не попасться на глаза, Андерс замер, опираясь о колонну, обрамляющую атрий. Он не скрывал удивления от вида Павуса, а ведь ему казалось, что господин магистр выглядит прекрасно всегда. — Нет, правда, не могу понять, что-то попало в глаз или все из-за сияния вашего великолепия?</p>
  <p>— О, так ты наконец оценил, как я хорош? Всего-то и надо было вырядится к Архонту и выглядеть идеально, — польщено рассмеялся Дориан. — Кто бы мог подумать, что у нищих ферелденцев такой изысканный вкус.</p>
  <p>— Ну, в клоаке я сидел долго, но не вечность. Конечно принц-консорт Ферелдена и Защитник Киркволла не бог весть какие знакомства, не Архонт, — Андерс насмешливо тянул слова, не собираясь скрывать своего восхищения Дорианом, но и напоминая ему, что он не раб и не мальчик из трущоб. — Еще знаю одного тевинтерского магистра. Пожалуй, самого роскошного мужчину в высших кругах империи. </p>
  <p>— Ого, по-моему, мы не знакомы, господин маг. Тот другой предпочитал игнорировать очевидное.</p>
  <p>— Создатель не наделил меня такой силой воли. От вас надо или бежать, магистр Павус, или признавать превосходство, — некоторые подробности поражали Андерса в самое сердце. Он сам себя удивлял тем, как умудрялся не замечать очевидного. — Мне казалось, у темноволосых мужчин...</p>
  <p>— Истинный альтус подобен божественным статуям, так что волос нет нигде. Заросли может себе позволить только гном или варвар. Впрочем, в походе или в ваших варварских землях и я, бывает, распускаюсь, — чопорно ответил Дориан, рассматривая отполированные до блеска ногти. </p>
  <p>— Трусики Андрасте! Вы оставляете меня с этим знанием, магистр? — Андерса изматывало бегство от самого себя, ведь так приятно открыто смотреть на Павуса, наслаждаться игрой словами и флиртом с откровенно отвечающим мужчиной. — Фэнрис прав, тевинтерские магистры беспощадны в своей жестокости.</p>
  <p>— Ни единого волоска на теле, — заверил улыбающийся как демон искушения Павус.</p>
  <p>Долго задерживаться даже для самой приятной беседы Дориан не мог. Не принято опаздывать на большое празднество во дворце. Слова ферелденца приятны, даже если он не способен в полной мере оценить стараний. Восхищенный Андерс мог бы испортить предвкушение от встречи с Авлом, если бы он так раздражающе долго не игнорировал желаний Дориана. Теперь наступила его очередь дразнить и пользоваться своим преимуществом. Провожая прохожих скучающим взглядом, Дориан старался не думать, чем закончится встреча с Варином. Желание бродило в его крови, как пузырьки в шампанском. Эту бутылку уже взболтали и кто знает, удержится ли благородный напиток внутри, или самое легкое прикосновение выбьет пробку, и золотистая пена выльется на того, кто решится покуситься.</p>
  <p>Гости собирались, и экипажи забили всю площадь перед дворцом Архонта. Дориан постучал по лаковым дверям, совсем не хотелось пачкать светлую обувь, но сидеть и ждать он тоже не собирался. С ним ехал Ари, готовый обслужить хозяина, чтобы он достойно предстал пред очами правителя. Эльф быстро сориентировался и подал смоченный лавандовой водой платок. Приложив его к лицу, чтобы не вдыхать пыль и запахи толпы, Дориан направился ко входу во дворец. Приходилось кивать многим знакомым, приглашения прислали не только альтусам, но и лаэтанам, вторые часто интересовались Люцернами из-за родственников и связей среди сопорати. </p>
  <p>В стенах замка царила благословенная прохлада, иногда казалось, что белоснежный мрамор концентрировал холод, как глыбы вечного льда на вершинах вокруг Скайхолда. Впрочем, чем ближе дело шло к лету, тем приятнее было ощущение вечной прохлады в сердце Минратоса. Мэйварис в открытом струящемся платье цветов моря вокруг столицы в самый жаркий полдень стояла у нижних ступенек крутой лестницы. Цветные шелка смешивались с темными, создавая картину, нарисованную безумным мастером. Женские наряды отличались разнообразием, но и мужчины от них не слишком отставали. Дориан выделялся разве что вызывающе светлым оттенком костюма:</p>
  <p>— Мэй, прекрасно выглядишь, дорогая, — он подошел к подруге и остановился, заодно позволяя Ари убрать с сапог и мантии все видимые и невидимые пятна.</p>
  <p>— А ты решил затмить не только мужчин, но и дебютанток? </p>
  <p>— Сияющий Павус — надо поддерживать репутацию. Я же не могу появиться на прием к архонту так же, как на обычные приемы.</p>
  <p>— Не дуйся, — Мэй поцеловала Дориана в щеку и оперлась на его локоть. — Ты воистину сияющий. Все трепещут от твоей красоты.</p>
  <p>— Ты должна была сказать — от моего совершенства, — подкрутил усы Дориан. — Красота — вопрос личного вкуса, а совершенство неоспоримо. </p>
  <p>— Хорошо, — отмахнулась Мейварис, не собираясь спорить с Павусом. Уж в вопросах внешности он, во-первых, эксперт, а во-вторых, лучше всех может посмеяться над собой. — Сияющий и совершенный магистр Павус.</p>
  <p>— Вот так и представьте меня Архонту, — Дориан уже собирался подниматься, но остановился, взял за плечо Ари. — Ты можешь быть свободен, часа три-четыре точно. Если не хочешь попадаться на глаза, просто вернись в карету.</p>
  <p>— Спасибо, господин. Лучше я подожду вас в карете, — склонился перед хозяином Ари, который все еще боялся магистра Апрума, слишком боялся, чтобы погулять хотя бы по открытым для слуг частям дворца. </p>
  <p>— Хорошо, если проголодаешься, купи себе что-нибудь.</p>
  <p>Дориан бросил слуге монетку и думать о нем забыл. Самой большой честью считалось участвовать в малых приемах во дворце. Варин, тот бывал регулярно, потому застать его на приемах у нестатусных граждан Тевинтера трудно. Но большой прием, когда тебя приглашают не просто во дворец, а в малый круг Архонта, тоже неплохо для представителя фактически единственной оппозиционной фракции, в свое время побывавшего изгнанником. Дориан хотел бы опираться на низы и собственное красноречие, но в стране все решали магистры, влияние и вето Архонта, так что приходилось играть по этим правилам. И, откровенно говоря, интересы сопорати и рабов оставались для Дориана абстракцией, необходимой для его страны, но не прочувствованной лично. </p>
  <p>Высоченные потолки словно упирались прямо в небо, настолько искусными были рисунки на них, изображавшие бездонную голубизну, облака, летящих драконов и, конечно, Золотой Город. Любоваться на красоты Мэй не позволила, гулять по дворцу можно и в другие дни, не толкаясь в толпе гостей. Они, не задерживаясь, прошлись через зал с оркестром, Мэйварис отклонила несколько лестных приглашений на танец, обещав вернуться после общения с Архонтом. Представление в другом зале тоже не заставило замедлиться. У столов с едой и напитками Дориан заметил Марка Тулия и уволок его следом за стремительной госпожой Тилани, считая, что раз ей хочется представительности, то маленькая свита не помешает. По дороге присоединился еще Юлий, по очереди отвешивавший комплименты Мэй и Дориану. Сегодня он немного растерялся, выбирая, кого же ему желать и кто окажется благосклоннее. </p>
  <p>В большой тронный зал впускали только избранных. Стоило сделать шаг, и Дориан почувствовал, как на них скрестились взгляды. Он сдержался, чтобы рефлекторно не набросить на их группу щит, а лучше несколько — это сочли бы оскорбительным. С порождениями тьмы и духами куда проще, чем с магистрами. Они не требовали таких реверансов своему происхождению. А вот опаснее, пожалуй, Дориан признал бы магистров, и он улыбнулся самой очаровательной улыбкой, на которую был способен. </p>
  <p>Архонт кивком приветствовал Люцернов и предложил Дориану и Мэй прогуляться по крытой галерее. </p>
  <p>— Спасибо за оказанную честь, — присела в реверансе Мейварис и переглянулась со склонившимся Дорианом. — Не хотелось бы говорить о политике на празднике.</p>
  <p>— Тогда поговорим о прошлом, — Архонт Радонис ухмыльнулся. — Галвард стал моим советником благодаря острому уму и умению договариваться даже с кунари, мне интересен молодой Павус. А ты, милая Мэйварис, будешь свидетельствовать, что я не пытался зажать его у стены.</p>
  <p>— Никто не смеет думать... — Дориан поспешил за правителем. </p>
  <p>— Еще как смеет, — засмеялся довольный своей выходкой Радонис. — Вы вызывающе красивый мальчик. Надо было благословить мужеложство в обществе, может, тогда вы не ударились бы в политику. Если любовник вы столь же горячий, как и оратор, то мужчина надежнее удержал бы вас дома, чем Мэй в Магистериуме.</p>
  <p>— Архонт, вы преуменьшаете мою любовь к Тевинтеру, — возразил Дориан, поравнявшись с правителем. Тот вызывал трепет исходящим ощущением силы и вполне оправдывал давно зародившееся право наследования выбранным приемником. — Я стремлюсь к переменам не ради скуки, а чтобы однажды варвары не разрушили нашу страну. Пусть сопорати и бывшие рабы так же ценят империю, как и высокородные альтусы. </p>
  <p>— Псы понимают только корм и плеть в сильной руке.</p>
  <p>— Люди не псы. В остальной части Тедаса рождается все меньше магов, — Мэйварис поспешила вмешаться в разговор. — И мы уже не можем игнорировать тот факт, что остальные правители на континенте соотносят себя с нашими сопорати и считают вашу власть тиранией. </p>
  <p>— Мэй, дорогая Мэй, — Архонт Радонис схватил Мэйварис за предплечье и раскрыл перед ее лицом ладонь с играющим разными цветами шариком молнии. — Ты так беспокоишься о недостойных, вместо того чтобы помогать попавшим в беду собратьям, и превратно понимаешь мою политику. Смотри, как красиво она играет, как и наша империя: сияет, привлекает богатством и яркостью, но лучше не трогать ее неумелыми руками. </p>
  <p>— Потому приходится быть умелым, — последнее время слишком часто приходилось работать с угнетением чужих сил, изучение браслетов проклятого открыли Дориану, на какие участки заклинания лучше воздействовать. Он накрыл молнию Архонта и погасил ее своим прикосновением. — Если позволите, помощь извне сейчас навредит, пусть воцарится равновесие. Рука Тевинтера только напугает невежд и подтвердит, что их предупреждали не зря. А заведенная паникующая толпа уничтожит магов даже кольями. </p>
  <p>— Хороший фокус, — Радонис одобрительно похлопал по плечу молодого Павуса и остановил охранников. — Но разве это значит, что нужно ослаблять нас, чтобы не допустить паники.</p>
  <p>— Наш плебс, мой господин, должен считать себя выше остальных простолюдинов Тедаса, как и наши маги в лучшем положении, чем остальные. Только тогда каждый гражданин Тевинтера будет превозносить и вас, и свою страну и любой ценой защищать свои привилегии, — они говорили на одном языке, Дориан встречался с Архонтом Радонисом, когда был совсем ребенком, и сохранил то впечатление. Он хотел убеждать и быть услышанным, склонился так низко, что почти касался губами пальцев Архонта, переплетенных со своими. </p>
  <p>— Мэй, оставь нас, — приказал Радонис. — К демонам сплетни Архонт всегда вне подозрений.</p>
  <p>— Да, Архонт, готова исполнить, — Мэйварис сладко улыбнулась, — любое ваше повеление.</p>
  <p>Архонт подождал, пока ее легкие шаги затихнут за поворотом галереи, и погладил склоненную макушку Дориана:</p>
  <p>— Поднимайся, ни к чему устраивать представлений. </p>
  <p>— Я лишь выказываю уважение.</p>
  <p>— Попробуй в следующий раз не рассеивать мое заклинание, дерзкий мальчишка, — Радонис засмеялся, рабы не смели так дерзить, мужчины из альтусов помнили, что Архонт хранитель традиций. Хорошо, что женщины из альтусов так же могущественны и амбициозны и не давали заскучать, пытаясь добиться его внимания. — Вообще-то считается, что это невозможно.</p>
  <p>— Наверное, давно никто не пытался.</p>
  <p>— Рискнуть на такое святотатство? Если попробуешь повторить это прилюдно...</p>
  <p>— Я красавчик, а не идиот, Архонт, — хмыкнул Дориан, успокоенный тем, что в темных непроницаемых глазах правителя нет гнева. — Просто, как и вы, считаю, что практическая демонстрация усиливает убедительность слов. </p>
  <p>— Мальчишка, а я считал, что ты уже вырос, — Радонис толкнул Павуса в стену возле пылающего факела, позволяющего рассмотреть лицо нахального альтуса. — Авл Варин не на шутку тобой увлечен. Не вздумай использовать его слишком явно, его жене придется делать хорошую мину, но я не буду. Накажу и соблазнителя, и потакающего ему. </p>
  <p>— Да, Архонт, надеюсь и на ваше благоволение.</p>
  <p>— Тебя не все хотят, Дориан, можешь это представить? — Радонис искренне наслаждался растерянностью молодого Павуса, так же и тем, как быстро он взял в себя в руки.</p>
  <p>— Не могу, ваш изысканный вкус славится во всем Тевинтере. </p>
  <p>— Наглец, хорош бесспорно, но наглец, — засмеялся Архонт. Он отпустил Дориана и прошествовал по галерее к выходу в тронный зал, не сомневаясь, что тот следует за ним. — У тебя будет разрешение на посещение дворца Архонта. Мои преданные слуги должны быть удовлетворены, а Авл предан. </p>
  <p>У двери стоял личный раб Архонта, готовый привести в порядок господина и любого его гостя. Исчезали пылинки и разглаживались складки, наряд словно только покинул руки портного. Дориан отставал от правителя на полшага, когда тот развернулся и крепко сжал его запястье:</p>
  <p>— Чтобы ты не ушел разочарованным, мальчик, подари мне верноподданнический поцелуй.</p>
  <p>— Архонт, — Дориан не боялся, но ему не нравилась игра Радониса. Желания правитель не испытывал, он был холоден, как змея под камнем, и его сухие твердые губы напоминали скорее статую или челюсти крокодила, чем человека.</p>
  <p>— Иногда мне хочется возродить право первой ночи, — стирая тыльной стороной ладони свой поцелуй с губ Павуса, Радонис усмехнулся. — Все же тебе не хватает изящного сложения или пары тугих сисек. Я уже отвык хотеть мужчину, но убедиться в этом по-своему интересно. Мы возвращаемся.</p>
  <p>Еще не раз Дориан ловил на себе насмешливый изучающий взгляд Архонта. Но больше правитель не удостоил его ни одним словом. Люцерны, начав праздновать в узком кругу приближенных, ушли к остальным гостям. Дориан с удовольствием наблюдал за Мэй, прекрасную и чувствующую себя в обществе как рыба в воде. Сам он умел вести беседу и мог легко очаровать, но не хватало знаний о связях и зависимостях, чтобы манипулировать так незаметно, как госпожа Тилани. Впрочем, долго об этом Дориан не переживал, они с Мэй как пальцы одной руки, объединенные одной целью, но разные. Шум толпы надоел ему достаточно быстро, хотелось сбежать от взглядов и ожиданий. Даже Архонт не смущал так, как липкое чужое любопытство. </p>
  <p>Оранжерея при дворце Архонта походила на леса Изумрудных могил, Дориан любил там бывать с заданиями инквизиции или без них. Осколки Арлатана и следы империи переносили его домой, а сейчас наоборот мысли улетели во времена, которые он недооценивал по собственной беспечности. </p>
  <p>— Дориан, ты опять блистаешь.</p>
  <p>— Прости, — Дориан отвлекся от созерцания густой растительности и собственных фантазий на появившегося на аллее мужчину. — Рилиенус, Создатель, как я рад тебя видеть.</p>
  <p>— А как я рад. Возвращаюсь в Минратос из своего поместья в Маротиусе, и оказывается, дорогой Дориан организовал оппозиционную фракцию и вовсю крутит хвостом перед высшим светом, — порывисто обняв Павуса на правах близкого когда-то друга, Рилиенус отстранился. </p>
  <p>— Приходится подстраиваться под обстоятельства, — когда-то Дориан считал Рилиенуса очень привлекательным и в мечтах позволял ему так много, как можно позволить только очень близкому мужчине. </p>
  <p>— Ну, в Магистериум ты вошел с блеском, как мне рассказывали.</p>
  <p>— Шик, блеск и лучший портной — без этого я не стал бы воевать даже с порождениями тьмы.</p>
  <p>— Дориан, ты даже не представляешь, как я рад тебя видеть, — раньше поведение Павуса могло смущать, но теперь он казался Рилиенусу респектабельным членом общества. — Буду рад, если навестишь нас с женой на нашей вилле.</p>
  <p>Поддерживать светский разговор стало слишком скучно, Дориан наблюдал за тем, кого так желал, и поражался своему изменившемуся вкусу. Авл нашел их на боковой аллее и даже не стал делать вид, что удивлен:</p>
  <p>— Магистр Павус, ты произвел хорошее впечатление на Архонта, — Авл похлопал по плечу Дориана и пожал руку его собеседнику. — Хороший вечер, Рилиенус. Не возражаешь, я уведу Павуса, нам надо кое-что обсудить.</p>
  <p>— Все Варины помешаны на делах? — засмеялся Рилиенус, отступая на шаг. — Неужели даже в праздник ты не можешь думать о чем-то приятном? </p>
  <p>— Варины всегда служат империи и Архонту. Думать о том, сколько моя семья делает для величия Тевинтера, весьма приятно. </p>
  <p>— Дориан, скажи этому зануде, что завтра будет день для дел, — Рилениус надеялся, что старая симпатия поможет ему наладить связи. Слишком долго они пробыли в Маротиусе по желанию отца, тому казалось, что пагубное влияние столицы и Павуса испортит его сына. </p>
  <p>— Прости, Рилениус, передавай привет жене, — Дориану показалось, что достаточно глубокого поклона, чтобы скрыть выражение лица и казаться радушным. — Мой дом тоже открыт для тебя.</p>
  <p>Уходили не спеша, Авл в полголоса говорил о готовящихся к рассмотрению законах и ожиданиях Архонта. А Дориан думал о том, как меняются его вкусы. Рилиенус оставался таким же, каким он его помнил: легкий золотистый загар, оберегающего свою кожу от солнца, альтуса, вечно блуждающая на губах улыбка, тень на скулах.</p>
  <p>— Ты не против? — Варин остановился у неприметных дверей, уводящих из оранжереи вглубь дворца. </p>
  <p>— Ты обещал мне беседу, Авл. И укромные места.</p>
  <p>— Дориан, — иногда слова значили слишком мало, Авл открыл дверь и пропустил Павуса внутрь. — Раб утомился, пытаясь погасить мою страсть, но смог добиться лишь вялого семяизвержения.</p>
  <p>— Ты увел меня от Рилениуса, знаешь, я почти любил его, — мысль о Авле и рабе не задевала самолюбия, Дориан ровно так же использовал Лигия. Если бы ответил Андерс, это было бы совсем иное чувство. А Лигий хотел удовольствий, а не чувств, потому его тень не беспокоила Дориана.</p>
  <p>— Рилениус пустой цветок, — Авл только легко коснулся тонкого шелка костюма, а Дориан уже оперся о стену, открываясь для поцелуев. И он готов был дать сколько угодно нежности, коснулся губами родинки на скуле и провел языком по завитку уха, удовлетворенно слушая глубокий вздох Павуса. — Рисковать репутацией стоит только ради достойных твоего уровня мужчин.</p>
  <p>— Ради тебя?</p>
  <p>— Я сумею нас укрыть, — все еще не веря в доступность Дориана, Авл хотел дать ему дополнительные заверения в безопасности. — Тебе сейчас не нужны скандалы, связанные с предпочтениями. </p>
  <p>— Мне все равно, — Дориан притянул Варина, впиваясь в твердые холодные губы. — Сегодня мне все равно.</p>
  <p>— Не здесь.</p>
  <p>Кабинет помощника кастеляна имел крохотное окно под потолком и крепкие запоры, словно его хозяин собирался там обороняться. Авл закрыл дверь и подбросил вверх горсть светлячков, рассеивая тьму, чтобы рассмотреть своего любовника. Дориан уселся на стол, подобрав под себя ноги. Он любил мужчин, не скрывающих свое вожделение, бегать за тем, кто не может определиться со своими желаниями, утомляло.</p>
  <p>— Прекрасный Дориан, кто поверит, что ты не наваждение? — Авл не спешил снимать одежду, когда так много удовольствия можно получить, просто стоя рядом и покрывая лицо аматуса поцелуями. </p>
  <p>— Архонт поверит.</p>
  <p>— Варины преданы только одному господину. И когда Архонт прямо спросил, я ответил, — смущения от того, что Радонис понял его предпочтения, Авл не испытывал. От того, что требовалось получить разрешение, чтобы воплотить свои желания в полной мере, тоже. — В первую очередь я спикер верхней палаты сената и слово Архонта, а потом уже мужчина.</p>
  <p>— Понятливость нашего правителя и его забота воистину поразительны, — язвительно хмыкнул Дориан и потянулся к губам Авла. — Но твою позицию я уважаю. </p>
  <p>— Ты не спросил, что бы я делал, если бы Архонт запретил.</p>
  <p>— Не хочу сейчас загонять тебя в тупик и выслушивать много слов, вместо действий. </p>
  <p>К удовольствию Дориана Варин предпочел не говорить, а целовать его шею и спускаться вниз по открытому вырезу безрукавки. Авл распахнул ворот шире и ласкал гладкую грудь и чувствительные бугорки сосков. Прикрыв глаза и откинувшись назад Дориан наслаждался, но Варин не спешил, и пришлось самому сбросить верхнюю мантию и выдернуть безрукавку из брюк. Только тогда Авл с низким урчанием встал на колени, чтобы жаркими поцелуями обжечь смуглую кожу над поясом.</p>
  <p>— Я бы ответил Архонту, что он вынуждает мой ум больше думать о сохранении тайны, чем о делах империи, — Варин потянул шнуровку, открывая себе доступ к гладкому лобку Дориана, к его большому, горячему члену. </p>
  <p>— Я не понимаю тебя, Авл Варин. Так ты спикер и голос или мужчина?</p>
  <p>Холодные льдисто-серые глаза Авла смеялись в ответ на вопрос. Коротко остриженные волосы скользили между пальцами Дориана, пока Варин кружил языком по его гладкому лобку, дразня и игнорируя стоящий член. Глаза Авла завораживали, слишком светлые для смуглого лица, и слишком яркие для его обычной внешности. Если уж он не хотел брать в рот, то Дориан поднял его на ноги, чтобы целоваться. </p>
  <p>— Я — Архитектор Мастерских Красоты, мой маленький Уртемиэль, — Авл отбросил сорочку и стянул с Павуса безрукавку, наслаждаясь его нежной, пахнущей притираниями кожей. Он рассыпал поцелуи и укусы по шее и плечам, как драгоценные ожерелья, впивался в губы, требующие больше и больше любви. — Мой бог красоты и утонченности, мой совершенный, мой благородный, мой сильный, маленький бог... </p>
  <p>— Авл, сделай это, Авл, — приятно просить того, кто сам желает того же, Дориан не вспоминал никого другого. Сегодня был только он и Варин.</p>
  <p>— Ты такой нетерпеливый, — Авл сжал ладонь на двух членах, жестко и требовательно лаская их. Но брать Дориана, своего аматуса, своего маленького Уртемиэля, он был не готов. Пялить божество словно раба слишком святотатственно.</p>
  <p>Дориан впился зубами в плечо Авла и нетерпеливо вскидывал бедра. Он уже хотел кончить, смешав сперму со спермой любовника. Если тот желает соития в условиях более подходящих, чем стол мелкого чиновника, это вполне можно понять. Близость не только секс, в близости так много нюансов и полутонов. Сильные и нежные руки Авла удерживали на краю и одновременно доводили до исступления. Когда закончилась сила воли и все мысли разбежались, Дориан закричал и излился, сжимая бедрами Варина и ощущая его дрожь.</p>
  <p>— Если мы решимся продолжать, мне понадобится целитель, чтобы убирать следы твоей страсти, — Авл держал Дориана в объятиях и не выпускал, надеясь нежностью загладить возможное разочарование. </p>
  <p>— Я могу тебя разве что поднять, если убью случайно.</p>
  <p>— Полагаю, Валерия не заметит разницы, но детям не понравится, — Авл поцеловал левую насмешливо изогнутую бровь и сразу же отдал должное ее правой сестре. </p>
  <p>— Я же не какой-то изверг, если не понравится, значит не буду, — легко рассмеялся Дориан. — Значит Уртемиэль? Знает ли Архонт, что ты такой язычник?</p>
  <p>— Если позволил молиться в этом храме, — Авл выразительно провел рукой от шеи до паха аматуса и задержал ладонь у того между ног. — Значит, знает. Прости, я сегодня только возжег костер на входе, но будет и богослужение.</p>
  <p>— Собираешься вдумчиво трахать раба, выспрашивая, как ему больше нравится? — Дориан уже успел представить смущенного Авла и даже начать получать удовольствие от этой картинки. Без сомнения, он не собирался долго мучить Варина, а хотел благородно предложить набираться опыта на своем прекрасном теле.</p>
  <p>— Конечно, — не сомневаясь в собственной правоте, Авл обрадовался пониманию Павуса. — Я хочу научиться думать об удовольствии любовника, до сих пор я только использовал. </p>
  <p>— Но можно же...</p>
  <p>— Нет, Дориан, я не намерен позориться и не хочу причинить боль неловкостью или неумением, — Авл прижался губами к смуглым пальцам Павуса. Они относились к одному классу, и Варин не видел нужды объяснять, что домашние рабы не те, к кому может ревновать альтус. </p>
  <p>— Святой Создатель, как скажешь, но мне было бы приятно, — переубеждать Дориан не решился. Репутация Авла Варина оправдывалась, не считая того, что холодным он точно не был. А вот несговорчивость, внешняя невозмутимость, умение и желание настоять и непоколебимая уверенность в собственной правоте — всего в избытке, эталонный тевинтерский магистр, какими сами магистры себя представляли.</p>
  <p>Авл привел Дориана к выходу в оранжерею, но сам ушел другим путем. Они снова встретились в бальном зале, немного поупражнялись в остроумии, наблюдая за танцами. Валерия делала вид, что друзья мужа ее мало интересуют. А, может, так оно и было, Дориан не вникал в чужую семейную жизнь. Так было проще и ему, и Авлу, и, хочется надеяться, Валерии. </p>
  <p>В карете Ари уже дремал, но мгновенно вскинулся, когда Дориан упал на сиденье и приказал трогать. Говорить с эльфом он не собирался; если бы Лиам сел внутрь — тогда возможно. Дориан думал об Авле и Андерсе, и о том, что, наверное, сам все усложнил. Но бегать за мужчинами он не привык, обычно ухлестывали за ним. И Варин получил созревший плод не только за свои исключительные качества, но и потому, что плод уже готов был упасть. </p>
  <p>В доме как обычно ждали хозяина. Главк открыл дверь и предупредил, что есть гости, но большего он сказать не может, так как гость хотел сделать сюрприз. В большой гостиной никого не наблюдалось, Дориан понял, что приехал кто-то из своих. Чтобы он окончательно запутался в своих желаниях и мужчинах, судьбе надо было прислать Быка. И веселый гомон, доносящийся из атрия, наводил на мысль, что он может оказаться не так уж неправ в своих догадках. Только поднявшись, Дориан выдохнул, рогатого высокого типа за столом не было. Зато Терренс, Андерс, Лигий и пара смазливых горничных с первого этажа собрались вокруг стола с хозяйской выпивкой и раскладом для порочной добродетели. Такой бардак вокруг себя мог создать только один друг:</p>
  <p>— Варрик, ты решил соблазнить всех свободных служанок в доме, — Дориан обнялся с Тетрасом. — Рад видеть тебя. Кора, Лаэрта, можете не сбегать, ты, Лигий, тоже.</p>
  <p>— Я разорю тебя, тевинтерское чудовище, ни одной спички не останется в этом доме, которая не принадлежала бы Варрику Тетрасу, — зловеще засмеялся Варрик и вместо приветствия ткнул Павуса в бок. — Как ты мог не сказать мне, что Блондинчик жив.</p>
  <p>— Я написал письмо.</p>
  <p>— После того как написал Каллен, — возмущенно стукнул по столу Варрик. — Я, кстати, сообщил Хоук. Но не думаю, что она приедет. Прости, Блондинчик.</p>
  <p>— Это не мой Хоук, так что не извиняйся. Твоя Защитица меня убила, между прочим, — спокойно ответил Андерс и спрятал от любопытствующего взгляда Павуса карты. — Спички на стол, магистр, или не мешайте. </p>
  <p>— Я собираюсь пить и общаться с Варриком, а раб мне в собственном доме указывать не будет, — Дориан сунул нос в бутылку. — Лигий, принеси нормальное вино для... для нас всех. </p>
  <p>— Интересные у вас отношения, — Варрик перевел взгляд с невозмутимого Павуса на недовольного Андерса. — Я жажду услышать подробности позже. </p>
  <p>— Согласен, завтра о делах.</p>
  <p>— А пока я праздную воскрешение друга. </p>
  <p>— Спасибо, хоть кто-то рад, — Андерс улыбнулся широко и искренне. На самом деле появление гнома здорово его обрадовало, действительно, если есть в мире что-то незыблемое, это Варрик. </p>
  <p>— Блондинчик, ты был хорошим другом... — Трудно поверить в существование других миров, даже если их доказательство сидит перед тобой, но богатое воображение Варрика уже представляло новую книгу. — Не будем вспоминать прошлое. А ты точно не уполз? </p>
  <p>— Точно, я ушел своими ногами после битвы в казематах. А потом меня перенесло, и я познакомился с гостеприимным Тевинтером.</p>
  <p>— Его подарили господину, — Лиам перебрал пальцами колоду и сбросил одну карту. </p>
  <p>— Наверное, в книге тебя придется назвать женщиной: «прекрасная златокудрая рабыня пленила сердце тевинтерского магистра с первого взгляда. Он выкупил ее на торгах, готовый платить любую сумму, лишь бы красавица не попала в чужие руки...»</p>
  <p>— Кхм, — Андерс чуть не похлебнулся вином, кинул две спички, повышая ставки, и бросил на стол пару карт. — А можно, чтобы раб был могучим северным варваром, диким и сильным, а выкупила его тевинтерская волшебница, славящаяся красотой и богатством.</p>
  <p>— Славящаяся красотой — мне нравится, — одобрительно кивнул Дориан и пригубил бокал. Его мантию Лигий уже унес в покои, и он сидел в одной безрукавке, наслаждаясь взглядами, которые на него бросал Андерс. — Но волшебница звучит хуже, чем магистр. Когда люди будут читать «тевинтерский магистр», то сразу представят зловещего типа, красота которого равна его жестокости. Они будут сочувствовать пленнице-блондинке и надеяться, что она растопит его черное сердце.</p>
  <p>— Вот именно, — довольно потер руки Варрик, подбросил спичек и взял две карты. — Сразу видно интеллигентного начитанного человека. И красавица-блондинка, к тому же страдающая, это половина успеха книги. </p>
  <p>— Молюсь исподнему Андрасте, чтобы Авелин не узнала, что я стал в твоей книге страдающей по зловещему магистру красоткой, — телохранители сдержанно засмеялись, Андерс сбросил четыре карты. В игре ему вечно не везло и в любви тоже как-то не складывалось, но на порочную добродетель он надеялся больше. </p>
  <p>— О, я унесу эту тайну в могилу, — Варрик смеялся вместе с эльфами. Андерса он знал хорошо, как и Дориана, от парочки так и веяло неразделенной страстью. И напоминало лучшие времена, когда Блондинчик бегал за Хоук, а Сверкающий вовсю крутил с Быком. — Значит, Блондинчик, тебя смущает только пол твоего прототипа?</p>
  <p>— Иди к демонам, Варрик, — уши Андерса покраснели, лучше бы Дориан выглядел не так сексуально, тогда, возможно, получилось бы не пялиться на него.</p>
  <p>За прошедший вечер Дориан узнал об Андерсе, что тот отвратительно играет в порочную добродетель, совершенно не умеет считать карты, легко хмелеет... и его волосы очень мягкие. Последнее открытие оказалось настолько неожиданным, что Дориан открыл глаза и увидел спящего поперек него Андерса. Тот лежал прямо в мантии, задравшейся на нем, к сожалению, штаны остались на месте. Вспомнив об Авле, Дориан устыдился своего желания.</p>
  <p>— Позвать Лигия, господин? — Лиам сидел на любимом месте возле туалетного столика и даже не пытался скрывать насмешку. — Или вы предпочтете сами разбудить своего варвара? Или хотите продлить момент наслаждения?</p>
  <p>— Пусть приготовят восстанавливающий чай и купальни, — чтобы не потревожить Андерса, Дориан старался не шевелиться. — И брысь отсюда.</p>
  <p>— Вы не цените мою преданность, я не сомкнул глаз всю ночь, оберегая ваше драгоценное, — шутовской поклон Лиам отвесил, уже опасаясь, что в лоб ему прилетит какое-нибудь заклинание. К счастью, господин Павус обошелся подушкой, и покинуть спальню удалось без потерь. Уже на лестнице Лиам согнулся от хохота, представляя реакцию ферелденца. </p>
  <p>То, о чем многозначительно промолчал Лиам, беспокоило и Дориана. Вроде бы отчуждение между ним и Андерсом удалось хоть немного преодолеть вчера, благодаря присутствию Варрика. Но неожиданные и изматывающие нервные выходки с криками утомляли Дориана. Бык и Авл, теперь его главные мужчины, оба спокойные и уверенные, знающие, чего они хотят, с ними можно отдыхать, находясь хоть в сердце империи, хоть на хребте среди ветреной пустоши. А Андерс совсем не походил на них, не обладал теми достоинствами, что привлекали Дориана, и все же притяжение между ними невозможно отрицать и ему трудно сопротивляться.</p>
  <p>— Андерс, мне очень не хочется прерывать этот момент...</p>
  <p>— Не прерывай, — зевнул Андерс, не открывая глаз, — не хочу, чтобы сон заканчивался.</p>
  <p>— И я не хочу, но Варрик ждет, наверное, — Дориан откинулся на подушки и почесал ферелденца за ухом. — Просыпайся. Только не начинай сразу кричать, хорошо.</p>
  <p>— Угу, — Андерс уткнулся лицом в живот Дориана, давно не снились такие чудесные сны. Открывая глаза, он и подумать не мог, что увидит магистра Павуса настолько близко.</p>
  <p>— Не кричи, — попросил Дориан. — У меня после вчерашнего жутко болит голова.</p>
  <p>— Я бы мог... — первую реакцию целителя Андерс пока не научился сдерживать, хотя невозможность помочь порой причиняла ему физическую боль. Вчера он подхватил обварившего руку поваренка, но, вспомнив, что ничего не может сделать, просто успокаивал, а потом смешивал мазь. В прошлой жизни Андерс просто убрал бы ожог за несколько минут. — Такое чувство, что я лизал мостовые в Денериме. </p>
  <p>— Я ожидал больше возмущения, — признался Дориан, к его сожалению, Андерс довольно резво отодвинулся от него и остался сидеть на краю постели, потирая виски.</p>
  <p>— Трусики Андрасте, — закатил глаза ферелденец. — Обо мне действительно создается такое впечатление? Я отдаю отчет, что не ты затянул меня в постель, и что трахаться в одежде не мое. Я бы точно разделся. </p>
  <p>— Это еще надо расспросить, кто кого затянул, — облегченно рассмеялся Дориан. — Лигий!</p>
  <p>— Господин Варрик уже в купальне, — эльф потянул тонким носиком воздух и выразительно скривился. — Он ждет вас, а я пока проветрю. </p>
  <p>— Еще там ждет отвар от похмелья, — добавил Дориан, заметив колебание Андерса. — Пойдем.</p>
  <p>— Пойдем, Варрик начал рассказывать о переменах, о Коллегии. Я готов слушать о том, как изменилась участь магов, как сказки в детстве — часами, — Андерс смутился, признавая, что ему нравится слушать эти истории Тетраса, представляя их как окончание своего дела. — Как ты думаешь, есть шанс, что в моем мире тоже получилось?</p>
  <p>— Эй, я рассказывал о том же!</p>
  <p>— Ты рассказывал об инквизиции, — возразил Андерс, наблюдая, как Дориан переодевается в удобный домашний халат. Голым он выглядел еще лучше, чем одетым.</p>
  <p>— Инквизиция поддержала ферелденских магов и не позволила прийти к власти помешанной на старых порядках Вивиан. Когда можно было загнать всех магов в зависимое положение, Адаар предложила им союз. Может, ты и начал эту историю, но Инквизиция и Адаар сделали ее конец относительно благополучным, — недооценивать их роль Дориан не мог позволить, независимо приходилось доказывать ее важность в спальне или в Магистериуме. — И в твоем мире от Инквизиции и личности инквизитора зависит благополучие мира и магов. Если совпадают ключевые события, значит, без Инквизиции не обойдется.</p>
  <p>— Для меня учреждение Коллегии уже ключевое событие. Значит, оно должно случится в моем мире, — уверенность в этом позволяла Андерсу принимать рабство и вынужденное бездействие, как плату за достигнутое. Судьба жестокая сука, часто несправедливая, но за Коллегию не грех заплатить. Подмывало наплевать на угрозы Каллена и своими глазами увидеть Коллегию, поговорить с магами, входящими в нее. Останавливал Андерса не страх за себя, а понимание, что его присутствие может только всколыхнуть притихшую вражду между магами и церковниками, если его узнают. — Не говори, что это не важное событие.</p>
  <p>— Важное, — Дориан уже собрался и остановился у двери. — Когда появится Коул, если окажется, что тень объединяет все миры. Можно попросить его узнать, как обстоят дела в твоем мире. Не факт, что он найдет его среди множества, но можно прикинуть статистическую закономерность.</p>
  <p>— Господин магистр, у вас талант портить мне настроение, — Андерс поднялся, готовый идти за Павусом. — Если твой парень сможет ответить, как поменялась жизнь магов в моем мире, тогда Справедливость имеет доступ и в этот мир, и от магии мне лучше держаться подальше или надеяться, что я очень изменился. Если мне можно будет пользоваться магией, то останется только надеяться, что в моем мире все было не зря. </p>
  <p>— Давай пока не загадывать.</p>
  <p>— Да, лучше послушаю Варрика. С историями у него получается лучше чем у вас, магистр Павус. </p>
  <p>— Это потому, что он умеет польстить аудитории, — фыркнул Дориан. Он не успел вовремя заткнуться, но сегодня настроение Андерса отличалось удивительной стабильностью, так что обошлось укоризненным взглядом. — Ну, и потому что он больше знает о ситуации в целом, конечно же.</p>
  <p>— Спасибо.</p>
  <p>В купальне Варрик лежал в бассейне и пил пиво, Лаэрта разминала ему плечи. Дориан сбросил халат и опустился в горячую воду рядом с другом, эльфийка замерла в ожидании распоряжений. Обычно девушка подавала на кухне и помогала убираться в парадных комнатах и на хозяйском этаже, работы в это время ей хватало.</p>
  <p>— Я предупрежу Главка, что попросил тебя развлекать гостя, Лаэрта, — Дориан подбадривающе улыбнулся служанке. — Он ничего не скажет и не удержит жалование. </p>
  <p>— Спасибо, господин, — кивнула эльфийка.</p>
  <p>— Почему нельзя развлекать девушек просто по зову сердца, — Варрик погладил Лаэрту по руке. — Ты прекрасный цветочек, Фиалочка, хочешь, я увезу тебя от этого тирана?</p>
  <p>— Меня лучше увези, — плюхнулся в воду по другую сторону от гнома Андерс. — Рабов в доме не так уж много, нужно заниматься действительно угнетенными. </p>
  <p>— Вот именно! И это ни в какой мере не относится к вам, — выпалила служанка и покраснела. Сбежать ей не позволил господин Тетрас.</p>
  <p>— А девочка права, Блондинчик, надеюсь, ты не серьезно? — Варрик даже отставил пиво. — Ты воскрес, ты должен был умереть, но остался жив. А сдаться в плен Павусу я сам порой хочу. Что-то я не вижу, чтобы тебя держали в черном теле.</p>
  <p>— У меня два охранника, и если я задерживаюсь в туалете, они смотрят, сру я или перегрызаю себе вены. Я даже не видел этот демонский город, столицу чародеев, и не могу колдовать, — вот от кого Андерс не ожидал непонимания, так это от Варрика. Гном всегда прикрывал его задницу, а теперь готов прикрывать Павуса. — Магия часть меня. Теперь этой части нет.</p>
  <p>— И в чем вина Дориана? </p>
  <p>— Варрик, не надо меня защищать, все нормально, — в другой ситуации Дориан не преминул бы впихнуть в разговор упоминание об ужасных тевинтерских магистрах. Только ради Андерса он успевал промолчать, хоть и не всегда. — Справедливость вырвали из Андерса, мы можем только предполагать, какие нарушения произошли...</p>
  <p>— Сейчас ты скажешь, что я душевнобольной? — Андерс поднялся, но Варрик вынудил его опуститься в воду, а служанка исчезла. Это охранники спокойно наблюдали за их ссорами, а девушка предпочла не видеть и не слышать.</p>
  <p>— Я скажу, что понимаю твое состояние, так как определенные теоретические выкладки позволяют, — расстояние в бассейне так обманчиво, один сильный толчок — и ты на другом краю, Дориан сжал ладонь Андерса. — Коул появится и что-то исправится, не все. Но магия, я понимаю, что такое магия в тебе от самого нутра до кончиков пальцев.</p>
  <p>— Да, Блондинчик, а я не знаю, что там в теоретических выкладках Сверкающего. Но без Справедливости ты куда нормальнее, чем с ним, даже если его выдрали, как гнилой зуб и на его месте пока огромная воспаленная дыра.</p>
  <p>— Ты же не пьешь пиво с самого утра, Варрик? — слезы подступили так близко, что Андерс всерьез боялся показаться большим нытиком, чем был до сих пор. — Метод лечения подобное подобным применяется, но не так рано же.</p>
  <p>— Пейте свой чай, мальчики, — отмахнулся Варрик. — Вон там, на столике. А я буду отдыхать, раз уж выбрался из Киркволла. Представители Амбассадории назначили встречу на послезавтра. Ублюдки высокомерные. </p>
  <p>— Я подам, — Андерс поднялся, с сожалением разрывая рукопожатие.</p>
  <p>То, что начали исправлять горячие купальни и отвар, закончили умелые руки массажиста. Дориан прикрыл глаза и наслаждался, слушал, как удовлетворенно выдыхает Андерс рядом, находя в этом что-то умиротворяющее. Присутствие Варрика действовало, как бутылка вина, вовремя выставленная на стол в хорошей компании. Он находил подходящие слова и легко справлялся с напряжением, которое только намечалось. Его планы на сегодняшний день Дориану вполне подходили. Если послать записку Мэй, та наверняка сможет побыть без спутника один вечер. И для поддержания планов Варрика бокал вина подошел бы как нельзя кстати. Когда слуга вошел в тепидарий, Дориан поднял голову, чтобы отдать распоряжение, но не успел произнести ни слова.</p>
  <p>— Прошу простить, господин, магистр Варин ждет вас в гостиной.</p>
  <p>— Пригласи его сюда, — Дориан потянулся и вздохнул. — Я не готов вскакивать и бежать. И подайте мне халат.</p>
  <p>— Нет, нет, я не ожидал такой встречи, но лучше и придумать трудно, — Авл не дожидался, пока к нему выйдут, купальни показались ему вполне подходящим местом. — Не стоит спешить одеваться.</p>
  <p>— Иди, Ари, — отпустил слугу Дориан. — Авл, приятный сюрприз, у меня гости, позволишь представить тебя?</p>
  <p>— Конечно, прости, что так ворвался, — Варин провел по обнаженному плечу любовника и остановился, касаясь пальцами его пальцев. — Но у меня подарок, и очень хотелось его вручить. </p>
  <p>— Авл, не стоило... </p>
  <p>— Кхм, — конечно, воркование двух магистров в природных условиях явление редкое и интересное, но прикладное магистроведение не входило в сферу интересов Варрика. — Добрый день, Магистр Варин. Я — Варрик Тетрас.</p>
  <p>— Очень приятно, — слегка склонил голову в приветствии Варин. Внутренняя картотека мгновенно предоставила ему информацию о Тетрасе и его многочисленных связях. Инквизицию Архонт изучал чуть ли не с лупой, скрупулезно собирая данные, а Авл анализировал информацию, пока не перешел на другую должность. — Рад приветствовать нынешнего сенешаля Киркволла.</p>
  <p>— Да, как-то неожиданно, — хмыкнул Варрик. — Ваша обознанность прямо пугает. Вы следите за друзьями Дориана?</p>
  <p>— Изучали инквизицию, а у меня слишком хорошая память. Не обращайте внимания, — Варин улыбнулся и осмотрел помещение, не считая рабов, еще какой-то светловолосый мужчина поднялся с массажной лавки. — А вы?</p>
  <p>— А на меня не обращайте внимания вы, я никто.</p>
  <p>— Раб Дориана? </p>
  <p>— Да, — скептически поднятые брови типа раздражали Андерса куда меньше, чем то, как нагло он поглаживал Павуса. Хотелось бы, чтобы чужие любовные отношения оставались в спальне за закрытыми дверями. — Пустое место, не стоящее вашего внимания, магистр Варин.</p>
  <p>— Дориан, если господин Тетрас простит, я хотел бы похитить тебя часа на три, — Варин вместо того, чтобы осадить наглого раба, предпочел принять его слова к действию и не замечать пустое место. — Господин Тетрас, надеюсь, вы надолго? Иначе мне придется или уйти ни с чем, или я приглашу и вас на прогулку, на которую еще не согласился Дориан.</p>
  <p>— Вы обещали ему подарок, — в отсутствие Андерса радоваться брачным играм Дориана Варрику было бы проще. Но он мог ненадолго развеять тоску Блондинчика, не только магистр Варин умел дарить подарки. — Наш общий друг любит такие вещи.</p>
  <p>— Неправда, не люблю сюрпризов, — Дориан наблюдал за Андерсом. Последние несколько месяцев он уже научился определять моменты взрыва, правда, не определился с действиями. Чаще всего Андерса стоило просто оставить в покое, и тот сам справлялся. Во всяком случае, создавалось впечатление, что Дориан своим вмешательством только делал хуже. </p>
  <p>— Этот тебе понравится, я обещаю, аматус. Собирайся, прогуляемся, пока меня отпустили. </p>
  <p>— Действительно, Дориан, иди, — Варрик плюхнулся обратно на лавку. — Мы развлечемся без тебя, а сюрприз от близкого друга редко бывает неудачным. Вы же близкий друг, магистр Варин? </p>
  <p>— Хотелось бы надеяться.</p>
  <p>— Тогда я вас покину, — позволяя простыни упасть на пол, Дориан протянул руку за халатом. Кажется, он немного переиграл, Варрик сдавленно заржал в подушку. Но трудно не потерять голову, когда тебя желают два великолепных мужика, и оба не утруждаются сильно скрывать свои чувства. Авл, во всяком случае, достаточно свободно чувствовал себя в доме Дориана. — Я очень, быстро. Варрик, не позволяй Авлу скучать.</p>
  <p>— Да, прослежу, чтобы стакан ему освежали каждые десять-двадцать минут, — Варрик погладил крутившуюся рядом Лаэрту. — Будь добра, Фиалочка, принеси господину Варину выпить.</p>
  <p>— Лучше воды со льдом и лимоном, — Варин благодарно кивнул гному. — И, Дориан, я подожду тебя в саду на террасе. Ты вроде говорил, что у тебя новый садовник.</p>
  <p>— Да, и еще новые статуи и геммы у фонтана, обрати внимание. Тиций Людус невероятно гениален, — на мгновение Дориан остановился на пороге. — И у него будет выставка через неделю. </p>
  <p>— Постараюсь учесть ее в своем распорядке.</p>
  <p>Дориан одевался с той скоростью, к которой привык в инквизиции. Обычно Авл не был склонен к преувеличениям и метафорам, если дело касалось времени или его обязанностей. Три часа означали три часа и ни минутой дольше, не хотелось тратить их на прихорашивания. В саду Авл стоял, рассматривая статуи, и не слишком отличался от них, такой же холодный и породистый, как профили в воображении Людуса. И нежность так же оживляла его, как закатное солнце оживляло статуи. Дориану казалось, что он идет очень тихо в мягких отлично выделанных сапогах, но Авл все равно обернулся:</p>
  <p>— Я тебя почувствовал, — он увлек Дориана, прячась за колоннаду. — Тебя можно поцеловать? </p>
  <p>— Моя фамилия будет молчать, если ты беспокоишься о слухах. </p>
  <p>— Нет, я спрашиваю о твоих желаниях, тебя можно поцеловать? — Аматус стоял совсем рядом, и Варин отдавал себе отчет, как мало он знает о Дориане-любовнике. Их разговоры никогда не затрагивали эту сферу: один не навязывал своих вкусов, второй до поры старался скрывать интерес. </p>
  <p>— Конечно, мне приятна твоя страсть, — Дориан придвинулся ближе, почти касаясь губ Авла. — И я готов ее разделить.</p>
  <p>— Я боялся, что разочаровал тебя, — первый поцелуй, что Варин себе позволил, даже не был поцелуем. Он прижался к губам Дориана, путаясь пальцами в волосах на затылке, ловил его дыхание, прежде чем попытался прикоснуться языком. А дальше взрыв и волшебство, растекшееся по венам, как тогда во дворце Архонта, Авл думал, что днем любовь так работать не будет. Он не юный мальчик, знал женщин и мужчин, но с Дорианом все чувства становились очень сильными, оглушительными и оттого непривычными. — Ты слишком горячий для меня. Словно до сих пор я занимался любовью в одежде и с тобой впервые ее снял.</p>
  <p>— Авл, не хочу показаться жадным, но где мой сюрприз? Ты можешь или попытаться меня отвлечь, или подняться со мной в спальню.</p>
  <p>— Пойдем, Дориан, — Варин все еще не имел полной уверенности, что порадует аматуса в спальне. </p>
  <p>Полукруглая терраса обрамляла часть сада, и ее колоннада уводила к парадному входу. Дориан шел рядом с Авлом, касаясь его костяшками пальцев. У входа раб Варина держал под уздцы двух драколисков. </p>
  <p>— Это подарок тебе, альбинос лонгма-неженка, чрезвычайно редкая и очень своевольная.</p>
  <p>— О, она красавица, — Дориан прикоснулся к прозрачной чешуе, лонгма фыркнула и клацнула челюстями. </p>
  <p>Лонгмы сами по себе довольно редкий вид драколисков, а уж альбиносы почти совсем не рождались. Дориану казалось, что он сможет рассмотреть всю кровеносную систему животного под полупрозрачной перламутровой чешуей. Верхом неприличия было бы спрашивать о цене, животное, словно сотканное из морской пены и лунного света, должно было обойтись в целое состояние.</p>
  <p>— Когда я услышал от конюшего, что лонгма-неженка чрезмерно своенравна и требует того же от всадника, сразу подумал о тебе, — Авл улыбнулся и сел на своего драколиска. — Покатаемся? Эта малышка такая утонченная, как раз по тебе редкость.</p>
  <p>— Спасибо, что так думаешь. Мне придется хорошо тебя отблагодарить, — взлетев в седло, Дориан принял вожжи. — Куда мы едем? </p>
  <p>— Хочу промчаться по мосту, спуститься на пляж и целоваться на прибое.</p>
  <p>— Отличный план, — одобрил Дориан и сжал колени, понукая лонгму. — Вперед!</p>
  <p>— Рэй, подожди меня тут у Павусов, — приказал Варин и пришпорил драколиска, чуть не вылетев из седла, когда животное взбрыкнуло. </p>
  <p>Дориана Авл догнал почти в конце улицы. Тот не собирался терять время даром, хотя разогнаться, как следует, не получалось:</p>
  <p>— Что Валерия думает на счет твоего... увлечения?</p>
  <p>— Ей все равно, дела меня держат вне дома или секс, конечно, никто не знает, кто моя любовница. Подруги Валерии подозревают магесс, приближенных к императору и управляющему аппарату, — будь аматус женщиной, Авл с гордостью представлял бы его двору и друзьям, но репутация — все для Варинов. — Прости. Пока мы тайна, пока и есть мы.</p>
  <p>— Ничего, — отмахнулся Дориан, — это Тевинтер, мы политики и на виду. Тебе не надо объяснять о тайне. Я просто...</p>
  <p>— Что?</p>
  <p>— Думаю о Валерии.</p>
  <p>— А ты не думай, — пришпорил драколиска Авл. — И догоняй меня.</p>
  <p>Варин вырвался вперед, несмотря на толкотню на тесных улицах. И своих позиций он не сдал до самых ворот, ведущих на мост Минтароса. </p>
  <p>— Авл!</p>
  <p>— У Валерии ты не сможешь ничего отнять, потому что моей любви и страсти у нее нет. А тебе я ничего больше не предлагаю, — Варину пришлось довольно рискованно свесится с седла, чтобы не кричать аматусу о своих чувствах.</p>
  <p>— Я больше и не возьму, — оскалился Дориан. </p>
  <p>Подаренная Варином лонгма помчала стрелой, как только почувствовала пространство. Она присела перед перегородившей дорогу телегой и взвилась в воздух. Дориан прижался к шее и сжал колени на лоснящихся боках. В тот момент он не успел испугаться, восторг от сильного зверя, от природной мощи, момента полета оказались сильнее страха. Почувствовав настроение всадника, лонгма перешла с галопа на длинные прыжки, взлетая над мостовой. Морской ветер обдувал со всех сторон, Дориан почти распластался на драколиске, позволяя животному выбирать путь и скорость, обгонять или перескакивать препятствия. Они летели как одно целое, только когда под ногами лонгмы взметнулась дорожная пыль, Дориан придержал ее, дожидаясь Авла.</p>
  <p>— Прости, я увлекся.</p>
  <p>— Ничего, аматус, — растянул губы Варин, стараясь показать, что не обижен. Сегодня с непривычки болело лицо, чего доброго, он так научится улыбаться. — Я рад, что угадал с подарком. </p>
  <p>— Тут рядом можно спуститься к морю, — Дориан веселился от удивления Авла. — Мы сбегали сюда и играли в пиратов. А если случится бывать в Каринусе, там я знаю еще больше укромных мест. Ты не сбегал с уроков?</p>
  <p>— Нет, отец ни за что не простил бы меня. А слушать о том, что я позорю поколения и поколения Варинов, я не любил. </p>
  <p>— Все родители одинаковы. Мы же альтусы, потомки первых сомниари.</p>
  <p>— Ну, не знаю, есть ли у вас картинная галерея фамильных портретов? Отец останавливался почти перед каждым, чтобы я проникся тем, как я опозорил себя, опустил именно перед этим Варином, потом перед следующим. Нравоучения могли продолжаться несколько часов, — забавно, но сегодня воспоминания об отцовской строгости вызывали у Авла скорее умиление. И то понимание, что он видел в глазах Дориана, особенно ценно, они были равны в происхождении, в знаниях, в осмыслении жизни. В компании Павуса Авл отдыхал не потому, что его мысли и желания можно игнорировать, как часто бывало с другими. А потому, что они отражали друга, и разница не нервировала, а только обогащала мир Варина.</p>
  <p>Дориан отвлекся, чтобы не сверзиться с лонгмы. Тропинка к пляжу вела скалистая и узкая, и если бы под ним была лошадь, а не драколиск, спускаться верхом он не решился бы. В умениях Авла не приходилось сомневаться, те его родственники, что не служили в правительстве, становились офицерами императорской кавалерии. Наверное, и драколиск-альбинос из личных конюшен семьи. Проехавшись вдоль обрывистого берега, Дориан направил лонгму в воду. </p>
  <p>— Куда ты?</p>
  <p>— Езжай за мной, — оглянулся Дориан, — поверь, тебе понравится. </p>
  <p>— Я верю, верю.</p>
  <p>Разбрызгивая воду, Дориан устремился вперед, большая сухая пещера была его целью. Авл спешился следом и, не отвлекаясь на разговоры, впечатал Дориана в стену. Море словно отделило их от всех, он целовал так, будто хотел трахнуть любовника языком. И Дориан отдавался хотя бы поцелую, а его руки уже тянулись к застежкам на мантии. Костюмы в империи выглядели прекрасно, но как неудобно раздеваться без рабов, если хочется быстро выпрыгнуть из одежды. Вырваться из крепкой хватки Авла не так просто, но Дориан все же опустился на колени, освобождая большой напрягшийся член, и провел по нему языком.</p>
  <p>— Нет, — Авл потянул аматуса за подбородок. — Нет, я не позволяю тебе.</p>
  <p>— Заткнись, — оскалился Дориан, предыдущие отношения научили его, что между любовниками нет ничего запретного, кроме того, что категорически не доставляет удовольствия. Мужчине может не нравиться минет? Даже не смешно. — Не зли меня, Авл, я не твой раб.</p>
  <p>— Вот именно, ты не раб и не делай этого.</p>
  <p>— Не собираюсь делать ничего, что мне не нравится, — Дориан провел по члену Авла, потер большим пальцем чувствительную головку. — И это мне нравится, очень нравится. Я хочу его и хочу тебя.</p>
  <p>— Ты сводишь меня с ума, мой маленький Уртемиэль, — схватив аматуса за плечи, Авл не решался его оттолкнуть, боясь обидеть отказом больше, чем попыткой сунуть член ему в рот. К тому же Дориан выглядел так порочно, что никакие демоны искушения не годились ему в подметки, разве что старые боги, только они могли будить столь сильную веру и желание. — Я не могу тебе отказать и боюсь оскорбить.</p>
  <p>— Угу, — Дориан облизывал член любовника, вбирал его в рот, и пальцы Авла, до боли впившиеся ему в плечи, возбуждали, его сбившееся дыхание возбуждало, капля пота, стекающая по его подтянутому животу, тоже не оставляла равнодушной. Потянуться и лизнуть ее, поймать кончиком языка, чтобы Варин наконец вздохнул. </p>
  <p>Стоило отвлечься от члена, как Авл отшатнулся. Дориан поймал его за руку, но не спешил подниматься, облизнул влажные пухлые губы:</p>
  <p>— Вернись, Авл. Будет смешно, если я начну гоняться за тобой, чтобы отсосать.</p>
  <p>— Дориан, мой Уртемиэль, — Авл честно пытался овладеть чувствами, опасаясь трахнуть аматуса прямо тут в пещере, вместо того, чтобы подготовить тайные покои для них двоих. — Имей терпение.</p>
  <p>— Чего нет, того нет.</p>
  <p>Дориан оскалился, Варин сводил с ума своей мужественностью. Одновременно горячий и отстраненный, он словно задался целью раздразнить посильнее, прежде чем удовлетворить. Под его пылающим взглядом Дориан расстегивал ремешок за ремешком, бросил на пол короткую мантию и следом за ней безрукавку, оставаясь в обтягивающих брюках. Мгновенно появившийся в руках сгусток плотной магической волны Дориан прицельно бросил в Авла и, только когда тот упал навзничь, понял, что не рассчитал своих сил, чего с ним не случалось довольно давно. Он подбежал посмотреть, что с любовником, и через мгновение лежал рядом на водорослях. Авл подпустил его поближе и дернул за щиколотку. Он не играл энергиями или стихиями, действовал так, как поступил бы воин, а не маг. И не позволяя Дориану опомниться и подняться, Авл навалился на него, подмял под себя:</p>
  <p>— Аматус, не стоит нападать на чиновников высокого ранга, — Авл довольно ощутимо кусал Дориана за шею. Их пальцы переплелись, Варин пытался обезопасить себя от магических атак разозлившегося любовника. — За это наказывают.</p>
  <p>— Так накажи меня, — Дориан еще чувствовал, что неиспользованная энергия покалывает кожу, или то было возбуждение. От приятной тяжести Авла накатывали сумасшедшие горячие волны, если до этого можно было отблагодарить его минетом, то теперь в голове бродили только мысли о сексе. — И прости, я не хотел бросать в тебя полноценным зарядом.</p>
  <p>— Это называется стратегия, о божественный Павус, — ухмыльнулся довольно Варин. — Ты умеешь рассчитывать свои силы, я тоже умею рассчитывать твои силы. </p>
  <p>— Ты притворился, — выдохнул Дориан, связно думать в этой позе ему и так не очень удавалось. А отбросив чувство вины, у него осталось одно голое желание. — Вы обманули меня, магистр Варин. Так подло. Я боюсь, что вы воспользуетесь своей победой.</p>
  <p>— Прикажешь отпустить? — Авл уже плохо представлял, что можно просто встать и разойтись. Дориан распалил и лежал под ним, призывно раздвинув колени. И еще Авл целовал его и вдыхал запах его волос, смешавшийся с ароматами моря. Нет, здравый смысл не мог быть сильнее желания, не с Дорианом, не с согласным на все, бесстыдно соблазняющим Дорианом. </p>
  <p>— Прикажу не останавливаться. Если я твой Уртемиэль — служи мне.</p>
  <p>Авл рывком перевернул Дориана, целовал его лопатки и выступающие позвонки, оттягивая момент. Но долго тот терпеть не стал, оттолкнул и призывно выгнулся, попутно расстегивая тесные штаны. Это не то, чего хотелось Варину, легкий шлепок заставил Дориана взвиться раздраженно. Но он не так понял любовника, Авл помог ему раздеться полностью и бросил свою мантию, чтобы не пришлось опираться на покрытую водорослями и мелкой галькой землю.</p>
  <p>— Ты не взял с собой ничего?</p>
  <p>— Не подумал, — Дориан выпятил задницу и пока наслаждался тем, как Варин трахает его смоченными слюной пальцами. Тело еще помнило, как его любил Бык, так что член Варина не должен был стать чем-то невыносимым даже в виду длительного перерыва. — Ты же можешь создавать лед или пламя, создай немного масла.</p>
  <p>— Если я сейчас скажу о магических законах, то рискую получить по лицу? Не отвечай. — Ничто не появлялось ниоткуда, и чары трансформации затратны настолько, что проще купить вещь, чем ее наколдовать, но Авл пошевелил пальцами. Он тянул из окружающей среды и концентрировал слизь водорослей, в обилии встречающихся вокруг, и следы жира на коже драколисков и своего пота. В чем-то этот процесс походил на возгонку, так вещества оказывались очищены, а образовавшаяся на ладони вязкая субстанция пахла морем и мускусом. </p>
  <p>Выгнувшийся Дориан замер, затаив дыхание, Авл входил в него осторожно, не спеша. Он умудрялся еще шептать цитаты из «Метаморфоз» и признания в любви. Дориан толкался ему навстречу, пытался ускориться или увеличить амплитуду, но проще было доказывать свои потребности Быку, чем Варину. Тот засадил по самый корень, шлепнул тяжелыми яйцами по ягодицам и замер. Под прикрытыми глазами Дориана вспыхивали фейерверки, а Авл теребил его соски, сжимал в объятиях, не позволяя двигаться. Анус сокращался, обхватывая член плотнее, пытаясь хоть так выжать удовольствие, и Дориан только еще сильнее распалялся. Восхитительное чувство, когда вход растянут, он, оказывается, почти забыл, соски покалывали, и нежные ласки Авла становились пыткой. И когда любовник начал двигаться, Дориан стонал от удовольствия так, что драколиски фыркали и встревоженно перебирали ногами, поглядывая в их сторону. </p>
  <p>Возбуждение Дориана разрешило Авлу все, он трахался со всей страстью, до этого момента сдерживаемой. Не требовалось ни понукать его, ни объяснять ему своих желаний. Авл был щедр на поцелуи и вынослив, раз за разом его член проезжался по простате. Он не спешил, получал удовольствие от каждого момента секса и не останавливался, даже когда Дориан кончил в первый раз. А когда Авл был готов спустить, он требовательно сжал член любовника, дроча ему и вбиваясь в сжимающуюся задницу.</p>
  <p>— Ты прекрасен, мой Уртемиэль, ты прекрасен, — несмотря на тянущую от воды прохладу, Дориан вспотел, и Авлу нравилась соленая терпкость его кожи и искусанных губ. Поцелуями он не мог насытиться, наверное, если бы они неделю не вылезали из постели, восторг Варина поутих бы, но пока он не верил в происходящее. — Я бесполезен на переговорах. Не смогу думать ни о чем, кроме тебя.</p>
  <p>— Я должен понимать, что ты уже не спешишь? — Дориан полулежал на Авле, опираясь на счесанную руку. Кожу на предплечье пощипывало, и ладони тоже, мантия любовника сбилась куда-то под колени и, кажется, с ней можно было попрощаться. </p>
  <p>— Ты должен понимать, что ослабил наши переговорные позиции.</p>
  <p>— Ну, если я пообещаю тебе половину ночи в случае удачного исхода, — Дориан повернулся, чтобы целоваться было удобнее. — Вернее, в случае удачи по твоей оценке. Я знаю, что тебя не удовлетворит ничего, кроме победы. Половину ночи в любом месте, куда ты позовешь: у меня дома, во дворце, в этой пещере.</p>
  <p>— Ты умеешь вдохновить, аматус. Но сейчас мне пора, нам пора, — Авл поднялся и подал руку любовнику. — Я, правда, уже опаздываю. Пошлешь раба во дворец архонта. </p>
  <p>— Он тот парень, на котором ты тренируешься? — лениво поинтересовался Дориан, его одежда лежала в стороне и почти не испачкалась. Он одевался, а Авл смотрел так, что надевать одежду казалось не менее сексуальным, чем снимать ее.</p>
  <p>— Да, один из. А твой раб, тот беловолосый, который присутствовал сегодня в банях?</p>
  <p>— Нет, — помотал головой Дориан. — Нет, мы с ним не занимались сексом. </p>
  <p>— Я хотел попросить, — Авл отряхнул мантию, признал ее непригодной и посмотрел на ожидающего его слов Павуса. — Я говорил, что секс с рабами не измена. Но он не обычный раб, мне было бы неприятно знать, что ты с ним спишь. Он маг?</p>
  <p>— Да.</p>
  <p>— Я почему-то так и понял. Если тебя тянет к этому рабу, будь добр, сообщи мне, что выбрал его, — ревность взвивалась в Авле и требовала уничтожить соперника, убить, продать, проклясть, что угодно, лишь бы аматус не связывался с ним. Но их собственное положение в глазах Варина казалось слишком шатким, и он не хотел бы, чтобы Дориан оставался потом один. — Хотя он не альтус, даже не гражданин, и мне должно бы быть все равно. </p>
  <p>— Его зовут Андерс, он ферелденский маг. И он влюблен в... его возлюбленный умер, так что романа между нами быть не может, — немного слукавил Дориан, но сейчас это лучшая версия истории, что он имел для Авла. </p>
  <p>— Невозможно быть возле тебя, мой Уртемиэль, и не влюбиться. </p>
  <p>— Очень даже возможно, — польщенно засмеялся Дориан и сразу стал серьезным, заметив, как старается сдержать своих демонов любовник. — Но в любом случае из уважения к тебе, я не буду иметь никаких отношений ни с кем, пока мы вместе. </p>
  <p>— Я не имею ничего против желаний тела, — Авл потянулся за поцелуем и прижал Дориана к себе. — Но предпочитаю заранее все обговорить. </p>
  <p>— Я понимаю, Авл.</p>
  <p>— Спасибо, аматус, — отпускать Дориана сложно, и эту цену Авл соглашался платить, любовь прекрасна, но кроме нее в жизни много обстоятельств. </p>
  <p>— Едем, если ты опоздаешь... </p>
  <p>— Это будет слишком невероятное событие, чтобы пройти незамеченным, — Авл тоже взлетел в седло. — Давай, Вентус, шевелись.</p>
  <p>Теперь впереди ехал Варин, а Дориан опасался подгонять лонгму. Он и так благодарил Создателя и Авла, что его драколиск ступал мягко как кошка, держаться за вожжи приходилось расцарапанными о мелкие камни ладонями. К тому же самоуверенность и страсть сыграли дурную шутку: секса не было слишком давно, так что задница теперь отдавалась глухой, но приятной болью, затаенной глубоко внутри. Но Дориан не жалел, что спровоцировал любовника, удовлетворенное желание исцеляет не хуже зелья и веселит, как выдержанное вино. К тому же пылкий Авл, который не держит в узде свой темперамент, явление редкое и оттого необычайно ценное. Он постоянно оглядывался и у моста придержал скакуна:</p>
  <p>— Аматус, все в порядке? — Авл уже жалел, что так опрометчиво повел себя, поимел свое божество как... ох, Создатель, даже своих рабов он трахал в более комфортных условиях. — Мне нужно спешить.</p>
  <p>— Я наслаждался каждым мгновением нашей прогулки, Авл, — безмятежно улыбнулся Дориан, ничего не могло ему сегодня испортить настроение. — Лети на свою встречу. А я покатаюсь на Жемчужине, может, сделаю пару кругов по Минратосу. </p>
  <p>— Жемчужина — подходящее имя для малышки. До встречи, магистр Павус.</p>
  <p>— До встречи.</p>
  <p>Наслаждаться долгой прогулкой без Авла Дориан передумал, стоило им разъехаться. О своих чувствах он мог рассказать трем-четырем людям во всем Тедасе, и очень кстати один из них приехал в Тевинтер. В тот момент Дориан не собирался думать об Андерсе, его присутствие и его навязчивая привлекательность не должны заступать воспоминания об Авле. На вилле встревоженный Главк спешил навстречу по широкой центральной аллее.</p>
  <p>— Господин Дориан, ваш гость уехал, а с ним Андерс. Я хотел запретить, но ваш гость...</p>
  <p>— Все нормально, Главк, — этого стоило ожидать, и ничего предосудительного Дориан не усмотрел, дальше квартала Лупанарий они не пойдут. — Лиам и Терренс?</p>
  <p>— С ними, господин. </p>
  <p>— Значит все отлично, — Дориан поерзал в седле, пора пересесть на что-нибудь помягче. — Варрик говорил, куда они собрались? </p>
  <p>— В «Цветущий сад», — всем своим видом Главк показал неодобрение, но воспитывать молодого господина он прекратил уже давно. Младший господин Павус и в двенадцать отличался своевольным характером, что уж говорить про нынешнее время. — Вам стоило бы переодеться. И у вас на сегодня осталось неотмененным приглашение на праздник к Пеллам.</p>
  <p>— Пошли им письмо с извинениями и предупреди госпожу Тилани, — Жемчужина, застоявшись, взбрыкнула, Дориан сжал поводья, напоминая лонгме, кто хозяин, и поморщился, забыть о Авле точно не получится. Он спешился и повернулся к домоправителю. — Позови Рэя, слугу Авла, и сделайте мне восстанавливающее зелье. </p>
  <p>— Сию минуту, господин Дориан. Вы не удержались?</p>
  <p>— В седле, да, драколиск понес, — невозмутимо кивнул Дориан. — Я поднимусь в спальню. Рэй пусть подождет, хочу передать послание Авлу.</p>
  <p>Идея создать магическую смазку из подручных средств казалась романтичной, но засохла она мерзкой плотной пленкой. На будущее Дориан поставил себе на заметку не экспериментировать и пользоваться проверенными маслами и бальзамами, а не всякой самопальной ерундой. Светлый дымчато-голубой костюм уже лежал на кровати, когда Лигий не путался под ногами и не лез с нежностями, лучшего слугу и желать нельзя было, оказалось, малыш талантлив не только в постели. Кольцо отца Дориан не снимал, но коробочку с агатовым гарнитуром, заботливо выставленную на столике, оценил. Как раз не слишком вызывающе для посещения второсортных заведений. Правда, глаза в этой одежде и украшениях выглядели скорее серыми, Дориан скептически посмотрел в зеркало. Он больше любил, когда глаза становились зелеными. Немного зелени, положенной под черный каял, творила чудеса, но сегодня в дополнительных ухищрениях нет нужды. И все же веки Дориан немного подвел, чтобы совсем уж не упасть лицом в грязь, если увидят знакомые. </p>
  <p>Внизу уже ждал Рэй, и Главк стоял над ним как коршун. Дориан успел рассмотреть эльфа, пока спускался. Обычный, как тысячи таких же в империи — молод, смазлив, явно испуган. Темноволосая изящная статуэтка с синими глазами. </p>
  <p>— Ты спишь с господином Варином, Рэй? — Дориан скорее утверждал, чем спрашивал, и успел допить зелье, пока сжавшийся напряженный эльф кивнул. — Часто?</p>
  <p>— Когда он в городе и желает.</p>
  <p>— Часто?</p>
  <p>— Да, магистр Павус, — Рэй боялся так, что даже дрожать не мог. Предпочтения господина Авла его задница познавала регулярно, а сплетни о магистре Павусе обсуждали даже рабы знатных домов. Ревность склонна к жестокости, ревнивый магистр опасен, как попавшая в твою постель ядовитая змея. — В последнее время чаще, магистр Павус.</p>
  <p>— Тогда... — сам не понимая, с чего ему пришла такая идея, Дориан потянул слугу за подбородок и поцеловал. Осторожно и вдумчиво, как мог бы целовать Лигия, если бы тот смущался или опасался его, Дориан ласкал языком узкие губы и горячий рот. — Передай господину мой привет, Рэй. </p>
  <p>— Да, магистр Павус, — после такого привета хозяин будет драть его с удвоенной страстью, но Рэй облегченно улыбнулся могущественному господину. — Я передам ему, обязательно. </p>
  <p>— Спасибо, Рэй. Я могу тебя отблагодарить? — Дориан видел тень, набежавшую на лицо эльфа. — Что-то не так?</p>
  <p>— Все прекрасно, думаю, господин будет счастлив получить ваш привет.</p>
  <p>— Ну, раз ты так утверждаешь, поверю, — Дориан улыбнулся и протянул несколько монет слуге. — Возьми, надеюсь, Авл позволяет вам иногда отдохнуть. Он сказал, что будет во дворце Архонта.</p>
  <p>— Господин Варин очень добр, магистр Павус. </p>
  <p>— Рад это слышать. Что же, иди. Главк, мы вернемся поздно, можешь не ждать. </p>
  <p>За воротами виллы Дориан выбросил из головы мнительного раба. Квартал Лупанарий обосновался ближе к порту, следовало спуститься с холмов, на которых расстроились богатые виллы, в прямом и переносном смысле возносясь над городом. Напиться как следует Варрик с остальными еще не успели, так что Дориан рассчитывал на легкий дружеский треп. «Цветущий сад» — средней руки заведение, но «цветов» в нем хватало, чтобы удовлетворить любой вкус. Варрика Дориан нашел не сразу, они сели за довольно неприметный столик в нише. Зато его самого сразу увидел Лиам и провел к столу. Дориан удобно умостился возле Варрика, вытянув длинные ноги:</p>
  <p>— Я отлично провел время, — довольно сообщил он, принимая наполненный бокал.</p>
  <p>— По тебе видно, — добродушно засмеялся Варрик. — Что, тот высокомерный холодный магистр оказался не таким холодным? </p>
  <p>— Без комментариев, Варрик.</p>
  <p>— Так он вас развел или вы его? — Лиам даже подался вперед, не зря он давно подозревал, что с магистром Варином все не так просто. </p>
  <p>— Лиам, не наглей, — нахмурился Дориан и сразу же улыбнулся. — Конечно я его, эти ритуальные танцы вокруг моей персоны могли бы продолжаться вечность.</p>
  <p>— И когда это тебе перестали нравиться танцы вокруг твоей персоны? — по дороге в Тевинтер Варрика сопровождал Бык, наконец тема разрыва перестала быть болезненной для обоих. И новости теперь можно рассказывать обо всех друзьях, а не старательно избегать упоминания отдельных персон. — Помнится, в Скайхолде тебя натуральным образом носили на руках. </p>
  <p>— Было дело, — Дориан отпил еще вина и огляделся. — А где остальные?</p>
  <p>— После нашего знакомства меня всегда интересовало, каким был Андерс до Справедливости, — Варрик тоже потянулся за бутылкой. — Теперь знаю. Он легкий. Когда он говорил, что девушки его обожали... Ох, нам придется отбивать его, вот увидишь.</p>
  <p>— Неужели будет эпичное сражение героев Тедаса со шлюхами, — захохотал Лиам, даже под укоризненным взглядом хозяина он не мог заткнуться. — А если Андерс встанет на сторону слабых?</p>
  <p>— Это как раз его история.</p>
  <p>— Варрик, Каллен требовал суда над ним. Суда с очевидным результатом, — казалось, что Тетрас не достаточно ясно понимает, почему Андерс заложник ситуации, и Дориану хотелось объясниться. — Для меня он маг, рискнувший всем, в том числе репутацией и собственной верой, ради общего блага. Но сколько человек в Ферелдене или Орлее считают так же, сколько магов допустят в судейскую коллегию? В какой-то мере мы с Калленом выступили судьями в той ситуации. </p>
  <p>— На каких условиях? — Каллена Варрик знал хорошо, вернее, ему хотелось бы думать, что знал. Их рыцарь-командор обладал обостренным чувством справедливости, но никто не назвал бы его жестоким или мстительным. И оставить Андерса на попечении Павуса хорошая идея, наверное, Варрик так же поступил бы.</p>
  <p>— На условиях, что его внезапное воскрешение не будет достоянием общественности, если можно так сказать. Андерс должен оставаться в Тевинтере, его появление в других странах нежелательно, — вместе с мыслями о Каллене Дориан вспомнил и о предупреждениях. Он встретился взглядом с Лиамом.</p>
  <p>— Терренс дежурит у двери. Если пожелаете, господин Дориан, можем отчитаться о его мужской силе: сколько раз, как долго заход, — когда речь заходила об Андерсе, Лиама несло, и он об этом знал. Ферелденец истеричное глупое существо, не достойное внимания Павуса. А Лиам вместо того, чтобы охранять хозяина, как нянька ходит за взорвавшим невинных преступником. </p>
  <p>— Хоть кто-то не забывает о своих обязанностях, — одобрительно кивнул Дориан. — Варрик, когда ехал сюда, ты видел Адаар?</p>
  <p>— Я часто их вижу, инквизиция теперь мобильна, а там, где свой градоначальник, прятаться гораздо проще. </p>
  <p>Обсудили политику, инквизицию и даже начали перебирать местных мальчиков. Если Андерс дамский угодник, то, судя по всему, весьма темпераментный дамский угодник. Дориану совсем не хотелось портить настроение себе и Варрику, зато Лиам решил иметь совесть и отпустить Терренса с дежурства ради выпивки и развлечений. Он же и принес компании новость:</p>
  <p>— Андерс сбежал. Шлюхи играют в карты, а Андерс заверил их, что хочет сделать сюрприз друзьям, и что второй этаж это совсем не высоко. И воспользовался окном как выходом.</p>
  <p>— Kaffas, сюрприз удался, — Дориан смеялся, словно ему рассказали отличную шутку. Андерс в который раз не разочаровал, честное слово, если бы он не попытался, то не был бы тем, о ком столько говорили. </p>
  <p>— Он никуда не денется, — Варрик тоже не выглядел встревоженным, даже тут у него найдутся информаторы, а если не у него, то у друзей в Амбассадории точно. </p>
  <p>— Лиам, передай страже на воротах описание раба и рисунок магического фона браслетов, — отсмеявшись, распорядился Дориан. — Если не найдете сами, обратись в гильдию охотников. А теперь, с вашего разрешения, сегодня я буду отдыхать и планировать прием на послезавтра. Варрик, ты вечером посидишь с нами? Мейварис и Юлий собирались прийти, рассчитываем на ужин в узком дружеском кругу. </p>
  <p>— Ты не собираешься его искать? — недоверчиво переспросил Варрик. На его памяти, если Дориана что-то волновало, он способен был неутомимо рыскать в одиночестве или вместе с Адаар, но выкапывать нужное хоть из под земли. </p>
  <p>— Варрик, сейчас ты лез бы в Клоаку в Киркволе лично, если бы надо было кого-то найти? Мы не в инквизиции, а в Тевинтере достаточно профессионалов для поисков беглых рабов. </p>
  <p>— Андерс друг, а не раб, — Варрик старался понять настроение Павуса. Тот определенно не был ни расстроен, ни разочарован, а его парни испарились. Они явно знали, как действовать в подобных ситуациях. — Охотники за рабами и рабство вообще — премерзкая часть ваших тевинтерских традиций. Хоук крошила их пачками, когда они приходили за Фэнрисом.</p>
  <p>— Видишь, они очень упорны, когда идут по следам. Если нашли раба так далеко за пределами Тевинтера, то в Минратосе его найдут быстро, — проигнорировав часть тирады, Павус ответил исключительно на то, что хотел. Некоторые сомнения, что Варрик причастен к побегу, закрадывались. Давным-давно тот скрывал от инквизиции Хоук, старая гвардия — как первая любовь, дружба с членами инквизиции не перебивала преданности давним друзьям. — Как, думаешь, отреагирует на появления Андерса Хоук, а принц Старкхэйвена? Даже на Каллена больше надежд, что он, прежде чем порешить преступника, сообщит мне. Андерса очень многие не ждут на остальной части материка. </p>
  <p>— Все считают, что он мертв. </p>
  <p>— Считают, пока кто-то не узнает его в лицо. А потом очень многие будут говорить, что Хоук инсценировала убийство, чтобы прикрыть своего. Как ее считали ответственной за тот взрыв.</p>
  <p>— Хорошо, я помогу его искать, — Варрик нахмурился и хмыкнул, их мальчик вырос. — Жози гордилась бы тобой. К добру или к худу ты становишься политиком. </p>
  <p>— Спасибо, достаточно, если не станешь ему помогать. Не хочешь вернуться на виллу? </p>
  <p>— Нет, осмотрю достопримечательности этого квартала. — Оставалось надеяться, что Блондинчик попросит помощи и позволит себя уговорить, Варрик не хотел его смерти, а этот мир, похоже, не ждал его воскрешения. — Погуляю, сыграю в порочную справедливость.</p>
  <p>— Тогда до встречи.</p>
  <p>— До встречи, Сверкающий. </p>
  <p>Еще пару дней Дориан провел в праздном безделии. Люцерны очень осторожно готовили пакет законов, направленных против рабства, опираясь на сочувствующую часть духовенства. Пока они даже не собирались его продвигать, понимая, что никто даже в Публикануме не проголосует «за». Но пока можно было писать пространные рассуждения о религиозной трактовке рабства и истинных желаниях Создателя, который отпустил свою невесту в Тевинтер, чтобы она познала страдания в рабстве, но вывела за собой тех, кто уверовал в нее. Подобной ерундой Дориан страдал от скуки, все равно потом сочувствующие Люцернам клирики поправят его писанину на свой вкус. </p>
  <p>Куда интереснее подогревать недовольство сопорати, указывая им истинное положение дел, ведь получилось так, что аристократы отнимали у простолюдинов землю, а рабы работу. Когда сопорати могут позволить рабов, то могут выжить. Бедным простолюдинам остается или становиться рабами, чтобы их кормил хозяин, или солдатами. Если не дай боги кунари перестанут нападать, Тевинтеру придется завоевывать соседей, чтобы прокормить свои легионы. Немного сомнений там, пьяные разговоры в другом месте, хозяйственные обсуждения об аппетитах рабов, особенно людей, — как минимум Дориан надеялся посеять сомнения в экономической целесообразности рабства. И начало конца тысячелетней эпохи рабства должен положить закон о запрете захватывать в рабство людей из соседних государств. Говорить о косситах и эльфах Дориан пока не собирался. План не на один год, в лучшем случае на десятилетие, но фамилия Павусов войдет в историю Тевинтера. </p>
  <p>Между этими занятиями Дориан разослал приглашения на вечер, согласовал меню, учитывая утонченные вкусы Мэй и чувствительный желудок Юлия. Подумав, он отправил приглашение Авлу, не особенно надеясь на его появление. Все же частная вечеринка в небольшой компании могла слишком походить на свидание, куда больше, чем случайная встреча во дворце архонта, где толпилась половина сколько-нибудь заметных чародеев. </p>
  <p>Андерс нигде не объявлялся, но Варрик уговорил Лиама не спешить. Дориан смотрел на их перешептывания снисходительно, охранник по просьбе Тетраса донес в тот же день. Верность Лиама принадлежала одному человеку, чтобы он не думал о всяких недалеких ферелденцах, но если Андерса хотел Дориан, значит, придется его найти. А привязанная к энергетическим меридианам карта и нехитрые манипуляции с силой мягким свечением указывали, что браслеты Проклятого не покидали район Лупанарий. Если Андерс не перегрыз себе запястья, то беспокоиться о том, что он покинул Минратос, не стоило. И Дориан позволял ему погулять. </p>
  <p>Даже небольшой прием в узком кругу не считался поводом пренебречь внешностью. Дориан провел в купальне полдня, наслаждаясь массажем и масками. И раз уж Дориан остановил выбор на том же костюме, в котором посещал «Цветущий сад», то стоило постараться вернуть глазам завораживающую зелень. Гарнитур с хризопразами и подходящими по оттенку изумрудами подходил под костюм и задавал тон своим насыщенным зеленым цветом. Еще стоило поколдовать с макияжем. Дориан не спешил, и к ужину, когда появился первый гость, он спустился сияющий и немного томный. Юлий примчался первым. Эльфийки кружили вокруг гостя с напитками и закусками, а музыканты настроили инструменты и уже наигрывали приятные мелодии, но его настроение не улучшалось. </p>
  <p>— Юлий, что-то не так? Устрицы недостаточно свежие или вино слишком кислое? — Дориан пришел в малую гостиную, широкие окна которой были открыты, соединяя ее с садом. Хотелось надеяться, что Мэй не задержится, а то даже свежий воздух не победит душное недовольство Юлия. </p>
  <p>— Вчера Мэй не пришла на представление в «Землю Испытаний».</p>
  <p>— Ну, она вскоре приедет, — пожал плечами Дориан. — А флиртовать в моей гостиной куда приятней, чем среди орущей толпы.</p>
  <p>— Ах, если бы можно был приказывать сердцу, — Юлий страдальчески тер виски и ловил взгляд Павуса. — Клянусь Создателем, я бы искал твоей благосклонности. </p>
  <p>— Ну, что ты, дорогой, Мэй прекрасна, — только ухаживаний Юлия Дориану не хватало. — Не знаю, кто мог бы устоять перед ней.</p>
  <p>— И все же кто знает, может, твое сердце было бы мягче.</p>
  <p>— Я мужчина, ты мужчина, зачем нам еще больше усложнять себе жизнь, — расхохотался Дориан, не поддерживая стенаний друга. — Пусть мне остаются рабы для плотской любви, а друзья для души и знаний.</p>
  <p>— Это тоже любовь, Павус, — Юлий улыбнулся. — Ты знаешь, что Мавритий и Папий обменялись рабами, а потом занимались с ними любовью в купальне Папия. Таким образом, оба удовлетворились физически и не нарушили общественных норм.</p>
  <p>— Я не буду дарить тебе раба, — мягко говоря, такая версия отношений Дориану не понравилась, но как сплетня — смешно.</p>
  <p>— Госпожа Мэйварис Тилани и господин Варрик Тетрас, — Главк провел новоприбывших в гостиную, прервав разговор.</p>
  <p>— Вы приехали вместе? — расстройству Юлия не было предела. — Ты не позволила заехать за тобой, жестокая. Мне стоит ревновать?</p>
  <p>— Это чтобы ты как следует соскучился, Юлий. А господина Тетраса я встретила совершенно случайно, — опираться на гнома Мэй не переставала. Юлий неплохой спонсор для Люцернов, но кавалер слишком утомительный.</p>
  <p>То, что один Юлий способен испортить вечер, Дориан не предполагал. Но чтобы Мэй не скучала, пришлось прилагать усилия и ему, и Варрику. Юлий при этом обижался, что компания мешает охмурять Мэйварис. Облегченно вздохнуть получилось только, когда он уволок вяло сопротивляющуюся даму сердца гулять в саду. Музыканты наигрывали что-то приятное, Варрик смеялся, что теперь Дориан будет немножко должен ему. И именно в этот момент появился Авл:</p>
  <p>— Доброй ночи, господа, — Варин вошел в гостиную, отодвинув Главка. Он сразу же встретился взглядом с Дорианом, холеным и прекрасным. </p>
  <p>— Уже не ожидал тебя видеть, Авл. </p>
  <p>— Добрый вечер, магистр Варин, — Варрик хитро улыбнулся. — Я бы тоже приехал ближе к тому времени, когда гости расходятся. </p>
  <p>— Я могу надеяться... — друзья аматуса — опора для влюбленного, Авл благодарно пожал руку Тетрасу.</p>
  <p>— Идите, я развлеку гостей. Люблю побыть хозяином в чужом доме, — растерянным Дориана видели не так часто, обычно это была привилегия Адаар, но сегодня этим наслаждался Варрик. — Мэйварис тебя простит.</p>
  <p>— Скорее всего, — кивнул Дориан, почти не помня о Юлии и Мэй. Рука Варина на пояснице обжигала сквозь мантию, и мысли утекали вниз к источнику возбуждения. </p>
  <p>Они поднимались по лестнице, сдержанно посмеиваясь. Голову кружило в точности так же, как когда Дориан понял, что не одинок в своих предпочтениях. С Авлом он вспоминал первого любовника, того первого, с которым разделил страсть. Авл крепко держал его за руку, а Дориан вел его через атрий к своим покоям. В постель они упали, не размыкая объятий. Искал поцелуя Авл, не отпуская Дориана, в том, чтобы никуда не спешить и наслаждаться каждым моментом он находил особое удовольствие:</p>
  <p>— Не спеши, божественный Павус, — попытки Дориана вырваться Авл тоже останавливал. — Я дам тебе все, что захочешь, позволь насладиться тобой.</p>
  <p>— Обнаженный я лучше.</p>
  <p>-Ну, это бесспорно, — рассмеялся Варин, не прекращая целовать распластавшегося под ним любовника. Теплая кожа в разрезах нарядного одеяния манила, медленно распускать шнуровку, обнажая Павуса постепенно, ужасно эротично. Авл не собирался упускать ни одного приносящего удовольствия момента. — Хотя, нет. Позволь не согласиться, ты одинаково прекрасен и защищая свою идею за трибуной Магистериума, и обнаженный в моих объятиях. Я одинаково хочу тебя недоступным, или открытым для любых ласк. </p>
  <p>— А я хочу близости, дружбой я пресытился за это время, — капризно протянул Дориан. — Хочу привыкнуть к доступности любовника и любви. </p>
  <p>— Ты не стесняешься, требуя от жизни, аматус. </p>
  <p>— Это не так, — Дориан поймал Авла и посмотрел в его светлые глаза, не желая, чтобы все сказанное тот воспринял как претензии к нему. — Это мое желание, как бы я хотел, если бы наш мир был другим.</p>
  <p>— Мой Уртемиэль, ты уже недействующий бог, люди сместили красоту ради жертвенности, — Авл прикоснулся к губам Дориана. — Нам придется довольствоваться тем, что есть.</p>
  <p>— Не отвлекайся, — подавшись к любовнику, Дориан обхватил его за шею, требуя больше внимания и меньше разговоров. </p>
  <p>— Мне нужно освежиться, аматус.</p>
  <p>— Прямо за ажурной ширмой вход в коридор. Дверь налево ведет в ванную комнату, а направо в туалетную.</p>
  <p>Дориан провел взглядом крепкую фигуру Авла и поднялся. Он сбросил мантию, оставшись в безрукавке, и замер у стола с картой. Отвлекаться на Андерса, когда Варин вот-вот вернется, а в голове еще шумит от поцелуев, не очень разумно, но сдержаться Дориан не смог. Привычным движением он активировал заклинание и с досадой заметил, что свечение переместилось в сторону порта. Это могло означать только одно, Андерс решил выбираться из Минратоса, значит, пора заканчивать с его побегом. Чтобы не отвлекаться от Авла, Дориан немедленно написал пару записок: одну Лиаму, другую Варрику. В малом кабинете, возле спальни, нашлась пара птичьих чучел, Дориан сосредоточился, оперировать силой легче при помощи посоха, но не возвращаться же за ним. </p>
  <p>Разослав записки, Дориан вернулся в спальню. Авл стоял возле зеркала и рассматривал содержимое туалетного столика:</p>
  <p>— Мне всегда нравится представлять, как ты доводишь себя до совершенства, и думать, что это для меня, — он повернулся к Дориану и поманил к себе. — Признаться, я удивился, что ты сбежал из собственной спальни.</p>
  <p>— Дела иногда застают в самое неподходящее время, — Дориан увлек любовника обратно в постель. — Но ты заставишь меня забыть обо всем, кроме тебя?</p>
  <p>— Непременно, аматус, непременно, — лучше не интересоваться делами другого альтуса, если он сам не просит, считал Авл. Тем более, если времени мало и можно придумать что-то интереснее, чем разговоры. </p>
  <p>Сбросив одежду сам, Дориану раздеться Авл опять не позволил. Ему нравилось раздевать любовника медленно, наслаждаясь процессом. Пока Дориан остался обнаженным и смог прижаться к теплому большому телу Варина, он уже горел от нетерпения. Авл дотянулся до задницы Дориана и запустил пальцы между ягодиц, потирая чувствительный вход, но не проникая внутрь. Поцелуй прерывать не собирался ни один из любовников. Авлу нравилось, чтобы они кончали вместе, так что он обхватил оба члена, лаская их одновременно. </p>
  <p>— Я запасся ароматным маслом, — хрипло прошептал Дориан в ухо любовнику, очень надеясь, что уж сегодня его не придется уговаривать. — И нас никто не побеспокоит. </p>
  <p>— Нам некуда спешить, ты обещал мне полночи, — Авл поймал себя на мысли, что дразнить аматуса ему нравится не меньше, чем любить. Желание — бесценный дар, Дориан щедро им делился, воспламеняя, как считалось, самое холодное сердце Минратоса и горяча кровь как лучшее вино. — И я покину твой дом не раньше, чем получу обещанное. </p>
  <p>— Не переставал в тебя верить.</p>
  <p>Жадный поцелуй не заставил Варина отвлечься. Он сорвал первый оргазм, заставив Дориана выгнуться дугой, прильнуть, почти вжаться в него. Дориану хотелось большего, но у Авла имелось свое понятие об этом большем. И Варин не преминул напомнить, что это время его выигрыш, и он собирается распорядиться им, как пожелает. Например, ему хотелось разминать спину любовнику, используя драгоценное масло, пахнущее дикими цветами и хвоей, пока Дориан не расслабился под его сильными руками. Он одинаково изголодался по прикосновениям, как и по сексу, даже сам не понимал, до какой степени. Только когда Дориан распластался на простынях, Авл трахнул его, вбиваясь в податливое тело, а потом обнял и смотрел на удовлетворенную улыбку любовника. </p>
  <p>— Ты собираешься так использовать свой выигрыш? — Дориан потянулся, целуя сжатые губы любовника.</p>
  <p>— Моя половина ночи, использую ее как хочу, — много Авл отдал бы за то, чтобы вот так просыпаться и видеть за завтраком не Валерию, а Дориана — жестикулирующего, брызжущего идеями, или такого как сейчас, лениво расслабленного и довольного. Он не забывал бы, что Авл предпочитает к красному вину, и целовал бы, уходя из дома на свои собрания. Варин даже хмыкнул, любовь делает людей очень глупыми.</p>
  <p>— Что-то не так? — заметил перемену настроения, Дориан и провел пальцами по складке между бровей Варина. — Ты слишком много думаешь.</p>
  <p>— Да, не могу отвлечься от дел. Даже с тобой они догоняют меня, мой Уртемиэль, — никому и ни за что Авл не признался бы в своих немыслимых желаниях, даже своему божественному Павусу. — Но служение тебе в этот момент важнее служению империи. </p>
  <p>— Твое божество сегодня желает простой плотской любви, — Дориан потянулся к паху Авла, накрывая ладонью твердеющий от одних его прикосновений член. — И желает тебе отсосать и желает почувствовать твой вкус на языке. </p>
  <p>— Нет, я не позволю тебе, — постельные привычки благородного альтуса Дориана порой шокировали Варина. — Не после того, как я был в тебе.</p>
  <p>— Я вроде еще не разучился произносить очищающее заклятие. Но если это единственное препятствие, то позволь пригласить тебя в купальни.</p>
  <p>— А твои гости? Варрик похож на господина, способного развлекать вечность.</p>
  <p>— Тогда скромную ванную при моих покоях, — предложил Дориан, поднявшись со смятой постели и куртуазно склоняясь перед Авлом. — Магистр Варин, дорогой спикер, позвольте проводить вас. </p>
  <p>— Божественный Павус, этот наряд вам так к лицу, что в словах не опишешь.</p>
  <p>— Предлагаешь прийти так в Магистериум, — рассмеялся Дориан. — Минратос получит долгожданный скандал.</p>
  <p>— Не позволю кому-то любоваться моим божеством, — Варин нахмурился от появившейся тени ревности. Еще больше настроение портило осознание собственной глупости, ревность немыслимо глупа и туманит самый светлый разум. Но если улыбаться и смотреть, как Дориан склоняется, чтобы нагреть воду, то его красота умиротворяет разбушевавшиеся чувства. Допускать ревность или сожаления о том, что их роман будет слишком коротким, Авл не собирался. — Вот тебе я позволю что угодно, если это доставит тебе удовольствие.</p>
  <p>— Нам обоим, Авл, перестань упрямиться.</p>
  <p>Дориан увлек любовника в наполненную ванную. Конечно, это не купальни, но им определенно не пришлось тесниться. И Авл чувствовал себя спокойнее, когда Дориан не становился перед ним на колени, а просто спускался ниже, целуя попутно теплеющую под его губами кожу. Член любовника Дориан посасывал как леденец из жженого сахара в детстве, с тем же удовольствием и восторгом. Мама считала леденцы забавой простолюдинов, и нянька проносила их молодому господину тайно. Авл не выдержал сладкой пытки и нажал на затылок Дориана, вынуждая его взять член в рот полностью. Он честно собирался позже загладить свое непочтительное поведение, граничащее с богохульством, но сейчас просто не мог сдержаться. Спустил Авл непристойно быстро, а потом целовал облизывающего губы Дориана, впервые в жизни узнавая вкус собственной спермы.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Варин покинул виллу Павуса почти перед рассветом, заездив Дориана до состояния расслабленного и сонно-ленивого. Удовлетворив ненасытного аматуса, Авл покинул его гораздо позже, чем собирался и чем стоило бы. Даже Дориан понимал, что они рискуют, но не хватало силы воли напомнить любовнику о времени. </p>
  <p>Проспав до обеда, Дориан поднялся и спустился вниз, только когда Лигий разбудил его, бормоча что-то о делах. Андерс сидел в гостиной и вытирал медленно ползущую из носа струйку крови связанными руками. Рядом стоял Варрик, готовый защищать старого друга от любых нападок. Лиам откровенно злорадствовал, и Дориан не сомневался, что это его меткий удар разукрасил ферелденца:</p>
  <p>— О, а вот и сам рабовладелец, — злость кипела в Андерсе и бессилие только добавляло масла в этот огонь. — Простите, не кланяюсь, магистр Павус, не дай Создатель ваши псы решат, что это попытка побега.</p>
  <p>— Позволишь убрать веревки, или я рискую здоровьем? — Дориан интересовался почти серьезно, очень грозным выглядел Андерс. </p>
  <p>— Будьте так любезны.</p>
  <p>— Я думал, мы договорились.</p>
  <p>— Вы рабовладелец, магистр, — фыркнул Андерс, показательно растирая запястья, — а я адепт свободы личности. Все наши договоренности стоят столько же, сколько ваше заверение, что мое положение — исключение из правил в вашем доме.</p>
  <p>— То есть ты сбежал из-за Ари? — Дориан поймал себя на том, что не понимает этой логики, но ферелденец опять сумел заинтриговать. — Ему пока безопаснее оставаться под защитой моего имени. Полагаю, и тебе тоже.</p>
  <p>— Мне? — рассмеялся Андерс, что-то похожее он испытывал, когда Хоук при первой встрече пытался на него надавить. — Магистр Павус, я сбегал в стране, где быть магом вне круга — преступление. Жил в вонючей Клоаке, между беженцами, работорговцами и местными бандами. А вы тогда еще и не представляли, что можно обойтись без полного дома слуг и мягкой постельки. И даже думать не могли, что придется есть нечищеный виноград и самому наливать себе напитки. </p>
  <p>— Самый ужас в промокших ногах и мерзком климате, я вечно мерз в ваших краях, — согласно кивнул Дориан, даже не думая обижаться на правду и поддаваться на провокацию. — А вот вино можно пить прямо из бутылок, не разливая. </p>
  <p>— Не уходите от темы, магистр, если вы такой последовательный поборник прав и свобод, то должны освободить мальчика, — если бы Андерса сейчас спросили, почему он прицепился именно к Ари, то ответа не нашлось бы. Во всяком случае, такого ответа, который он мог бы озвучить в компании Павуса. </p>
  <p>— Кого-то еще из моей фамилии желаешь осчастливить? — когда Ари обживется и успокоится, Дориан все равно собирался сделать его либертати и предложить работу. Его самого беспокоил только навязчивый интерес магистра Апрума. Но после того, как Ари переехал к новому хозяину, Апрум его не преследовал, так что, скорее всего, уговорившая Дориана рабыня преувеличила. — Ты у меня на поруках, так что о твоей полной свободе речь не идет. А что касается Ари, то прошу. Терренс, тебя не затруднит передать Главку, что надо подготовить парню документы и ставку в доме? Пусть он возьмет Ари и они подойдут ко мне, когда все будет готово.</p>
  <p>— Да, господин. — Терренс тоже считал, что парня рано отпускать. Ари не такой, как разбитной и уверенный в себе Лигий, а дарить свободу неготовому к ней эльфу так же бессмысленно, как бросать камешки в море, чтобы уменьшить его глубину. — Мне идти сейчас?</p>
  <p>— Да, иди, — Дориан удобно расположился в кресле, надеясь наконец услышать настоящие желания Андерса. Ему пошла на пользу длительная прогулка, ферелденец ожил и перестал походить на хмурую тень того, кто готов был воевать и убивать ради высшей цели. — Я бы не приказывал вернуть тебя немедленно, если бы ты не отправился в порт. Подумал, что ты хочешь покинуть Минратос и Тевинтер, а это расходится с условиями Каллена.</p>
  <p>— Ты мог бы спросить меня, — не выдержал Варрик. — Блондинчика достаточно запирали, потому он болезненно реагирует даже на незначительное ограничение. А вы с Калленом решили устроить ему персональный круг. </p>
  <p>— Так ты все это время знал, где он? </p>
  <p>— Не совсем. — Не без основания считая, что буря над буйной головой Блондинчика миновала, Варрик удобно уселся в мягкое кресло возле него. — Я предпочитаю присматривать не так явно, как вы. Давняя привычка. </p>
  <p>— И что нам делать? </p>
  <p>Дориан предпочел не напоминать Варрику, что этот Андерс не тот, с которым гном дружил в Киркволле. Кажется, Тетраса грызло убийство Андерса и его собственная роль в этом, или его молчание, принятое за одобрение. Он всегда опекал друзей, но к Блондинчику чувствовалось особенное отношение. Заданный Дорианом вопрос повис в воздухе. Андерс готов был высказывать претензии, а Варрик защищать его, но ни один не предлагал хоть сколько-нибудь устраивающего всех выхода. </p>
  <p>— Я не могу весь день читать книжки, гулять и отсыпаться, — Андерс не сводил глаз с Павуса, претензия прозвучала глупо. Борцом за свободу он себя чувствовал значительно уверенней. — Я привык работать. Если так интересно, то я вел дочку шлюхи, у которой жил это время, в лечебницу. А твои... хорошо, что ребенок остался у целителя. А я помочь не мог. Я теперь не могу никому помочь.</p>
  <p>— Уверен? В Киркволле тебя все равно не хватало на всех. — Как обессиленного Андерса уводили чуть ли не под руки, Варрик помнил хорошо. И как тот вскакивал, потому что нужно было смешать лекарства, перевязать, наложить лубки. — Быть лекарем и не уметь работать руками — это просто нелепо. И вроде бы по голове тебя не били и знаний ты растерять не должен. Или я чего-то не знаю.</p>
  <p>— Варрик, я себя чувствую беспомощным.</p>
  <p>— Не начинай опять, — Тетрас нахмурился и постарался не встречаться взглядом с внимательно выжидающим Дорианом. — Я не собираюсь тебя жалеть. </p>
  <p>— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Если даже тот, кого считаешь лучшим другом, упрекает в нытье, Андерс мог бы задуматься. Но обидеться проще и легче, тем более, если напротив сидит тевинтерский магистр и рабовладелец, привлекательность которого только усугубляла всю ситуацию. — Хочешь сказать, что я неправ, говори.</p>
  <p>— Ты неправ, — вздохнул Варрик, под выпивку в укромном уголке веселого дома разговаривать проще чем при Павусе, внезапно ставшем яблоком раздора. — Дориан наш, тебе чертовски повезло, что ты свалился именно на него. И нет, Сверкающий, ты неправ. Я прекрасно помню, что этот Андерс не совсем тот, которого я знаю. И все же он наш Блондинчик. У меня подушка его матери и очень много чувств: от желания надрать задницу до желания прикрыть от... даже от Хоук. </p>
  <p>— И все-таки? Коула нет, и вестей от него тоже. — Дориан решил пользоваться присутствием Варрика, чтобы как-то уладить отношения с Андерсом, раз уж тот так прислушивается к Тетрасу. — Андерс, если настаиваешь, давай я заберу браслеты. Но скажи, что мне делать, если появится Справедливость. Мне поступить, как Хоук или пытаться использовать тевинтерские методы? </p>
  <p>— Что-то мне не хочется узнавать об этих методах. — Упоминание о вышитой подушке мамы заставило расчувствоваться, и позже Андерс хотел расспросить Варрика, но пока стоило договориться с господином магистром.</p>
  <p>— Все не так страшно, как вы, ферелденцы, воображаете, — пожал плечами Дориан. Он оглянулся на маячившего за спиной Лиама. — Прикажи, чтобы нам подали вина. А то обычно кругом вертятся слуги, а сегодня дом словно вымер.</p>
  <p>— Из-за этого типа все опасаются увидеть вашу злую версию, — Лиам даже не пытался показывать свою лояльность к ферелденскому рабу. </p>
  <p>— Разве я когда-нибудь давал повод?</p>
  <p>— Нет, но неизвестное зло страшнее, — засмеялся Лиам, никогда не мог удержаться, чтобы не поддразнить хозяина. — Я за вином, не испепеляйте меня.</p>
  <p>— Я готов еще ждать, — Андерс давно заметил, что Лиам куда ближе Павусу, чем хорошенький эльф, с которым тот спал. Присутствие Лиама действовало как раздражитель, и решения в его присутствии принимались импульсивные. Но Андерс со своей склонностью накручивать проблему до вселенских масштабов уже знал, что не всегда в его случае скоропалительные решения — это плохие решения. — Пусть остаются твои браслеты. Но я не позволю себя запереть. </p>
  <p>— Тогда я опять спрашиваю, что нам делать со сложившейся ситуацией? </p>
  <p>Прибежавшие с вином и бокалами слуги заставили Дориана замолчать, и пауза в который раз повисла. Андерс хмурился и вертел браслеты. Кажется, он хотел бы взять свои слова назад, но упрямство не позволяло. Бокал прекрасного вина из Каринуса Андерс опрокинул, словно то было низкосортное пойло. Варрик вертел бокал в пальцах, не решаясь подсказать очевидное решение. А Дориан смаковал терпкий насыщенный вкус и невпопад думал, что Андерс прекрасно выглядит в малой гостиной. Он вообще органично смотрелся бы в жизни Дориана, даже со всеми своими вспышками гнева, раздражением и сдвинутыми к переносице бровями. Как только мысли об Авле отступали, привлекательность Андерса навязчиво лезла сквозь все выстроенное и лелеемое Дорианом безразличие. </p>
  <p>— Я могу работать в лечебнице, — наконец решился Андерс и переглянулся с одобрительно кивающим Варриком. — Там, в трущобах, в таких местах всегда не хватает рук. </p>
  <p>— Хорошо, я согласен. — Вообще-то Дориан с ходу мог предложить несколько мест поприличнее, но не видел причин не заняться благотворительностью. Во всяком случае, кроме своего раба стоит передать магистру Элиоту некоторую сумму денег. — Надо заказать больше мыла и какого-нибудь обеззараживающего зелья.</p>
  <p>— Чем мне клясться, что я не буду сбегать? Трусиками Андрасте? — Андерс ждал больше возражений и даже немного разочаровался. Он-то рассчитывал, что предлагать будет Павус, а он отказываться от имитирующей полезную деятельность ерунды. — Лечебница это не пафосные выезды в ваш Магистериум, я буду проводить там много времени. Хочу иметь право не бежать как пес на зов, ночевать в лечебнице. Я знаю эту работу, даже если временно я не маг, дежурить придется и задерживаться тоже. </p>
  <p>— Если говорить о нижнем белье, я предпочел бы Маферата. Но клянись чем угодно, кто-то из охранников все равно будет присматривать, — это условие не обсуждалось, хотя Дориан заранее представлял лицо Лиама, если тому придется дежурить в лечебнице для неимущих. — И я против того, чтобы ты оставлял мой дом. </p>
  <p>— О, не беспокойся, — отмахнулся Варрик раньше, чем Андерс успел возмутиться. — Блондинчик имеет слабость к комфорту и хорошим вещам. Он тот еще фанатик и ужасно ответственный, но возможность искупаться и выспаться на удобном матрасе вместо старого тюфяка не упустит. </p>
  <p>— Я... — Дориан улыбнулся Андерсу и Варрику, почти сказал, что хотел бы окружить Блондинчика комфортом, но удержался. Сомнительно, что тот правильно истолковал бы его порыв. — Рад, что есть чем заманить Андерса в мой дом.</p>
  <p>— Варрик преувеличивает, — чем сговорчивее был Павус, тем сложнее Андерсу его ненавидеть. Он очень старался, и собственное формально рабское положение помогало, но новые обстоятельства превращали формальность в довольно эфемерную вещь. В действительности Андерс скорее преступник на поруках, и учитывая его бурную деятельность — наказание более чем мягкое. — И помогает тебе загонять меня в...</p>
  <p>— Загонять куда? </p>
  <p>— Павус! Вы провоцируете меня, магистр, — Андерс вскочил с кресла и встал перед Дорианом. Унижений с него на сегодня достаточно: его скрутили на глазах у перепуганной девочки и прохожих, швырнули к ногам хозяина, а теперь этот тип его донимает на глазах у старого друга. К тому же удовлетворенную томность качественно оттраханного мужчины ни с чем не спутаешь, и это выводило из себя еще больше.</p>
  <p>Дориан поднялся, принимая вызов. Янтарные глаза Андерса полыхали, он весь был поглощен своей злостью. Если бы его связь с Тенью не нарушали браслеты, то Дориан предпочел бы закрыться щитом. Он невольно поднял руки в защитном жесте, успев обуздать силу, но не рефлексы. Андерс схватил его за запястья в попытке не то прервать плетение заклинания, не то... Все пошло не так, меньше всего Дориан ожидал, что они окажутся так близко, что поцелуй станет неизбежным. Порыв его самого или Андерса? Их губы встретились, они оба замерли, не готовые ни продолжить, ни оторваться друг от друга. Злость Андерса не позволила ему отступить, он целовал и держал Дориана за горячие руки, вкус другого мужчины не мог испортить впечатления. Никаких объятий, никаких дрожащих колен, никакой томной неги. Они впились друг в друга, Дориана тянуло к Андерсу давно, а у того злость питала страсть и становилась почти неуправляемой.</p>
  <p>— Вы просили привести Ари, господин Павус, — Терренс опустил взгляд и шагнул в сторону, закрывая от семенящего за ним раба целующихся мужчин. </p>
  <p>— Да, просил, — на губах еще горел поцелуй, Андерс не разжимал рук, и Дориан понимал, что не хочет, чтобы его видели таким беззащитным. А он чувствовал себя беззащитным, хотя это он был хозяином, он владел браслетами Проклятого и запирал магию Андерса. </p>
  <p>— Ребята, мальчик ждет, — Варрик не слишком смущался, вмешиваясь. Если он хоть что-то понимал в этой жизни, то успеют еще намиловаться. И история получится чудная, весь Тедас слезами умоется, особенно не в меру чувствительные Верховные Жрицы. </p>
  <p>— Отпусти, — Дориан говорил тихо, боясь спугнуть неожиданный и приятный порыв Андерса. — Я подпишу документы Ари.</p>
  <p>— Я и не держу, — вспыхнул Андерс, чувствуя себя одновременно глупо из-за своего поведения и разочарованно из-за того, что пришлось прервать поцелуй. </p>
  <p>— Отпусти, — мягко попросил Дориан, потому что ферелденец отнекивался, но не отступил ни на шаг.</p>
  <p>— И не собираюсь, — возмущенно прошипел Андерс и только сейчас понял, как крепко держит Дориана и тот до сих пор стоит настолько близко, что можно дышать ароматом его парфюма. Пришлось разжать хватку и вернуться на свое кресло. — Не собираюсь тебя держать.</p>
  <p>Дориан подмахнул бумагу и поманил к себе ошарашенного от неожиданности эльфа:</p>
  <p>— Теперь ты либертати, Ари. Я тебя поздравляю, возможностей у тебя теперь больше. Буду рад, если ты останешься в этом доме, — стараясь не смотреть на ферелденца и его реакцию, Дориан говорил только со слугой. — Главк предложит тебе работу. </p>
  <p>— Спасибо, господин, — Ари мял в руках бумаги и ждал дальнейших распоряжений. Он еще не понимал ни зачем ему это вручили, ни что с ним делать. Единственное, что Ари различил ясно, что ему нужно к Главку. — Я могу идти, господин.</p>
  <p>— Иди, Ари.</p>
  <p>— Парень, ты свободен, понимаешь? — Андерс не выдержал, реакция эльфа выводила из себя. — Ты можешь делать, что захочешь и не зависеть от капризов господ.</p>
  <p>— Да, господин, — склонился перед ферелденцем Ари, — вы маг, да? Магу легко быть свободным. Теперь и я свободен. Позвольте мне уйти.</p>
  <p>— Иди, Ари, можешь этот вечер отдохнуть и отпраздновать с друзьями, если захочешь.</p>
  <p>— Лигий обычно прислуживает вам, — Ари потупился, друзей у него не так много, он новенький в доме, но с Лигием сложно не сойтись.</p>
  <p>— Я отпущу его на вечер, — улыбнулся слуге Дориан. </p>
  <p>Закрыв этот вопрос, Дориан готов был отдать все внимание Андерсу и Варрику. Целоваться, к сожалению, больше не стоило, Авл ясно дал понять, что между ним и ферелденцем придется выбирать. А обманывать любовника Дориан не хотел:</p>
  <p>— Предлагаю допить вино и перейти в сад, нам накроют в беседке.</p>
  <p>— Продолжим пить на свежем воздухе? — одобрительно кивнул Варрик. — Мне нравится в Тевинтере, представить себе не мог. Фэнрис описывал империю исключительно мрачно.</p>
  <p>— Ну, ему не повезло. Полагаю, половина ферелденцев такого же мнения о Киркволле, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Дориан. — Но мы с тобой работаем над улучшением.</p>
  <p>— Я вам точно нужен? — ворчливо перебил Павуса Андерс. — Вы можете прекрасно расхваливать друг друга без моей компании. </p>
  <p>— Лично меня на похвальбу вдохновляют красивые мужчины, — Дориан широко улыбнулся и протянул руку Андерсу, забывая о благоразумии из-за его пристального взгляда. — Тебе идет сидеть на солнце и смеяться тоже идет.</p>
  <p>— Магистр Павус, вы невыносимы, — Андерс поймал себя на том, что не может перестать думать о том, каким горячим мужчиной кажется этот лощеный франт. — Давайте уж держаться своих ролей. Не годится рабу распивать со своим хозяином.</p>
  <p>— Лигию этого не говори, нельзя травмировать юных эльфов, — толкнул друга в бок Варрик и прихватил со стола початую бутылку. — К тому же пару дней назад тебе это не мешало.</p>
  <p>— Меня опять принуждают! — возмутился Андерс и рассмеялся в ответ на укоризненные мины. — Я шучу, шучу. Вино — единственное, что нравится мне в Тевинтере.</p>
  <p>— Вранье, — возмутился Дориан, уже выходя из комнаты. Взгляда, которым ферелденец пытался прожечь его затылок, он не заметил. — Еще у нас роскошные мантии, которые тебе идут.</p>
  <p>— Андерс, не тормози, — зато Варрик не уставал замечать, как оживляется почти сожранная Местью-Справедливостью душа друга от мимолетных пикировок с Павусом. — У Дориана прекрасные погреба и девушки, и мальчики тоже.</p>
  <p>— Слишком много последних.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Хотя попойка вышла на славу, несмотря на отирающихся рядом эльфов и пускавшего шпильки Лиама, Андерс проснулся довольно рано. Варрик и Дориан еще не спускались, так что не пришлось смущаться или злиться из-за своих реакций. Наскоро перекусив вместе с Терренсом на кухне, Андерс вышел через калитку для слуг. Лиам предпочел спать до последнего и ел на ходу, ругаясь на неугомонных ферелденских дикарей. </p>
  <p>Кабинет лекаря у порта нервировал бы Павуса, а близость кораблей слишком соблазняла бы Андерса. Чего греха таить, высунуть нос из Минратоса ему хотелось, угрозы Каллена не распространялись на возможность побегать по Тевинтеру, вот и пришлось отправиться в трущобы. Клинику для бедняков Андерс нашел безошибочно, его вело внутреннее чутье в самые злачные и узкие улочки, где воняло мочой и гноем. Эльфы не собирались останавливать свихнувшегося мага, приказ господина Павуса дословно звучал: «не позволить сбежать и вернуть домой к вечеру». Терренс и Лиам могли удивляться маршруту Андерса, осуждать, но не мешали. После попытки самоубийства и почти удавшегося побега его милость господин Павус соизволил обратить внимание на состояние и желания Андерса. В последние годы он привык все проблемы перекрывать работой, загружая себя как можно сильнее. В большом доме Дориана нечем было занять руки, в приличных лечебницах Минотауруса наверняка хватало рабов и магов, а вот в больницах для бедных будут рады любой помощи. </p>
  <p>Нырнув в очередную подворотню, Андерс все таки увидел старую потертую табличку, гласящую, что тут принимают всех больных. Стоило ему войти внутрь, и он словно провалился обратно в клоаку. Даже его конвой сморщили носы, как по команде. Лиам потянул руку, чтобы схватить Андерса за рукав, но тот уже склонился над ближайшим больным, безошибочно узнавая лихорадку. Лохмотья нищего скрывали загноившиеся раны.</p>
  <p>— Скальпель и отвар эльфийского корня, — приказал Андерс Лиаму. — Найди любого служащего и принеси мне. Тут ещё до мага надо поработать.</p>
  <p>— Не приказывай мне, Андерс! — фыркнул Лиам, даже если раб нашел общий язык с хозяином, он все равно оставался рабом, ферелденским дикарем и убийцей. </p>
  <p>— Я принесу, — Терренс понимал, что такое работа лекаря, его семья держалась за свободу до последнего, и о таких клиниках они знали не понаслышке. — Андерс, тебе нужен только отвар корня и скальпель, и все?</p>
  <p>— Пока да, — Андерс стянул в хвост мешающиеся пряди и склонился над следующим больным. — И этой малышке надо капель двадцать белого и кровавого лотоса в равных пропорциях. Если нет настоя, тогда только магия. </p>
  <p>Объяснений Терренс не дождался, ушел вглубь помещений. А Лиам занял место на подоконнике, предварительно весьма демонстративно протирая с него грязь. Такая внезапная брезгливость вызвала у Андерса смешок, в этом месте гигиена наименьшая из проблем, как и в десятках таких мест. Столица Тевинтера в этом плане не отличалась от других крупных городов Тедаса. Вернувшийся Терренс сначала протянул Андерсу светлую мантию-робу, чистую, хоть и покрытую неотстирывающимися пятнами.</p>
  <p>— Я попросил тебе что-то переодеться. Сейчас подойдёт господин Секст, он заведует этим заведением.</p>
  <p>— Хорошо, — кивнул Андерс. Наверное, Терренс был прав, тонкую шёлковую мантию, подходящую скорее для светских раутов, жаль испортить. — Спасибо.</p>
  <p>Сменить одежду не заняло и пяти минут, мантия перекочевала на хранение Лиаму, а Андерс наконец смог заняться первым больным. Под запекшейся коркой ожидаемо оказался зеленовато-желтый гной. Избитый старик гнил заживо, но все равно дернулся, когда Андерс принялся чистить раны. Терренс прижал больного к столу, не позволяя вредить себе и мешать процедуре.</p>
  <p>— Хорошая работа, — седовласый господин Секст подошел ближе и протянул руки, магическим образом ускоряя регенерацию. — Простите, задержался, отсчитывал настой лотосов. Кому их?</p>
  <p>— Вон той девчушке, — ткнул пальцем в бледную до прозрачности эльфийку Андерс. — Не видел, как вы подошли. Я — Андерс.</p>
  <p>— Очень приятно, я Элиот Секст, можете называть меня Элиотом. Я и моя мать — меценаты этого места. Она считает, что мы должны делать, что можем для облегчения страданий этих несчастных.</p>
  <p>— Ваша мать? — удивлялся Андерс совершенно искренне. Маги доживали до весьма почтенного возраста, но господин Секст сам выглядел не очень молодо. — Простите это не мое дело.</p>
  <p>— Ничего, она весьма энергичная дама. Берите следующего больного, я пока посмотрю, — добродушное спокойствие Элиота Секста не поколебали ни странные браслеты на руках нового лекаря, ни охранники. Можно даже сказать, что вооруженные до зубов эльфы его успокоили. Их присутствие недвусмысленно указывало, что Андерс не беглый раб, значит, предоставление ему работы не навлечет на лечебницу неприятности. — Кому вы принадлежите, Андерс?</p>
  <p>— Дориану Павусу.</p>
  <p>От слова «принадлежите» Андерс скрипнул зубами. Он всегда кому-то принадлежал: Кругу, Серым стражам, а в короткое время иллюзорной свободы — духу Справедливости. Если сейчас рассматривать его жизнь, то все попытки сбросить гнет казались бегом по замкнутому кругу. Отмахнувшись от навязчивых мыслей, Андерс подошёл к следующему больному: пожилой мужчина, с желтоватыми белками глаз и мерзким запахом изо рта. Он сидел скрючившись и как-то сжавшись. Проще всего в этой ситуации посмотреть, какой из внутренних органов разъеден болезнью, но видеть Андерс не мог:</p>
  <p>— Я бы предположил воспаление печени. Соответственно, убрать воспаление, пропить цвет рутки и снять спазм красавкой, но может быть и камень. Это лучше доверить магу, — понимание собственного бессилия Андерса разозлило. Он посмотрел на Элиота Секста и с трудом заставил себя успокоиться, наверное, прийти сюда было ошибкой. А ладонь уже легла на бок старика, словно Андерс мог ему помочь таким образом. — Мне надо что-то простое: травмы, раны, то, что я могу видеть глазами. Или я могу делать перевязки.</p>
  <p>— Хорошо, — Элиот Секст протянул руку и понял, что новый лекарь прав — просто воспаление печени. Расколов силой мелкий камешек, раз уж влез, он ободряюще улыбнулся Андерсу. — Вы не растеряли опыт и чутье. Это прекрасно. Я предлагаю вам осмотреть наши запасы трав и минералов, чтобы вы могли определяться, действовать ли с помощью лекарств или искать дежурного мага. И останетесь сортировать больных в приемном отделении. </p>
  <p>— Спасибо, рад буду помочь.</p>
  <p>— Жаль, что ваши силы связаны. Браслеты Проклятого довольно редкий артефакт, времён первых архонтов. Я и не ожидал увидеть такой мерзости, простите, Андерс, — от браслетов даже на расстоянии ощущалась тяжелая аура, Элиот поморщился. — Сколько времени сможете уделять работе?</p>
  <p>— Постараюсь как можно больше. Магистра Павуса я предупредил, что не собираюсь отказываться от ночных смен и затяжных дежурств, — не отвлекаясь от беседы, Андерс перешел к следующему пациенту. — Бронхит или пневмония, лихорадка не так сильна. Я смешаю микстуру и отправлю домой. Через пару-тройку дней вернется сюда: станет хуже — отправим магам, если лучше — сделаю еще порцию лекарств.</p>
  <p>— Согласен, чувствуется опыт, — Элиот кивнул и улыбнулся. — Я отдаю вам приемное, правьте мудро. </p>
  <p>— Спасибо. Запасы можно осмотреть прямо сейчас? </p>
  <p>— Господин Павус просил передать вам это, — Лиам спрыгнул с окна и достал кошель с монетами. — Милосердие, чего доброго, станет модным в Минратосе.</p>
  <p>— Передайте мою благодарность магистру Павусу. — Пряча кошелек, Элиот уже оценил его тяжесть и прикидывал, какую из бесконечного количества нужд покрыть первой. — Не думал, что его интересуют такие вещи. </p>
  <p>— О, мой господин весь в мыслях о благе неимущих, — хмыкнул Лиам и вернулся на облюбованный подоконник. Господин Секст чудак, но если он магистр, на всякий случай надо говорить то, что сказал бы и господин Дориан. — Его фракция много делает для подобного отребья и лишние голоса в Магистериуме он оценит.</p>
  <p>— Да-да, конечно, — слова эльфа окончательно успокоили Элиота, мотивы магистра Павуса проясняются. А в моде на милосердие что-то есть, надо будет ввернуть на каком-нибудь празднике при случае. </p>
  <p>В лечебнице для неимущих дела не заканчивались никогда. Андерс только рассортировал больных в приемном, как Элиот отправил его в перевязочную. А когда он вернулся, приемное опять заполнили больные. Лиам ожидаемо морщил нос и ждал времени, когда можно применить силу и отвести Андерса в дом Павуса. Зато Терренс оказался неожиданно толковым помощником, к концу дня Андерсу почти нравился этот эльф. Во всяком случае, они перекинулись большим количеством слов за день, чем за все время до этого. В дом Павуса вернулись, опоздав к ужину, благо порка как в Круге Андерсу не грозила. Впрочем, в очередной раз оценив блистательного, или, как говорил любовник Дориана, божественного Павуса, отбывающего на званый вечер, Андерс некстати подумал, что оголил бы перед ним зад. </p>
  <p>Новая неделя принесла в дом суету. В Магистериуме начались заседания, Люцерны все еще готовили свой закон, но некоторые внесенные чужие предложения настолько противоречили духу свобод, который они защищали, что пришлось предпринимать активные действия и в Верхней Палате, и за стенами богатых домов. Наконец открылись двери Амбассадории, и Варрик днями и вечерами разгребал дерьмо, дела и совершенствовал порочную добродетель. Андерс и в лучшие времена не обращал внимания на слуг, а когда представилась возможность с головой уйти в работу, он немедленно ей воспользовался. Так что пропажу Ари заметили не сразу, вернее, Главк не сразу доложил занятому хозяину, а Лигий тревожился, но тоже помалкивал. Слуги шептались о неблагодарности, а Дориану вроде бы не было нужды искать либерати, но Лиам временно занялся поисками парня. </p>
  <p>— Это из-за тебя, дикарь.</p>
  <p>— В чем еще я успел провиниться, — Андерс плеснул себе в лицо холодной водой, чтобы не засыпать за ужином. Лиама он не любил взаимно, так хорошо было, пока его охранял один Терренс. Но хозяин из-за романа забросил Лигия, и второй охранник ушел утешать милое создание. — Я тут появляюсь только по приказу господина магистра. Будь моя воля, я оставался бы спать в лечебнице.</p>
  <p>— Ари мы не найдем, я уверен. Мальчишка много болтал о том, что теперь свободен. Его увели люди, нанятые Апрумом. Я найду его труп, а господин Дориан выспросит у него, что случилось, — передать, насколько раздосадован, Лиам не мог, как и решить, на кого злиться больше — на ферелденца, ставшего причиной освобождения, или на Дориана, потакавшего Андерсу. — Свободу надо давать тому, кто к ней готов. А для таких мальчишек лучше считаться принадлежащими фамилии Павус, а не служить приманкой для старых уродов. </p>
  <p>— Я не имею влияния на Павуса, — Андерс часто ловил ненавидящие или презрительные взгляды в свою сторону, но у Лиама получалось особенно проникновенно. </p>
  <p>— Да что ты. Он освободил Ари, чтобы ублажить тебя, — бросаться пустыми обвинениями Лиам не любил, но в этом уж точно был уверен. — Ужин принесут сюда. Господа Варрик и Дориан заняты своими делами, так что не утруждайся спускаться в столовую.</p>
  <p>Утруждаться Андерс и не собирался, раньше он не выходил из-за Дориана, а теперь его все равно не дождешься. Лиам еще шипел что-то оскорбительное, но Андерс почти дремал над тарелкой и уснул, как только голова коснулась подушки. Утром он встал пораньше, перекусил на кухне и выскочил через заднюю дверь. Терренс успел сменить Лиама, значит, заноза в заднице появится в клинике к обеду, а то и позже. Проходя через сад, Андерс замер, залюбовавшись. Поднявшийся в несусветную для балованного альтуса рань, Дориан упражнялся с посохом. Он вертел им в воздухе, разил ударом несуществующих противников и, похоже, справлялся не хуже, чем с магией. Магистр Павус мало походил на ученого, которым предпочитал представляться. И до сегодняшнего утра Андерс замечал, что сложение господина магистра отличное, но сегодня, полураздетый, он завораживал своими отточенными и выверенными движениями и будил самые низменные страсти. </p>
  <p>— Эй, Андерс, — приветливо махнул рукой Дориан, — присоединишься? Лиам сегодня меня бросил. </p>
  <p>— Я спешу в лечебницу, — Андерс сказал правду, но уходить не спешил. Он тоже не хрупкий мальчик и мог бы показать изнеженному тевинтерцу, что такое боевой маг. Только вот посох лишний раз напоминал о магии, которой Андерс был лишен, о силе, таящейся внутри, но недоступной. Он пытался до ломоты в сведенных судорогой пальцах, только ни капли не просачивалось. </p>
  <p>— И не говори, что растерял сноровку. Я столько слышал о тебе от Варрика, — Дориан поманил разминающегося с ним стражника и взял у него из рук второй посох. — Не хочется думать, что он все придумал.</p>
  <p>— Не все, — Павус теперь стоял так близко, что можно было рассмотреть стекающий по шее и ключицам пот, слушать сбившееся дыхание, Андерс хотел его с первого дня. И чем дальше он пытался держаться от навязчивого обаяния Дориана, тем нестерпимей становилось желание. С Хоуком хотя бы получалось дружить, с Павусом с самого начала все пошло не так. — Но, думаю, многое. </p>
  <p>— Я поддамся, — хитро улыбнулся Дориан, обращая внимание, как на светлых волосах Андерса играет утреннее солнце, превращая их в расплавленное золото. </p>
  <p>— Вы хвастун, магистр Павус, — облизнув пересохшие губы, Андерс выхватил протянутый посох. — И искуситель. Если кто-то умрет из-за того, что мы тут развлекаемся, их смерть на вашей совести.</p>
  <p>— А могу я приписать на свою совесть выживших благодаря твоему участию? — Дориан отразил удар, но не успел перестроиться и отступил. Варрик не очень-то привирал в своих рассказах. — Почему сразу нет?</p>
  <p>— Вы много болтаете, господин магистр, выдохнетесь раньше времени. — Азарт хорошей драки Андерс еще не забыл. Вернее не забыло тело, ловко орудуя посохом, подсекая противника у самой земли, пока тот восстанавливал равновесие от удара слева.</p>
  <p>— Посмотрим.</p>
  <p>Отступал Дориан осмотрительно, и стоило Андерсу потерять бдительность, уже ему пришлось закрываться от сыплющихся со всех сторон ударов. Павуса, очевидно, хорошо учили справляться без магии в условиях близкого боя. Зато Андерс заметил, что тот предпочитал уклоняться, а не блокировать удар, оставляя за собой возможность мгновенного ответа. Если перебрасывать посох, меняя ведущую руку, оставался шанс запутать его. Отказавшись от прямолинейного силового натиска, Андерс надеялся подловить Дориана и, улучив момент, толкнул его локтем, сплетая посохи навершиями. Вращательного движения запястьем хватило, чтобы посох Павуса улетел в траву, а сам он поднял руки, сдаваясь на милость победителю:</p>
  <p>— Это все похмелье, в голове звенит от резких движений.</p>
  <p>— Вы слишком много пьете, господин магистр, — Андерс опять не сдержал порыв, прикоснувшись к горячему виску Дориана, сияющие зеленые глаза оказались прямо напротив. Поцелуй мог бы исцелить куда эффективнее бессильного прикосновения, Андерс отступил и отвел взгляд. — Меня ждут в лечебнице.</p>
  <p>— Не воспользуешься плодами своей победы? — поймал ферелденца за руку Дориан, хмель еще бродил в его голове. Вчера праздник устраивала Мей, и задержаться пришлось почти до рассвета, а Варин торчал у Архонта. — Ты красивый, не хочу отпускать тебя в грязную вонючую...</p>
  <p>— Да ты даже не протрезвел, — засмеялся Андерс, вдыхая явственный запах перегара с каким-то странным облегчением. Не придется серьезно относиться к предложению Павуса и разочаровываться потом. — Всего доброго, магистр.</p>
  <p>— Мне понравилось. Составишь мне как-нибудь компанию, когда у меня будет больше шансов? — Дориан надеялся не уснуть на заседании, но физические упражнения не придавали бодрости, как и холодная ванна. Андерс бодрил, но он опять сбегал.</p>
  <p>— Наверное, стоило бы, чтобы не потерять форму, — в борьбе таилось так много страсти, что Андерс желал следующего спарринга так же сильно, как хотел избежать. </p>
  <p>— Я потренирую, если необходимо, — решился вмешаться Терренс. Упреки Лиама и несчастный вид ферелденца, которому на хозяина и подрочить спокойно не дают, портили все удовольствие от завязавшегося романчика. К тому же Андерс казался Терренсу порядочным человеком, какие бы грехи ему ни приписывал командор Каллен. — Если позволите.</p>
  <p>— Я разрешаю, — пожал плечами Дориан и поднял посох, становясь в защитную позицию. — Развлекайтесь. А мне найдите Лигия, пусть прикажет подать к завтраку тонизирующее зелье. Я сегодня не переживу прений.</p>
  <p>Схватив пробегающую мимо девушку за рукав, Андерс посоветовал добавить к базовому рецепту вьющуюся лозу и семя ползучей крапивы ради эффекта детокса. Вот теперь стоило поспешить, он и так задержался дольше, чем планировал. </p>
  <p>Из-за отсутствия магических сил Андерсу приходилось больше узнавать, как действуют лекари в глуши, где обученного мага с даром целителя не найдешь днем с огнем. Тевинтер славился своими школами и развитием наук, империя много воевала и информация ручейками текла в ее сердце со всех концов. Операции, что проводились в лечебнице, удивляли бывалого Андерса, но подходить к практике без теории он опасался. Хотя другие лекари, не маги, пользовались бесправными и нищими больными, чтобы улучшить свои навыки. В библиотеке Павуса должны были найтись издания по медицине, и сам хозяин тоже. В недели заседаний проще простого выбрать время, когда магистра нет дома. Но Андерс успел смириться со своим чувством, и теперь его притягивала компания Павуса. То же было с Хоуком, даже если он разбил Андерсу сердце, все равно видеть его, говорить оставалось удовольствием.</p>
  <p>На столе стопками громоздились книги и початые бутылки вина. Захмелевший Дориан полулежал в кресле, разбирая новинки. Лигий подавал хозяину книги и затем относил их на соответствующие полки или откладывал, чтобы забрать в спальню. Андерс замер у дальних полок, позволяя взволнованному сердцу проспустить несколько ударов и восстановить нормальный ритм:</p>
  <p>— Не хотел помешать. Я только за книгами.</p>
  <p>— Конечно, зачем еще ходят в библиотеку, — Дориан приветственно махнул рукой, и вино расплескалось на подлокотник. — Сегодня был тяжелый день. И к тому же меня оскорбили.</p>
  <p>— Не может быть. Кто дерзнул и во что ему это вылилось? — принимая приглашение, Андерс опустился в кресло напротив. Вожделение к Дориану порой перебивала тяжесть сковывающих наручей проклятого, особенно после дня, полного потерь и бессилия. Но сегодня в его присутствии злая магия браслетов словно не работала. </p>
  <p>— Один магистр, грубый и вульгарный. А ответить ему придется потом, я вызвал его на дуэль, но он отказался, смеясь мне в лицо. Значит, цивилизованной стычки не будет, будет грязно и кроваво. Я не спущу оскорблений...</p>
  <p>— И что он сказал? — Варрик тоже прав, Андерсу нравилось жить в богатом доме, есть нормальную еду и спать на хорошем матрасе. И Павус должен принадлежать другому, иначе можно потерять голову и поверить в каких-нибудь благосклонных тевинтерских богов. </p>
  <p>— Что? Неважно, — скривившись, выплюнул Дориан, не собиравшийся повторять сплетни. — Ты пришел за чем-то конкретным, или я перестал вызывать у тебя приступы раздражения?</p>
  <p>— Мальчика нашли? Того эльфа? — Собственная реакция на Павуса выводила Андерса из себя, гораздо больше, чем сам Павус. И вот первый пострадавший из-за дурацкого неумения держать себя в руках. </p>
  <p>— Нет, не нашли, — Дориан отставил бокал и внимательно посмотрел на Андерса. — Не вини себя. Это мой мир, и только я несу ответственность за принятые решения. Если он умер, то из-за моей легкомысленности и собственной глупости.</p>
  <p>— На моих руках сегодня умерло трое детей с улицы. Их смерть тоже на твоем счету? Я мог бы исцелить их, если бы не браслеты. Этих тоже запишешь на свой счет? — Андерс сжал челюсти так сильно, что на щеках заходили желваки. — Не нужно меня спасать, я не девица. От самого себя не спастись. </p>
  <p>— Тогда чем я могу помочь сейчас? </p>
  <p>— Мне нужны книги по целительству без применения магии, — если травничество Андерс знал в совершенстве и зашивать умел, то вскрывать человека без твердой уверенности не решался. А порой проблема таилась внутри, и увидеть ее без магии можно, только нанеся телу повреждения. — Вдруг что-то переводили из трудов косситов. </p>
  <p>— О, к кунари обращайся, если тебе нужны тысяча и один способ пыток, — Дориан прошелся вдоль полок, остановившись у одной. — Отец любил книги как явление, так что да, должны быть разнообразные вещи. Вот Жюнон, целитель из Орлея...</p>
  <p>— Он занимался растениями, и оба его формуляра я изучил от корки до корки.</p>
  <p>— А Нимуаз?</p>
  <p>— Работал с минералами и открытыми ранами. Я прошел мор и был в Амарантайне. Когда заканчивались силы, его записи очень помогали, — Андерс с вожделением смотрел, как нежно Павус прикасается к корешкам книг. — А Филострата Флавия я читал уже в Киркволе, в ферелденском кругу труды магистров не приветствовались, даже если он писал здравые вещи. Не каждый мог быть духовным целителем, но специализация позволила бы обучить каждого соответственно его таланту. </p>
  <p>— Это имеет смысл, только когда маги равномерно рассеяны среди остального населения. А в Орлее и Ферелдене стоило обратиться в круг, и хоть один целитель нашелся бы. </p>
  <p>— Если бы люди решались обратиться.</p>
  <p>— Вот еще книга Мило Вандербека, вернее, пересказ. Смотри, на форзаце его знаменитое изречение: «Шейте красное с красным, жёлтое с жёлтым, белое с белым. Так наверняка будет хорошо», — Дориан показал книгу, и Андерсу пришлось приблизиться и заглянуть ему через плечо.</p>
  <p>— Ее я возьму, — Андерс потянулся за книгой и заметил еще одну, прямо над головой у Павуса, «Основы полевой медицины», — и эту.</p>
  <p>— Погоди, — шлепнул по протянутой руке Дориан. — Эту написал альтус, а у меня есть труды сопорати. Простецы не обладают магией, но не все они дураки.</p>
  <p>— Ты прочитал их все?</p>
  <p>— Нет, конечно, но хотя бы просмотрел. </p>
  <p>Павус нагнулся к нижним полкам и поднялся с торжествующим возгласом, разворачиваясь к Андерсу. Они опять стояли так близко, что поцелуй напрашивался сам собой. Хмельной Дориан улыбался, изогнув красивые губы, и Андерс не мог по-другому: обсуждать книги — это лучше флирта, это близость мыслей, а не только чувств. К тому же Дориан отвечал охотно и страстно, их языки переплелись. Андерс прижал его к книжной полке, впитывая хмельное дыхание и пьянея от этой близости. </p>
  <p>— Магистр Варин! — объявил появившийся на пороге Лиам, с насмешливой улыбкой он наблюдал, как господин оттолкнул дикаря, и добавил: — Магистр Варин не порадовался бы этой сцене.</p>
  <p>— Каких демонов, Лиам? — Дориану хватило совести покраснеть.</p>
  <p>— Это просто замечание, к слову. Я пришел с известием, — Лиам бросил на ферелденца злобный взгляд и отдал свое внимание господину Павусу. — Ари нашелся, он лежит на столе в лаборатории.</p>
  <p>— Он мертв? — этот вопрос вырвался сам, даже когда Андерс знал ответ. Каждый раз он надеялся на чудо, и иногда так и происходило. Игнорируя вопрос, Лиам молчал так выразительно, что переспрашивать не хотелось.</p>
  <p>— Сейчас займусь им, — кивнул Дориан, сожалея, что хмель не улетучивался так быстро, как хорошее настроение, сейчас светлая голова пригодилась бы больше дурного предчувствия. — Постараемся увидеть виновного.</p>
  <p>— Попробуйте, — растерянность и явное огорчение Андерса порадовало бы Лиама, не будь повод таким печальным. — Причину смерти можно рассказать и без некромантии, это длилось долго и очень больно. </p>
  <p>— Я с вами, — Андерс собрал книги, выпавшие из рук Дориана. </p>
  <p>— Ты там не нужен, — протестующе повертел головой Лиам. — Ты меня выводишь из себя, но даже тебе лучше этого не видеть. </p>
  <p>— Тем более ты ничем не поможешь.</p>
  <p>Очень давно Андерсу не указывали его место так явно. Может, он и будит в магистре Павусе желание, но сейчас его считают слабым и ни на что не годным. Им стоило бы прийти на приемное в лечебницу, там бы и посмотрели, кто бесполезен, а кто нет. Мысли о том, что Дориан и Лиам его защищали, Андерс не допускал. Он мог считать себя опытным солдатом, отступником в бегах, только слабо представлял, на что способны скучающие богатые садисты. Лиц вернувшихся мужчин Андерс не видел, спрятался в спальне с книгами, и его не беспокоили. Терренс забился в неосвещенный угол и сказал, что хочет спать и, если Андерс не собирается сбегать прямо сейчас, то он подремлет. </p>
  <p>— И что с того, что они теперь знают, если знают, конечно, кто убийца Ари? — успокоиться Андерс не мог. — Что предпримет наш хозяин?</p>
  <p>— Его и спроси.</p>
  <p>— Не спрошу, мне надо рано в лечебницу. И я обещал дежурить хотя бы несколько ночей. </p>
  <p>— Значит, спросишь, когда будет свободное время, — проворчал Терренс.</p>
  <p>— Я не отрицаю своей вины, — Андерс сжал губы. — Я вмешался, не зная ваших традиций, не ожидая, что кто-то пострадает.</p>
  <p>— Ты ревновал, Ари был красивым мальчиком. Я тебя не обвиняю. </p>
  <p>— Я не ревновал, — уж если бы его обуревали такие чувства, Андерс знал бы это. — Я не люблю магистра Павуса, чтобы ревновать к нему.</p>
  <p>— А я уже сплю, — о нелюбви к господину Дориану Терренс уже слышал, не зря у них с Андерсом сложилось что-то вроде дружеских отношений. — И если не хочешь в компаньоны Лиама, то дашь мне выспаться.</p>
  <p>Время заседаний прошло, и любовник Павуса появился в их доме как раз, когда Андерс отоспался после ночного дежурства. Варин сидел напротив и, не скрываясь, рассматривал, раздражая все сильнее. Браслеты в присутствии господина магистра жгли запястья раскаленным металлом.</p>
  <p>— Если вы что-то хотите сказать...</p>
  <p>— Просто смотрю на будущего Дориана. Знаешь, ферелденец, в этом есть что-то смешное, — Варин понюхал вино и пригубил, катая по языку ароматную каплю. — Обычно люди знают бывшего, а я знаю будущего. Только не отрицай, не унижай мой интеллект. </p>
  <p>— Вы вместе, и Дориан выглядит довольным, — странно не злиться так сильно на того, кто увел желанного мужчину, Андерс еще помнил, как его бесило само только присутствие Фэнриса. Но Авл Варин спокойный и уверенный, такой правильный, не вызывал настоящей злости. — Не похоже, чтобы он планировал расставаться.</p>
  <p>— Мы оба планируем. Это Тевинтер, мы с ним не будем вместе. Наша связь вне закона. Так что любое вмешательство положит этому конец: шантаж, сплетни, приказ императора, моя жена, ты, — состояние опьянения Варин не любил, ни алкоголя, ни зелий, ничего одурманивающего разум. Только присутствие кружившего голову Павуса он допустил в свою жизнь, понимая, что это ненадолго. — Или Дориан захочет настоящих отношений и потянется к тому, кто сможет предложить больше, чем я, не в материальном плане, конечно. </p>
  <p>— Магистр Варин, разве ваше тевинтерское высокомерие позволяет видеть в рабе соперника? </p>
  <p>— Даже удивишься тому, как много позволяет видеть тевинтерское высокомерие. Даже если это еще не осознанно, он надеется, что вы станете любовниками, раб своего пола в постели — нормально. А свободный гражданин должен подчиняться правилам и любить того, кто может увеличивать количество сильных волшебников, — смех Варина удивил его самого неприятно резнувшей горечью. — Так правильно, магический дар — великая ценность, и обязанность любого способствовать росту мощи империи. Это правильно. Такой порядок нельзя менять.</p>
  <p>— У нас запрещались любые близкие отношения, с женщинами особенно, — Андерс невольно вспомнил хорошеньких магичек и послушниц, и даже среди храмовниц попадались милые, хоть и грубоватые. — Местное правительство тоже считало, что это правильно. В итоге ни там, ни тут нельзя вольно любить. </p>
  <p>— Любить можно, ферелденец. Любовь — как выпущенное заклинание, как магический дар. Когда я перестану обладать Дорианом, то не перестану его любить.</p>
  <p>— А он перестанет?</p>
  <p>— Он, мой Уртемиэль, нисходит к смертным и отворачивается от них. Думаешь, рогатый кунари, который любил его в ваших варварских землях, разлюбил? — теперь Варин хохотал куда искренней, чужая наивность смешила до колик. — Неужели ты надеешься забыть о его губах и объятиях? Нет, ферелденец, ты или бежишь, или поклоняешься. </p>
  <p>— Это оборот речи, магистр Варин? Потому что, клянусь Андрасте, я уже ничего не понимаю. Вы говорите о любви и вере в любовь, о религии или о Дориане, — Андерсу казалось, что в какой-то момент могущество Тевинтера создали такие, как любовник Дориана, очень умные и немного сумасшедшие. Их безумия хватило, чтобы принять богов-драконов, магию, наследие Арлатана, Золотой Город, принять и воспользоваться. А Дориан — невозможно привлекательный плод всей адской смеси, и Андерс боялся чувств, которые тот будил. </p>
  <p>— Любовь сродни религии, так же убивает здравый смысл. И андрастианство прикрывается любовью, как шлюха прикрывает срам короткой юбкой. Но и андрастианство, и шлюха алчны и неискренни. </p>
  <p>— Неправда, шлюхи бывают всего лишь заблудившимися девочками, которых используют в своих целях другие люди. А андрастианство добрая по сути религия, все зло которой от людей, трактующих ее, как им выгодно. — Песнь света такая, как есть, без трактовок всегда вызывала у Андерса чувство умиротворения, это словно было то чистое, что нельзя испортить чужими руками. Андрасте вдохновляла на любовь и борьбу, кем бы ни были те, кто угнетал, даже если они прикрывались ее именем. — Что касается ваших старых богов и древних магистров, то они творили непотребства лично. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Звенящий от напряжения голос Андерса ветер разносил по всему саду. Авл отвечал так тихо, что его чувств не понять. Он вечно так делал, о важных вещах говорил тихо, Верхней палате сената приходилось умолкать, чтобы расслышать речь спикера. Дориан поспешил, пока Авл не довел Андерса до белого каления.</p>
  <p>— Что вызвало столь горячие эмоции? </p>
  <p>— Ты знал, что твой раб андрастианин, Дориан? — Авл поймал руку любовника и поцеловал пальцы, прежде чем усадить рядом с собой. — Я говорю о старых богах и обращении в дорианство. А он почему-то поминает песнь Света.</p>
  <p>— Андерс не философ, он предпочитает действия, — Дориан посмотрел на взъерошенного Андерса и улыбнулся. — Сейчас он работает в лечебнице.</p>
  <p>— Магистр Секст уже подходил ко мне, очень тонкими намеками просил использовать мое влияние на тебя. Он говорил о пользе для общества, милосердии и благородстве, — развернув к себе Дориана, Варин, не мигая, уставился в его глаза. — Мне нужно объяснять?</p>
  <p>— Ты можешь нас покинуть, Андерс, — не отворачиваясь от любовника, попросил Дориан. Как только разговоры об их близкой дружбе перейдут в грязные шепотки о непристойной связи, отношения закончатся. И Дориан не хотел тратить время зря.</p>
  <p>— Как прикажете, магистр, — если бы мог, Андерс поджег бы все вокруг: из ревности и из ненависти, тех самых, что не так давно отрицал. Он вскочил на ноги, в любимой тевинтерцами обстановке ему жестоко не хватало дверей, которыми можно хлопнуть. </p>
  <p>О поцелуях Дориан не признавался, но нельзя сказать, что совсем не думал о них. Просто вина на столе стало меньше, тем более привычка выпивать не нравилась Авлу. Андерс все равно продолжал избегать его, пусть и не настолько явно. Была ли это игра со стороны ферелденца, или он боялся близких отношений, но Дориана пока устраивало положение вещей. Пока есть Авл, лучше пусть Андерс не мельтешит перед глазами непреодолимым соблазном, иначе Дориан не сможет устоять. Все его желания воплотились в тех минутах в библиотеке, идеально, как в картинке, нарисованной воображением. Страхи терзали не только Андерса, Дориан опасался, что расставшись с Авлом, не получит ничего. Он считал, что лучше дать Андерсу больше времени, вернуть магию и уже тогда подкатывать с флиртом и предложениями. </p>
  <p>Коул появился внезапно, когда Варрик только начал планировать прощальную вечеринку. Он улыбался печально и таинственно, но сердечно обнялся с Варриком и Дорианом:</p>
  <p>— У тебя опять сердечные страдания. Но тебе в них приятно страдать.</p>
  <p>— Я влюблен и счастлив, — не стал кривить душой Дориан, а чтобы отвязаться от неудобных вопросов Коула, добавил: — влюблен в двоих. Счастлив, по большей мере, если подумать.</p>
  <p>— Ты любишь двоих, тревожишься о будущем, но не распадаешься на части, — Коул обнял друга и прижался к нему. — Теперь с тобой спокойно. </p>
  <p>— Это потому, что кое-кто мечется, как собака на сене, но не скрывает своего интереса к божественному Павусу. Второй просто положил сердце к его ногам. А Дориан цветет и пахнет в этой пропитанной любовью атмосфере, — Варрик вздохнул, вспоминая Киркволл и всю драму, которую завертел Андерс. </p>
  <p>— Просто я признаю свои чувства и наслаждаюсь возможностями сегодняшнего дня, — отмахнулся небрежно Дориан. Он сам удивлялся своему спокойствию, такое чувство, что оно передалось половым путем от Авла. — Но я хочу проверить одну теорию. Коул, можешь ответить? Вопрос странный, но точно ли наш мир один?</p>
  <p>— Конечно миров много, ты сам ходил через Элювианы с Адаар, — Коул тоже ходил сквозь зеркала, тень в тех местах была отделена от общей тени. — Зачем спрашивать о том, что сам точно знаешь?</p>
  <p>— Я имею в виду, нет ли такого мира, как наш? Где все похоже, но одновременно отличается. Например, Адаар там живет с родителями, а я люблю женщин.</p>
  <p>— Нет, другого тебя не существует. И другого Варрика тоже, и я не стал скорее человеком и не встретился сам с собой. Наш мир один, а те другие ничем не напоминают наш, — мысль о других мирах вдохновляла Коула. В некоторые он просачивался сквозь дыры в завесе, но большинство затягивала плотная непроницаемая граница, разделявшая миры, как оболочка воздушного шарика отделяет воздух в нем от атмосферы. — Ты — единственный сверкающий бриллиант на все миры. </p>
  <p>— А ты не встречал духа, который бы называл себя духом справедливости и любил наш мир так же, как и ты? — практичный Варрик опасался не квантовых теорий и возможных миров. Он боялся, что Справедливость никуда не делся и придет к своему вместилищу не меньше, чем Сверкающий. Поручиться, что Хоук покончила одновременно с обоими, Варрик не мог. </p>
  <p>— Духов много, Варрик, ты не знаешь всех людей, я — всех духов, — как изменилось настроение из-за его ответов, Коул почуял сразу. — Справедливость сильное, но благое чувство.</p>
  <p>— До тех пор, пока одержимым справедливостью не становится близкий друг, — заметил Варрик хмуро. — Потом ты начинаешь понимать, что благость очень относительна, а одержимость — однозначное зло. </p>
  <p>— Отпусти его, Дориан, ты так хочешь. Ты хочешь его настоящего, свободного, выбравшего тебя, — Коул висел на Дориане и радовался, что его сияние не тускнеет. — Ты не согласишься на меньшее, внутри себя не согласишься. </p>
  <p>— Значит, возвращаем Андерсу магию и просто надеемся? — Варрик не смотрел на Дориана. Оба варианта ему не нравились: ни одержимый Андерс, ни Андерс без магии. В теоретических выкладках Сверкающего наверняка найдется что-то утешительное.</p>
  <p>— У этого Андерса и нашего Справедливости может не быть такой связи. И именно на это я надеялся, — Дориан потерся носом об отросшие патлы Коула и хлопнул по плечу Варрика. — Я надеялся услышать, что Справедливость мертв, или что дух из мира Андерса не просочится сюда. Миры похожие, но разные, в ключевых точках эта разница становится критической. Для Андерса риск воссоединиться с местным духом Справедливости больше, чем для обычного мага стать одержимым, но он сильный и сможет не поддаваться искушению. Ты согласен, Варрик?</p>
  <p>— Не пойму, чего мы тогда ждем? — встрепенулся Тетрас.</p>
  <p>— Ждем, чтобы ты опять вернулся в свое состояние, светлое и спокойное, — Коул легкой походкой устремился к выходу. — Я хочу увидеть его, можно?</p>
  <p>— Конечно, парень, валяй.</p>
  <p>Но оглянувшийся Коул подождал кивка Дориана и только тогда расплылся в улыбке:</p>
  <p>— Тогда идем скорее.</p>
  <p>Прогулка по трущобам не прельщала Дориана, но Коул настаивал, и Варрик был не прочь пройтись злачными кварталами Минратоса. Так что пришлось, ворча себе под нос, вспоминать старые добрые времена в Инквизиции, не хватало только Адаар. По подруге Дориан скучал, хотя кристалл и позволял общаться, но не хватало ее присутствия. Даже гонять банды с Адаар веселее, хотя они справились и сами. Варрик даже заметил, что Минратосом стоило погулять еще раньше, глядишь, и Дориану не пришлось бы краснеть перед Коулом за местное негостеприимство. </p>
  <p>Почти у лечебницы шальная стрела просвистела у самого уха Дориана, чиркнув оперением по щеке. Со скучающей миной он накинул на спутников щиты и пустил огненный шар в сторону, откуда, как ему показалась, прилетела стрела. В свое время они так часто выходили вместе, что, не сговариваясь, действовали как единый боевой механизм. Но и нападающие попались поинтереснее недавних грабителей, такое чувство, что работали убийцы магов. Щиты Дориана рассеяли быстро, а набросить еще одни он не смог, сила плескалась в руках, но воспользоваться ей не удавалось. Стоять под градом стрел и пытаться поколдовать с тем же успехом, что и высекать искру из промокшего огнива, Дориану решительно не нравилось. Он откатился за ближайшие бочки и перехватил посох, радуясь его острому кромсающему навершию. Первый же неосторожно сунувшийся мужик получил навершием между глаз. Если бы кто-то шел следом, то получил бы Дориана тепленьким и беззащитным. Он так глубоко вогнал навершие в нападающего, что выдернуть посох сразу не получилось, пришлось наступить на лицо и испачкать дорогие сапоги. Следующего зашедшего на огонек убийцу прошили болты с весьма знакомым оперением. Что ж, если Варрик нашел удобное место, то кому-то придется привлечь внимание. Вспомнив про себя и старых богов, и Андрасте с Создателем, Дориан вышел на открытую площадку, первыми на него отреагировали лучники. А мастерством отбивать стрелы он обладал в такой степени, что и упоминать не стоило, зато откатился по грязной мостовой мастерски и нападавшего принял прямо на острие. </p>
  <p>Следующая попытка выглянуть из убежища обошлась без обстрела, зато оставшиеся убийцы решили взять массой. Дориан отмахивался от них посохом, больше не подпуская к себе, чем нанося реальные увечья. За спинами убийц материализовался Коул и подмигнул, прежде чем уложить рослого мужика на мостовую навсегда. Дориан тоже вспорол пару животов, прежде чем его достали. Оставшихся четверых успокоили Варрик и Коул, пока он старался не путаться под ногами, вернее путаться, но не мешать своим. </p>
  <p>Обыскали нападающих, надеясь понять, кто и зачем напал. Почему-то никаких верительных грамот трупы им не предъявили. Дориан предложил быстрее добираться до лечебницы, так как возможность пользоваться магией восстановилась, но он никак не мог сосредоточиться. А с убийцами можно разобраться позже, в идеале надо бы прихватить труп, но за этим можно послать Терренса или Лиама, кто там из них сейчас при Андерсе. </p>
  <p>До лечебницы дошли уже без приключений. Вонь была на месте, угнетающий вид тоже, больные нашлись, а вот ни одного лекаря в приемной не было. Варрик устремился вглубь, искать хоть одного мага, и вернулся с Андерсом и следующим за ним по пятам недовольным Лиамом.</p>
  <p>— Если бы я был с вами, — возмущенно начал Лиам и заткнулся, ожидая вердикта Андерса.</p>
  <p>— Выбери подходящий труп, поговорим с ним, — приказал Дориан, досадливо рассматривая испорченную мантию. Повезло еще, что для прогулки по трущобам он взял старую и не самую любимую одежду. — Надеюсь, это случайные бандиты.</p>
  <p>— Скорее всего, позарились на деньги богатого магистра, — Андерс убедился, что жизни Павуса ничего не угрожает, и облегченно вздохнул. — Нужно позвать кого-то из магов. Или могу перевязать, отправитесь к своему проверенному лекарю.</p>
  <p>— Так много боли. Душа похожа на старую тряпку, столько ее рвали. Он сам рвал тоже, — рассматривая ферелденца почти впритык, Коул оставался незамеченным. Он хотел увидеть того, кто похитил большую часть сердца Дориана, но еще не решил, знакомиться или нет. — Иногда целитель это не призвание, а искупление.</p>
  <p>— Андерс, отдай мне браслеты, позволь, — сконцентрировавшись на древней песне браслетов, Дориан позвал их. Андерс не спешил выдергивать ладонь, даже когда браслеты оказались у Дориана. — Ты можешь продолжить лечение.</p>
  <p>— Могу, — появления Павуса среди рабочего дня Андерс ожидал меньше всего. Эта неожиданность выбила его из колеи, и страх за жизнь Павуса тоже. Был момент, когда Андерс забыл о своих способностях, увидев залитого кровью мужчину. Создатель, да он за Хоука беспокоился меньше, хотя бы в собственных силах тогда был уверен. </p>
  <p>— Так делай что-нибудь, — растерянность Блондинчика пролилась на душу Варрика бальзамом, если Дориан так ему не равнодушен, может, что-то хорошее да получится из его неожиданного воскрешения, — пока он не истек кровью.</p>
  <p>— Не истечет, — Андерс не удивлялся возвращению магии. Он бы тоже предпочел в качестве целителя себя, даже временно сняв браслеты. — Я сейчас все исправлю.</p>
  <p>— Кроме мантии, — вздохнул Дориан, от рук Андерса шло приятное тепло и заставляло расслабиться, хотелось облокотиться на него и даже подремать на плече.</p>
  <p>— Это эффект от ускоренного заживления, — Андерс встретился взглядом с встревоженным Варриком. — Сила магистра тоже тянется к ране, я только направляю. Еще не испытывал такого. </p>
  <p>— Они как один — видишь, Варрик? — Коул сел на стол и поддерживал Дориана. — Он ему отдается. А он берет, словно это самое естественное в мире.</p>
  <p>— Коул, так только кажется, — тяжелели веки, и хотелось лечь, но Дориан постарался встряхнуться. — Кстати, познакомься уже с Андерсом. </p>
  <p>— Привет, я Коул, — протянул ферелденцу мелкую бледную ладонь Коул. — Ты Андерс, я много о тебе слышал. Дориан постоянно думает о тебе. И Варрик беспокоится, как вы тут останетесь вдвоем. </p>
  <p>— Эм-м-м, почему я тебя не видел? — Андерс пожал протянутую руку, переводя разговор на появившегося паренька, чтобы не принимать всерьез его слов. — Ты тот друг магистра Павуса, дух?</p>
  <p>— Да, и сказал ему то, что он хотел услышать. Ты его хорошо исцелил, Дориан выспится и все будет впорядке. </p>
  <p>— То есть, — Андерс перевел неверящий взгляд на Павуса, — все, я свободен?</p>
  <p>— Ты — нет, но магией можешь пользоваться, — магия будто включала звезды в золотисто-карих светлых глазах Андерса и зачаровывала Дориана. — Варрик собирается уезжать, ты не хочешь вернуться с нами?</p>
  <p>— У меня еще работа... — потирая руки, Андерс оглянулся. — Теперь, кажется, еще больше работы.</p>
  <p>— Надо было ему дома все рассказать, — Варрик засмеялся облегченно: Блондинчик даже выпрямился и стал шире в плечах, совсем такой, как в первый день знакомства, даже лучше, без Справедливости внутри. — Твои дела закончатся вместе с нищими в этом городе, то есть никогда. А я закончусь в Минратосе завтра. </p>
  <p>— Я приду пораньше, но прямо сейчас не могу, — осмотрев полупустую приемную, Андерс прикинул, скольких он сможет исцелить. — Магистру Сексту нужна помощь.</p>
  <p>— Магистр Секст получает лучшего целителя, так что он мне должен... Например, отпускать тебя по первому требованию, — улыбнулся мечтательно Дориан, пребывая в странной прострации, как после смеси зелий. — Или я найду тебе место получше. </p>
  <p>— В вашей постели, магистр Павус, я, боюсь, не смогу в полной мере показать все свои таланты, — Андерс поддался эйфории и, судя по состоянию Павуса, что-то перемудрил с обезболивающими эффектами. </p>
  <p>— Он и не говорил о постели, Блондинчик. </p>
  <p>— Добрый день, что тут происходит? — шум в приемной обычное дело, но хохот не самый привычный звук, так что Элиот Секст сам пошел проверить, что за гости забрели в их скромную обитель. — Магистр Павус, рад вас видеть. </p>
  <p>— Взаимно, магистр Секст, — Дориан спрыгнул со стола и попытался склониться в подобии вежливого приветствия, насколько позволяла тяжелая голова, мало кто действительно заслуживал уважения так, как магистр Элиот. — Хотел сегодня забрать Андерса.</p>
  <p>— Конечно, ваш раб, ваша воля, — Элиоту нечего было возразить, молодой Павус и так более чем щедр, позволяя обученному рабу работать без оплаты. — Магистр Варин передавал ли мою просьбу? Я понимаю, что, скорее всего, вы принимали взвешенное решение, но есть ли возможность его пересмотреть?</p>
  <p>— Я учел вашу просьбу, — Дориан сразу подобрался, преодолевая слабость и сонливость. — И надеюсь на ваш голос. Люцерны выставляют весьма спорный закон на следующей неделе, и нужна вся возможная поддержка. </p>
  <p>— Я не хожу на заседания, вернее, бываю редко. Но пришлите посыльного, чтобы я знал, когда помахать своим голосом. </p>
  <p>Раскланявшись с Дорианом и его спутниками, магистр Секст исчез в своей лечебнице. А недовольно бубнящего Андерса они увели с собой. Тому стоило только услышать о рабстве, чтобы настроение напрочь испортилось, и возможность помахать посохом и пускать молнии мало его улучшала. Зато Дориан, в притворной томности и слабости повесившийся Андерсу на шею, определенно поправил впечатление от слов магистра Секста. </p>
  <p>— Ты дух, Коул? Тогда откуда у тебя тело? — Андерс обнимал Павуса за талию, а смотреть старался на духа. </p>
  <p>— Это длинная история, вкратце — я так воплощаюсь в вашем мире. Я же чувствую себя тут вполне комфортно, — улыбнулся Коул, — тут много друзей. А ты делил с духом свое тело? </p>
  <p>— Да, я был в какой-то мере одержимым.</p>
  <p>— Это плохо, Варрик беспокоится больше, чем Дориан говорит или действует. Но действия Дориана его успокаивают, — Коул смущенно оглянулся. — Я опять сказал лишнее.</p>
  <p>— Ничего, Парень, мы привыкли, — хмыкнул Варрик. — Просто я видел Андерса одержимым. И видел, к чему это привело. А Дориан теоретик во всем этом.</p>
  <p>— Протестую, — Дориан возмутился, но не слишком дергался, чувствуя, что возможность быть с кем-то близким успокаивает ферелденца. — Я тоже видел одержимых.</p>
  <p>— Но не меня, — хотелось бы Андерсу сказать, что поддерживать Павуса приходится, или хотя бы что это не так приятно, как он думал. Но он не собирался себе лгать: обниматься с привлекательным тевинтерцем именно то, чего ему хотелось. Вернее, хотелось-то даже большего. — А хуже всего то, что я не до конца уверен, кому принадлежали решения — мне или Справедливости. Когда я думаю, что ему — появляется чувство, что я перекладываю ответственность. Но если это мое собственное решение, то я монстр, пренебрегший доверием друга и жизнями невинных ради великой цели. Я ведь никогда не любил эту поговорку «цель оправдывает средства», от нее несет аморальностью, и она хороша, только пока средства не применяют к тебе.</p>
  <p>— Создатель, велика твоя сила и безграничны возможности, — хлопнул в ладоши Варрик. — Андерс, знал бы ты, сколько я ждал от тебя этого проблеска разума. </p>
  <p>— Это просто здравый смысл.</p>
  <p>— Я бы мог сказать, чьи решения, — Коул задумчиво коснулся локтя Андерса и сочувственно вздохнул. — Я беру знания в твоей душе. Только ты не притворяешься и не прячешь от себя правду, ты действительно не знаешь.</p>
  <p>— Не мешайте мне радоваться, — отмахнулся Варрик, он немного беспокоился о Дориане, за тем не водилось привычки умирать или не вмешиваться в разговор. Но, решив, что причина его слабости достаточно очевидна, следить краем глаза за Павусом Варрик перестал. </p>
  <p>До виллы Павуса оставалось всего ничего. Варрик вздохнул с облегчением, как обычно, считая себя ответственным как минимум за Парня и Блондинчика. Всадник в темном плаще затормозил рядом с ними, спрыгнул с лонгмы, и три вида оружия оказалось направленными прямо в лицо магистру Варину:</p>
  <p>— Дориан, ты цел? — Игнорируя угрозы, Авл двумя руками осторожно коснулся лица Дориана, поднимая его к себе. — Кто посмел напасть на моего божественного Павуса?</p>
  <p>— Теперь уже цел, — Дориан не смел поцеловать Авла посреди улицы, чтобы растопить застывший вокруг зрачков лед. — Просто осталась некоторая слабость. Андерс целитель, ты же знаешь.</p>
  <p>— Целитель без сил.</p>
  <p>— Теперь с силами, магистр Варин, — с вызовом посмотрел на раздражающего магистра Андерс. Он честно пытался понять, что в этом отмороженном типе нашел Павус, более неподходящих друг другу людей трудно представить. Если бы не сцена в саду, Андерс скорее мог представить, как сам крутит роман с храмовником, чем Дориана, пытающегося расшевелить эту статую. — Так что подлатан магистр Павус вполне качественно. Можете принимать работу.</p>
  <p>— На магистров в Минратосе нападают только идиоты или наемные убийцы, — Авл продолжал хмуриться. — Покушения обычно не одиноки, если только это не предупреждение. Я просил бы тебя беречься. </p>
  <p>— Авл, не стоит так беспокоиться. Лучше скажи, как ты узнал о нашем маленьком происшествии? — вздуть Лиама за слив информации из дома Дориану хотелось давно. Он подозревал, что Варин решился на активные действия, будучи уверенным во взаимности. </p>
  <p>— Продолжим этот разговор позже, за закрытой дверью, — Авл спокойно принял эмоциональность Дориана и неуместный тон. Сам он сорвался из кабинета, распугивая своим видом мелких клерков, снующих с документами по коридорам, и только сейчас выдохнул с облегчением. — Я надеюсь узнать, кто хотел тебя убить. Если ты решишь поделиться, конечно. </p>
  <p>— Хорошо, ты прав, — Дориан утомленно улыбнулся тому, как словно бы невзначай Авл коснулся губами его пальцев. — Обменяемся информацией за закрытой дверью. </p>
  <p>— Невыносимо высокомерный, — проворчал Андерс вслед удалившемуся магистру.</p>
  <p>— Это от силы, а не от слабости, — задумчиво заметил Коул и виновато добавил: — извини, Андерс.</p>
  <p>— Парень, не извиняйся. Мы признаем достоинства магистра Варина независимо от своих чувств по этому поводу, — Варрик откровенно болел за Андерса, но господин высокомерный магистр так искренне беспокоился за Дориана, что это не могло не подкупать. — Правда, Андерс?</p>
  <p>— Вы нормально себя чувствуете, магистр? — Андерс поймал запястье Павуса, прослушивая его пульс одновременно с беглой диагностикой, а на провокации отвечать ниже его достоинства. </p>
  <p>— Давайте уже домой, — отмахнулся Дориан.</p>
  <p>Ему должно было льстить внимание обоих мужчин, но совсем не хотелось выбирать. Северный экзотичный красавец Андерс, горячий настолько, что нижние мозги Дориана отказывались работать. И плоть от плоти Тевинтера Авл — плод сотен лет отбора и социальной селекции почти лишенный слабостей и мыслящий так, как и Дориан. Им не было нужды долго объясняться и они понимали друг друга с полуслова. Но и Андерс, когда переставал закрываться, показывал начитанность и нетривиальные познания в медицине. С возвращением сил к нему вернулась уверенность, Дориан с удовольствием обнимался с Андерсом по дороге, пока не появился Авл. </p>
  <p>Перебирая достоинства обоих мужчин, Дориан не заметил, как они дошли домой. Его молчаливую задумчивость, друзья приняли, за оставшуюся после ранения слабость и отправили отдыхать и отсыпаться перед прощальным ужином Варрика. Беспокоить Дориана они не стали бы, уж это читалось на их озабоченных лицах совершенно ясно. Потому он выскользнул через потайной ход, намереваясь покончить с делами и не омрачать ими будущий вечер.</p>
  <p>Лиам организовал доставку двух трупов, одетых получше, хотя бы один из которых мог бы оказаться главарем. Церемониться с ними Дориан не собирался, на посмертие этих типов ему было решительно наплевать. Лиам уселся на стол у окна и рассматривал дорожку в саду:</p>
  <p>— Я не буду больше охранять вашего раба, господин Дориан. Вы наняли меня телохранителем, но когда на вас напали, я сидел в вонючей больнице и глазел на полоумного ферелденца.</p>
  <p>— Лиам, ты не моя нянька, и какие-то идиоты все равно меня не убили. Я высунулся, чтобы стрелки противника себя выдали. Так и получилось, — Дориана подмывало заметить, что раз он платит, то он и приказывает. Но Лиам мог переупрямить кого угодно, а уж договориться с Главком, чтобы за охрану хозяина платил тот, ему вообще не составило бы труда. Преданные слуги прекрасно интриговали за спиной, если считали это благом. — В двух шагах от лечебницы умереть мне не грозило, хотя стоит признать, от полевых вылазок я отвык.</p>
  <p>— Хотите, покатаемся на Сегерон между заседаниями? Или предпочитаете пограничье с пустыми землями? Поохотимся на магов крови? — если взять с собой достаточно обученных людей, то Лиам считал такую прогулку безопасней, чем бродить по злачным местам Минратоса с врагом из Магистериума за спиной. И перемена настроения господина ему нравилась. — Вы сами не свои в последнее время.</p>
  <p>— Окуда Авл узнал о том, что было что-то серьезнее обычного ограбления?</p>
  <p>— Точно не с моей помощью, — нахмурился Лиам, этого ему еще не хватало. — Моя верность принадлежит вам, несмотря на то, что вы ее испытываете в последнее время. А на месте магистра Варина я бы подкупил любого слугу в лечебнице и поставил бы соглядатая в соседском поместье. На улице шпион слишком заметный.</p>
  <p>— Авл проявил активный интерес после нашего разговора, — Дориан верил Авлу, но доверять телохранителю в их мире было не менее важно. Любовник никогда не войдет в его жизнь и дом так близко, как Лиам. </p>
  <p>— Он не слепой. А у вас уже был взгляд голодного дворового кота. Любому заинтересованному стоило поторопиться, пока вас не покормил кто-то другой.</p>
  <p>— Перестань, Лиам, это уже оскорбительно. Я не до такой степени страдал от отсутствия партнера.</p>
  <p>— Господин Дориан, — спорить о страстной натуре господина Лиам не собирался, — ваши трупы, давайте уже узнаем о виновнике торжества. </p>
  <p>— Да уж, это полезнее, чем обсуждать мою постель. </p>
  <p>Поднять и допросить трупы — рутина, которую Дориан умел делать еще на первом году обучения в круге магов. Даже то, что заказчик попытался поставить защиту на произнесение своего имени, ему мало помогло. Пытать душу — неприятная работа для некроманта, но не сложнее шквала энергии. Дориан вернулся в спальню раньше, чем его пришли будить на дружеские посиделки. </p>
  <p>Глубоко за полночь Авл появился и увел хмельного Дориана, не обращая внимание на его гостей. Целоваться они начали еще на лестнице, Дориан дал волю чувствам, его вообще-то давно уже не убивали, да и лед в глазах Авла так и не растаял. Но Варин отстранил его, не позволяя отдаться страстям:</p>
  <p>— Ты обещал мне информацию, мой божественный.</p>
  <p>— Неужели любовь не важнее дел, — капризно заметил Дориан, заранее зная ответ любовника. Сегодня только Андерс носился с его потрепанными нервами. Варрик и Коул слишком хорошо помнили, что он не фарфоровая принцесса. — Ты обещал сказать, откуда узнал о моем приключении.</p>
  <p>— Один магистр слишком бурно ругался с юристом Люцернов, обещая призвать все кары на голову их предводителя. Я послал человека, чтобы предупредить тебя, но оказалось, что уже поздно. — Варин обнял Дориана, скорее повинуясь его желанию, чем по велению страсти. Сегодня весь день пошел наперекосяк, дела не ладились, жена донимала, а возможности прийти к любовнику и увериться, что с ним действительно все в порядке не было из-за малого приема в императорском дворце. И сейчас в душе Авла царил зловещий холод, плохо управляемый и не обещающий виновнику его тревог ничего доброго. — Мой Уртемиэль чуть не ушел за своими братьями во тьму. Я бы уничтожил того, кто покушался на тебя так, как в древности расправлялись с богохульниками.</p>
  <p>— Авл, не вмешивайся. Это ссора между магистрами, твое положение обязывает быть выше этого.</p>
  <p>— Когда тебя пытаются убить, мой божественный, — в объятиях Авл, оказывается, нуждался больше, чем Дориан, чье горячее дыхание на ключицах согревало и помогало овладеть ледяной яростью, чтобы не наделать глупостей. В юности Варину требовалось больше времени и больше усилий, со временем дисциплина помогла обуздать характер. А присутствие Дориана смягчало и умиротворяло, принося с собой легкое и приятное спокойствие, не требующее внутренних усилий, — я не могу оставаться в стороне. Твои покойники заговорили? Какое имя ты узнал?</p>
  <p>— А кто спорил с Тулием? — Дориан знал настойчивость Авла, любовник все равно вызнает то, что хочет, так лучше облегчить жизнь им обоим. </p>
  <p>— Магистр Апрум.</p>
  <p>— Магистр Апрум. — Такой прыти от обычного садиста Дориан не ожидал, подумаешь, увел мальчика, из-за рабов магистры обычно не враждуют. — Придется разобраться с мерзавцем, а так не хотелось.</p>
  <p>— Мой Уртемиэль слишком добр или слишком ленив, — Авл постарался улыбнуться, его любви не стоит пачкать руки об эту мразь. У магистра Апрума дурная репутация, не хватает утонченности и в магии, и в привычках. — Плебей не испортит нашу ночь, правда?</p>
  <p>— Правда, — Дориан позволил отвлечь себя и призывно раздвинул ноги.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Письмо из дома Варинов фактически застало Дориана врасплох. Он ходил на праздники и слушал сплетни, но трепать имя спикера Магистериума решались очень немногие. Больше шептались об убийстве Апрума. Рабы — неотъемлемая часть тевинтерского быта, их ценили как скотину или хорошие вещи, пусть их личность не слишком интересовала господ, но умышленно портить вещь и истязать с садистским удовольствием считалось явным дурновкусием. Принести в жертву раба или быка в ритуале магии крови — приемлемо, мучить ради мучений — плебейство и низость. Маги должны обладать холодным рассудком и умением просчитать результаты приложения сил, а не увлекаться мучениями жертвы, забывая об истинной цели. Так что о магистре Апруме сожалели мало, полагали, что убийство совершили простецы. На празднике в доме магистрессы Найтерии Дориан столкнулся с Валерией. Госпожа Варин с трудом скрывала свое раздражение при виде Дориана, так что пришлось ограничиться светскими расшаркиваниями. Спрашивать почтенную матрону о муже он не решился. </p>
  <p>И вот письмо, оно лежало в букете мелких желтых роз. Сверток с подарком Дориан развернул первым. Предчувствие его не обмануло: тонкой работы сапоги, лучшей кожи, легкие и мягкие, — такой подарок символизировал уход. Его подносили, когда юные альтусы встречались, но семьи не сговорились и выбирали им других супругов. Читать письмо Дориан не хотел, уже примерно представляя себе его содержание. Твердый почерк Авла расчерчивал бумагу ровными каллиграфическими буквами, как стрелки, указывающие направление атаки на картах:</p>
  <p>«Мы оба знали, что этот момент настанет, аматус. Моя невольная вина в том, что он наступил быстрее, чем мы хотели. Но когда смертный покушается на божество, то карающая длань должна разить быстро и неотвратимо. Те, кому нужно, знают, что покушение на моего Уртемиэля не прощается. Но время старых богов прошло, и мне велено молиться Создателю и его невесте. Я возвращаюсь в храм под сень Андрасте и песни света, но знай, что сердце мое вырвано из груди и лежит на посвященном тебе алтаре.»</p>
  <p>— Главк, кто-нибудь, подайте мне вина в библиотеку. Лучше в спальню, — швырнув на стол мантию, Дориан поднимался по лестнице. Письмо он сжимал в кулаке, намереваясь перечитывать, отыскивать скрытые смыслы или додумывать их.</p>
  <p>Вино принес Лиам, который счел своим долгом охранять не только тело хозяина, но и душевное спокойствие. Лигия со щенячьими глазками и суетливой заботой оставили в коридоре. Пожалуй, за это решение Дориан тоже был благодарен. Он лежал на постели, сложив ноги в сапогах прямо на гору белоснежных подушек, и лениво цедил вино из бутылки. Сказать, что его сердце разбито, Дориан не мог, Авл не успел стать любовью его жизни. Но терять его все равно было больно, словно пришлось оторвать частичку себя и оставить в лабиринте улиц Минратоса. Хуже всего понимать, что Авл совсем рядом, смотрит на ту же луну своими прозрачными льдистыми глазами, но близость закончилась. Они вернулись на исходные позиции. На заседаниях придется видеться и общаться, но не преступать границ дозволенного, Дориан мог бы пренебречь общественным мнением, но не стал бы мучить Авла. </p>
  <p>Лиам сочувственно помалкивал и подавал следующую бутылку, когда у Дориана заканчивалось пойло:</p>
  <p>— Я говорил, что ненавижу Тевинтер? — заплетающимся языком спросил Павус у темноты за окном.</p>
  <p>— Обычно вы любите Тевинтер, но признаете его недостатки и даже имеете план борьбы, — ответила темнота голосом Лиама. </p>
  <p>— Он меня не любит.</p>
  <p>— Любит, никого он так не отмечает, как вас, — Лиам сегодня не пил, боялся, что господина Павуса понесет на глупости вроде посещения лечебниц в трущобах или прогулок в других мало подходящих для его магистерской особы местах. </p>
  <p>— Авл должен был позволить мне самому отомстить за себя и за юного Ари, — капризно заметил Дориан, неловким движением проливая вино на одежду. В другое время порча мантии расстроила бы, к выбору одежды он относился щепетильно, но сегодня, потеряв любовника, остальные потери Дориана трогали мало. — Он не имел права отбирать мою месть и решать за нас обоих. Мое право убивать обидчиков, мое право трахаться с кем хочу и мое право любить Тевинтер, но желать ему перемен!</p>
  <p>— Магистр Варин рассудил иначе. И теперь любой покусившийся будет видеть за вами тень спикера Магистериума. — В глубине души Лиам тоже считал, что магистр погорячился, господин Дориан отлично умел убивать, а вот одиночество его портило. </p>
  <p>— Мне не нужна тень, мне нужен горячий мужчина в постели.</p>
  <p>— Господин Дориан. — Колени Лиама служили хозяину подушкой — не лучшая позиция для охраны. Но он лично проверил дежурящих стражников и увеличил их количество, Главк передал ему полномочия хранить их господина всеми доступными способами и ресурсами. И Лиам постарался превратить виллу в неприступное место. Раньше он умел убивать и проскальзывать в защищенный дом, пользуясь любой щелью, теперь использовал свои знания. — Он не единственный, кто вас желал, другие захотят скрасить ваш досуг. Только вышедшие из кругов магов альтусы замирают от восторга и наблюдают за вами, затаив дыхание. Проявите благосклонность, и вас одарят всеми прелестями юности. Или перечислить, чьи жаркие взгляды я заметил в Магистериуме?</p>
  <p>— Не хочу. Знаешь, я всегда восхищался умом Авла. Он воплощение Тевинтера, я позволял ему любить меня и любил Тевинтер в нем. — Да, что-то в этом было, в лице Авла Дориан любил сам дух старой империи с богами-драконами, высокой моралью и великими умениями. Дух продолжал его любить, но его тела Дориану не хватало, потерять любовника из-за предрассудков и верности архонту оказалось слишком больно. </p>
  <p>Лиаму настроение хозяина не нравилось, Лигий отвлечь Дориана так и не смог, хотя вертел перед ним ладной попкой и мыл в купальне, оголившись и чуть ли не ерзая у того на коленях. Приглашения на праздники Дориан игнорировал, пить в одиночестве, наслаждаясь удобствами и роскошью виллы, ему нравилось больше. В последний раз предаваться тоске и лелеять раненое сердце пришлось в куда более аскетичных условиях. Не хватало хорошего собутыльника, Андерс сидел в своей лечебнице безвылазно, отговариваясь вспышкой кишечной инфекции в бедных кварталах, а Лиам слишком беспокоился о возможном покушении. Так что приход госпожи Мейварис порадовал домашних, Главк суетился вокруг гостьи, готовый предложить все, что бы она ни попросила. Он проводил госпожу наверх, в покои хозяина: </p>
  <p>— Отвратительно выглядишь, милый, — крепкий дух перегара в спальне заставил Мэйварис поморщиться, Главк мигом распахнул окна, не дожидаясь просьбы. — Кто бы мог подумать, что ледяной спикер разожжет в тебе такое пламя.</p>
  <p>— Я оплакиваю отсутствие возможностей, дорогая Мэй, а не одного мужчину, — Дориан печально улыбнулся и отсалютовал подруге бутылкой. — Даже в тонущем в собачьем дерьме Ферелдене лорд может любить мужчину. В Орлее это даже не удивит соседей. Но в Тевинтере, если, будучи мужчиной, ты посмел претендовать на мужчину, то ты покусился на величие империи. Такая малость, как любовь, может сокрушить Тевинтер? Действительно? Разве так слаба империя?</p>
  <p>— Милый, мне ли не знать, — Мэй подошла к Дориану и обняла, не обращая внимания на слуг. — Ты разочарован, я понимаю...</p>
  <p>— Нет, Мэй, я тоскую, но не разочарован. Мне больно, но в то же время я счастлив, что Авл решился хоть на время открыть мне сердце. Близость такого человека редкая ценность, — обычно Мэйварис понимала его куда лучше, а сегодня Дориан не мог объяснить ей, о чем скорбел и какую боль пытался утопить в вине. Скорее всего, Люцерны смогут улучшить жизнь сопорати, немаги понемногу обретут права, а он все равно не сможет вольно любить равного. Дориан отпил из бутылки и небрежно отмахнулся. — Я не приду в Магистериум на следующее заседание. Я, конечно, украшаю верхнюю палату и великий актер во мне умер. Но пока обойдусь без рукоплещущей восхищенной толпы. </p>
  <p>— Придешь, — кивнула Мэйварис, перебирая темные волосы Павуса, чтобы Дориан ни говорил, свой долг он знал. Сейчас пусть пьет и говорит, что хочет, но в Магистериуме лорд Павус Асариэльский из круга Вирантиума встанет и будет говорить от имени Люцернов, горячо и убедительно, как он умеет. — А пока пора устроить праздник на вилле Павусов. Такой праздник, который заставит говорить о твоей утонченности и хорошем вкусе, а не гадать о тебе и Авле. </p>
  <p>— А разве кто-то гадает? — презрительно фыркнул Дориан. — Разве Варины, воля и слово архонта, не вне подозрений, как и его жена?</p>
  <p>— И мы будем поддерживать его и твою репутацию. К тому же ты слишком давно не устраивал приемов, даже камерных. — Мэй выдержала паузу, но возражений не последовало, Дориан потянулся за яблоком, еще не соглашаясь, но уже прислушиваясь. — Значит, празднику быть. Я разошлю приглашения и продумаю меню. Ты можешь заниматься развлечениями, но большой прием требует женской руки. </p>
  <p>— Выпивка — недостаточно интеллектуальное развлечение, нет?</p>
  <p>— К концу недели приведи себя в форму, — быть жестокой с тем, кого любишь — такое же тонкое искусство, как искусство лекаря, и Мэйварис владела им в полной мере. — У тебя опухли веки, щетина как у простеца. И весь вид плебейский, если хочешь, чтобы до архонта дошло, что его приказы способны так тебя опустить, то можешь пить дальше. Порадуй его, милый, обезглавь Люцернов. Радонис будет счастлив узнать, как легко тобой играть.</p>
  <p>— Провались к демонам, Мэй. </p>
  <p>— Завтра я приду обсудить меню и дополнительные закупки. Буду к обеду, — запечатлев на виске Дориана легкий поцелуй, Мэй поднялась и поманила застывшего в дверях домоправителя. — Проводите меня к карете, Главк, нам есть, что обсудить. </p>
  <p>Когда Мейварис Телани что-то обещала, следовало серьезно отнестись к ее словам. Пряча улыбку в уголках губ, Лиам наблюдал, как ругающийся под нос Дориан отбросил бутылку и пытался попасть ногой в домашний сандалий. «Vishante kaffas» — самое приличное из сказанного им, но обувь не подчинялась, и он, пошатываясь, добрел к туалетному столику. Вид не слишком порадовал, Мэй еще щадила его самолюбие. Дориан боролся с тошнотой и не мог бы с уверенностью сказать вызвана она затянувшимся пьянством или отвращением к своему внешнему виду.</p>
  <p>— Позови мне Лигия и прикажи подать...</p>
  <p>— Вина? — насмешливо поинтересовался Лиам.</p>
  <p>— Отвар от похмелья, и пусть готовят купальни, — оценив усилия, которые пришлось приложить, чтобы встать с постели, Дориан передумал: — нет, лучше я просплюсь. Завтра, все завтра. </p>
  <p>— Может, узнать у Главка, когда обещала появиться госпожа Телани? </p>
  <p>— Раньше обеда Мэй не приедет даже ради того, чтобы меня помучить.</p>
  <p>Дориан отмахнулся и вернулся в постель. Он упал лицом в подушки с желанием поскорее заснуть, к утру добавится головная боль, и лучше бы пережить ее во сне. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>О сердечных печалях Павуса Андерс не имел ни малейшего представления. Кишечная хворь распространялась в нищих кварталах со скоростью огня на сухой соломе. Дети и взрослые выблевывали свои кишки и испражнялись кровью, если не удавалось остановить болезнь в самом начале. К целителям лечебницы присоединились другие. Архонт приказал окружить квартал стражей, не выпуская никого с признаками болезни. Но внимая осторожно высказанным опасениям придворных лекарей, правитель прислал травы и помощь. Целителей с магическим даром в лечебнице Секста стало больше, чем когда либо, но все еще слишком мало. Большинство не желало рисковать и заразить благородных альтусов, да и лаэтаны не придут в лечебницу того, кто мог их заразить опасной хворью. И все же Андерс чувствовал себя в Круге Магов, обновленном круге, где маги не боялись, общались без оглядки на храмовников. За считанные дни он узнал так много нового, тевинтерцы продвинулись в некоторых сферах куда дальше, чем ферелденцы. Научная мысль, выпущенная на свободу, взлетает выше, чем прикованная к тюремной решетке. </p>
  <p>В первую неделю Андерс еще смог попасть в дом Павусов, отоспаться там и наесться, хотя и разминулся с Дорианом, но теперь не выпускали и лекарей. Терренс тенью ходил за Андерсом, одинаково готовый помогать ему, охранять и препятствовать побегу. К третьему дню Андерс мог заснуть где угодно, все койки были заняты больными. В обнимку с Терренсом он спал на брошенном у стены одеяле. Эльф посылал записки в дом Павусов. То же делал магистр Секст. Вернув силы, Андерс сблизился с начальником, удивительно напоминавшим ему Первого Чародея Ирвинга. </p>
  <p>— Я написал письмо магистру Павусу о причинах твоей задержки, — Элиот ценил самоотверженность и упрямство больше других качеств, таким должен быть целитель. Таланты Андерса позволили бы ему занять место в самых богатых клиниках, а молодому Павусу иметь значительный доход от своего раба. Если вначале Элиот оценил выучку, то с обретением новым целителем своих сил понял, что не иначе как сама Андрасте благосклонна к его делам. — Не хотелось бы, чтобы он счел твое отсутствие злоупотреблением или, того хуже, побегом. </p>
  <p>— Как я понимаю, Терренс регулярно доносит то же самое. Вам не стоит беспокоиться, Элиот, — Андерс стер набегающий на глаза пот. Они переходили от койки к койке, от одного больного к другому, но истощенные тела казались бесконечными. </p>
  <p>— Я и не беспокоюсь, молодой Павус — хороший человек. Из-за него пришлось интересоваться политикой, — Элиот махнул, чтобы ему подали воды. — Люцерны — молодая сила, но у них хорошие цели. Я слышал, у них заметные шансы занять большинство мест в нижнем ярусе. </p>
  <p>— Мне об этом мало известно, — стыдно сказать, Андерс впервые увлекся оболочкой, красивой внешности и нескольких разговоров с Дорианом хватило, чтобы влюбиться. Сначала слишком больно и страшно было приближаться и узнавать его лучше, потом Дориан ускользал как вода сквозь пальцы, увлеченный другим мужчиной и своими делами. — В последнее время нам было не до разговоров. А его слуги не болтливы, даже Терренс. </p>
  <p>— Скорее всего, они и не понимают масштабов его деяний. Я сам не сразу оценил, — Элиот оглянулся на своих помощников. — Тех и тех напоите отваром. Пусть вынесут мертвых и принесут с улицы тех, кто не может ждать. Лета, раздели еду между теми больными, у кого остались силы есть.</p>
  <p>— А вы, господин Элиот, — Лета любила своего господина всегда, сколько помнила себя, —вы пропустили завтрак.</p>
  <p>— Значит, пообедаю, — кивнул Секст. — И постарайся накормить наших целителей. Разбуди Флавия, Октавиана и Лютена. Остальных корми из ложечки, не слишком отвлекая от больных. </p>
  <p>— Если вы не покажетесь на кухне, я стану ходить за вами с тарелкой. И велите Андерсу тоже пообедать. </p>
  <p>— Велю, слышишь, Андерс? Я велю тебе идти обедать со мной. Мы посплетничаем о молодом Павусе, — Элиот вздохнул и сжал губы, видя, как Андерс закрывает глаза женщине, в которую только что вливал силы. Хворь забирала молодых и сильных, оставляя иной раз слабых детей, не получалось сортировать, кем заниматься первым, кто выживет с большей вероятностью. — Может, какой-то час нам будет казаться, что жизнь не так плоха. </p>
  <p>Стоило оказаться в стране, где маги окружены уважением и правят всеми остальными, чтобы Андерс опять встал рядом с угнетенными. Даже магия крови уже не так ужасала, хотя он все еще питал к ней отвращение. Ради спасения десятка больных маг мог принести в жертву одного без шансов на выздоровление. И даже Элиот, до того резко осуждавший магов крови, закрывал глаза на убийства. Тела перестали вывозить, их сжигали на площади в двух кварталах от лечебницы. Когда ветер поворачивал, к смраду болезни добавлялся сладковатый дым костров и гниющих тел. </p>
  <p>Даже пропустив завтрак, Андерс не мог заставить себя съесть хоть ложку похлебки. Это Элиоту Сексту не портило аппетит ничего, он хвалил питательное варево и рассказывал о Люцернах. Андерс откинулся на спинку стула и старался не задремать. Спать с открытыми глазами он научился еще в Круге на лекциях о магии духа, скучнейшего предмета, особенно для того, кто не обладал к нему талантом. От упоминания Дориана на душе теплело, если бы магам за границами Тевинтера позволяли хоть как-то представлять себя ради возможности добиться прав законными путями! Но среди обычных людей находились сочувствующие, находились желающие помогать и укрывать, но никто не говорил за магов и не отстаивал их прав, как Дориан делал это для сопорати. По-правде говоря, лучше было не знать о Люцернах и делах Павуса, теперь Андерсу казалось, что он недостоин его любить. </p>
  <p>— Что вы сказали, Элиот? — неожиданный вопрос Секста заставил Андерса встрепенуться.</p>
  <p>— Ты действительно можешь сбежать, несмотря на стражу? — терпеливо повторил Элиот. Мысль, пришедшая ему в голову, дарила невольную надежду. — Магистр Павус серьезно верил в такую возможность. А что ты скажешь?</p>
  <p>— Можно сказать, что я дал слово не сбегать, — помолчав, вспоминая прежнюю жизнь, тот старый мир, всю кровь на собственных руках, Андерс добавил: — и попытаюсь его сдержать. Даже мой страж сейчас не может меня контролировать, я все равно не намерен сбегать, Элиот. Вы можете не беспокоиться.</p>
  <p>— Но ты должен сбежать, если можешь, — с улыбкой заявил Элиот, сам Создатель подтолкнул его говорить о Люцернах, чтобы воодушевить и развлечь Андерса. — Покинешь квартал незаметно и сможешь убедить магистра Павуса нам помочь. Мы сидим тут как крысы, хотя в Минратосе достаточно магов для подавления эпидемии, чтобы выжечь болезнь на улицах. Но они пируют и не желают знать о бедах сопорати, пока это не касается их фамилий. Люцерны вступаются за народ на словах, воюя в Магистериуме. Мы дадим им шанс на деле доказать, чего стоят эти слова. </p>
  <p>— Но вы писали архонту, и он прислал помощь. Я не имею влияния на магистра Павуса, — если бы речь шла о Хоуке, Андерс никогда не сомневался в Защитнике, но Дориан... В отличие от Хоука, Павус не знал нищеты и беды простых людей были слишком абстрактны для него.</p>
  <p>— Радонис недооценивает опасность. Да и альтусы в целом не считают смерти сопорати серьезной потерей, — до сих пор Элиот держался подальше от политики и, возможно, ошибался. — Магистр Павус считается номинальным главой Люцернов, ему придется хотя бы делать вид, что ему не безразлично. Он обязан прислушаться, скажи, что магистр Секст все еще имеет достаточно веса в обществе, и его мнение о Люцернах услышат. Мне не хотелось бы думать, что их идеи только фикция и попытка выделиться среди остальных новых течений. </p>
  <p>— Хотите, чтобы я угрожал своему хозяину? — усмехнулся Андерс. Он слишком плохо знал Дориана, не представлял его реакцию, но, скорее всего, тот улыбнется и иронично ответит что-то вроде того, что тевинтерцы без угроз как змеи без яда, и ничего другого он не мог бы ждать от уважаемого Секста. </p>
  <p>— Хочешь сказать, что испытываешь священный трепет перед его правом, как те мальчики, что рождены в рабстве под сенью Тевинтера? </p>
  <p>— С тринадцати я жил в круге, маги за границами Тевинтера немногим свободнее ваших рабов. Только кандалы и ошейники заменяют филактерии с кровью, — уклонился от прямого ответа Андерс, но не признать, что ему нравится эта авантюра, он не мог. — Я отправлюсь этим вечером, когда стемнеет. </p>
  <p>Терренс покинул родной дом первым в том же возрасте, что и Андерс. Он помнил семью и дом, но по-настоящему знал только нынешнюю жизнь. Сначала его обучали владеть оружием, как простого стража при господине, но появившийся в доме Павуса Лиам взял под свое крыло. Даже после нескольких лет обучения Терренс не стал ровней антиванцу в умении скрываться и действовать незаметно, но кое-что умел и он. Во всяком случае, оцепление стражников они прошли без крови. Умения Андерса и навыки Терренса отлично работали, если бы из кругов приходилось уходить вместе с таким товарищем, насколько легче получался бы побег. </p>
  <p>Кварталов зажиточных горожан и тем более богатых вилл хворь не коснулась: рабы бегали по распоряжению хозяев, маги в изысканных мантиях выходили с визитами, а влюбленные прятались в тени скверов и беседок у фонтанов. Воняющие болезнью и бедой Андерс с Терренсом казались настолько чуждыми в этом благополучном мире, что их предпочитали не видеть. </p>
  <p>— Вот кем надо притворяться, чтобы пройти незамеченным, — Андерс вспоминал Клоаку и ее жителей, те тоже были невидимками для Киркволла. Везде одно и то же, Ферелден или Вольная Марка ничем не отличались от Тевинтера, как бы ни превозносили себя и ни демонизировали империю. — По-правде, я мечтаю о купальне. </p>
  <p>— Ну, да, — хмыкнул Терренс, бросая на ферелденца насмешливый взгляд. Иногда он разделял мнение Лиама: со стянутыми в хвост грязными волосами и пролегшими вокруг глаз морщинами бледный от усталости Андерс — не соперник юному Лигию. А затем они возвращались в лечебницу, и уверенность опытного целителя, выверенные движения и магия освещали ферелденца волшебным светом. И там у Терренса не получалось играть роль отстраненного стража, он помогал и ради еще одного выжившего, и ради одобрительной улыбки Андерса. — Магистр между заседаниями обычно ведет активную светскую жизнь, успеешь выкупаться.</p>
  <p>— К утру надо вернуться, — оборвал свои мечты об отдыхе Андерс. — Под смену стражи.</p>
  <p>— Угу. </p>
  <p>Вилла Павусов встречала путников редкими огнями, розарий у входа насыщал воздух ароматами цветов. Розы надежными стражниками защищали тонкий нюх жильцов от запаха улиц. А Андерс так привык к вони, что задыхался в воздухе, насыщенном розовым маслом. </p>
  <p>— Эй, все в порядке, — Терренс уже перекинулся парой слов с привратником и оглянулся на отставшего спутника.</p>
  <p>— Да, — Андерс смог глубоко вздохнуть. — Да. Павус?</p>
  <p>— Господин дома. Он... — привратник посмотрел, словно хотел что-то сказать, но предпочел молчать и не сплетничать. — Господин отдыхает. </p>
  <p>— Мы тоже отдохнем, — ответил за обоих Терренс. </p>
  <p>Говорить с Павусом следовало немедленно, не теряя времени. Если подумать, то Андерс сомневался, что стража станет задерживать безумцев, спешащих в зараженный квартал, но предпочел перестраховаться. Кто может поручиться за планы магистра, в один день он отсыпается до обеда, а в другой срывается с восходом, озаренный новой идеей. Лиам возник из тени и преградил дорогу:</p>
  <p>— Лезешь в спальню господина с похвальным рвением, но демонски не вовремя, — он смотрел на раздражающего ферелденца, выглядевшего хуже обычного. — Когда вызывает господин, рабу надо приготовиться как следует. Если не вызывает, приготовиться еще лучше. Спроси Лигия, он добрый мальчик и подскажет, что следует делать.</p>
  <p>— Малыш вернулся в постель господина? — разочарование Терренса отчетливо прозвучало в его голосе. Лигий рожден рабом и наделен блудливым характером, обвинять его не в чем, но Терренсу казалось, что между ними в редкие встречи зарождалось что-то настоящее. </p>
  <p>— А господин должен был ждать увядающего... — Лиам любил Терренса как брата, больше братьев на самом деле. Тер не предавал и не продавал его в рабство, и расстроился из-за маленького ушастого паразита больше Андерса. — Нет, не вернулся. </p>
  <p>— Хорошо, — легкая улыбка появилась на лице Терренса и тут же угасла, господин не отменит его нынешние обязанности, а значит, времени на флирт с Лигием все равно не появится. — Ему надо к господину Дориану. Это серьезно, Лиам.</p>
  <p>— Не уверен, что господина не убьет его запах, — рассмеялся Лиам, посторонившись. Андерс исчез в спальне, а он обнял за плечи Терренса и зашептал тому в ухо: — Я отрежу член любому, кто захочет переспать с Лигием. Красавчик будет твой.</p>
  <p>— Не надо.</p>
  <p>— Тогда просто отпугну. Хотя маленькая зазнайка и сам прекрасно справляется, он считает, что его сладкая задница достойна лучшего: или господина, или, по непонятным причинам, тебя, — Лиам подмигнул и продолжил: — Иди, умойся и поприветствуй его, пока Андерс своим унылым видом пытается соблазнить нашего господина. Тот, впрочем, пьян настолько, что все может случиться. Или его стошнит.</p>
  <p>— Расскажешь, — Терренс бросил взгляд в глубь дома, — потом.</p>
  <p>— Потом. </p>
  <p>В спальне Дориана дышалось куда легче, чем в розарии, Андерс привык к несвежему воздуху, а тут, похоже, пили не один день. Павус спал в одежде и прикрывал голову, словно защищаясь. Присев рядом, Андерс осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев его виска, вытягивая надоедливую изматывающую боль, снимая эффект полуразложившегося алкоголя, отравляющего организм. Он решился будить, только когда Дориан перестал хмуриться во сне. </p>
  <p>— Магистр, нам нужно поговорить. Магистр Павус! </p>
  <p>— Отец будет дома к ужину. Придите позже, — Дориан накрыл голову подушкой и отвернулся. </p>
  <p>— Дориан, — отбросив формальности, Андерс потряс Павуса за плечо. — Дориан, Элиоту Сексту нужна помощь. </p>
  <p>— И что? — Колокол в голове перестал бить тревогу, но трезвость принесла пугающую ясность ума, Дориан уже пожалел о своем решении. — Я не обязан ему, но могу выслушать, если тебе будет приятно. </p>
  <p>— В Угольном квартале кишечная хворь.</p>
  <p>— Я слышал, — Дориан хмыкнул и отодвинулся от Андерса, сморщив нос. — Судя по тому, сколько времени ты там проводил, то ничего особенно не изменилось.</p>
  <p>— Это не простая болезнь. Там эпидемия, каждый день мы выносим десятки трупов, а на их место приходит сотня заболевших. </p>
  <p>— Элиот имеет хорошие связи, почему он не обратится к архонту? </p>
  <p>— Архонт дал нам лекарств и дюжину целителей-учеников и оцепил квартал, чтобы никто его не покинул. Люди оставлены там умирать, целителей слишком мало, а запасы истощаются с каждым днем, — с горечью Андерс осознавал, что его словам не хватает убедительности. После того, как он взорвал церковь, горячие речи раздражали его самого, и без Справедливости жара и убедительности не хватало самым отчаянным просьбам. — Магистр Секст просит тебя как главу Люцернов, фракции, что борется за равенство.</p>
  <p>— За равенство магов и простецов, — Дориан внутренне весь подобрался, впервые Андерс по настоящему просил его о чем-то, не высказывал недовольство всем подряд, не ходил вокруг да около. За такое даже можно выпить. — Богатые и бедные никуда не денутся. </p>
  <p>— Но разве репутацию Люцернов не улучшат добрые дела? — повторять угрозы Элиота Андерс не стал, не верил, что Павус испугается. </p>
  <p>— Элиота стала заботить репутация Люцернов, или ты пытаешься играть в дипломата? — Переборов отвращение к отталкивающему запаху, Дориан поднялся на смятой постели и подался к Андерсу. — Это и не важно. Меня интересует, кого просишь ты?</p>
  <p>— Магистра Павуса, благородного альтуса? — Андерс понимал, что попытка слабая и неискренняя к тому же. </p>
  <p>— Истинному альтусу, совершенному плоду многих поколений сновидцев, должно быть дело до нищих сопорати? — насмешливо поинтересовался Дориан.</p>
  <p>— Я прошу главу Люцернов, как и магистр Секст? — Андерс любовался, даже несколько дней беспробудного пьянства не могли испортить «совершенного плода», но в игру можно играть и вдвоем. </p>
  <p>— Что главе Люцернов просьбы чужеземца. </p>
  <p>— Тогда, может, я прошу соратника Инквизитора, слышал, они многим помогали. </p>
  <p>— В Тевинтере я сначала магистр и люцерн, только потом соратник инквизитора.</p>
  <p>— А если я попрошу Дориана? — Андерс потянулся к губам Павуса и шептал, почти касаясь их. — Какое препятствие будет теперь?</p>
  <p>— Никаких препятствий, — так же тихо ответил Дориан.</p>
  <p>— Твой магистр? — Не быть вторым — вот что тревожило Андерса. С Павусом пришлось мысленно привыкать к этому, к тому, что всегда придется с кем-то соперничать.</p>
  <p>— Мы расстались, — Дориан только произнес последнее слово, как пришлось задохнуться от поцелуя. Андерс словно ждал, пока сам сможет предлагать и брать. Что там творилось в его голове, но конечный результат Дориану нравился. Секс — гораздо лучшее утешение, чем вино, тем более секс с тем, кого долго и безуспешно желал.</p>
  <p>— Тогда я прошу, — усталость испарилась следом за здравым рассудком, Андерс толкнул Павуса обратно на постель, чтобы удобнее было целовать его, сев сверху и прижав своим телом, чувствовать, как он извивается от желания. Даже наивный человек не мог бы принять его попытки за сопротивление. — Прошу мужчину. </p>
  <p>— Я согласен, — выдохнул Дориан в жадные губы. Стоило сбросить одежды и столкнуть их на пол, вонь хоть немного уменьшилась, и открыть окно толчком силы, впуская в спальню теплый летний воздух.</p>
  <p>Еще быстрее, чем Андерс разделся сам, он помог раздеться Дориану. И дальше уже не имело смысла спешить, Андерс покрывал поцелуями смуглое тело, гладкое, как нагретый солнцем мрамор. Как-то Дориан обмолвился, что истинный альтус удаляет с тела все волосы, и это воспоминание долго сводило Андерса с ума, а теперь он мог исследовать губами каждый сантиметр, убеждаясь в правдивости слов божественного Павуса. Андерсу было плевать, сколько дней Павус пил и не интересовался ванной, в долгой дороге бывало и хуже. Он спустился вниз, облизывал его член на гладком лобке, брал так глубоко, что касался носом кожи. Дориан вызывал восторг своим откликом, тем жаром, с которым целовал в ответ, тем, как сжимал объятия, словно опасался, что Андерс сбежит.</p>
  <p>— Ты, — Андерс выпустил изо рта член, облизнул губы. — Ты предпочитаешь брать или отдаваться?</p>
  <p>Дориан расхохотался: самый правильный вопрос за последние дни. Отвечать он не собирался, свесился с ложа, чтобы дотянуться до флакона с маслом, бросил его мгновенно среагировавшему Андерсу и раздвинул ноги. Вот, пожалуй, туда сегодня целовать Андерс не готов, но это сегодня. В другой раз он вылижет Дориана во всех укромных местах, как огромный верный мабари. Обильно смазав свой член и задницу любовника, Андерс вошел в него одним толчком, не встречая сопротивления от привычного к подобном ласкам тела. Он трогал Дориана везде, терзал его соски, пощипывал и легко хлопал, словно шлепал заигравшегося котенка, дрочил ему, тогда задница сжималась в спазмах удовольствия.</p>
  <p>— Я и так кончу от твоего члена внутри, — смеясь, Дориан сжал запястье Андерса, возвращая его выше и разворачиваясь за поцелуем. — Не надо спешить.</p>
  <p>— Боюсь, я не могу терпеть, — признался Андерс. Говорить такое желанному мужчине стыдно, но когда у тебя долго никого не было, не считая собственного кулака, а потом в объятиях оказывается красавец Павус, то слабость простительна и понятна.</p>
  <p>— Тогда пусть, — Павус прижался к любовнику и прикрыл глаза. Тот изумительно работал бедрами, раз за разом проезжаясь по тому чувствительному месту внутри, от вспышки в котором хотел кончить Дориан. Но так тоже неплохо, изливать сперму в крепкую умелую руку, когда задница сжимается на члене, а в ухо стонут. </p>
  <p>— Твой магистр прав, дорианство — лучшая религия, — Андерс не мог отпустить Дориана, не хотел, даже прикосновение к его по-девичьи нежной коже — уже ласка. Член выскользнул из задницы, но еще лежал между ягодиц — так плотно Андерс прижимался к любовнику. — Я привык клясться трусиками Андрасте, теперь каждый раз буду чувствовать себя богохульником.</p>
  <p>— Только теперь? — засмеялся Дориан, выбираясь из постели и объятий. — Ты спешишь назад к своим больным или я могу предложить осквернить твою аскезу купанием? </p>
  <p>— Я что, так воняю? </p>
  <p>— Признаться честно, я сомневался, что есть что-то отвратительнее летней практики с относительно несвежими трупами на границе с Неваррой или поисков в логове глубинных охотников по щиколотку в их дерьме и объедках, — Дориан посмотрел на довольного Андерса и продолжил: — Теперь не сомневаюсь.</p>
  <p>— В лечебнице сейчас гораздо хуже, — следующим в списке желаний шел сон, а не ванна, но Андерс пошел следом за бесстыдно обнаженным Дорианом. Если это обычная привычка расхаживать, не набрасывая на себя даже легкой домашней мантии, уже одна она сделает счастливым его любовника. Во всяком случае, не смотря на эпидемию, Андерс бессовестно наслаждался каждой минутой. </p>
  <p>— Разве ты не заслужил немного удовольствия? Мне-то точно требовалась срочная помощь, — Дориан подогрел наполненный бассейн и распахнул дверцы шкафа. Косметики для ухода имелось в избытке, чего он не собирался ни стыдиться, ни скрывать. Для Андерса Дориан выбрал аромат почти сразу, это случилось неосознанно, просто смесь амбры, сосновой смолы и бессмертника воплощала жаркий полдень за городом, а на ферелденце всегда словно играли солнечные лучи. В общем, Дориан поддался порыву и скупил всю серию с этим ароматом, почти не надеясь, что пригодится. — Полезай в воду.</p>
  <p>— Ты предпочитаешь отваренных любовников? — шикнув от неожиданности, Андерс шлепнул воду простейшим ледяным заклинанием, охлаждая до приемлемой температуры. </p>
  <p>— Предпочитаю не морозить свою бесценную задницу, планируя совместное купание, — Дориан манерно потрогал воду. — И не рассчитываю на морозоустойчивых ферелденцев. </p>
  <p>— Тогда можешь меня варить, — смирился с судьбой Андерс, баню он любил, но не неожиданно же. </p>
  <p>Господин Павус умел не только пользоваться услугами. Андерс наслаждался, когда тот мыл ему голову и намыливал, пока еще не дотягиваясь до самого интересного. Пришлось сконцентрироваться, с такой сложностью заклинания давались Андерсу на первом году обучения в кругу магов, но нагреть воду он смог. Купание сразу отошло на второй план, Андерс окунулся в воду, вынырнул и привлек любовника к себе, уткнулся носом в шею, потерся, вдыхая его запах, едва слышный за парфюмерными ароматами. </p>
  <p>— Я... если... Дориан, ты хочешь поговорить о вашем расставании с тем магистром? — Андерс обхватил Павуса и прижимал к себе, искренне опасаясь, что магистр испарится, применив какую-то замысловатую тевинтерскую магию. Но тот только напрягся на неприятный вопрос.</p>
  <p>— Это неважно. Так о чем ты хотел попросить меня? </p>
  <p>— Можешь повернуться ко мне? </p>
  <p>— Все так серьезно? — Дориану не хотелось возвращаться в реальность из трезвого, но пьянящего сна. Член Андерса упирался ему в ягодицы, готовый к продолжению страстной ночи, а не к разговорам. </p>
  <p>— Просто все это время думал, — стыдиться за свой порыв Андерс собирался потом, а сейчас он любил за все годы одиночества. — Думал, как сильно хочу тебя видеть во время секса, твое лицо.</p>
  <p>Самодовольная ухмылка Дориана, опускающегося на член, завораживала. Его торс, покрытый капельками воды, Андерс пытался облизать, но вкус мыла не соответствовал дурманящему запаху, пришлось довольствоваться мягкими губами, собирая с них стоны. После первого оргазма он выкладывался, удовлетворяя любовника. А Павус танцевал на члене, поднимался вверх, вцепившись Андерсу в плечи, и соскальзывая. Тот ловил мокрого Дориана, сжимал ягодицы, помогая взлетать, чтобы упасть и насадиться глубже.</p>
  <p>Контролировать движения в мыльной воде удавалось плохо, но Андерс получил то, что хотел. Он видел Дориана страстным, видел, как истома разливается на красивом породистом лице. Такую свободу в проявлениях позволяли себе только опытные шлюхи, в то же время Павус слишком ценил себя, чтобы выглядеть дорогой куртизанкой, воистину божественный Павус. Его оргазм показался Андерсу достойной наградой за терпение, хоть и слишком громкой. Рука сама потянулась остановить крик Дориана, а он впился зубами в ладонь. Андерс охнул и прижал руку плотнее, а потом сунул пальцы ему в рот. Дориан сосал их так сладко, просто провоцировал проверить, насколько он умелый. </p>
  <p>Скоро Андерсу стало не до проверок и не до шума, который они производили. Дориан, получив первый оргазм, не собирался спрыгивать с члена, а вода слишком замедляла движения. Андерс подхватил его под ягодицы, уже не думая об их идеальности. Он поднимался навстречу Дориану, выплескивая воду на пол. И устав терпеть, Андерс подсадил любовника на бортик и долбился в его задницу, сжимая бедра, не позволяя ускользнуть. Они кричали вместе как одно целое, и кончили вместе. Вернее, почувствовав приближающийся оргазм Дориана, Андерс излился в него, рыча от невероятного удовольствия и до боли обострившихся ощущений. </p>
  <p>— Вернемся в постель? — Дориан погладил Андерса по щеке и потянулся за поцелуем. </p>
  <p>— Мне необходимо вернуться в клинику. И поговорить. </p>
  <p>— В спальне, — Дориан потянулся за полотенцем и бросил второе Андерсу. — Скажешь все, что хотел Дориану, магистру Павусу, хоть лорду Асариэльскому из круга Вирантиума.</p>
  <p>— Последний тоже ты, — улыбнулся Андерс, — не много ли имен для одного человека? </p>
  <p>Пока они купались, спальню успели убрать. Андерс густо покраснел, представляя, что о нем думали. Но время заканчивалось, скоро, как той девчушке из сказки, ему придется бежать, пока платье не превратилось в тряпки, карета в тыкву, а туфли в фарфоровые салатники. Дориан оставил полотенце на полу в купальне, но Андерс предпочел замотаться, опасаясь, что иначе никакого разговора не получится. </p>
  <p>— Позволишь совет? — Дориан упал в постель и посмотрел на Андерса с каким-то странным сожалением. — Обращайся к члену Магистериума и главе фракции, если все серьезно. И к мужчине, если полная катастрофа.</p>
  <p>— Почему? </p>
  <p>— Для общества я готов на многое, для своего мужчины... — широкая улыбка должна была показать готовность Дориана на все, вплоть до противоправных действий. </p>
  <p>— Мне не до игр, честно говоря, — Андерс понимал, что, пожалуй, роль посла доброй воли он провалил. Хотя нельзя сказать, что прошло совсем плохо. — Маги не подвержены заболеваниям. Не понимаю, как можно бросить людей просто умирать в городе, где такое количество магов.</p>
  <p>— Я понял, — признавая, что неожиданное сближение слишком вскружило голову, Дориан постарался выйти на деловой тон. — Я попрошу принести холодные закуски сюда, и ты все расскажешь. </p>
  <p>Заполненные работой дни и отсутствие нормального отдыха наконец сказались на Андерсе. Опершись об изголовье кровати, он вырубился, не дождавшись ни Дориана, ни слуг с едой. Андерс не чувствовал, как его перекладывали и укрывали. Не слышал он и того, что Дориан лег рядом с ним. </p>
  <p>С рассветом Терренс проскользнул в спальню хозяина. Рядом с господином Андерс выглядел расслабленным и даже помолодевшим. Лиам уже успел шепнуть, что уснули они далеко не сразу. Будить его жалко, но Терренс знал, что долг целителя Андерс не променял бы на пару часов сна. Это они уже проходили. </p>
  <p>— Да, идем, — Андерсу хватило легкого прикосновения. Он вскинулся и начал тереть глаза. — Я встаю. </p>
  <p>— Ты успел поговорить? — Терренс сам удивился тому, насколько насмешливо прозвучал его вопрос. Ничего такого он точно не подразумевал, скорее, радовался за Андерса и облегченно вздыхал, что Лиаму не светит внимание господина. </p>
  <p>— Вроде, да, — рядом спал Дориан, Андерс мог о нем мечтать, избегать его, любоваться издалека, замирать от желания, когда тот был рядом. И вот он в постели с Павусом и не может позволить себе остаться. </p>
  <p>Одеваться Андерс старался тихо, ни к чему будить любовника. Более того, он не знал, что говорить ему после такой ночи. Вчера на эмоциях отказаться от собственного эгоистичного желания Андерс не мог. Он сбежал из места, где царила и побеждала смерть, и в объятиях Дориана радовался жизни. Но пришло время возвращаться, и Андерс смотрел на красивого мужчину, божественного Павуса, по меткому замечанию другого тевинтерца, и не хотел уходить. Из-за чувств к Дориану долг уже не казался таким тяжелым и, к стыду Андерса, таким важным. Собственное удовольствие дарило силу, одна такая ночь позволит пахать, как после длительного отдыха. Поцеловать Дориана перед уходом Андерс тоже не решился, бросил на него еще один взгляд и сбежал.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div><p>Кто бы мог подумать, что утро, в которое Дориан решил прекратить страдать и пить по поводу того, что его бросил любовник, окажется таким прекрасным. Солнце уже стояло высоко, когда он проснулся, рассчитывать найти в постели Андерса было бы слишком оптимистично. Голова не болела, и Дориан, насвистывая, спустился в купальню, а затем, позавтракав, приводил себя в порядок. Светлое всегда подчеркивало и теплую смуглость кожи, и яркие глаза. Сегодня Лигий приготовил простую мантию цвета топленого молока. Даже далекий от искушенности Минратоса Каллен признавал, что в ней Дориан похож на соблазнительный десерт. Вообще-то он сказал пудинг, ванильный пудинг, но из уст ферелденца это уже комплимент. Так что в собственной неотразимости Дориан не сомневался, хотя и считал своим долгом довести себя до совершенства, уложив усы волосок к волоску и позволив служанке поколдовать над шевелюрой. Над макияжем он задумался, вроде бы никого, кроме Мэйварис, не ожидалось, но почему бы не доставить себе удовольствие. Всего несколько штрихов по нижнему веку делали взгляд зеленым как неизбывная любовная тоска, а глаза особенно выразительными. </p><p>Улыбнувшись своему отражению, Дориан сообразил, что до сих пор Лиам не попадался ему на глаза. Такая тактичность для телохранителя не слишком свойственна, разве что он предпочитал не высказывать свое нелицеприятное мнение. Хотя стоило появиться на конюшне, выбрать лошадь для выезда, Лиам тут же вырос в дверях:</p><p>— Велите седлать Жемчужину? </p><p>— Нет, сегодня выеду на вороном, — лонгма напоминала о дарителе, а Дориан не хотел думать об Авле. — У меня есть отличная мысль, как развлечь гостей. </p><p>— А мыслей, как помочь лечебнице в Угольном квартале, у вас нет? — Лиам тормошил Терренса, пока не выспросил все, что должен был рассказать ферелденец. — Там еще люди умирают. И оцепление не позволяет им сбежать и попытаться спастись.</p><p>— В Крествуде больных моровой язвой загнали в пещеру и затопили ее, так что наш архонт еще очень благороден, — отмахнулся Дориан, избегая смотреть на эльфа. Конюший готовил к выезду жеребца, а его помощник надевал седло на кобылку Лиама, и вроде бы не стоило вести при них серьезных разговоров. — Адаар потом судила крествудского старосту.</p><p>— Надеюсь, его повесили, — равнодушно произнес Лиам, Крествуд дело давно минувших дней, а Терренс не маг и мог стать следующей жертвой хвори уже сегодня.</p><p>— Передали Ферелдену, за дальнейшей его судьбой я не следил, — Дориана раздражала бесцеремонность Лиама, давно пора привыкнуть к этому, но все мысли и так крутились вокруг эпидемии и лишних напоминаний не требовалось. — Ты не хочешь поговорить о празднике?</p><p>— Как скажете, господин. Ваша воля, господин, — Лиам вытянулся в струнку, прежде чем вскочить на лошадь. — Угодно ли вам обсудить меню или мастера фейерверков? Шлюх наймете или госпожа Телани займет вам рабынь?</p><p>— Сейчас я могу дать меньше, чем архонт, — бросил через плечо Дориан, уже выезжая из конюшни к воротам. — Праздник поможет обратиться ко многим. Официальный путь через подачу запроса в сенат слишком долгий. Так что на празднике, когда все будут довольны едой и развлечениями, мы будем просить. </p><p>— Попросите госпожу Телани назначить праздник раньше?</p><p>— А для этого надо успеть организовать развлечения. Эпидемия не повод ронять в грязь имя Павусов, нельзя допустить, чтобы пошла молва, что я растерял утонченность в варварских землях, — Дориан сжал бока жеребца, поднимаясь на стременах и усаживаясь удобней. — Ничего не скажешь?</p><p>— Нет, с первого дня появления ферелденского дикаря я этого ждал. Иногда вы все же теряете утонченность, господин Дориан, — усмехнулся Лиам, раздражение, вызываемое Андерсом, превратилось в привычку. На смену одержимому террористу, взорвавшему церковь, пришел целитель, пытавшийся спасти десяток жизней за каждую потерянную. Но Лиам терпел его присутствие не за это и не из-за рассказов Терренса. Он искренне считал, что из всего Минратоса господин Дориан как никто заслуживает счастье, а ферелденец слишком очевидно влюблялся. И если он умеет любить с той же одержимостью, с которой предается своим делам, то Лиам соглашался терпеть его. — Животная возня, что вы устроили в спальне, это подтверждает. </p><p>— Отличная возня, — потянулся Дориан, — очень тонизирует. Не одному тебе развлекаться, портя служанок в моем доме.</p><p>— Я не щажу себя, улучшаю атмосферу в вашем доме. Все знают, там, где удовлетворенные женщины, царят уют и спокойствие, — и эту улыбку господина Лиам тоже знал, и как он движется, когда страсть была слишком тороплива и неуклюжа или слишком длительна. — Мы едем в порт?</p><p>— Да, молись, чтобы удалось уговорить прекрасных дев. Мне нужны демоны искушения, и я собираюсь получить их на свой праздник во плоти. </p><p>— Для магии крови порт хорошее место, достаточно укромных уголков, — кивнул Лиам в ответ на белозубую улыбку господина Дориана, но тот не поддался на провокацию, и даже упоминание магии крови не заставило его проболтаться. </p><p>Домой возвращались довольными собой и демонессами. Лиам от восторга почти потерял привычную сдержанность. Только подъезжая к вилле, он ощетинился и осторожно поискал, чей взгляд чувствует его спина. Дориан уже привык к работе в команде, на любую настороженность он реагировал, почти автоматически набрасывая щиты. Из коляски, мимо которой они проезжали, свесился Руфий Сей:</p><p>— Какая удача, магистр Павус, а мы с девочками решили навестить вас, — прогудел он на пол-улицы, три девицы в ярких нарядах помахали из-за отцовской спины. </p><p>— Магистр Сей, госпожа Флавия, — приветственно склонился Дориан, не снимая щиты. — Остальные дамы, простите, не имею чести быть вам представленным, но счастлив вас приветствовать.</p><p>— Это мои дочери, Июния и Фабиана, мы не обременим вас своей компанией? — спрашивал Руфий чисто номинально, вдруг молодой Павус попытался бы улизнуть, то ему бы не удалось. Что Сей умел лучше всего, кроме как делать дочерей, это вовремя оказываться в нужном месте. </p><p>— Что вы, я жду госпожу Телани, но не думаю, что дела займут много времени, — Дориан пытался рассмотреть выводок Сеев, очевидно, Руфий решил дать ему больший выбор. Мило, конечно, хоть и бесполезно.</p><p>— Девочки, я вырос с Аквинеей, матерью магистра Павуса. Она леди до кончиков идеальных ногтей и ее сын истинный альтус по духу и рождению, так что не позорьте меня, — строго нахмурился Руфий, предупредительно обводя дочерей внушительным взглядом. </p><p>— Дамы подобной красоты не способны испортить свою репутацию ни словами, ни действиями, — девушки так не походили на отца, что Дориан опять поразился. — Моя улыбка стоит и того больше, так что знакомство обязано стать чрезвычайно приятным.</p><p>Пока Дориан спешился и передал Вороного конюхам, пока он помог выйти девушкам, пока они поправили платья и, ахая, восхищались розами, домоправитель уже прислал слугу. Мимо розария они прошли в тенистый парк, стол с напитками и холодными закусками накрыли рядом с прудом, от которого тянуло приятной прохладой. Дориан украдкой прочитал короткую записку от Главка: Мейварис уже прислала своего человека и сама собиралась появиться за пару часов. Девочки Сей улыбались как кошки перед куском сырого мяса, и Дориан чувствовал себя абсолютно в своей тарелке. Он шутил, делал комплименты, а уж историй об инквизиции и столичных сплетен знал столько, что хватило бы на пару десятков подобных визитов. </p><p>— Я думал, все ваши дочери эльфийских кровей, — Дориан разливал вино по бокалам, рассматривая красавиц Руфия. — Прошу, дамы, это из наших виноградников в Каринусе. Приедете в наши края, обязательно приглашу вас распить что-то из дедовских запасов. </p><p>— Обязательно, мы часто бываем в семейном гнезде, — Июния могла казаться тише сестер, но никогда не забывала, что в ее жилах течет кровь первых сомниари. И пусть она рождена вне брака, она желанная пара для любого альтуса в Минратосе. — Надеюсь увидеть ваши погреба. Отец так и не завел своего виноградника.</p><p>— Позволите прислать вам несколько бутылок? — склонился Дориан, поцеловал тонкие пальчики Июнии. Девицы не выглядели родственницами, Июния напоминала Варина и вроде бы состояла с ним в дальнем родстве: та же надменная холодность, светлые почти бесцветные глаза при темных волосах. Полуэльфийки выглядели ярче: темная и светлая представительницы семьи, утонченные и воздушные, совсем не похожие на отца. — В Скайхолде интендант был злобным садистом, желающим нам смерти. Он отхватил по дешевке партию кислейшего уксуса и выдавал это пойло за вино. Мы с Вивиан уже собрались мстить за наши поруганные вкусовые рецепторы, но ему подвернулась партия коллекционного андерского, и пришлось закончить с глупостями и перейти к угрозам смерти.</p><p>— Как интересно, вы дружили со Старшей чародейкой орлесианского круга? — Фабиана заинтересованно подалась вперед, матримониальные планы отца несомненно важны, но высокомерная орлесианка привлекала, как привлекает красивая ядовитая змея. Тем более теперь, когда ее сердце свободно после смерти герцога. — Она нынче вернулась ко двору?</p><p>— Ох, я не мог не уколоть нашу железную леди по поводу орлесианской мишуры и блажи, она проходилась по тевинтерскому упадку и самодурству. Однако мы переписываемся, и наши письма преисполнены того же эталонного яда и искренней дружбы, — эта девочка Сей Дориана заинтересовала, влияние семьи Вив сдует с нее, как пену с бокала игристого. — Да, мадам при дворе. Сейчас, когда на Селину влияет ее любовница, Игра стала особенно тонкой.</p><p>— И к фаворитке императрицы при дворе относятся благосклонно? — интерес Фабианы Флавия не разделяла, но сестра — самое близкое ее существо. Пусть она лучше делает первые шаги в Игре в Орлее, чем поддается отцу и окручивает не менее лицемерных высокомерных магистров. — Несмотря на ее происхождение?</p><p>— Бриалу оправданно опасаются, у нее беспрецедентная для эльфийки власть. К тому же она опытнейший участник игры, — прекрасно понимая по загоревшемуся взгляду Фабианы, к чему эти расспросы, Дориан не преминул добавить: — Влиятельные эльфийки теперь входят в моду при орлесианском дворе.</p><p>— Дориан, позволите вас отвлечь, — Руфий наблюдал за молодежью со снисходительным добродушием. Июнию он вызвал специально для Павуса, тот мог возглавлять Люцернов, но никуда не деться от гордыни альтуса. Скорее подходящей женой станет чистокровная дама из альтусов, чем самая сильная полуэльфийка. — Я бы хотел закончить тот разговор, что мы начали на празднике у Кальпернии. </p><p>— Думаю, нам лучше продолжить в доме, но дамы...</p><p>— Девочки останутся наслаждаться напитками и прохладой, — предложение Павуса ожидаемое и абсолютно устраивающее Руфия. Несмотря на то, что девочки знали свой долг перед семьей и ставили его выше мимолетных эмоций, лучше им не все видеть и не все слышать. </p><p>— Тогда прошу за мной.</p><p>Для таких случаев Дориан использовал парадный кабинет отца. Тот часто работал внизу, набрасывая теоретические выкладки разрабатываемых заклинаний, а рабы сновали вверх и вниз, таская свитки и книги из библиотеки. Сам Дориан предпочитал из библиотеки не вылезать, в крайнем случае перемещался в спальню. В последнее время в постели он чаще занимался наукой, чем сексом. В кабинете отца Дориан все еще не чувствовал себя полноправным хозяином и в какой-то мере ему это нравилось — прийти и ощущать себя маленьким мальчиком, еще не знающим жизни, не испытавшим предательства и магии крови на себе. Конечно, для разговора с Руфием это не самые правильные эмоции. Дориан упал в удобное кресло у окна и светски улыбнулся:</p><p>— Позволите предложить вам чего-нибудь покрепче?</p><p>— Как вам Июния? — Руфий знал этот кабинет, в нем действительно не хватало хозяина, чей портрет остался висеть позади стола в нише между книжными шкафами. Тот присматривал за сыном, и соблазнять мальчика под пристальным взглядом старшего лорда Асариэльского неудобно. Впрочем, от этой мысли Руфий отмахнулся. — Она готова стать хозяйкой дома и поддерживать мужа. И я помогу ей, сколько понадобится. </p><p>— Могу я поинтересоваться, какую помощь вы имеете в виду, Руфий? — ухмыльнулся Дориан, припоминая подробности их беседы. Андерс разбудил притихший было интерес к себе и исчез, а находиться в центре внимания Дориан любил. И сейчас он не хотел Июнию, брак или Руфия, но не отказываться же от ухаживаний интересного мужчины, не убедившись в его искреннем и неподдельном интересе? </p><p>— Ту, что может понадобиться тебе в постели с женой. Ваш брак нужен для общественного веса и для рождения детей, — Руфий склонился перед креслом, заглядывая в шальные оливковые глаза Павуса. — Я знаю, как обращаться с мужчинами, как возбудить и доставить им удовольствие. </p><p>— Когда вы это произносите, даже слушать удовольствие, — искренне признал Дориан, в который раз вспоминая Быка. С первой встречи магистр Сей покорял сочетанием убедительной мужественности и крепкой стати кунари с тевинтерским обаянием.</p><p>— Тебе не придется часто спать с женой, но я в твоем распоряжении все время, что провожу в столице. — Интерес Дориан пытался скрывать, как плохой шулер, Руфию казалось, что стоит просто нажать на нужные клавиши, чтобы магистр Павус раскрылся, как магическая шкатулка, к которой подобрали шифр. — Ты заставил меня вспоминать нашу встречу, не просчитывая возможную пользу. Давно забытое и весьма приятное ощущение.</p><p>— Боюсь, вы мне льстите, магистр Сей, и используете в своих целях мою временную уязвимость, — Дориан не мог отвести взгляд от резко очерченных губ Руфия, кажется, готовых целовать его прямо сейчас. — Разве ваш интерес не вращается вокруг дам? </p><p>— Неуверенность тебе не идет, — о поцелуе Руфий думал, более того — желал его, желал приструнить распустившегося юнца. Узнав о том, что Павус остался сам, он боялся потерять время. Дориан мог довольно быстро найти замену Варину, врачевать раненое сердце и уязвленную гордость лучше именно сейчас. — Я никогда не отказывался от удовольствия. Женщин я выбирал потому, что сильнейшие лучше всего продолжат мой род. Теперь мой род можешь продолжить ты. Более того, тебя я хочу.</p><p>Слишком долго стоять в подобной позе и ничего не предпринимать — неубедительно. Руфий склонился ниже, к губам Дориана, улыбающегося в предвкушении удовольствия. Сначала они только коснулись друга, осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть. Оба были слишком напряжены, поцелуй продолжал переговоры. Наконец Дориан выдохнул, позволяя Руфию терзать его губы и вжимать в кресло. Ночной, воняющий болезнью и смертью Андерс возбуждал куда больше магистра Сей, роскошного, большого, мужчины абсолютно во вкусе Дориана. Ноги сами раздвигались, когда Андерс целовал. А с Руфием Дориану нравилась игра, будоражил разговор, но о необходимости прикрывать тыл он не забывал ни на минуту. </p><p>— Прошу простить, — Главк постучался в кабинет и ждал, пока не получит разрешения войти. — Госпожа Телани пришла, пока она ожидает в гостиной повара и спрашивает, будут ли у вас какие-нибудь пожелания. </p><p>— Передайте госпоже Телани, что праздник будет послезавтра, — Дориан нашел взглядом Руфия, застывшего у книжных полок. — Позволите пригласить вас с дочерьми на вечер? </p><p>— Конечно, с радостью посетим ваш дом, — алкоголь здорово расслабляет, сегодня Руфий забрасывал удочку и прислушивался к обещаниям тела Дориана, а послезавтра собирался взять обещанное. — Мы еще хотели закончить вопрос с инквизицией. </p><p>— И что требуется от меня? — жестом Дориан отпустил домоправителя, Мэйварис имела дар появляться вовремя. </p><p>— Письмо к госпоже инквизитору, Флавии не терпится присоединиться и помочь магическим даром, острым умом, тевинтерскими связями, если понадобится, — Руфий погладил поднявшегося к нему навстречу Дориана по обнаженному предплечью. — Она готова заменить тебя в инквизиции. </p><p>— Я сообщу Адаар о желании Флавии, — подавив желание сбросить ласкающую руку, Дориан обошел стол, скрываясь за ним, и начал писать письмо. Руфий бесцеремонно встал за ним, продолжил поглаживать шею, ключицы, словно хотел запустить руку ниже, но не стал. Дориан едва сдержался, попытка проконтролировать его письмо заранее провальна, все необходимое он сообщит Адаар лично. С другой стороны, сработались же с мадам Ферр, девочка тоже может включиться в работу, особенно вдали от отца. — Так подходит?</p><p>— Вне всякого сомнения, инквизиция получит мага, а вы — голос в Магистериуме, — Руфий взял письмо и спрятал его в рукав. — Когда Флавия готова будет выезжать, ты...</p><p>— Организую выход на агентов инквизиции, а они приведут госпожу Флавию на убежище Инквизиции. Говорить об этом заранее бесполезно, возможно, госпожа инквизитор прячется в Вольной Марке, или на просторах Священных Равнин в Орлее, на границе Андерфелса, или в племенах Морозной котловины, — Дориан поднялся со стула, прямо в объятия Руфия. — Как ты понимаешь, мобильность сейчас чрезвычайно важна для инквизиции. </p><p>— Спасибо, мой мальчик. — Руфию нравились эмоции, которые будил юный Павус, его брак с Июнией имел все шансы оказаться вполне счастливым. — Я сообщу девочкам о твоем приглашении, не стоит заставлять госпожу Телани дольше ждать.</p><p>— Что касается брака, Руфий, — Дориан лукаво улыбнулся и оперся на косяк дверного проема, — надумаете продолжать соблазнять меня, то не забывайте, что это тоже больше нужно вам, чем мне. </p><p>— Брак или понимающий и готовый любить партнер? Сильных магов, потомков древних сомниари, в империи достаточно, — Руфий как сытый довольный кот не собирался поддаваться мальчишке, пусть даже умеющему пользоваться своим обаянием. — А у моего зятя и моего любовника есть мои ключи и мои связи, помни об этом. </p><p>Встреча с Руфием и его дочерьми оставила после себя неприятный осадок. К концу разговора оба вели себя настолько фальшиво, что Дориан почти стыдился себя. С Мэй и собственным поваром пришлось воевать, для приема достойного дома Павусов времени оставалось слишком мало. Но отменять поздно, приглашения Дориан отправил, как только проснулся. Впрочем, по мере рассказа об эпидемии в Угольном квартале Мэйварис смягчалась. Почти до полуночи они сидели на вилле Павуса, вызвав к себе Тулия, магов из первой десятки Люцернов и активных сопорати. Они обсуждали, как подать просьбу о помощи Элиота Секста так, чтобы получить голоса и популярность для своей фракции. Беспокоиться о развлечениях никому и в голову не пришло, с богемными знакомствами Дориана, с умениями Мэй и ее подруги Дельфины в области иллюзий трудно устроить скучный праздник. </p><p>Приказав Лигию разбудить его сразу после рассвета, Дориан расслабленно вытянулся в купальне, позволяя нежным рукам отмывать его. Натрикс уже отправился в лечебницу в сопровождении почти всех магов, обучавшихся под крышей Павуса и телегой ценного груза. Дориан поступил так же как архонт, но надеялся, что получится сделать больше. Из купальни он вышел в странном настроении, тень Руфия омрачала этот день. Из-за размолвки с Варином Дориан вполне мог бы отдаться ему, если бы ночью не появился Андерс. </p><p>— Лиам, — обратился Дориан к тени у окна, — найдешь того, кто треплет языком о том, что происходит в моем доме. Ты, Терренс, Лигий, Главк, ночной привратник — скорее всего, вне подозрений. И, я полагаю, болтает эльф, а не человек. </p><p>— Понял, — коротко кивнул Лиам. — Вы уверены в своих подозрениях?</p><p>— Руфий Сей пришел, зная, что мне требуется утешение и член. Авл не афишировал нашу связь, и, скорее всего, только бумага знала о нашем расставании. </p><p>— Магистр не знал, что опоздал, и вас уже утешили, — засмеялся Лиам довольно, лучше ферелденский дикарь, чем склизкий интриган Сей. — Значит, кто-то из дневных слуг. Я займусь этим. </p><p>— Позже, а пока мы осмотримся в лечебнице Секста, — мысль о лечебнице осенила Дориана внезапно. Натрикс, конечно же, пришлет отчет, но вряд ли там будет информация о том, кто тревожит душу. — Проскользнем незаметно. Ты воспользуешься умениями, я теневым кольцом, проскользнем между стражниками, как между каплями дождя, оставшись сухими и незаметными. </p><p>— Стражники охраняют не сокровищницу и знают это, — Лиам даже не стал сопротивляться. — Пройдем.</p><p>На улицах Угольного квартала царила непривычная, почти пугающая пустота. Ни одной души не попалось на пути, сопорати сидели по домам. Дориан даже опасался, не опоздают ли они с помощью. Но в лечебнице суетились люди, несмотря на поздний час. Натрикс и его люди взяли на себя ночное дежурство, позволяя падающим с ног целителям отдохнуть. Дориан слушал отчет ученика рассеянно, он пришел за другим. Духи умерших не успевали уходить из этих стен, вертелись вокруг тел, добавляя и без того невеселой атмосфере гнетущести. Живые не очень интересовали Дориана, а души он отпускал походя, отрезая их от мертвой плоти. Андерс нашелся в одном из чуланов, служивших тут палатами. Он сидел на неудобном табурете, прислонившись к стене, и дремал. Будить его, отнимая часть сна, казалось бесчеловечным, Дориан очистил помещение от духов и стоял над Андерсом, любуясь его усталым, хмурым даже во сне лицом. Но зашевелился кто-то из больных, и ферелденец вздрогнул, пришлось ловить его, падающего со стула. </p><p>— Хороший сон, — Андерс уткнулся носом в пропитанную духами мантию Павуса. — Вы преследуете меня, магистр?</p><p>— Обычно я позволяю себя догнать или ускользаю, ты на меня дурно влияешь, — пробегая пальцами по золотистым волосам, Дориан улыбался. Он шел, рассчитывая на страстный секс в какой-то пыльной каморке, эта грязь и неподходящее место даже возбуждали, но минута нежности стоила куда дороже. — Хотел убедиться, что у тебя все в порядке. </p><p>— Врете, магистр Павус, — вообще-то в первый момент Андерс правда счел Дориана сном и не хотел просыпаться. — Вы желали совсем другого. И не сказать, что я не одобряю вашего порыва.</p><p>— Лучше поспи, я не должен был приходить, — усталость Дориан не мог не заметить и еще помнил выматывающие дни и ночи в Инквизиции, когда часы решали больше, чем недели в иное время. Тогда лучшее, что мог предложить Бык — сон на его коленях, пока не придет время срываться и воевать дальше. </p><p>— Я скажу служителям, где меня искать, — Андерс, наконец, смог оторваться от Павуса и подняться. — Думаю, час-другой у нас будет.</p><p>Небольшой сквер через два дома от лечебницы, всего три дерева и общественный фонтанчик с питьевой водой. Обычно его стайками облепляли дети, а вечером тут гуляла молодежь. Но сейчас это место пустовало. Андерс опустил обе ладони в прохладную воду, смывая остатки сна и пот с лица, плеснул себе на шею. Мантия тотчас промокла, но ночи Тевинтера уже становились душными, и влага приятно холодила. Дориан бросил плащ на вытоптанную траву и поманил Андерса.</p><p>— Магистр, может, вы прихватили вина или чего-нибудь покрепче?</p><p>— Не подумал, — Дориан оперся на руку, вытягиваясь на плаще. — Передам в следующий раз.</p><p>— Обещания, сладкие обещания, — Андерс облокотился на Павуса, прижался щекой к его животу. — На обещаниях, лжи, интригах, крови и слезах стоит весь Тевинтер. </p><p>— Ну, это лучше, чем на собачьем дерьме и тех самых лжи, слезах и крови. Ты забываешь, что я тоже мотался по всему Тедасу, — спорить о рабстве Дориану надоело еще в Инквизиции, и, почувствовав его напряжение, Андерс сменил тему.</p><p>— Можешь ругать Ферелден сколько пожелаешь, туда, а затем в Цитадель Кинлоха меня привезли из Андерфелса. Там жили мои родители и оттуда мы бежали от орд порождений тьмы, — Андерс прикоснулся к ладони Павуса, пальцем рисовал на ней руны и стирал их поцелуем. Он прикрыл глаза и продолжал. — Я хорошо помню Блуждающие холмы и красные песчаные бури. Во время бурь мать закрывала окна и дверь. Мы сидели у лучины, и казалось, что тысяча призраков ломится в наш дом. Во время одной из бурь проснулся мой дар, я просто хотел защитить маму и сестру. Мама отшлепала меня, а потом долго плакала, я тогда не мог понять, почему. </p><p>— Но родители не отдали тебя в Круг, — Дориан старался не дышать, чтобы не спугнуть момент. — Они любили тебя.</p><p>— Отец хотел, но мама не позволила. — Андерфелс — дикая страна с бедным населением и вечными войнами, но для Андерса дом остался там, и там царила свобода. Сбеги он в Андерфелс, его не стали бы искать. — Мне до сих пор кажется смешным то, что называют бурей в Ферелдене или Вольной Марке. Настоящая песчаная буря обдирает мясо до костей, а деревянные дома сжирает за пять-семь лет. Но когда ты в доме, ветер снаружи поет свою песню. В ней дикая страсть и шум Холодного моря, в ней вой порождений тьмы и шелест соскальзывающих вниз камней...</p><p>Легенда, преступник, мученик объединялись в одно и становились человеком. Дориану казалось до чрезвычайности странным и трогательным слушать воспоминания Андерса. И, да, родиться в Андерфелсе ему подходило больше. Дориан бывал на окраине в Западном пределе, кроме песчаных и снежных бурь завеса там чрезвычайно тонка, словно истрепана ветрами, потому там достаточно демонов и рождаются довольно сильные маги.</p><p>— Что еще пели тебе ветра? — тихо спросил Дориан, Андерс не отвечал. Времени для отдыха ему выпадало мало, так что он задремал, стоило немного расслабиться. — Ветра Тевинтера поют тихо, но прислушавшись, можешь услышать песни о древних богах и былом величии. Иногда поют о рабыне, что смогла возвыситься и уйти туда, куда стремились самые могучие магистры древности, к золотому трону. Наверное, тебе не понравилась бы их песня, если бы ты ее понимал. </p><p>Созвездия плыли над головой, даже в закопченном Угольном квартале небо не отличалось от неба над виллами магистров. Хотя считалось, что Создатель не бросает свой взгляд на обитель отверженных. Мальчишку, что пришел звать Андерса в лечебницу, чуть не прирезал Лиам, к счастью, вовремя сообразивший, что угрозы тот не несет. </p><p>— Прости, мне приходится тебя будить, — с сожалением поднялся Дориан. — Я плохой хозяин, не могу приказать собственному рабу остаться со мной.</p><p>— Ты хороший человек, — Андерс потянулся, но прежде чем встать, придержал подбородок Павуса и долго смотрел в оливковые глаза. — О тебе говорят здесь, а я все не выберу время. Я хочу извиниться. </p><p>— Извинись сейчас, — порывистость Андерса в отношении страсти радовала Дориана. И то, как он извинялся, тоже. Андерс целовал неспешно, ласкал язык своим языком и покусывал губы. — Ты прощен.</p><p>— Вы так добры к своему рабу, магистр Павус.<br/>— Тебе еще не надоело?</p><p>— Мне нравится дразнить тебя, Дориан, — еще один коротенький поцелуй, сердце колотилось безумно, и приятная тяжесть в паху мешала ровно до той минуты, пока Андерс не подумал о лечебнице. — Ох, трусики Андрасте! Я должен бежать. </p><p>— Беги, — пожал плечами Дориан, не находя причин задержать любовника дольше. — Чем тебя воодушевить? Может, пообещать встретить тебя в ночной мантии? Она прячет тело не сильнее, чем безлунная, но звездная ночь. </p><p>— Я думал, что могу справиться с любым демоном, магистр Павус, но вы опять и опять доказываете, что хуже любых демонов искушения, — Андерс даже остановился, с сожалением бросая последний взгляд на любовника. — Я уже говорил это, правда? Не могу придумать другое сравнение. </p><p>— Надеюсь, еще будет время, — Дориан тоже поднялся и отряхивал плащ. — Иди, спасай своих нищих. И ждите нашу помощь в ближайшие дни.</p><p> </p><p>Пришлось привлечь дополнительных магов иллюзий, чтобы воплотить замысел Дориана. Гостей пришло немного меньше, чем можно было ожидать, будь праздник назначен на неделю позже. Но каждый переступивший порог виллы оказывался в Тени. Дориан ходил в Тень во плоти, как магистры древности, и помнил все детали этого путешествия, словно оно случилось вчера. Гости бродили между расползающимися полосами тумана, над их головами били фонтаны, а струи водопадов убегали вверх. Демоны искушения ждали возле озера, к счастью, они слишком много внимания уделяли друг другу. Хотя маги, решившиеся подойти ближе, уверяли, что столь совершенную иллюзию создать невозможно, и статные рогатые красотки присутствовали так же реально, как и сами маги. Дориан не зря ездил к танцовщицам-косситам, первое выступление они дали на его празднике. Яркий макияж и длинные, скрывающие конечности юбки делали их удивительно похожими на демониц, остальное достроило воображение и окружающие их иллюзии. На эту идею Дориана натолкнул Каллен, который, впервые увидев Адаар, думал не о любви, но об ужасе и Тени. </p><p>Гордыню воплощали Люциан, известный поэт, и учредители школы философии и искусства составления вербальных заклинаний Солварин и Луканус из Карасстеского круга. В гостиной царил демон чревоугодия, который черпал из фонтана, истекающего вином. А после этого демона гости уже поддавались и всем другим. Даже те, кто не раз бывал на вилле Павусов, не могли сориентироваться в ее теневой копии. Дориан тоже появился в образе демона Гордыни, он говорил о долге и чести империи, о том, что нижайший из граждан Тевинтера должен стоять выше бедняков из других стран. В другие уши он шептал о позоре, покроющем империю, если за ее границы просочится, что презренная кишечная хворь оказалась сильнее прославленных тевинтерских магов. Третьим Дориан говорил о благородстве и чести, о том, что нельзя бросать нуждающихся в помощи, что долг истинного альтуса — не только слава собственной семьи и империи, но и забота о подданных. </p><p>Руфий подкрался тихо, слишком тихо для мужчины его комплекции:</p><p>— Дориан, мне кажется, мы оба перегнули палку во время последнего разговора. Виной тому тевинтерская гордыня.</p><p>— Вы правы, у меня слишком горячая голова, — согласно кивнул Дориан, так иронично выбравший образ Гордыни. Сегодня он все еще признавал, что Сей — соблазнительный и доступный мужчина, но его очарование не работало. — Простите, что дразнил вас, Руфий. </p><p>— Конечно, мой мальчик, я был слишком настойчив, — Руфий расхохотался, искренне веселясь, что несколько переоценил темперамент Павуса. Но, право же, закрутить роман со снулой рыбиной Варином можно только от отчаянья или от умения пользоваться его связями. — И получил достойный альтуса ответ. </p><p>— И этот ответ окончательный. — магистр Сей — достойный союзник, и Дориан не хотел бы его терять, подобным людям стоит отказывать, оставляя толику надежды. — В ближайшее время мне не нужна жена, даже с вами в комплекте.</p><p>— Жаль, мне казалось, что такой человек, как ты, не довольствуется рабом. Тебе нужен кто-то действительно достойный, — поцелуй в кабинете мог не сработать только в том случае, что кто-то успел удовлетворить Павуса раньше Руфия. — Впрочем, ты сам знаешь об этом лучше меня. Я привез тебе небольшой подарок — новые труды из круга Ансбурга, теоретические выкладки из новых разработок заклинаний. Конечно же, все касается боевой магии: увеличение дальности без потери точности, уменьшение размера огненного шара, как компенсировать скоростью потерю огневой мощи и все такое. </p><p>— Вы меня подловили, Руфий, это действительно ценный подарок. Но теперь я с нетерпением буду ждать окончания собственного праздника. </p><p>— А потом вспоминать меня.</p><p>Восхищение праздником сделало свое дело. Желающих оказать помощь магистру Сексту и несчастным сопорати оказалось больше, чем ожидал Дориан. На минуту он даже растерялся, от него всегда требовалось толкнуть пылкую речь, завести толпу, а остальное делала Мэй. Но сегодня она ни на минуту не могла ослабить внимание и отвлечься от сложного заклинания. Это не дешевые магические фейерверки, иллюзия Тени покрывала большую площадь и имела такие подробности, что трудно не поверить в ее истинность. К счастью, под рукой у Дориана оказался Марк Тулий. Юрист Люцернов настолько невзрачное создание, что его внешность напрочь затмевала быстрый и цепкий разум. Он почти мгновенно среагировал, заметив растерянность Павуса раньше гостей. И через минуту Марк уже стоял по правую руку Дориана и переводил сумбурное желание помочь в конкретные цифры, даты и часы. К рассвету они имели списки и полную смету оказываемой помощи. Выдохшаяся Мэй и Дельфина остались гостить у Дориана. Марк тоже остался, ему требовалось свести концы с концами, а утром отметить прибывшую магическую и материальную помощь и отчитаться Мейварис. </p><p>Утром весь актив Люцернов собрался за столом, ранний завтрак подали немедленно. Главк успевал присматривать, как обслуживают гостей, торопить поваров и принимать первые грузы трав и лечебных настоек. Начинали собираться маги, лаэтаны в большинстве своем, но и представители альтусов приходили в достатке. Главк обеспечил накрытые столы в считанные минуты, позволяя гостям перекусить или выпить чаю, прежде чем отправляться в Угольный квартал. Дориан хотел уйти с первыми добровольцами, но долг вынудил его оставаться на месте. Он хозяин дома и организатор помощи, его слушали и приходили на его просьбу. И Мэйварис, насмехаясь, заметила, что пора их лидеру принять всю полноту власти. </p><p>Так получилось, что Дориан оставался на месте, собирая и распределяя помощь, принимая визитеров и рассылая письма с благодарностями и отчетами. К письмам из лечебницы прикладывались магические копии отчетов Секста. К концу недели Дориан сбежал на заседания Магистериума почти с радостью. Там от него требовалось только слушать чужие предложения и по знаку Мэй голосовать за или против. Впрочем, некоторым фракциям не понравилось, что они перехватили инициативу в деле Угольной эпидемии. В коридоре Сената шумели и предъявляли Люцернам претензии к их чрезмерной социальной активности. На аудиенцию к Архонту Дориану тоже пришлось явиться лично, поддержка в виде неизменной Мэйварис и Марка стояла за спиной все время, пока Радонис говорил. К счастью, Архонт не слишком озаботился тем, что помощь сопорати пошла через Люцернов, а не через руки государства. Им, вернее, магистру Сексту даже выделили золота и весь последний курс целителей Минратоского Круга Магов, которым практические занятия в престижных лечебницах заменили на подавление эпидемии и работу в лечебнице. </p><p>На свидания в Угольный квартал Дориан не бегал. Во-первых, его угнетала тамошняя атмосфера. Во-вторых, он боялся показаться хвастуном. Сделал Дориан действительно много, но работала Мэй и Дельфина, помощь Марка вообще трудно переоценить. А появись в лечебнице он один, то вместо секса и свидания нарвется на благодарности и преувеличение своих заслуг. Натрикс, как и дома, служил глазами и ушами Дориана. Он и маги, обучающиеся при доме Павуса, мало понимали в целительстве, но легко схватывали азы и не заражались, как помощники-сопорати. Об Андерсе Натрикс упоминал всегда, хоть кого-то из приближенных выбор Дориана восхищал. </p><p>Пока Люцерны у всех на устах и здорово взбудоражили общество, Мэй протолкнула несколько законов, весьма спорных для Тевинтерской знати. Уменьшили время, за которое маги из других стран могли стать гражданами, доказав свою полезность государству. Эльфов сопорати уравняли в правах с людьми, магов это изменение не коснулось. Хотя достаточно сильные маги делали себе имя и выбивали место под солнцем, не смотря на форму ушей. А остальным приходилось принимать покровительство именитых домов, как тому же Натриксу. Ввиду законодательных подвижек светская жизнь Дориана активизировалась. Авл все еще сидел в родовом гнезде, и столкнуться на празднике им не грозило. </p><p>Время при этом летело настолько быстро, что однажды Дориан вышел из купальни, уверенный в том, что утренний массаж, приведший его в форму, лучшее в сегодняшнем дне. А в столовой его уже ждал усталый, но довольный Андерс:</p><p>— Вы обещали встретить меня в ночной мантии, магистр Павус. </p><p>— Хм, — выкупаться Андерс, очевидно, успел, и это обстоятельство порадовало Дориана больше всего. Отдаться страсти он мог в любых условиях, но требования к завтраку выше, чем к постели. — Если бы ты предупредил меня... У вас закончились больные?</p><p>— Знаешь, — Андерс стал серьезнее, — представить не могу, как это у вас получается? Ты так легко поднял магов на помощь тем, кого они, в общем, презирают. Элиот способен сейчас говорить только о тебе. Ну и о новых учениках, конечно.</p><p>— Не стоит преувеличивать мое влияние, — Дориан отвлекся на слугу и приказал подавать завтрак. — Люцерны не самая влиятельная фракция, но нас больше, чем один человек. Инквизиция научила меня, что организация решает многое. </p><p>— Вы так скромны, магистр. А я уже отпросился как следует вас отблагодарить, а оказывается, это надо делить на всех Люцернов, — Андерс поднялся, но все еще сомневался в своем праве прикасаться к Павусу, тем более при свете дня. </p><p>— Магистр Секст тебя отправил? — высказал догадку Дориан и по виноватой мине Андерса понял, что попал в точку. Момент неловкости убрал поцелуй, легкое касание к губам, от которого словно разрушилась появившаяся между ними преграда.</p><p>— Приказал не появляться в ближайшие дни, — покаянно развел руками Андерс, а улыбку с лица убрать не мог. Любовь — прекрасное чувство, лучшее из предлагаемого жизнью, даже неразделенная порой приносит прекрасные плоды. Стоило сразу сдаться на милость Павуса, любить его оказалось очень легко и невыразимо приятно. — Ты когда-то обещал мне показать ваши старые храмы.</p><p>— Прямо сейчас или вечером прогуляемся? </p><p>— Прямо сейчас я предпочту радости плоти, — мечтательно протянул Андерс. Он решился сделать то, чего хотелось больше всего, сжать Дориана в объятиях и испытать восторг от того, что не приходится скрываться и оглядываться на чужие взгляды. Что яркое обеденное солнце не помеха для поцелуя, тоже более чем приятное открытие. </p><p>— Завтрак и сон? — насмешливо спросил Дориан, заранее зная, что каким бы ни был ответ, выспаться Андерсу точно уж не помешает. </p><p>— Вы как всегда правы, магистр, — Андерс посмотрел на уставленный тарелками стол, и в животе предательски заурчало. — Этот пир в мою честь?</p><p>Когда Дориан не имел определенных желаний и не заказывал конкретное блюдо, на стол приносили все, что он мог бы захотеть. И дабы увериться, что голодный блеск в глазах Андерса относится к нему, а не к еде, Дориан решил отдать должное накрытому столу:</p><p>— Давай считать, что в твою.</p><p>— Магистр Павус, мне и так слишком хорошо. Увидишь у меня на руках синяки, знай, что я щипал себя, чтобы убедиться, что я не сплю, — Андерс упал на стул и пододвинул к себе яйца и какие-то бобы, и еще колбаски. </p><p>— А может наоборот, чтобы не уснуть.</p><p>— Так-то да, но ты лучше самого сладкого сна. — Немного подумав и прожевав, Андерс добавил: — Если ты сон или посмертие, прикажи меня не будить и не воскрешать. </p><p>В отличие от некоторых жадных до всех удовольствий ферелденцев, Дориан плотных завтраков не любил. Но смотреть, с каким аппетитом Андерс ест, ему нравилось, и слушать, как тот рассказывает о работе в лечебнице, тоже. Андерс видел жизнь и смерть с разных сторон, он был магом в Тевинтере, в районе самых бедных и неодаренных магически людей. Вроде бы Угольный квартал ничем не лучше Клоаки, но даже будучи рабом, Андерс имел статус выше, чем отступник в Вольной Марке. Рассказывал он, естественно, не о том, больше уделял внимание новым методикам. Свое возмущение магией крови пришлось засунуть подальше, учась принимать Тевинтер таким, как он есть. Он признал, что любую магию можно использовать для лечения. Ученики дома Павус приятные ребята, основной талант которых, по мнению Андерса, заключался в обучаемости. Они могли быть слабыми и иметь таланты в других сферах, но сметали знания, как голодные щенята в подворотне сметают еду. </p><p>— Я тоже мог бы обучать твоих магов, хочешь? Целителями они не станут, но хотя бы не растеряются, когда нужна будет помощь, — предложил Андерс. — А кто они? Ну, для тебя? Натрикс то называл их учениками, то магами дома Павус. </p><p>— Они ученики и маги. В других домах это могут быть магически одаренные рабы, а могут быть наоборот очень одаренные маги, зависит от целей. Магистр или другой патрон обеспечивает их кровом и пищей, они помогают ему в исследованиях и учатся. Я сам так работал с Алексиусом, жил в его доме, потому что из Круга меня выставили за плохое поведение, — Дориан засмеялся. — Да не из одного Круга, в общем.</p><p>— Мне почему-то казалось, что ты был пай-мальчиком. Такой гордый светлый тевинтерский дух, — о Круге, из которого могут исключить за плохое поведение без казни или усмирения, Андерс слушал, как о чем-то невероятном.</p><p>— Мои родители с тобой бы не согласились. Мама меня как-то вывела из бальной залы за ухо прямо при гостях. Они гордились моими успехами, но считали невыносимым ребенком, — с куда большим удовольствием Дориан слушал бы о работе Андерса. Его детство на самом деле было удручающе счастливым, что о нем ни рассказывай. </p><p>— Родиться магом в Тевинтере все равно, что родиться с золотой ложкой во рту. У нас детей забирали у родителей чаще всего в шесть или десять лет. И какие мы растем, оторванные от семьи, постоянно взаперти, постоянно под присмотром храмовников и кругом запреты, запреты и запреты? Фактически нас ломали с детства, стоит ли удивляться, что маги так долго не восставали, — Андерсу пришла в голову странная мысль. — Кажется, у вас даже сопорати свободнее, во всяком случае, пусть они живут в бедности, но они свободны. И твоя фракция борется за какое-то хотя бы условное равноправие. Нам не предлагали даже условного.</p><p>— Вивьен радовалась возможности попасть в Круг, и эльфы тоже отзывались тепло. Но в Орлее, возможно, мягче условия. Знать часто приближает сильного мага ради собственных целей, как и у нас, собственно. — Задумчиво повертев в руках вилку, Дориан добавил: — но я понимаю, о чем ты. Я видел разницу между существами, рожденными в рабстве, и теми, кто попал в рабство в зрелом возрасте. Возможно, маги, которые хотели возврата к старой системе Кругов, просто не знали, что делать с предоставленной свободой, как и малыш Ари.</p><p> </p><p>— Да, это не приходило мне в голову, ни с магами, ни с тем эльфом, — Андерс нахмурился, но посмотрел на Дориана и постарался прогнать гнетущие мысли. — Меня забрали в Круг в тринадцать, почти подросток. Я всегда рвался оттуда назад, к свободе. </p><p>— Магов боятся, Тевинтерских магов боятся сильнее. Помню, когда в Скайхолде служанки вместо того, чтобы шарахаться от меня в ужасе, стали приветливо улыбаться, меня это изрядно удивило, — потянувшись за креветкой, Дориан на мгновение замолк, оценивая вкус и убедившись, что ее тоже не хочется, продолжил: — Я не знаю, что с этим делать. Из этого страха растут ваши Круги и наше неравенство. </p><p>— Умелый воин с мечом может убить так же быстро, как маг. Спросите вашего телохранителя. Но воинов не боятся так сильно, — пожал плечами Андерс. — Мы личности, независимо от того, умеем ли манипулировать энергией или использовать железо, или печь хлеб, или делать латы. И личность определяет поведение, а не насилие извне.</p><p>— Ну, некоторым личностям угроза не помешает. Никто не отдаст добровольно свои привилегии, нужно их устрашить, лучше всего с этим справляется государство. </p><p>— Я не понимаю, на чьей ты стороне? — Андерс недоуменно уставился на Павуса и даже потерял аппетит на несколько минут. — Серьезно, Круги нужны? Разве не ты превозносил роль личности инквизитора в создании Коллегии Магов? Ты считал, что Коллегия доброе дело, или я не так понял?</p><p>— Я на стороне своей страны, если ты не понял. В какой-то момент маги Ферелдена сочли, что лучше перейти в подданство Тевинтера. Жаль, что Алексиус к тому времени уже продался Корифею и медленно сходил с ума. Но могу ли я расстраиваться желанию магов стать гражданами Тевинтера? Нет, конечно. </p><p>— Но тут ты выступаешь за простых людей, не владеющих магией. Это потому, что у вас они угнетенный класс, а тебе нравится поза спасителя? </p><p>— Знаешь... Kaffas, — Дориан вспыхнул, но сдержался. Трахаться и говорить глупости, видимо, намного безопаснее для их с Андерсом отношений. — Нет, тебе не понять.</p><p>— Конечно, я же не думаю, сразу начинаю взрывать церкви! — Тевинтер взламывал Андерсу мозги, настолько другой тут была жизнь магов. А вот нищие везде одинаковы и их беды одинаковы. Андерс не только отрабатывал перед своей совестью, за каждого убитого пытаясь спасти как можно больше жизней, это стало его способом не сойти с ума.</p><p>— Просто магов ты ценил выше Ферелдена, а я думаю сначала о Тевинтере. Сопорати Тевинтера должны жить лучше, они должны смотреть на других бедняков Тедаса, как наши маги смотрят на магов за нашими границами. Это не значит, что должна ухудшиться жизнь магов. Если любых существ доводить до предела терпения, то они тоже могут что-то взорвать. — Дориан часто говорил об этом с Мэй, их планы улучшить Тевинтер продвигались слишком медленно, и только разговоры о будущем поддерживали огонь в соратниках. — Знаешь, кто следующий встанет на твою тропу и попытается силой взять хоть толику свободы? Эльфы. Война и хаос приносит голод в земли, и первыми это почувствуют самые бедные. </p><p>— Так я виноват еще и в этом? — Рассказывать о войнах Андерсу не было нужды. Он перевидал достаточно войн и один мор, может, избалованного Павуса это шокировало, но не его. — А младенцев я не использовал для магии крови? </p><p>— Не ты, правители, местная знать, все, кто видел несправедливость, но предпочитал закрыть глаза. Те, кто понимали, что перегибают палку, но считали страх хорошим рычагом управления, — Дориан не мог вспомнить, как они повернули на эту тему, но уже жалел о сказанном. — Что касается младенцев, то надо признать, что даже те, кто считал тебя причиной всех бед, отмечали высокую моральную стойкость и неприятие магии крови. </p><p>— На счет стойкости вы приврали, магистр Павус, — хмыкнул Андерс, принимая предложенную пальмовую ветвь, ссориться ему не хотелось, не сегодня, не с Дорианом. </p><p>— Приврал, — согласно кивнул Дориан. — Главк!</p><p>— Господин, — домоправитель всегда был рядом с хозяином. Что касается нового увлечения Дориана, то Главк имел вполне ясное мнение по этому поводу: во-первых, чем бы господин не тешился, а во-вторых, наконец, это будет регулярно — для здоровья и нервов польза. — Вы что-то хотели?</p><p>— Да, отмени мои визиты и напиши госпоже Телани, что несколько дней я принимаю исключительно ее и Марка. Нет, только Марка, а то Мэйварис заставит меня делать что-то полезное. </p><p>— Я бы на вашем месте не недооценивал господина Тулия. Он весьма решительный молодой человек, — Главк мысленно уже подбирал слова для письма мадам магистрессе, один вечер еще куда ни шло, но несколько дней она не примет. — А почему бы вам не взять Андерса на прием, как сопровождающего вас раба, разумеется. Он достаточно экзотичен, вопросов к вашему выбору не возникнет. </p><p>— Я обычно не самый приятный гость, особенно в качестве раба, — осторожно сказал Андерс, всем своим видом показывая довольному собой домоправителю и Дориану, что представлять его подобным образом не лучшая идея. </p><p>— О, магистры переживут, а мне ты доставишь удовольствие, — расхохотался Дориан, представив фурор у Лартисов. — Бал в Зимнем дворце Халамширала я бы счел неудачным, но его скрасила приправа из страха и отвращения орлейской знати, а еще их болезненного любопытства. </p><p>— Понимаю твоих родителей. Ты и сейчас скверный мальчишка, — захоти Андерс пойти, то не ради того, чтобы увидеть блеск и разврат тевинтерских магистров, а ради демонят, прыгающих в глазах Дориана. — А я не развлечение для ваших ужасных магистров. </p><p>— Обсудим это потом, если Мэй насядет на меня.</p><p>Очарование неторопливого утреннего секса трудно преувеличить, нет нужды отбрасывать накопленную за день усталость, в то же время желание пробуждается даже от жаркого взгляда. Андерс уже проклинал свой длинный язык за то, что дразнил Павуса той самой интригующей ночной мантией. Оказалось, она требует каких-то особых приготовлений. Пришлось валяться в постели и ждать пока господин магистр приведет себя в надлежащий вид. От скуки Андерс просматривал книги, лежащие вокруг кровати. Три законопроекта и кипа поправок к ним выглядели внушительно, Андерс даже пролистал их. Понимание того, что перед ним зародыш будущего образа жизни для целого государства, не делало скучную писанину занимательной. Ансбургские записки не в пример интереснее, Андерс зачитался, боевая магия интересовала его не меньше целительства. Он даже досадливо оглянулся на Лигия, опускавшего занавески в спальне. Полумрак мешал читать, но тонкий перезвон, доносившийся от купальни, намекал, что скучать не придется. Андерс уже сбросил верхнюю мантию и обувь, оставшись в рубахе и тонких брюках. Он откинулся на подушки, отложил книгу, предвкушая появление Дориана. </p><p>Обещанная мантия не скрывала ровным счетом ничего, складки обволакивали тело, словно тени, где-то ложась гуще, где-то позволяя телу просвечивать. Колье из цепочек, усыпанное крохотными звездочками бриллиантов, издавало тот самый мелодичный перезвон. </p><p>— Трусики Андрасте, — пораженно выдохнул Андерс. Он видел однажды сияющего Павуса, когда тот собирался к правителю, и видел его обнаженным, казалось, прекраснее уже некуда. — Мне стоит попробовать тебя изгнать просто для проверки. </p><p>— Попробуй, — Дориан повернулся вокруг своей оси, позволяя ткани танцевать вокруг него. — Возможно, я исчезну.</p><p>— Ну, нет. — Тевинтерцы красились, Андерс уже успел привыкнуть к этому. Сегодня Дориан подвел глаза гуще, чем обычно, золотая пудра подсвечивала его высокие скулы и мерцала на ключицах, а губы блестели. Обольщающий Павус напоминал полуночное видение, воплощение соблазна, а не мужчина, Андерс замер, не решаясь подняться и прикоснуться к нему. — Хочу рискнуть своей свободной волей ради твоей благосклонности.</p><p>— Лигий, помоги Андерсу раздеться, — приказал Дориан, облокачиваясь о стол и бросая взгляд на свое отражение. Выглядел он абсолютно непристойно и привлекательно, так и самого себя соблазнить недолго. </p><p>— Не стоит, — Андерс недовольно зыркнул на слугу, но тот невозмутимо потянул за подол рубахи. Завязки на штанах Андерс развязал сам и спустил их вниз, надеясь, что юнец смутится. Лигий невозмутимо посмотрел на гениталии перед своим носом и даже хмыкнул что-то одобрительное, прежде чем дернуть штаны на пол. Андерсу осталось только переступить через упавшую ткань. — Все, теперь можешь оставить нас?</p><p>— Господин? — Лигий собрал одежду и посмотрел на хозяина. </p><p>— Принеси нам легкого игристого вина и фруктов, — Дориан неспешно шел к любовнику, небрежным жестом поправил волосы, позволяя браслетам блеснуть в тонкой полоске света. — Потом будь в коридоре. Я позову, если понадобишься.</p><p>— Ты великолепен, — запечатлев поцелуй сначала на одном запястье Дориана, выше тонких браслетов, Андерс уделил внимание другому, потом целовал чуть выше, поднял прозрачный воздушный рукав и коснулся сгиба локтя. — Многим везло лицезреть тебя в таком виде?</p><p>— В юности да, сейчас я переборчивей, — запрокинув голову, Дориан подставил шею под жаркие губы, путался пальцами в длинных светлых волосах, пока не распустил удерживающий их шнурок. </p><p>— Значит, мне повезло, — Андерс тряхнул головой, позволяя волосам рассыпаться по плечам. Рывок за пряди на затылке вынудил его поднять взгляд на Дориана и потянуться к его влажным, блестящим губам. </p><p>— Повезло, — от губ любовника Дориан ускользнул, стек по нему вниз к жаждущему внимания члену. До сих пор как-то не выдалось случая оценить его как следует.</p><p>Хорош, с первого раза Дориану даже не удалось полностью взять его в рот, толстая влажная головка ткнулась в горло, и пришлось отступить. Он увивался вокруг члена, вылизывая ствол и лаская кончиком языка уретру, словно хотел бы проникнуть внутрь. Такие игрушки у Дориана тоже были, чего только ни сохранилось со времен бурной молодости. Стоило бы изменить позу, взять член полностью, но дразнить Андерса слишком приятно. Тот краснел и старался не стонать слишком громко. Дориан дождался, когда Лиам принесет поднос, и крепко сжал губы, сначала всасывал член и отпускал, позволяя выскользнуть, затем повторял снова и снова, наслаждаясь эффектом. Андерс впился ему в плечи крепкими пальцами и закусил губу, его потряхивало от острых чувственных ласк: </p><p>— Демоны, — только и смог процедить он сквозь зубы, а Павус расхохотался. — Видит создатель, мое терпение не безгранично.</p><p>— Ты угрожаешь мне? — Дориан сидел на полу, но приосанился. — Мне, магистру Тевинтера, Дориану Гидеону Павусу, лорду Асариэльскому угрожает собственный раб. Неслыханно.</p><p>— Беспрецедентная наглость, — в подобной ситуации реагировать на раба глупо, и Андерс не реагировал. Он потянул Дориана обратно к себе и провел членом по его губам, вынуждая открыть рот. — Тебе придется меня наказать, иначе я распущусь. </p><p>— Угу, — Дориан наконец поднялся, устроился удобнее и взял член полностью, утыкаясь носом в светлые кудряшки на лобке, задыхаясь на короткое мгновение и вдыхая его запах. </p><p>— Какое наказание придумает мой господин, какое... такое... — дар речи Андерс потерял, умелый язык и горячий рот Павуса доводил до неба, изображенного на его мантии, и спускал обратно. Нажать на его затылок, чтобы вынудить взять глубже, ничего приятнее Андерс не испытывал, воспоминания о Хоуке меркли, и тревоги оставались в прошлом, и эльфы, которых всегда выбирали мужчины, подобные Павусу, тоже исчезали в тенях прошлого. — О-о-о-о, трусики Андрасте. </p><p>— Твоя сперма соленая, — облизнулся Дориан и ухмыльнулся. Андерс даже не думал смущаться, стер с губ капельку спермы и потянул палец в рот, пробуя вкус. — Мне стоит передавать в лечебницу больше фруктов или приказать тебе бывать дома к завтраку и ужину. </p><p>— Лучше второе, — ответил Андерс, улыбаясь, счастье делало его эгоистичнее, не зря Справедливость запрещал ему не только пить, но и ограничивал походы по борделям и тем более не одобрял любовь к Защитнику. — Не знаю, получится ли у меня. Но второй вариант вызывает больше энтузиазма. </p><p>— Серьезно? — Дориан не мог скрыть удивления, словно не этот же самый человек огрызался в ответ на любое его предложение несколькими месяцами раньше. </p><p>— Разве это не будет означать, что я больше ночей должен проводить в этом доме? — Андерс чувствовал, что желание возвращается к нему, а он еще не налюбовался на Дориана, неземного в развратном наряде и горе украшений. — Поднимитесь, мой господин. </p><p>— Зачем? </p><p>— Иначе мне придется возлечь с вами прямо на полу? — Смеясь, Андерс помог Павусу подняться и толкнул на кровать. Его мантия держалась на одной застежке у пояса и распахнулась, обнажая стройные смуглые ноги и член на обнаженном лобке. </p><p>Андерс навалился сверху, раздвигая ноги любовника коленом. Он целовал его грудь, метя между звездочек ожерелья, покусывал соски, сжавшиеся и чувствительные. Дориан уперся ногой ему в живот, отталкивая. И Андерс поддался, так он лучше видел Дориана, да и целовать его стопу и длинные пальцы с отполированными до блеска ногтями тоже удовольствие. Щиколотку Павуса обвивал браслет в виде змеи, похожий Андерс часто видел на его предплечье. Тевинтерцы вообще любили змей и драконов, украшали ими себя, свои жилища и даже улицы. </p><p>— Я буду сверху, — Дориан толкнул Андерса, и тот подал ему руку, помогая подняться.</p><p>— Как скажешь, dominus, — целовать, целовать и снова целовать — вот чего хотел Андерс, испытывая приятную тяжесть внизу живота и яркие сполохи, волшебными огоньками порхающие под кожей. Он лег на спину и чуть раздвинул колени, лучше бы Дориан и дальше предпочитал отдаваться, но разнообразие тоже неплохо. — Или встать на четвереньки?</p><p>— Нет, так вполне удобно. Ты учишь тевене? — Сбросив мантию, Дориан остался в одних украшениях. Колье мерцало и переливалось на нем, тонкие цепочки почти терялись на покрытой золотой пудрой коже. Одна цепочка потолще опоясывала его талию, и редкие звездочки свисали сзади и спереди, Андерс почти благоговейно трогал их, вынуждая колыхаться и танцевать на коже.</p><p>— Невозможно жить среди тевинтерцев и не нахвататься словечек, — о своем сопротивлении Андерс не жалел даже сейчас, ему требовалось время прийти в себя, время, чтобы раны на сердце затянулись и перестали кровоточить. Теперь, когда он мог не только жалеть себя и наслаждаться болью, которую доставляли воспоминания, любовь стала ярче, освещала все уголки пустой души. — Еще мне нравится слово <i>adore</i> [любимый].</p><p>— Серьезно? — улыбнулся Дориан. — Приятно слышать, правда, чаще в разговоре мы используем <i>amatus</i> [возлюбленный].</p><p>— <i>Аmatus</i> мне тоже нравится, — Андерс потянулся и пригнул голову Дориана к себе, впечатывая поцелуй в его улыбчивые губы и выписывая языком «amatus», слегка касаясь неба и, кажется, еще чувствуя собственный вкус. Не отрываясь от его губ, Дориан уселся щедро смазанной задницей прямо на член Андерса, его понятие быть сверху оказалось настолько же своеобразным, как и он сам. — Аmatus.</p><p>А Дориан задохнулся от невыносимого наслаждения, в этой позе он чувствовал каждый сантиметр члена, как перед тем чувствовал его во рту. Задница растянулась так сильно, и в этом было особое удовольствие. Ощущение заполненности Дориану нравилось, прежде чем захочется кончить, он наслаждался самим процессом. Если откинуться назад и подняться, член любовника упирался головкой прямо в зажигающую огонь внутри точку. Дориан почти лег на грудь Андерсу, короткие золотистые волоски щекотали, и он морщил нос. Андерс вскидывал бедра, вбиваясь в горячую задницу, и сжимал пальцы на талии Павуса. Отпускал любовника он только ради того, чтобы покрывать поцелуями его лицо. Ожерелье Дориана впивалось в кожу, но Андерс все равно прижимал его к себе, легкая боль позволяла ему ярче ощущать момент и отвлекаться, иначе кончить можно только от вида любовника. </p><p>Вот когда они уже лежали обессиленные, звездочки нравились Андерсу уже куда меньше. Заметив, как любовник пытается выползти из под него, Дориан хлопнул в ладоши. Лигий появился незамедлительно, вызвав новый прилив румянца у Андерса.</p><p>— Помоги мне снять ожерелье, — Дориан поднялся, позволяя Лигию убрать украшения, оставив только змейки на предплечьях и на щиколотке. Андерс улыбнулся благодарно и смущенно. — Тебе придется привыкать, Лигий хороший мальчик и умелый. Я не собираюсь увольнять слуг только потому, что тебе они не нравятся. </p><p>— Намекаешь, что я ревную к Лигию? — Глупо обижаться на правду, тем более, когда змейка на обнимающей руке подмигивает так насмешливо, и Андерс только вздохнул. — До сих пор не понимаю, как ты мог отказаться от такого красивого эльфа. Все выбирают смазливых молодых эльфов. </p><p>— Выбирают согласно велению сердца. И ни форма ушей, ни возраст, ни напускная холодность не помеха для любви. </p><p>— Ты еще расстроен из-за Варина?</p><p>— Нет, — чтобы перевести разговор, Дориан решил признаться о том, что видел в сфере. — Я знаю, что ты меня любил в этом мире, ну, может, не любил, но я тебя поразил с первого взгляда.</p><p>— Это правда. Я подумал, что не видел никого соблазнительнее, — Андерс улыбнулся и прижал ладонь Дориана к губам. — И никак не привыкну к тому, какой ты красивый. </p><p>— Ты тоже красивый. </p><p>— Был. Пока меня не источила скверна и Справедливость. </p><p>— И остался, — Дориан потянулся и поцеловал морщинки, разбегающиеся в уголках янтарных глаз. — Не кокетничай, ты привлекаешь взгляды. Что касается скверны, в инквизиции я знал старшую чародейку Фиону, ее исключили из стражей, так как ее кровь победила скверну. </p><p>— Думаешь, я смогу уничтожить остатки своей без Справедливости? Было бы отлично, сейчас я меньше всего хочу умирать рано. </p><p>— А шампанского хочешь, с очищенным виноградом? </p><p>— Нет, — Андерс повертел головой и остался лежать на подушках. — Ты пей, а я буду смотреть на тебя и думать, как мне повезло. Когда твой магистр сказал, что я тебе нравлюсь, я пытался выбросить эту мысль из головы. Потом, какие-то мои знаки внимания ты не замечал, и я решил, что он просто такой же глупый ревнивец, как и я.</p><p>— Авл совсем не такой глупый. Но мы оставались вместе, и просьбу сохранять ему верность я не мог не исполнить. А ты так удачно отталкивал меня, что я просто решил оставить тебя в покое, удовлетворяя обоих небезразличных мне мужчин, — Дориан хотел было позвать слугу, но решил не смущать любовника и сам поднялся за вином. В постель он вернулся с бокалом и тарелкой винограда, поднес ягодку к губам Андерса и продолжил: — Труднее стало, когда ты перестал меня избегать. Тогда пришлось бегать мне, я же не железный. </p><p>— Ты — чистый восторг и воплощение соблазна, — на языке Андерса вертелось: «особенно когда не красишь глаза так ярко». Но он предпочел промолчать и о любви тоже пока не говорил, боялся привлечь внимание Создателя. В глубине души Андерс считал, что не заслужил всего этого, не заслужил Дориана, возможности отработать свою вину, быть целителем. </p><p>Дориан пожал плечами, комплименты в свой адрес он слышал и поцветистее. Что ж, видимо, Авл прав и его любили старые боги Тевинтера, раз уж послали ему того, кто взорвал обитель Создателя. Раб в постели господина настолько норма для Тевинтера, что можно не опасаться осуждения и не беспокоится за свою репутацию, как главы Люцернов. Первые отношения вне инквизиции, которые не нужно скрывать. Только бы Андерс не уперся и не потребовал сменить свой статус на более приемлемый для его гордости. </p><p>— Примешь мой знак? — лениво спросил Дориан, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией любовника. На янтарные глаза набежала тень, но губы растянулись в улыбке. — Хочу тебя пометить.</p><p>— Только если он будет красивый.</p><p>— Ты не сможешь его снять, все будут знать, что ты мой, и я смогу тебя найти.</p><p>— А кто-то еще не знает, кому я принадлежу? — Андерс поражался, как Дориан может даже в постели оставаться таким тевинтерцем. — И кто будет знать, что ты принадлежишь мне? </p><p>— Те, кому я откажу, — не задумываясь, ответил Дориан. В любви, как и в военных действиях, верность ценилась выше всего, и ее он готов был предложить. В последнее время Дориану самому претили эрзац-отношения и секс ради здоровья, за который так ратовал Главк. — А ты рассчитывал на полноценный союз?</p><p>— Я уже говорил, что вообще не рассчитывал на взаимность божественного Павуса. — Андерса клонило в сон, эту ночь он дежурил над тяжелыми больными и собирался отдохнуть, когда Секст отправил его к Павусу. — Мы можем вернуться к этому разговору позже. Я ревнивый, и это из-за тебя. Раньше я не был таким неуверенным в своих силах. </p><p>Андерс почти дремал, не собираясь уходить в свою комнату. Это много значило для Дориана, что бы ни говорилось вслух, рабом Андерса он не считал. Если они пойдут дальше, то покои матери можно обустроить для своего аматуса. А пока расслабленно спящий в его постели Андерс радовал Дориана и наполнял душу спокойствием. </p><p>Свой незапланированный отдых дезертирством с поля боя Дориан не считал. Конечно, сейчас их популярность велика как никогда, и в неделю заседаний Магистериума не вылезать из постели сутками не вышло бы. Но пропустить балы, взятки и интриги Дориан мог себе позволить. Ко всему Андерс ласковый и насмешливый, страстный и неутомимый и не оставлял времени для дурных мыслей и служил прекрасным бальзамом для некстати зудящей совести. До обеда еще как-то удалось пролистать заготовку закона про обязательный процент свободных граждан на государственных работах и набросать смету на восстановление части дороги в Каринус. В Каринусе Павусы еще имели значительное влияние, и Дориан собирался его поддерживать. Пользуясь связями, оказав пару услуг и дав несколько взяток, он продвинул решение через Сенат. Запрос, поданный через нижнюю палату, представлялся требованием населения провинции. Дориан собирался забрать право на ремонт дороги за деньги империи, когда закон Люцернов утвердят. Он рассчитывал выхватить заказ, пока другие попытаются рассчитать прибыль в новых условиях. Обычно на такие работы загоняли рабов и тратили минимум средств, новый закон осложнит жизнь богатым гражданам. Но проблему это составляло для заработка, если нужна популярность, то лучше не придумаешь, еще и собственные деньги тратить не придется. </p><p>— Ты действительно понимаешь, что там написано? — Андерс сонно поморгал и ткнул пальцем в бумаги.</p><p>— Конечно, — довольно кивнул Дориан, отложив текст обратно на столик. </p><p>— И что там? Я понимаю отдельные слова, но вместе это какая-то бессмыслица, — подвинулся так, чтобы лечь ближе, Андерс. Он не сводил с Дориана взгляда и казался себе не просто влюбленным дураком, но настоящим дураком рядом с этим молодым мужчиной. </p><p>— Вкратце... — для вдохновения Дориану понадобился поцелуй, и отказывать себе он не стал. </p><p>— Ты пытаешься меня отвлечь? </p><p>— Мне не нужны такие примитивные средства, — отмахнулся Дориан. — Смотри, это возможность империи показать ценность своих граждан, и гарантия для сопорати, что они смогут обеспечить едой своих детей. </p><p>— Похвально, — подозрительно прищурился Андерс, лозунги и он писал много и, надо признать, бесполезно. — А что в бумажках написано?</p><p>— Хотим заставить брать на работу определенное количество сопорати, иначе рабы вытесняют свободных граждан с работ, и бедняки становятся еще беднее. В эпоху завоеваний эту проблему решили раздачей земель ветеранам, сейчас пора придумывать что-то еще.</p><p>— Сильно, я бы на месте магистров не голосовал.</p><p>— Спасибо за поддержку, милый, — воззрился на любовника преувеличенно удивленно Дориан. — Ты, конечно, всего лишь лаэтан, но уже чувствуешь вкус жизни в Тевинтере.</p><p>— А серьезно, разве можно вынудить кого-то принимать законы, ущемляющие их собственные возможности? — Андерс заставил себя не вскакивать, помнил еще, как сам бился лбом в закрытую дверь и не мог ничего поменять. </p><p>— Конечно, — пожал плечами Дориан. — Голоса можно купить, можно шантажировать, можно обещать свой голос за вопросы, которые лоббирует кто-то другой. Медленно движемся, на самом деле, острые проблемы не получается решить наскоком. </p><p>— Но вы что-то делаете, это уже много. У магов в Вольной Марке было очень мало действительно влиятельных людей, которые не просто сочувствовали, но готовы были действовать, — Андерс сглотнул, сто раз говорил это про себя и вслух, и каждый раз звучало как оправдание. В который раз оправдываться он не хотел. — Нам сочувствовали, но что-то делать... </p><p>— Я слышал, Адаар, наша инквизитор, тоже маг отступник. Но с вашими магами я не сошелся, я же ужасный и кошмарный тевинтерский маг.</p><p>— Воплощение ужаса, — протянул насмешливо Андерс, смеялся он не с ферелденских магов, а с самого себя. Надо было столько лет твердить окружающим про личность, которая главнее всех внешних атрибутов, а потом относиться к Дориану, как к Тевинтерскому магистру и слишком красивому мужчине, игнорируя за всем этим его самого. Нежности в один миг стало так много, что Андерс не мог вдохнуть. Он поцеловал Дориана в живот, поднялся выше, отмечал поцелуями дорогу. Только когда его губы коснулись губ Павуса, Андерс смог нормально вдохнуть, словно нежность выплеснулась и освободилось место для воздуха. </p><p>— Вы мне нужны, нам нужны! — Лигий вопреки выучке вбежал в спальню хозяина без стука. Его взгляд метался с Дориана на белобрысого ферелденца, впервые он не мог полностью довериться господину. </p><p>— Лигий, милый, что случилось? — металлические нотки в голосе Дориана не вязались с его мягкими словами.</p><p>— Та хворь, он принес с собой болезнь из Угольного квартала.</p><p>— Куда идти? — Андерс подхватился, обмотав вокруг бедер покрывало с кровати.</p><p>— В крыло слуг, — с надеждой Лигий заглядывал в глаза целителя и успокаивался, заражаясь его спокойствием. — Сейчас подам вам халат. Все будет нормально? </p><p>— Конечно, — кивнул Андерс, в квартале бедняки умирали, потому что заболевших намного больше, чем целителей, если больной только один, то и опасности особой нет. — Он выздоровеет. </p><p>— Лиам или Терренс? — Только эти двое бывали в Угольном квартале из не-магов, Дориан эгоистично надеялся, что заболел Терренс, не хотелось рисковать Лиамом даже при минимальном риске. </p><p>— Лиам, господин, — ответил Лигий, он переживал за Тера, для которого потерять брата было бы слишком больно.</p><p>— Kaffas. Kevesh? [Проклятье. Тяжело, плохо?] — Дориан подошел к шкафу, возле которого переминался эльф, и вытащил два халата. — Андерс, бери. Я тебя проведу.</p><p>— Kevesh, [плохо] — наконец выдавил из себя Лигий и поплелся следом за господином. </p><p>В крыле слуг их не встретило ни одно существо. Дориан указал Андерсу на комнату Лиама и ушел искать Главка. Только сейчас он подумал, что самым близким другом после инквизиции для него стал язвительный антиванский эльф, и еще, что Андерсу он вполне мог его доверить. Сначала Дориан перебросился несколькими словами со старшим охраны, и только потом двинулся в комнату рядом с кухней, там обычно ели слуги, и сегодня там собрались все слуги и успокаивающий их домоправитель. </p><p>— У нас в доме один из лучших целителей самого крупного ферелденского круга. Ни Лиаму, ни кому-либо другому ничего не угрожает, — спокойно начал Дориан, когда все взгляды скрестились на нем. — В вашем крыле временный карантин, пока что жить перейдете в общежитие для магов. Кто общался с Лиамом, скажите Главку, организуем еще одно карантинное помещение в здании охраны. Никто не покинет виллу раньше, чем разрешит Андерс. </p><p>— Как много умерло в лечебнице? — спросил ночной привратник.</p><p>— В лечебнице на одного мага сотни больных, разной степени тяжести. Андерс духовный целитель, способный вытащить с того света умирающего, если вы не заболеете все одновременно. </p><p>— Мне нужно написать домой, — тоненькая эльфийка из кухни явно волновалась, Алана поглаживала ее по плечам и с надеждой смотрела на господина.</p><p>— Простите, но сплетни из виллы тоже не выйдут. Родным можете отправить сообщение, что приходится работать сверхурочно, ваши письма проверят. Нам не нужна паника. Главк расскажет все, что вам нужно будет знать. </p><p>— Позволите сейчас пойти с вами? — Главк стоял по правую руку хозяина и грозно осмотрел слуг. — Никто не расходится, пока я не распределю вас во временных жилищах. </p><p>— В любом случае, охранников я предупредил, — между делом добавил Дориан. Он исполнил свой долг старшего и теперь мог беспокоиться о друге. — Главк, идем, я хочу увидеть Лиама.</p><p>По дороге Дориан молчал, Главк следовал за ним как тень, привычно приглядывая за молодым господином. За десяток шагов от комнаты Лиама Дориан остановился:</p><p>— Жди меня здесь, Главк. Болезнь не касается магов, но тебе лучше не рисковать.</p><p>— Я подожду. Господин Дориан, нам предупредить соседей? </p><p>— Ни в коем случае. Никто не должен знать ни о чем.</p><p>Решительность не оставляла Дориана, распространение болезни из его дома сведет на нет все репутационные достижения Люцернов. Лиама потерять он не боялся, доверял Андерсу намного больше, чем тот мог себе представить. После того, как станет ясно, насколько тяжело состояние Лиама, надо будет написать Мэйварис.</p><p>— Как он? — Лиам выпросил для себя и Терренса отдельную комнату — небольшая, помещалось только две узкие кровати да тяжелый шкаф, от порога до постели всего несколько шагов, — но Дориан успел вообразить себе худшее. </p><p>— Жить буду, господин, — растянул губы в подобии усмешки Лиам. В уголках его губ запеклась кровь, общая бледность и выступивший на лбу пот не давали поводов для оптимизма, но он все равно пытался улыбнуться. — У антиванцев треть крови это яд, переварю.</p><p>— Я найду того, кто отравил, — пообещал Терренс и бросил насмешливый взгляд на целителя. — Андерс, я могу надеяться, что в мое отсутствие ты не сбежишь? Присмотрите за ним, господин, хочу иметь уверенность, что мое отсутствие не нанесет ущерб моим обязанностям.</p><p>— Матушка, будь она проклята, — Лиам не открывал глаз, но промолчать не мог, — всегда говорила, что член привязывает надежнее цепей.</p><p>— Братья продали его в рабство под благословение матери, — объяснил Терренс растерянному Андерсу, открывшему рот и смотревшему на хохочущего Павуса. </p><p>— Ни слова, — опередил остальные комментарии Дориан. — Член в таком контексте звучит лучше, чем дырка, так что, Андерс, будь добр, обойдись без уточнений. </p><p>— Я только хотел сказать, что приготовлю отвар собственноручно, — Андерса очаровывало непосредственное бесстыдство Павуса. Хотелось надеяться, что мать Лиама права, потому что холодный Варин, предупреждавший, что отношения с Дорианом, любовь к нему — это лабиринт, из которого уже не выйдешь, определенно прав. — Надо будет отпаивать его по часам и можно есть бульон. Позже я проведу еще одно очищение. </p><p>— Свари антидот, — сил на смех не хватало, Лиам хотел бы еще подразнить белобрысого дикаря, его интонации бесценны и рожа, наверное, уморительная. Жаль, что язык еще ворочался, а глаза открываться уже не хотели. — Вдруг нападение повторится. Скажи Главку, господин. </p><p>— Скажу, — машинально кивнул Дориан. О том, что он способен сам защитить себя повторять не собирался, они спорили об этом раньше. Дориан мог на пальцах перечислить свои подвиги, а наглый антиванец в ответ выкатывал список жертв Воронов и Убийц магов. </p><p>— Я тоже остаюсь, — защищаться от охотников и наемных убийц Андерс привык и не собирался оставлять любовника, во всяком случае, пока его антиванец не встанет на ноги. — Давно не разминался.</p><p>— На нас не нападут напрямую, — Терренс уже слышал о приключениях Андерса во времена после Мора. — Поверь, у вас тогда все было намного проще. </p><p>— Как скажешь, — не стал спорить Андерс. В Тевинтере он появился слабым, лишенным части души, воли, магии и желания жить, не стоило удивляться, что его недооценивали. </p><p>Дориан расслабился, когда тебя пытаются убить — это почти нормальное положение дел в империи. Наемные убийцы намного приятнее, чем заразная хворь в твоем собственном доме. Главк уже успокоил слуг, толкнул вдохновляющий спич и успел подать обед в атрий. В глубине фонтана искрились кристаллики нетающего льда, распространяя вокруг освежающую атмосферу и превращая атрий в самое приятное место в доме.</p><p> </p><p>Привычки альтусов Тевинтера, ну, одного конкретного альтуса, Андерса удивляли и восхищали. Дориан относился к окружающей его роскоши с поразительным безразличием, дом Хоука в Верхнем городе и вполовину не был таким богатым. И к большому стыду Андерс получал удовольствие от всего этого, судьба обычно забрасывала его в довольно аскетические условия, сладкой жизни не хватало. Богато накрытый стол вызывал аппетит видом и запахами, но Дориан нехотя ковырял отличное мясо и потянулся за бокалом вина.</p><p>— У моего любовника нет аппетита, надо было не спать, — подмигнул Дориану Андерс, его голод сравнивался с желанием. Он вожделел ягнячьи ребрышки, страстно хотел залитые ароматным маслом овощи и какую-то икру, желал заесть все это странным оранжевым муссом, а сверху потребовать десерт, поданный на любовнике. — Трусики Андрасте, твоя повариха тоже маг?</p><p>— Я подозреваю скрытые таланты, — признал Дориан, мысленно он просчитывал возможного отравителя и раздражался тому, что отвлекается от приятного времяпрепровождения. Раздражение на себя злило его еще больше, но ничего поделать он не мог, настроение запуталось в темной круговерти, из которой не находилось выхода.</p><p>— Если ты боишься отравителя, то могу заверить, что яда на столе нет.</p><p>— Я догадываюсь, но с чего у тебя такая уверенность?</p><p>— Побудь травником с мое, вкусы станешь различать в малейших оттенках, — привычка тевинтерцев лежать за обедом или ужином Андерсу не казалась слишком удобной. Но они лежали с Дорианом под углом и можно было рассматривать эмоции, отражавшиеся на его лице. — С запахами тоже самое.</p><p>— Это Тевинтер, яды давно создаются на минералах и проклятиях, — ворчливо заметил Дориан. Отравителя следовало убить со всей жестокостью, просто за то, что он испортил такой день.</p><p>— Проклятия придают пище странный озонистый привкус, но отсталый Ферелден вообще-то использует сканирующие заклинания, — вот теперь в оживившемся взгляде Дориана мелькнула заинтересованность, Андерс потянулся и поцеловал его сжатые губы. — Правда, каждый вид яда просматривается отдельным заклинанием.</p><p>— Серьезно? — Дориан развеселился и представлял, как будет смеяться Лиам. — Я подожду, пока что-то придумают антиванцы. А то пока просмотришь все варианты, с голода можно умереть.</p><p>— Значит, придется довериться моему чутью, — наплевав на тевинтерские привычки и вежливость гостя, Андерс пересел к Дориану и поднес мясо к его губам. — Съешь кусочек, и получишь поцелуй. </p><p>— С детства не выношу, когда мне приходится что-то заслуживать, — фыркнул Дориан, но мясо взял ради довольной улыбки обеспокоенного его настроением Андерса. — Меня любят просто как природное чудо, сотворенное и выведенное поколениями тонко выверенных связей, начинающихся от первых сомниари. </p><p>— Я и люблю тебя как чудо, — заверил Андерс, ничуть не смущаясь под насмешливым взглядом Дориана. </p><p>Их поцелую помешало вторжение Главка. Домоправителя Андерс искренне уважал, мужик рулил большим домом, умудряясь находиться в десятке мест одновременно и зная обо всем, что происходит. Его можно было бы игнорировать, если бы за ним не летела как окровавленная фурия Мейварис. Андерс вскочил к госпоже магистру, осторожно прикасаясь к окровавленным пятнам.</p><p>— Вы с ума сошли, много видели раненых, способных бегать по лестнице? — вспыхнула Мэйварис. — Внизу Марк, и он умирает. </p><p>— Видел способных, — Андерс, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, помчался вниз. Высокомерие у тевинтерцев в крови, но умирают они так же, как другие люди. </p><p>В теле на полу жизнь еле теплилась, в один момент Андерс прижал руки к груди парня. Первым делом он собирался удержать его в этом мире, потом разбираться с раной на груди. Разговор за спиной ему не мешал, но еще больше ему не помешала бы помощь: </p><p>— Может, вы поговорите в другой раз? </p><p>— Что мне делать? — Дориан присел рядом, стараясь не думать о Люцернах без Тулия. </p><p>— Останови кровь. Стрела пробила сердечную сумку, но не задела само сердце, — Андерс облизал пересохшие от напряжения губы и шлепнул по светящимся кончикам пальцев Дориана. — Нет, остановишь не в том месте, кровь наполнит полость вокруг сердца и не позволит ему биться. </p><p>— И что нам делать? — Мейварис вообще не имела представления о магии, связанной с телом, не считая боевых заклинаний. Она могла донести Марка на руках в дом Павуса, но так и не смогла сказать ему о своих чувствах. — Он не должен умереть, Марк нужен мне, в смысле нужен Люцернам.</p><p>— Марк мозговой центр, записная книжка на ножках и понимает все в законах, абсолютно все, — объяснил Дориан молчащему сосредоточенному Андерсу. Тому, может, и не до разговоров, но врать Мэй, что все обойдется, он не мог, а разговаривать с Марком казалось глупостью. </p><p>— Я думаю.</p><p>— Мэй, почему ты не повезла Марка к магистру Пеону? — Дориан старался не смотреть на хрипящего на полу Тулия. — Или к кому там вы находились ближе.</p><p>— Потому что он умирал. Марк не маг, ему не окажут такого внимания, несмотря на все мои деньги. А об Андерсе я знаю многое, если кто-то достанет человека с того света, это он, — Мэй наоборот не сводила взгляд с Марка и сидящего рядом с ним целителя. — В человеке не может быть столько крови, скажи, что это не его кровь. </p><p>— Я смогу отпустить его, душа уйдет, не ощущая тяжести нашего мира.</p><p>— Дориан, ты ей не помогаешь, — Андерс вкачивал и вкачивал энергию, но она не задерживалась. — Ты же взаимодействовал с моим телом как некромант, хотя я жив, так?</p><p>— Сделать из Марка зомби — плохая идея, — поднявшись к столу, Дориан влил в стакан крепкого бренди и сунул в руки Мэварис. Затем он присел рядом с Андерсом. — Давай, я попробую остановить кровь, с тканями я справляюсь.</p><p>— Нет, держи его душу в теле. Привязывай, заклинай, не дай ей разорвать связь, — Андерс возвращал больных с того света, но в каком-то смысле это метафора, душа крепко держалась в теле, когда он приступал к исцелению. — Если жизненная нить истончится, я опять ее подпитаю. А если повезет, успею закрыть рану внутри.</p><p>— Если Марк превратится в ходячего мертвеца, я вас обоих упокою, — хмуро пообещала Мэй, одним махом глотнула бренди и закашлялась. </p><p>Дориан приступил к заклинанию, а Андерс выдернул стрелу и один за другим сращивал сосуды, одновременно мониторя состояние жизненной силы в парне. На угрозы он не обращал внимания, больше беспокоился, не создадут ли они монстра. Несколько раз Андерс отвлекся от заживления и вливал жизнь, опустошая собственный резерв. Он успел мельком глянуть на магистрессу Телани, для единомышленницы и подруги она слишком убивалась. Любовь странная штука, куда более сложная, чем магия. Фиксироваться на глупостях времени не хватало, оно утекало катастрофически быстро, вместе с жизнью и кровью Марка. Андерсу нравилось собственное решение, изящное и сложное одновременно, если парень выживет, нужно будет написать статью. Поработали они хорошо, восстановится Марк не быстро, для того, кто должен был умереть, перспектива отличная. </p><p>— Серьезно? Вы опустили руки? — хмурая Мэй возвышалась над Дорианом и его хваленым целителем. Последний сидел в луже крови Марка, прикрыв глаза, и не шевелился. — Дориан!</p><p>— Он жив, Мэй. Сейчас я позову слуг, и уложим его в гостевой спальне, — Дориан широко и недоверчиво улыбнулся. Вообще-то, стрела в сердце — это смертельно, а он участвовал в излечении такой раны. — Пока не стоит его перевозить. Да и мой дом лучше защищен, чем его.</p><p>— Я собиралась везти его к себе, — Мейварис подняла Марка на руки, в другой раз ни за что не позволила бы себе такого неженственного поведения, но сегодня не хотела, чтобы кто-то прикасался к Марку. — Веди. И, Главк, приготовьте мне покои рядом. Я задержусь у вас.</p><p>— Если позволите, я пошлю за вашими вещами, — удивляться домоправителю не к лицу, и Главк не собирался позорить дом Павусов. — Покои госпожи Аквинеи всегда готовы к ее визиту и самые удобные в доме. </p><p>— Да, Мэй, займи пока покои моей матери. Они достаточно большие со смежными комнатами, там же устроим Тулия, — согласно кивнул Дориан. — Нам надо объединить силы, второе покушение на глав Люцернов за день явно попахивает целенаправленной атакой. </p><p>— У тебя все нормально? — Мэй оглянулась уже на лестнице. </p><p>— Да, отравили Лиама.</p><p>— Досадно, его умения сейчас как раз очень нужны.</p><p>— Ну, ему долго валяться и не придется, — опираясь на чьи-то сильные руки, Андерс поднимался. Один из невидимых обычно охранников поддерживал его, ожидая приказа Павуса. — Антиванцы действительно более устойчивы к ядам. </p><p>— Отведите Андерса в купальню, я присоединюсь позже, — наконец распорядился Дориан, они оба извозились в крови, и искупаться не помешает. — Главк, пришли Кору и Алану, пусть помогают госпоже Телани, пока она гостит у нас. </p><p>Купальни Андерс любил, ему нравились высокие потолки и искусные мозаики на стенах, нравился большой бассейн, в котором можно было плавать и нырять, и маленький с горячей водой и расслабляющими пузырьками. Только вот привыкнуть к рабам, вернее, слугам Андерс не мог. Сегодня Лаэрта-Фиалочка как птичка умостилась на бортик бассейна, и доказать ей, что он способен вымыться сам, не представлялось возможным. Все еще обиженная на Андерса из-за его пренебрежительного отношения к судьбе домашних слуг, высказаного Варрику, девушка не собиралась поддерживать разговор. Ее задача выполнить свою работу, а не потакать глупостям чужеземца. </p><p>— Не собираюсь получать нагоняй от Главка или господина, — отрезала Лаэрта. — Повернитесь и не мешайте. </p><p>Дориан нашел Андерса пунцовым от смущения. Следом за господином в купальню проскользнул Лигий, забрал испорченные мантии, потом кухонный мальчик внес восстанавливающий чай. Андерса смущали хороводы слуг, в то же время более чем приятно получить зелье прямо в горячую ванну, вместе с красивым и страстным любовником впридачу. Раньше Андерс только смеялся, когда слышал, что надо бояться своих желаний. Но теперь он понимал, насколько подробно сбывалось то, о чем он мечтал всю жизнь, его личные мелкие хотелки победили и воплотились, обрушив при этом настоящую жизнь.</p><p>— Ты выдохся, — Дориан обнял Андерса, тот прижался к груди и прикрыл глаза, концы золотистых волос намокли и вились. Момент покоя почувствовали они оба и замерли, наслаждаясь им. </p><p>— Мы вашего Марка с того света вытащили, меня бы на два десятка больных хватило, — Андерс не мог оторвать взгляда от темного соска на смуглой груди. Поддаваясь самому естественному порыву, Андерс прикоснулся к нему губами, прикусывал, пока не услышал стон. Дориан улыбался ему и поглаживал член, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на суетящихся вокруг слуг. </p><p>— Знал бы, что у тебя в штанах такое сокровище, не держался бы так долго, — ласкал большой член Дориан, воркуя на ухо любовнику. Ровный с обрезанной розовой головкой, толстый и достаточно длинный; Дориан радовался размеру, даже вспоминая скачки на Быке, такие члены он любил.</p><p>— Ты слышишь? Я хочу написать об этом, можно печатать статью через твой круг? — Андерс сжал зубы на соске Дориана, добиваясь внимания. — Не то, что это прорыв, но комбинация некромантии и целительства может иметь успех в безнадежных ситуациях. </p><p>— А я хочу тебя, — Дориан охнул и погрузился в воду. — Да, пиши. Я продвину твою работу. </p><p>— С твоими комментариями, как участника и некроманта, — если подобные аргументы доходят лучше, то пользоваться ими Андерс умел. Запустив пальцы внутрь Дориана, он нашел простату и нажимал на едва ощущающийся бугорок. Павус стонал так, что у слуги плохо получалось сохранять безразличие. — С твоими комментариями.</p><p>— Будут тебе комментарии Павуса Асариэльского. А теперь трахни меня, наконец.</p><p>Андерс поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Лаэртой. Служанка смотрела на него насмешливо и изучающее, словно до этого не успела осмотреть и даже пощупать. Просить Дориана убрать своих слуг казалось Андерсу унизительным, едва ли не унизительней, чем заниматься любовью на глазах у зрителей. Лигий принес им свежую одежду, второй мальчик убирал бокалы и заменял их на более благородные напитки. Дориан обхватил лицо Андерса обеими руками, не позволяя отвлекаться от себя:</p><p>— Не смей смотреть на других. </p><p>— Не смею, — Андерс прижался к мягким губам и прикрыл глаза, прячась от свидетелей. — Может, мы перейдем в спальню?</p><p>— Я бы занимался с тобой любовью на центральной площади, — расхохотался Дориан, не сразу сообразивший причин смущения Андерса. Он махнул слугам, приказывая им испариться. Сообразительный Лигий, прежде чем исчезнуть, поставил рядом с бокалами густую, подходящую случаю смазку. — Ты же сам хотел любить, не скрываясь.</p><p>— Я имел в виду проявление чувств, — засмеялся Андерс, поцелуем затыкая фонтан красноречия. — Тевинтерцы все так бесстыдны?</p><p>— Надумаешь проверять, узнаешь много про тевинтерскую ревность и мстительность.</p><p>Восхитительная собственническая мина шла Дориану, как и многие другие эмоции. Андерс не уставал им любоваться, тем более теперь, когда не приходилось прятать взгляд и смотреть украдкой. В воде особенно приятно то, что можно как угодно таскать любовника на руках, они оба не хрупкие мальчики, и так запросто Дориана не понесешь. </p><p>Смазку Андерс нюхал тщательно и даже попробовал на вкус, то, что наносится на нежные участки тела, может отравить не менее надежно, чем еда или напитки. Кажется, такая идея весьма понравилась Дориану, но Андерс отвлекаться уже не хотел. Его короткий отгул получался слишком насыщенным медициной, а не любовью — это немного досадовало. </p><p>— Да, как любовник он хорош. </p><p>Расслабиться и понежиться в объятиях друг друга не удалось. Тихий одобрительный голос Мэйварис раздался из-за занавески, как только Андерс и Дориан перестали шуметь.</p><p>— Я предполагала, что вы задержитесь в купальне. Уважаю выносливых любовников, но мне пора собираться, а я не хочу оставлять Марка, — Мэйварис пришла рассмотреть Андерса, мнение девушек разделилось, малыш Лигий фыркал, но при этом улыбался, а любопытство только разгоралось. И раз ее присутствие все равно не могло помочь Тулию, то почему бы не удовлетворить любопытство. Андерс выглядел гораздо лучше, чем Мэй его помнила. — Что еще для него можно сделать?</p><p>— Мэй, — Дориан лениво облокотился на бортик и потянулся к бокалу с вином. — Ты злоупотребляешь моим гостеприимством. </p><p>— А ты моим терпением. Я позвала Квинта, он помогал Марку и натаскает тебя перед заседанием, нам нельзя упускать это время. </p><p>— Я буду заниматься только вашим парнем ближайшие дни, — пытаясь прикинуть скорость выздоровления, Андерс не хотел давать ложную надежду. Он мог вкачать сколько угодно сил в люцерна, но кровопотерю так не компенсируешь. Его самого меньшая кровопотеря уложила в постель надолго, как для магического выздоровления. — Все равно не менее пары недель, прежде чем он вернется к полноценной работе.</p><p>— О, ты не знаешь Марка. Если я скажу ему, что Дориан провалил разработанный им закон, Марк поднимется с постели в тот же момент. </p><p>— Он не маг? — Андерс давно заметил, что у людей без магического потенциала, но с хорошим восприятием магии выздоровление идет быстрее. </p><p>— Нет. Но из семьи лаэтана, его отец первый маг в семье, но старший сын опять простец, — ответил Дориан. — Деньги отца позволили Тулию выучиться, но он сущее разочарование для семьи. </p><p>— Вы пара? — госпожа Телани позволила себе бесцеремонность, и Андерс не счел нужным сдерживать любопытство. </p><p>— Нет, — Мейварис так энергично помотала головой, что сережки в ушах легко звякнули. — Это невозможно.</p><p>— Думаете, он не примет вашу особенность? </p><p>— Вы слишком много себе позволяете, Андерс, — всерьез обижаться на того, кто только что спас Марку жизнь, Мэй не могла, тем более в янтарных глазах плясали веселые демонята. — Это не ваше дело.</p><p>— Вы же позволили себе наблюдать за нами, хоть это не ваше дело, — Андерс пожал плечами и поднялся, чтобы дотянуться до полотенца. — Мне кажется, ваши опасения напрасны. Вы хороши собой и умны — соблазнительное сочетание.</p><p>— Спасибо за комплимент. И, между прочим, благополучие главы Люцернов очень даже мое дело как идейного вдохновителя и главного спонсора, — Мэй посмотрела на Дориана, тот цедил вино и искренне наслаждался их пикировкой. — Андерс, предпочитай магистр Павус женскую одежду, что бы вы сказали? </p><p>— Видел его в образе одалиски, даже усы не помешали моему вожделению, — чужой роман действительно не его дело, хоть состоявшийся, хоть нет, но счастье делало Андерса беспечным и болтливым. </p><p>— Это была не одалиска, — Дориан отпил еще вина и вздохнул. Мэй надеется, что он займется законом, но отравление Лиама пока беспокоило его больше. — А ночное видение, во всяком случае, так задумывался костюм. </p><p>— Может, тебе так появиться в Сенате, ночное видение? Наконец разразится долгожданный скандал, Варин сбросится вниз головой со своего места, а ты получишь десятки непристойных предложений, — Меварис расхохоталась, образ, который нарисовало ее воображение, вполне подходил Павусу.</p><p>— Я против, — веско сообщил Андерс и покинул купальню со смеющимися магистрами. </p><p>Любовь расцвечивала жизнь в яркие цвета, но отношения творили настоящие чудеса, изменяя реальность. Дориан еще ни в чем не признавался и ничего не предлагал, Андерс тоже, но дом Павуса словно признал его своим. Ступени перестали скрипеть под ногами, а коридоры вели в нужные комнаты. На кухне Лиссипа, вторая кухарка, занималась приготовлением ужина и приветливо улыбнулась:</p><p>— Девчонки шепчутся, что вы признали неотразимость нашего господина Дориана. </p><p>— Враки, — хмыкнул Андерс и стянул со стола очищенную дольку апельсина. — Неотразимость господина магистра всегда меня ослепляла.</p><p>— Так вы прозрели, значит, — апельсины Лиссипа резво смела в глубокую сковороду и начала сыпать приправы. — Он счастлив? Сделайте его счастливым. Он был таким славным мальчиком, а затем оказалось, что не видать ему ни семьи, ни детишек, еще и господин Галвард взбеленился. Хорошо хоть перед его смертью помирились.</p><p>— Постараюсь, — Андерс даже не пытался язвить, подхватил с пола серую кухонную мурлыку и почесал ее за ушами. — Соскучился по вашим котам, возле лечебницы они совсем дикие, не даются в руки. </p><p>— Вы по делу заглянули? На Серо, кстати, ожоги прошли, так ни следа не видно. Останется красавчиком благодаря вам. </p><p>— Вообще-то собирался создать пару зелий, но теперь лабораторией пользоваться сподручней. — Не только в Тевинтере в яды добавляли проклятья, Андерс многие зелья создавал с магическим компонентом, видоизменяя базовые чары до неузнаваемости. — Так что считайте, что зашел поздороваться и почесать пушистых. </p><p>— А что, на господина Тулия покушались или на госпожу Телани? Что вообще за день такой, Лиама чуть не угробили. Кора пол-утра носом шмыгала. Оно и нужное дело сопорати защищать, только другие магистры житья не дадут, если у них хоть капелюшку прав отобрать. — Лиссипа кухонной девкой нанялась, выбравшись из района, похожего на Угольный, ее несомненный талант покорил даже обученного у мастера повара. Теперь Октаен уехал в поместье в Каринус с госпожой Аквинеей, а Лиссипа кормила молодого господина. </p><p>— Я не знаю, что произошло. Пока господин Дориан расспрашивал, я занимался делом.</p><p>-Значит, не расскажешь, — понятливо кивнула повариха. — Про хворь в Угольном тоже промолчишь? Сестра говорила, что в Угольный теперь не попасть, к рынку у порта приходится крюк делать.</p><p>— Там как раз все под контролем. Умерло много, но спасли больше. После вмешательства Люцернов маги появились в достаточном количестве и остановили эпидемию. Лечебница все еще переполнена, но новые больные не поступают, — со старшими слугами у Андерса общение как-то сразу заладилось, а молодые видели в нем конкурента, причем не самого достойного конкурента. Многие слуги надеялись соблазнить хозяина и достичь чего-то большего в жизни. Девицы обычно Андерсу благоволили, но тут Лиам и Лаэрта явно постарались создать ему неприглядную репутацию. </p><p>— А, может, ты встречал Нисусов и Фуук, еще с Лутрой старшей я дружна, а новостей от них никаких.</p><p>— Прости, я не интересовался фамилиями. Могу просмотреть записи, когда вернусь, а Терренс напишет, или я скажу, когда вернусь.</p><p>— Буду благодарна, — Лиссипа помешивала свой соус и не смотрела на целителя, было страшно. В ее родном районе был один целитель, не магистр, не из альтусов, без связей и денег. Случись подобная хворь там, шансов, считай, и не было бы. — Я их всех знаю, подруги замуж повыходили, а я все на кухне сидела. Но не жалею, семью сестры тяну, считай, на себе, никто в рабство не продался. А детей мне и тут хватает, нет-нет, а приблудится оборванец, да наступит на сердце. Напишите, Андерс, что там с ними. </p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Лаборатория в глубине парка пустовала, все маги оттуда помогали в лечебнице. Травы Андерс нашел не сразу, но систематизацию запасов оценил, без труда достал нужные ингредиенты и поджег горелку. Обоим больным не помешает восстанавливающее зелье, на последних этапах Андерс разделил смесь, чтобы довести части отдельно. Он не любил много зелий, часто больные не могли и не хотели пить в таких количествах, так что он старался внести максимальное число компонентов и свойств в одну порцию. Магия нужна для создания однородной на вид жидкости, магического разделения трав, нейтрализующих друг друга, а также для имитации выстаивания. Раньше для того, чтобы зелье Раффара, например, дошло до максимальной силы, ему требовалось не менее года, как молодому вину, теперь заклинанием можно добиться ускоренного вызревания. Андерс сам разрабатывал его под руководством Ирвинга, как ни ненавидел он Круг, но хорошее по-своему было время.</p><p>Приготовление зелий требовало почти медитативного спокойствия, Андерс любил это состояние разума. Когда он составлял и варил лекарства, думалось легко и ясно. Например, можно маяться и накручивать себя, но стоило успокоиться и заняться делом, как отношения с Дорианом становились понятными. Вернее, не отношения с Дорианом, а отношение к нему. Пока компоненты соединились в зелье, Андерс в полной мере принял тот факт, что влюблен как в первый раз и как последний идиот, и никакие страхи не изменят его чувств. </p><p>К Лиаму Андерс зашел первому. Ушастый уже сидел на подушках и сверлил дверь недовольным взглядом:</p><p>— Не думай, что я проникнусь к тебе благодарностью, — сообщил он Андерсу, принимая свое лекарство. — Ты мне не нравишься только как любовник господина Дориана. Он заслуживает лучшего.</p><p>— Ну, в этом я с тобой точно согласен. Знаешь, когда я сказал предыдущему любовнику, что сделаю его несчастным и что не стоит связываться с отступником, за которым гоняются, как за опасным животным, он меня бросил, но я не мог не оценить его честность и правоту. </p><p>— И кого он выбрал? — Лиам отпил почти половину и прислушивался к себе. — Не то, что бы мне очень интересно.</p><p>— Эльфа из Тевинтера он выбрал, беглого раба. Того магистр наделил сверхсилой, используя магию и лириум, и раб смог сбежать, — потянув ушастого за руку, Андерс послушал его пульс, затем посмотрел в глаза, оценивая чистоту белка, на котором, как на проявительной бумаге, отражался уровень интоксикации организма. — Я предложил вернуть его хозяину, когда нам предстояла стычка с его магистром и охотниками за рабами.</p><p>— Правильно, если он твой соперник, надо было избавиться от него и забыть. Небось, ныл еще больше чем ты, — одобрил Лиам, да рабство ужасно, но лучше чем убийство, оставляет больше шансов. </p><p>— Где-то так же. Я о судьбе магов, а он о ненависти к магам.</p><p>— Надоел тебе, да? — Лиам показал язык и совсем не ожидал, что Андерс схватит его за кончик и начнет рассматривать. — Со ты твоис.</p><p>— Отлично, у тебя действительно иммунитет к ядам. Я еще просвечу тебя магически, но никаких внешних признаков отравления нет, — Андерс довольно улыбнулся результату своей работы. — А тот тевинтерец, да, надоел. Я его не выносил.</p><p>— Потому ты так на нас смотришь, на меня, на Лигия, напоминаем того, другого? </p><p>— Напоминаете, что эльфы слишком привлекательны для людей с этими вашими большими глазищами и обманчивой хрупкостью. Да, вы красивая раса. — Скорее всего, дело в андрогинности, Андерс признавал, что неопределенность пола иногда заводила. </p><p>— Ой, ебучие демоны, — Лиам зашелся в хохоте, этот придурошный ферелденец даже не понял, что ему стоило помахать членом, и хозяин уже не замечал никаких эльфов вокруг себя. — Видел бы ты Быка. Его господин обожал до искр из глаз. Кунари, в два, нет, два с половиной тебя шириной, высокий, рогатый, с членом, как у Лигия рука до локтя. Вот он во вкусе господина, а эльфы только и того, что лучше девок. Господин любит мужчин крупных. </p><p>— А я его люблю, по-настоящему, — если рассказ ушастого это предложение мира, то Андерс его принимал. </p><p>— Мне будет легче, если ты перестанешь ныть и жалеть себя, — за последнее время на страдающего от одиночества или очередного расставания хозяина Лиам насмотрелся. Так что Андерс вроде бы меньшее из зол, когда перестанет раздражающе себя вести, то станет вполне терпимым партнером. — И еще не делай страдальческие глаза каждый раз, когда он что-то выкинет или скажет. Господин Дориан порывистый и эмоциональный, но не дурак. Вдруг на эмоциях вспылит, то извинится. Я за него не убью, а магистр Варин может. </p><p>— Сегодня все решили меня предупредить на счет Дориана?</p><p>— Потому что ты трусливо спрятался от него в своей дыре, а его люди ему преданы.</p><p>— Трусливо, да, — Андерс вспомнил с каким облегчением воспринял возможность не видеть Дориана, теперь придется разрываться и успевать везде. — Но больше я прятаться не собираюсь, привыкай к моему присутствию. </p><p>— О тебе правду рассказывают?</p><p>— Да, я взорвал церковь, — устало произнес Андерс. — Ночью, невинные не должны были пострадать.</p><p>— Да плевать на церковь, — Лиам решил начинать привыкать к белобрысому прямо сейчас. Если тот сможет защитить господина, а не только ныть, отсиживаясь за его мантией, примириться с его присутствием будет гораздо проще. — Ты был отступником и успешно скрывался от храмовников, убивал, чтобы выжить, и жил между бандитами, работорговцами и беженцами, отбиваясь от первых двух, пока они не отцепились? И в стычке с кунари в Киркволле ты участвовал в полной мере?</p><p>— И с кунари, и с высшей драконицей, и на глубинных тропах, и бегал, и отбивался, и убивал.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Лиам подал Андерсу раскрытую ладонь для рукопожатия. — Не знаю, как там с мирами, но тут у тебя репутация та еще. И какая-то ее часть мне нравится. Когда уйдет моя слабость?</p><p>— Завтра сможешь встать. Еще за день полностью восстановишься, — Андерс улыбнулся, он все время считал, что этот Лиам ненавидит его из ревности. А оказалось, что ушастый ему совсем не соперник, и смазливый Лигий тоже. Хотелось бы в это верить. — Я уйду с Терренсом не раньше, чем ты сможешь вернуться к обязанностям.</p><p>— Заметано, — Лиам предпочел бы дальше беситься от присутствия ферелденца, но того явно попустило, как только сперма перестала давить на мозги. Ну, тем лучше, раз они сошлись с господином, таким его проще выносить. </p><p>К люцерну Андерса проводил Лигий, госпожа магистр отсутствовала. Служанка сидела рядом с постелью больного и уставилась на вошедшего Андерса со смесью удивления и восхищения. После обретения сил он редко бывал в доме и его умения оставались для местных простецов нераскрытыми. На самом деле Андерс пока не был нужен, но раз уж он пришел, то вкачает в парня энергии столько, сколько тот примет. Исцелять магов с неимоверной скоростью таким способом проще, но с обычными людьми все затруднялось тем, что их тело не могло принять сразу много силы извне. </p><p>Пользуясь присутствием целителя, Кора решилась отойти, а Андерс остался у постели люцерна Марка. Ничего примечательного в нем рассмотреть не удалось, так что Андерс скучал. Комнаты принадлежали матери Дориана: ее спальня, кабинет и, должно быть, личная ванная комната с гардеробной. Женщиной дышали нежные воздушные портьеры, словно сотканные из лепестков настоящих цветов и светящихся на солнце паутинок, и резные изысканные мебли. Если туалетный столик Дориана казался Андерсу слишком большим, то секретер госпожи Павус поражал воображение. А портреты на стенах создавали впечатление, что хозяйка вот-вот вернется и отчитает за вторжение. Портрет старших Павусов висел только один, магистр Галвард излучал уверенность и силу, женщина рядом с ним явно ему не уступала. Краем уха Андерс слышал, что Дориан похож на отца, но замечал много общего между ним и матерью. Андерс вспоминал свою маму, не такую изысканную, задолбаную детьми и руганью с отцом. Он понял, что даже не знает, на кого больше похож. По характеру, наверное, на Ирвинга, как бы там ни было, Старший Чародей больше всего имел на него влияние в щенячьем возрасте. </p><p>Марк глухо застонал и выдернул Андерса из воспоминаний. Воспользовавшись его минутным состоянием просветления, Андерс напоил парня зельем, радуясь, что увеличил концентрацию, глотать нормально тот пока не мог. А затем Марка пришлось усыпить, шокированное, почувствовавшее дыхание смерти тело реагировало болью. Опасность уже прошла, раны затянулись, но боль вгрызалась в те места, что помнили разрушение. Андерс еще раз просмотрел, не пропустил ли он какого-нибудь мелкого сосуда, который кровоточит внутри, крепко ли держат связи, которые он создал между разрушенными клетками. Вроде бы Андерс нигде не налажал, но крови в теле осталось так мало, что ослабленный организм едва мог получить достаточно питания. Об этом он совсем не подумал, придется сидеть рядом и пытаться насытить кровь воздухом и другими веществами, как делал это с зельями. Сконцентрировавшись на больном, Андерс с сожалением отвлекся от портретов, оставив без внимания маленького Дориана, чьи портреты украшали спальню его матери. </p><p>— С ним не все так просто, да? — Мэйварис вошла в спальню неслышно, и ферелденец не успел придать лицу правильное выражение. — Мы рано обрадовались?</p><p>— Просто придется уделить больше внимания процессу выздоровления и больше времени, — Андерс поднял взгляд на магистрессу. — Я планирую написать работу, посвященную исцелениям подобных ран. Мой первый труд... вне Круга, и ничто его не испортит. Я не позволю. </p><p>— Ты хотел сказать, твой первый труд как свободного чародея, без клейма Кругов, без филактерий? Но не смог, да? — Убедительности ферелденца-целителя Мэй поверила без уговоров. </p><p>— Все же я чувствую себя свободнее. Наверное, проще быть рабом одного человека, чем системы, — Андерс улыбнулся, все же не место жительства делало из волшебника монстра. </p><p>— Пожалуй, ты прав, — Мэйварис никогда не думала о свободе с такого ракурса, но тезис неплохой: сопорати — рабы системы, свободой для них станет равенство граждан Тевинтера перед законом или что-то похожее. — Марк еще не приходил в себя?</p><p>— Пока его тело помнит, как умирало. Страх убивает, потому пока оно не примет продолжающуюся жизнь, я подержу вашего Марка спящим. Позже, когда уверимся, что условные магические швы держат крепко, заставим его сердце биться чаще, чтобы лучше питать тело, — разговаривать с родственниками Андерса тоже учили, третья дисциплина после травничества и целительства. Он старался подбирать слова, объяснять доступно, дать надежду и одновременно предупредить, что маги — не Создатель. — Он не зомби, его душа жива, в этом мире и этом теле. Тело живо, но самое яркое его воспоминание о том, как оно умирало. Марк или захочет жить, или поверит в свою смерть. </p><p>— Я ничего не могу сделать?<br/>— Я хотел умереть по собственному выбору. Но в Дориане так много жизни, я не считал, что между нами может что-то быть, но не оставался равнодушным. Если ваша привязанность имеет хоть призрачный шанс на взаимность, воспользуйтесь. </p><p>Мэй замерла, сжимая пальцы до хруста. Андерс понимал ее смятение, люди, подобные магистрессе Телани встречаются редко, но им сложно найти свое место в обществе. Вернее, с обществом проще, но найти партнера, готового принять несоответствие души и телесной оболочки сложнее, чем другим. Марка Туллия Андерс не знал, или не помнил, но Дориан и госпожа Мэйварис так беспокоились о нем, что человек, должно быть, достойный.</p><p>— Мне придется задержаться, попробую разбудить вашего парня к пятому дню. Решитесь, госпожа Телани.</p><p>— Мэйварис, можете называть меня по имени, — Мэй не сводила глаз с Марка Тулия. Его судьба теперь так причудливо зависит от их обоюдной симпатии, которой, впрочем, не стоит ни обольщаться, ни придавать особого значения. — Я поспрашиваю, невесты у Марка нет, но, возможно, есть возлюбленная. </p><p>— Если он проснется, пришлите за мной сразу же. Если его состояние поменяется в лучшую или худшую сторону, сразу пришлите за мной. Если я не вернусь через три часа, пошлите за мной. </p><p>— Я найду тебя сама, — предупредила Мэйварис, забирать любимую игрушку у Дориана надежнее лично.</p><p>Отдыхать и набираться сил Андерс хотел в компании Павуса, замечание о библиотеке он всегда держал в уме, но Дориан не врос в диван. В любимой беседке с видом на пруд и водопад его тоже не было. Представляя себя лениво прогуливающимся тевинтерским магистром, надо признать, что сад в доме Павусов создан для созерцания и отдыха. Вокруг дома тропинка петляла и уводила в глубину сада, но свернув на неприметную дорожку, ты утыкался в стену дома и террасу. Среди мраморных статуй Дориан расположился вполне органично и украшал пространство. Андерс оперся о чью-то симпатичную мраморную задницу и смотрел на Павуса. Тот всего-навсего читал свои записи, развалившись на заваленном подушками каменном ложе, время от времени отправляя в рот ягодку чищеного винограда. </p><p>— Я, конечно, понимаю, что Людус гений и его мужчины прекрасны, но, может, ты отлипнешь от статуи?</p><p>— Нет, — покачал головой Андерс, — когда я держусь от тебя подальше, то только тогда могу просто смотреть. Мне голову сносит от того, что нам можно все.</p><p>— Да кто ж тебе раньше мешал? — пожал плечами Дориан, утыкаясь обратно в свое скучное чтиво. Довольную улыбку он скрыть даже не пытался.</p><p>— Я слишком долго принимал, что всерьез могу тебя привлечь чем-то кроме своей бурной биографии, — Андерс отлепился от холодной задницы статуи ради своего горячего магистра. — Мне надоело быть тем, кто сбегал и взрывал, может, я слишком стар для вечной борьбы?</p><p>— Твоя борьба уже принесла плоды и закончена. Обеспечить мне крепкий тыл сможешь? — на минуту Дориан бросил изучающий взгляд на Андерса. Они так долго тормозили, а теперь слишком важные вопросы вылетали невпопад. — Это глупость, не обращай внимания. </p><p>— Почему же, — Андерс присел на подушки и положил босые ноги любовника себе на колени. Лодыжку Дориана все еще украшал браслет-змейка, и Андерс задумчиво кружил вокруг него пальцами, прежде чем поцеловать выпуклую косточку. — В своем мире, у меня уже не было сил на борьбу, и на бесконечный бег тоже. Но тут каждый момент с тобой вдыхает в меня жизнь. Минуту назад я говорил об этом госпоже Мэйварис. </p><p>— Как там Марк? </p><p>— Физически жив, как пойдет дальше, зависит не от меня. Дориан, — для привлечения с удвоенным вниманием уткнувшегося в свиток Павуса Андерсу пришлось позвать его. — Я могу быть тылом, могу лечить, защищать, ничего не понимать в том, что ты делаешь и верить, что ты знаешь, как правильно. </p><p>— Правда? — Быстро, слишком быстро, Дориан почти боялся своей радости, так не могло происходить, не в Тевинтере. Он почти смирился, что тут равный ему партнер никогда не согласится на единственно возможный формат отношений. И Дориан не мог бы обвинить потенциального любимого мужчину в слабости, сам бы тоже не согласился бы на диктуемую обществом роль. </p><p>— Ты говорил о своем знаке. Если я должен носить его всегда, то лучше не на запястьях, а если кулон, то небольшой. Украшения не должны мешать работе. </p><p>— Я подарю тебе серьги, просто так, — засмеялся Дориан, скрывая за весельем свои чувства. Слова Андерса причиняли физическую боль, как теплая расслабляющая ванная обжигает после длительного пребывания на морозе. </p><p>— Я не настаиваю, — Андерс видел суету и метания внутри Дориана, испугался, что слишком поспешил. Объятия и поцелуй вроде бы должны отвлечь от глупых слов. — Терренса мне вполне хватает, чтобы помнить, кому я принадлежу.</p><p>— Ты неправильно понял мое замешательство, — какая может быть подготовка к работе, когда тут такие признания, Дориан отложил свои бумаги. Его символом давно уже стала змея, часто присутствующая в украшениях, на пряжках, она даже перебралась на личную печать. — Я хотел бы подарить что-то особенное.</p><p>— Не отвлекайся, иначе твоя магистресса сожрет меня. </p><p>— Подожди, — Дориан стянул с руки один из любимых парных браслетов. Их подарила мать на совершеннолетие, в дополнение к основному подарку. Пошептаться со змеей Дориан собирался позже, то, что у него оставалась пара, усиливало связь с украшением. — Возьми, я почти всегда ношу один, могу заверить, что не мешает даже в стычках. </p><p>— Ух, даже слишком твой, — Андерс надел змейку на плечо и прислушивался к некромантской энергии, распространяемой браслетом. В цитадели Кинлох некромантию не слишком одобряли, и Андерс разделял предрассудки своих учителей. Позже жизнь много чего поправила в его мировоззрении, но все же его ауре целителя некромант рядом отдавался диссонансом. — Но мне нравится.</p><p>— Надеюсь, — Дориан ответил на поцелуй и посмотрел в сторону дома. — Мэй точно не откусит тебе голову, пока Марк не очнется?</p><p>— Твои статуи не склонны болтать? — Все же заниматься сексом среди освещенной солнцем террасы, на которую дом таращится всеми своими окнами, Андерс пока не готов. — Нет, давай проявим ответственность. Где там твой текст? </p><p>— Я уже знаю его на память, вместе со всеми допустимыми правками и формулировками, и с недопустимыми тоже, — Дориан перебирал пальцами золотистую шевелюру любовника и думал, что секс не самое важное в отношениях. Он изголодался по простым в сущности вещам, по прикосновениям, разговорам, обычной жизни, которые любовь расцвечивала особенными красками. — Ты говорил, что хочешь описать случай Марка. Может, обсудим это? Расскажи, что мы сделали.</p><p>— Павус, не надо спрашивать меня о целительстве, если не готов потерять кучу времени. Я могу говорить бесконечно.</p><p>— Так говори, — кивнул Дориан и подтянул пару подушек себе под спину, устроился удобнее. Он махнул слуге, и над ними открыли большой бумажный зонт, создав уютную тень. </p><p>— Я предупреждал, — Андерс усмехнулся, во взгляде Дориана не хватало фанатичного интереса целителей, но и дежурной скукой не веяло. — Раны такого рода почти всегда смертельны, даже при не поврежденном сердце. Все потому, что целитель, даже застав раненого живым, не успевает или начинает не с того... </p><p> </p><p>Убийства вокруг не могли испортить Дориану настроения, тем более неудачные убийства. Лиам уже успел получить порцию утешений минимум от двух девиц, а Терренс бегал к нему, соотнося новую информацию с уже известной. Тулий не посмеет умереть в его доме, а Мэй изрядно удивила. Дориан поражался сам себе, как он умудрился не заметить чувств единственной близкой подруги? Сам для себя Дориан объяснял невнимательность тем, что Тулий постоянно находился рядом, а более неподходящей пары, чем он и блистательная Мэй, не придумаешь. </p><p>— Ты не слушаешь, — Андерс задрал голову на Павуса, варившегося в каких-то своих мыслях. </p><p>— Слушаю. И некромант нужен для фиксации души в теле, как в материальном объекте, даже если целителей больше одного, когда кровотечение обильное или ранение массированное. Если целитель один, некромант отлично помогает. Хотя, казалось бы, энергия смерти абсолютно противоположна целительской энергии...</p><p>— Все-все, я понял, — отмахнулся Андерс, он и сам во временя ученичества мог повторить последнее предложение учителя, очень полезный навык. — Мэйварис одинока? </p><p>— Мэй всегда окружает куча соратников, помощников, поклонников и слуг, — Мэйварис не казалась уязвимой, но Дориан лучше других понимал, как сложно ей найти свою половину. — Да, таким, как мы, в Тевинтере сложно. Тевинтер слишком заточен на увеличение количества магов. Будь мы сопорати, пожалуй, к нам отнеслись бы проще. </p><p>— Ты вызывающе красивый и слишком талантливый, твоя подруга тоже. Будь вы слабенькими магами и посредственностями, на многое закрыли бы глаза. Со стороны кажется, что друзья единственное ваше уязвимое место.</p><p>— Теперь ты, — мягко улыбнулся Дориан, — ты мое уязвимое место.</p><p>— Не такое уж уязвимое, — это пренебрежение Андерса давно перестало раздражать, когда-то Защитник Киркволла приходил к нему еще молодым нахалом, даже пытался угрожать. А потом он вспомнил взгляд Мэйварис и устыдился. Дориан не пытался преуменьшить его умений, а говорил о своих чувствах. — Поверь, сейчас я меньше, чем когда либо, стремлюсь к создателю. </p><p>— Надеюсь, — Дориана жизнь научила получать удовольствие, не забывая вполглаза смотреть за врагами. </p><p>— Мне нужно возвращаться к Марку, — с сожалением Андерс поднялся с подушек.</p><p>Дориан поднялся следом за любовником, целоваться с ним в тени цветущей глицинии. Слуга стоял тут же под деревом, готовый подавать, бежать по поручениям и исполнять все приказы хозяина. Встретившись взглядом с Терренсом, наблюдавшим из укрытия, Дориан подождал, пока Андерс уйдет, и усыпил эльфа не самым гуманным способом. До лаборатории тащить его пришлось самому, Терренс с Лиамом появились следом. Слугу растянули на столе, крепко зафиксировав и подготовив для пыток. </p><p>— Это Теллан, он помогает садовнику, — отрапортовал Терренс, все следствие фактически провел Лиам, но благородно позволил другу показать себя. — В последнее время старался выслужиться ради перехода в домашнюю прислугу. Его сестра подает напитки в «Ледяном острове».</p><p>— Отличное заведение, люблю его летом, — заметил Дориан и шлепнул Теллана по щеке. — Эй, очнись. Кстати, напитки такие холодные, что прямо зубы сводит, под этим легко скрыть привкус яда. Нажалуюсь на них в коллегию. Травить должны дома или в гостях, но если добрый человек не может зайти в кабак и не бояться отравления — это стоит лишения лицензии. </p><p>— Действительно, — Лиам хмуро смотрел на Теллана. — Яд подсыпала девка, Терренс нашел флакончик в мусорной куче у «Острова». А он ко мне не приближался. </p><p>— У Ланы, его сестры, шашни со знатной дамой. Говорят, девка хвасталась, что любовница выкупит ее и увезет. Знатная дама невысокая, светловолосая, коридорный парень заметил острые ушки.</p><p>— Намекаешь на одну из сестер Сей? </p><p>— Я искал среди слуг того, кто шпионил бы на магистра Сей, когда меня отравили, — подтвердил подозрения Терренса Лиам. Они обсуждали то, что удалось узнать, и выводы вполне совпадали.</p><p>— Так, просыпайся, Теллан, просыпайся, — Дориан приложил эльфа слишком сильно, пришлось еще похлопать его по щекам и плеснуть водой в лицо, приводя в сознание. — Только один вопрос, кто платит тебе и твоей сестре?</p><p>Теллан смог только сдавленно охнуть. Репутация магистра тоже оружие, и Дориан собрался им пользоваться, не пытать же парня в самом деле, а вот напугать следовало. И потом, надо забрать его из рук злопамятного Лиама, злящегося и на себя за рассеянность, и на отравителей. </p><p>— Постойте, магистр Павус, не надо, — в один момент лицо Лиама сделалось просительным и испуганным. — Не надо, он не травил сам, мог даже не знать, что меня хотят отравить. Ты же не знал, Телли?</p><p>— Не знал, я не знал, — Теллан смотрел то на соплеменников, то на перебиравшего свой некромантский инструмент магистра. — Меня просили только смотреть, с кем встречается господин Павус. Многим слугам платят, чтобы поспособствовали случайной встрече и всему такому. Я не предавал магистра. </p><p>— Магистр Павус хочет тебе поверить.</p><p>— Да, — проворчал Дориан, вроде бы все его слуги считались преданными даже не дому Павусов, а лично ему. Хорошего отношения оказалось мало для верности.</p><p>— За Ланой ухаживает девушка, они разговаривали о семье, и оказалось, что ее отец влюблен в вас. И меня просили предупреждать о возможности случайного свидания и когда вы останетесь одни, — все еще не теряя надежды выбраться из переделки живым, Теллан весь трясся. А сестра просто хотела его защитить, все знали, что, может, магистр Павус и мягкий человек, но его антиванец, ну, он антиванец и этим все сказано. — Я надеялся насобирать, чтобы выкупить свободу сестры. Та девушка обещала ее выкупить, но так редко бывает, а вот платила она честно. </p><p>— Так кто он, мой тайный поклонник? Магистр, лаэтан, как его фамилия? — Приблизившись, Дориан пытался сплести заклинание, опознающее ложь. Как и все влияния, воздействующие на разум, оно относилось к магии крови, но не требовало самой крови, такими заклинаниями иногда получалось пользоваться, опираясь на некромантию. </p><p>— Я не знаю. Знатная девушка любит рабыню, она предпочитает встречаться, не впутывая свою фамилию. </p><p>— Ты же знаешь, что магистр Павус некромант? — Лиам стоял над связанным эльфом, в голове начинало шуметь. Пришлось приложиться к фляжке с тонизирующим зельем, иначе до конца допроса он бы не достоял. — Ему проще допросить твой труп. С его даром даже напрягаться не придется. А я убью тебя быстро. Твои сбережения я передам сестре, мы не звери и не мародеры. </p><p>— Если для выкупа свободы ей не хватит какой-то мелочи, я добавлю. Как компенсацию за убийство родственника, — вроде бы Теллан и так не лгал, но Дориан предпочел подыграть телохранителю.</p><p>— Я не лгу, господин Павус, клянусь Создателем и его невестой Андрасте, что говорю правду. Не позволяйте ему меня убивать, — слова еле пропихивались сквозь сдавленное страхом горло, Теллан предпочел бы пытки. Дед умер на семейном алтаре магистра Квилия уже в почтенном возрасте, семья получила приличную компенсацию от господина, сохранила свободу еще на несколько лет, но Теллан не хотел умирать. — Спросите сестру о той девушке. Она полукровка, потому скрывала любовь к рабыне, опасалась возможного позора. Чистокровная госпожа просто купила бы понравившуюся рабыню и все. </p><p>— Почему пытались отравить Лиама? — тихо и зловеще спросил Дориан, встав за головой слуги. </p><p>— Почему «пытались», меня отравили, — возмущенно поправил Лиам и осклабился. — Это достойно мести, а вы получите правдивый и сговорчивый труп.</p><p>— Возлюбленная сестры боялась, что вы следите, чтобы потом шантажировать ее. Сестра просила показать Лиама, но я не думал, что она решится... Пожалуйста, господин, магистр Павус. </p><p>— Я помогу тебе найти работу, напишу рекомендательное письмо и лично привезу новому работодателю. Считай это благодарностью за правду, — Дориан махнул рукой, и Тер бросился отвязывать эльфа, его тяготили допросы. — Пока посидишь в подвале. Терренс, проследи, чтобы Теллана заперли и выставили охрану. Лиам, за мной.</p><p>За дверью лаборатории пройдя по тропинке, Дориан подставил телохранителю плечо. Тому стоило бы еще поваляться в постели, но пропустить допрос своей добычи Лиам не собирался. По дороге Дориан успел рассказать о покушении на Марка. Минратос — столица интриг, убийства не удивляли, но это не достаточно утонченно для лаэтанов. Убирали из мести или когда поджимало время. Лиам предположил, что исполнители уже залегли на дно, но заказчик покажется на ближайшем заседании Магистериума:</p><p>— Надо посмотреть, кто больше всего получал контрактов на постройку дорог и акведуков за последние годы, — Лиам опирался на господина, не смущаясь своей слабости. И по реакции понимал, что можно не продолжать, та же мысль вертелась в голове господина Дориана. </p><p>— Должен прийти Квинт Иттрий, он отнесет мой запрос в секретариат. Думаю, это сузит круг подозреваемых. Как ты?</p><p>— Думаю, что с вашей деятельностью, домашний целитель нужен не меньше, чем телохранитель, — ворчливо признал Лиам, рассеянно наблюдая за домом. </p><p>— И? — Дориана эта неприязнь смешила, Лиам с ролью мамочки, считающей избранника недостойным ее детки, справлялся на отлично. </p><p>— И Терренсу он нравится.</p><p>— И... — Хотя бы в доме налаживался мир, Дориан искренне этому радовался. </p><p>— Не дождетесь, — повертел головой Лиам. Умения не делали мужчину молодым и сексуальным.</p><p>В доме Лиам предпочел идти сам, а Дориан отправился к Марку. Мэй со своей компаньонкой разбирала наряды, приехавшие из ее дома. Андерс в спальне держал Марка за руку, прикрыв глаза и прислушиваясь к понятным ему одному процессам. </p><p>— Мэй, а где напали на Тулия? — Дориан хотел исследовать, не оставили ли нападающие следов. Бык объяснял, на что обращать внимание, Лиам и Терренс умели выслеживать, да и некоторые магические фокусы вполне помогали. — Хочу прогуляться и осмотреться.</p><p>— Сэлэсия тебя проводит, — Мэй подала ему руку, порой Дориан раздражал ее своей легкомысленностью, но затем он собирался и становился лучшим соратником и настоящим лидером, каким она видела главу Люцернов. — Ты знаешь, что я хочу. </p><p>— Конечно, — даже сомневаться не приходилось, и Дориан не задумывался над ответом, — мы сделаем это, я обещаю. </p><p>Умение мстить входило в культурное наследие Тевинтера, и Дориан впитал его с молоком матери. Но прежде чем загонять обидчика в его нору и травить там или убивать, требовалось его найти. Покушение случилось недалеко от дома Мэйварис. Только случайность помогла Марку, служанка дома Тулиев сунула любопытный нос в толпу и узнала в лежащем на мостовой теле знакомого госпожи. Магические умения Дориану пригождались мало. Сэлэсия привела служанку, видевшую тело Марка, чтобы хотя бы прикинуть направление полета стрел. Лиам не улежал в постели, выспрашивать он умел куда лучше Дориана и молчаливого Терренса. Именно он и нашел дом, с крыши которого стрелял убийца. А дальше уже чисто технический вопрос — выследить, используя и мантику, и шпионские умения. </p><p>В угол работорговцев в порту Дориан обычно не совался, более того, избегали этой мерзости и Терренс с Лиамом. Работорговля в Тевинтере абсолютно законное занятие, криминал в порту процветал скорее из-за контрабанды, чем из-за торговли людьми. Потому преступник выбрал это место, чтобы затеряться в толпах прибывающих рабов и торговцев. Полная уверенность Лиама, что они почти настигли убийц, закончилась разочаровывающим провалом. В азарте Дориан первый ворвался в старый док и нашел только огромную лужу крови, трупов ему, конечно же, не оставили — слишком хороший подарок для некроманта. Домой возвращались в дурном настроении, безрезультатно обшарив все закутки дока. Уж если трупов не оставили, то никаких записок, особого оружия или чего-то опознавательного не нашлось тем более. </p><p>Андерс пришел в спальню, не дожидаясь возвращения Мэйварис с приема. Он уткнулся лбом в плечо Дориану и заглянул в книгу:</p><p>— Обзор археологических находок возле Соласа, серьезно?</p><p>— Я так расслабляюсь, — отмахнулся Дориан. — Обилие фактов меня успокаивает. Никогда не знаешь, когда пригодиться прочитанная мелочь. К тому же я люблю историю.</p><p>— У меня есть способы интереснее, — Андерс забрал свиток себе и отложил к стопке книг. </p><p>— Я догадываюсь о твоих способах, — какие силы подменили этого человека, Дориан не знал и знать не хотел, лишь бы он оставался таким. — Но когда мы приедем в Солас и ты спросишь, что это за ископаемая ерунда, угадай, кто сможет тебе ответить? </p><p>— О моих способах ты очень мало знаешь, — пообещал Андерс. Дориан вернулся в дурном настроении, и его надо сначала расслабить хорошенько. Не все способы упирались в секс, магию или алкоголь, Андерс знал еще несколько работающих вариантов. — А серьезно, зачем тебе археология?</p><p>— Среди находок могут быть магические артефакты, часть пойдет на аукцион для любителей редкостей. Я хочу иметь представление о том, появления чего можно ожидать в ближайшее время. </p><p>Пока Дориан объяснял, он разделся и растянулся на постели, наблюдая за Андерсом. Тот закатал рукава тонкой сорочки и влил в ладонь принесенное с собой масло. Нежный аромат, разлившийся в спальне, намекал, что шкафчиком с косметикой Андерс вполне поинтересовался. Он благоговейно коснулся теплой смуглой кожи, нежно массируя широкие плечи. Дориан даже сдержался, чтобы не поддразнить любовника, имелись у него рабы и более умелые в искусстве массажа. Но спустя десять минут Дориан уже расплылся на постели, не имея сил удивляться. Сильные пальцы Андерса вроде бы только гладили и мимоходом нажимали какие-то точки, пробивая легкими ударами тока. </p><p>— Что ты со мной делаешь? — Дориан широко зевнул, вывернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Андерса. </p><p>— Хочу, чтобы ты отдохнул, — за последнее время Андерс много обещал Дориану, не совсем понимал, верит ли ему любовник, но собирался исполнить все, что зависит от него. — Мы все на нервах. Я после тебя зайду к Лиаму, а потом вернусь к Марку. </p><p>— Тогда мы теряем время, — Дориан распахнул глаза, но шевелиться не хотелось категорически. Он опять зевнул, поймал руку Андерса, не желая его отпускать его так просто. — Можем быстро... </p><p>— Нет, мы отдыхаем, — понимание, что завтра ничего не закончится, наполняло Андерса спокойствием и уверенностью. — Я уже сказал, что задержусь, пока не уверюсь, что Марк выживет. </p><p>— А потом опять тебя не вытянешь из той клиники. Почему я не могу иметь того, что хочу? </p><p>— Хм... — Андерс не ответил, он принадлежал Дориану от кончиков пальцев до мозга костей. Они оба это знали, так что повторять одно и то же Андерс не собирался. Во всяком случае, он надеялся, что Дориан знает.</p><p>Из клиники пришло письмо от Секста, эпидемия сошла на нет, и некоторые из магов Дориана уже вернулись. Нотрикс и те, кто выказал целительский талант, остались помогать и заодно компенсировать отсутствие Андерса. Он без особого успеха бился над Тулием, тело того вроде бы вполне справлялось с повреждением, но разум остался в моменте умирания. А Мэй никак не могла найти кого-то, кроме отказавшихся от него родственников, кто действительно был бы важен Марку. </p><p>— Или вы решитесь, Мейварис, или я опускаю руки. Я не могу все свое время и силы тратить на одного человека, вернее, могу, но не бесконечно, — Андерс уже который день наблюдал за магистрессой Телани. Чем дольше он смотрел, тем больше Мэй напоминала его самого, боявшегося оказаться неподходящим партнером. — Я не могу слишком долго держать его без сознания. В конце концов, придется его разбудить и надеяться, что Марк окажется достаточно сильным. </p><p>— Ты не имеешь права рисковать им. Ты мне обещал, — Мэй надеялась, что Дориан поддержит ее, но тот подпирал стенку у двери и не собирался вмешиваться. — Андерс, если Марк умрет, я клянусь Создателем...</p><p>— Вы обвините меня, или все же себя в трусости? Я бужу Марка, его тело восстановилось. Он уже должен подниматься, — держа вялую ладонь люцерна, Андерс очень надеялся, что Мэйварис не сбежит. </p><p>— Не смей этого делать, возможно, его родители согласятся приехать в дом Павуса. </p><p>— Это будет честь для них, — кивнул Дориан, старательно соблюдающий нейтралитет. — Но старший сын сопорати это для них разочарование, граничащее с бесчестием.</p><p>— И, тем не менее, они родители и любят Марка.</p><p>— Сильнее, чем вы, Мэйварис? — Андерс покачал головой, эту часть жизни он знал плохо, большинство магов Тедаса могли считать себя сиротами, не смотря на то, были ли их родители живы или нет. </p><p>Андерс склонился над больным, и Дориан с Мэй приблизились к постели. Ресницы Марка дрогнули, он вздохнул, его тело скрутила боль, стоило Андерсу снять сонные чары. Тулий кричал, словно умирающий, и не принимал реальность.</p><p>— Сделай что-нибудь, Андерс, сделай, или мне придется тебя заставить, — молнии срывались с кончиков пальцев, боль Марка рвала Мэйварис сердце и мешала сконцентрироваться.</p><p>Андерс ухватил Мэй за запястье, не очень-то желая подставляться под электрический разряд и проверять магическую мощь магистрессы. А Дориан склонился над Тулием:</p><p>— Тулий, Марк, попробуй меня услышать. — Ты жив, возможно, тебе больно, но ты жив. И Заседания проходят без тебя. Марк! Демоны, Тулий!</p><p>— Ненавижу тебя, — Мэй вырвалась от Андерса и присела на постель, оттолкнув Дориана. — Марк, мне трудно без тебя, Марк. Вернись. Вернись к нам, тебя получилось удержать в мире живых. Пожалуйста, поверь мне. </p><p>Голос Мэй, кажется, успокаивал Тулия, он сжал зубы, но сквозь них вырывался сдавленный, похожий на вой стон. Худое тело умирающего трясло, Андерс боролся с порывом опять усыпить люцерна. А Мэйварис говорила и говорила, она склонилась над больным так низко, что запах ее духов обволакивал, а губы почти касались его щеки. Очередной приступ изогнул Марка так сильно, что Мэй ударилась губами о его стиснутые зубы. Неожиданно Тулий слизал капельку ее крови и вздохнул как-то более облегченно, что ли. Мэй оглянулась на Дориана, тот стоял над постелью и кивнул, поддерживая и предлагая попробовать. И Мэйварис прижалась к перекошенному рту Марка, пытаясь со своим дыханием передать ему жизнь. Она целовала и плакала, слезы текли по впалым бледным щекам, а Тулий не открывал глаз. Мэй не сдавалась и шептала ему на ухо то, что не следовало слышать посторонним, обнимала, прижимая к своей груди.</p><p>— Ты ошибся? — тихо спросил Дориан Андерса.</p><p>— Не должен бы, — уже серьезно сомневаясь в своих умениях и прозрениях, ответил Андерс. Сцена затягивалась и, похоже, лучше было усыпить Тулия, чтобы не мучить ни его, ни друзей.</p><p>— Золотой город, — вдруг прохрипел Марк.</p><p>— Что? Что ты видишь, Золотой город? Ты не должен, — Мэй даже не пыталась контролировать текущих ручьем слез. — Не оставляй меня одну, Марк.</p><p>— Только там... — сил Марка хватало на то, чтобы сжимать ладонь Мэйварис. — ... у подножия трона создателя мне чудился вкус губ магистрессы Телани.</p><p>— Ты не умер, Марк, ты не умер. Это дом Дориана, а я... — Мэй замялась. — Я действительно тебя целовала. </p><p>— Я умирал, — острая скручивающая боль ушла, теперь у Марка тянуло за грудиной, так навязчиво, словно магия, стянувшая его в кучу, рассыпалась. И лучше бы магистр Телани молчала, проще думать, что поцелуй это сон, чем осознавать, что он не повторится. </p><p>— Но остался жив, и я не отпущу тебя больше. </p><p>— Мы покинем вас. Мэй, позовешь, если будем нужны, — Дориан потянул Андерса к двери.</p><p>— Поите его моим отваром и можете заказать на кухне бульон, — широко улыбаясь, Андерс оттолкнул любовника и быстро просканировал Тулия. Не найдя ничего настораживающего в его теле и настроении, он позволил Дориану себя увести.</p><p>Как только последний больной в доме Павуса перестал нуждаться в непрестанном внимании Андерса, причин задерживаться не осталось, не считая Дориана, конечно. Но тому приходилось теперь отдуваться за двоих лидеров Люцернов, что затрагивало и заседания, и светскую часть жизни магистров. А появляться на званых вечерах в качестве раба магистра Павуса, пусть даже раба с привилегиями, Андерс не собирался, о чем и сказал Дориану. В этот момент на нем был только браслет в виде змейки, и Дориан не мог долго обижаться. Новые золотые колечки с огненными капельками танцевали в ушах Андерса, когда он уходил в лечебницу. Оба возвращались поздней ночью, Дориан из очередного приема, иногда пахнущий чужими духами, что безмерно раздражало Андерса. Он сам пах зельями и бедностью, никакие поклонники о него не терлись. </p><p>— Можешь пойти со мной, если хочешь, — Дориан вытянулся на постели, — на этой неделе прием у Марсия Эрастенаса. Там будет не менее четверти Верхнего Круга, все почти забыли о его оскандалившемся отце, или же наоборот ждут, что выкинет молодой Эрастес. </p><p>— Я немного выпал из времени, так что не знаю, чем там он знаменит, — как-то надо привыкнуть, что отношения не мираж и можно вести ладонью по обнаженной спине, пока не коснешься ложбинки между ягодиц. Андерс вздохнул. Дальше тоже можно касаться, можно губами, можно языком, можно... всесильный Создатель, столько же всего можно.</p><p>— О, его рабыня Кальпурния стала главой венатори, возможно, Эрастенас стоял за ней. Во всяком случае, ходят слухи, что теперь венатори подчиняются Марсию. </p><p>— Тебе безопасно там появляться? Варрик говорил, что венатори поддерживали Корифея, — Андерс уходил, беспокоясь о Дориане, хоть и знал, что Лиам охраняет его с ревностью цепного пса. </p><p>— Безопасно? Где в Минратосе вообще безопасно? Я говорил, что на заведение, где отравили Лиама, наложили взыскание и подвергают повышенному контролю. Девчонку должны были повесить, так что цена на ее симпатичную мордашку здорово упала. Я отвез ее и Теллана к Руфию, вместе с рекомендательными письмами от меня. Судя по реакции, он не ожидал увидеть эту парочку живыми.</p><p>— Магистр Сей не убьет их? </p><p>— Все возможно, но один из них сам убийца, а второй предатель. Не могу сказать, что сильно беспокоюсь об их жизнях. Руфий кажется мне хитрецом и интриганом, а не убийцей. Скорее всего, он сошлет эльфов в дальнее поместье, — Дориан перекатился на спину, раздвигая перед Андерсом ноги. — Ты уже все узнал, что хотел?</p><p>— Мне не нравится, как ты говоришь о магистре Сей. Ты испытываешь к нему чувства? — Андерс нахмурился, если у Дориана какие-то далеко идущие планы на счет того, чтобы укрепить свое положение близкими связями, хотелось бы знать о них. </p><p>— Он пытался женить меня на своей дочери и отравить Лиама, мы шантажировали друг друга. Руфий привлекательный мужчина и скорее союзник, чем враг, но особых чувств нет, — ревность Андерса Дориана забавляла, так что он добавил, коварно улыбаясь: — И Авл вернулся в столицу. Слышал, он будет у Эрастенаса.</p><p>— Ты не оставляешь мне выбора, да? — Андерс упал рядом с Дорианом, касаясь его плечом и кончиками пальцев. — Что имеют право делать с чужим рабом?</p><p>— Все, что угодно, если не боятся хозяина или самого раба. </p><p>— А нас боятся? </p><p>— Опасаются, — Дориан повернулся и потянул за светлую прядь, вовлекая Андерса в поцелуй. — К тому же, Мэйварис все равно не пойдет. Ее не оторвать от Марка. Оказалось, что их чувства друг к другу такие давние, что теперь они не могут наговориться. А кто-то из Люцернов должен показаться и торговать голосами, и еще выглядеть обворожительно. Последнее проще.</p><p>— Я их понимаю, Мэйварис и Марка, — сказать любимому все, о чем приходилось молчать — это желание более чем знакомо Андерсу. Он и сейчас не успел сказать Дориану всего. — Они хорошая пара.</p><p>— Странная, и вопрос не в происхождении. Мэйварис настоящая звезда, светская львица, а Тулий мелкий во всех отношениях, кроме ума, клерк. Нет, Тулий большой молодец, он не просто так входит в актив Люцернов. Но Мэй такая необычная, сильная и...</p><p>— Трусики Андрасте, ты вылитый Лиам. Остынь, мамочка, Мэйварис любит Марка, а он ради нее поверил в жизнь, — Андерс всегда беспокоился о пациентах, но не об этом, теперь госпожа магистр не позволит ему уйти за завесу. А Дориан нарывался на поцелуй. — Я вернусь завтра пораньше, когда праздник?</p><p>— Званые вечера не начинаются раньше восьми, но нужно будет подготовиться. Какие цвета ты предпочитаешь? Не говори, я думаю о черной коже и шелке — это писк Тевинтерской моды, — Дориан предвкушал совместный выход в свет. — Я найду тебе кулон со знаком Павусов, большой, яркий и вызывающе дорогой. Прости, но это та ситуация, когда надо максимально выпятить, что ты мой. </p><p>— Ну, хоть не ошейник, — Андерс предпочел бы, чтобы Дориан посмеялся вместе с ним, а не оценивающе посматривал. — И краситься я не буду. Может, это ваши традиции, но не мои.</p><p>— Что, гордые уроженцы Андерфелса не используют для красоты ничего, кроме песка и воды? </p><p>— Гордые уроженцы Андерфелса, которые слишком долго жили в Ферелдене...</p><p>— Только не говори, что пристрастился к собачьему дерьму? — в ужасе Дориан отодвинулся от любовника на самый край кровати, а в глазах продолжал плескаться смех. — Хотя я слышал, что им хорошо отбеливать лицо. Но как мне теперь смотреть на твою светлую кожу?</p><p>— Максимально близко, — ничего не стоило одним броском настигнуть Дориана и подмять его под себя, Андерс покрывал его поцелуями, пока тот, хохоча, уворачивался. — Учти, я не собираюсь стелиться перед вашими магистрами. </p><p>— И не стелись, — попытался пожать плечами Дориан, лежа под любовником. Светлые пряди падали ему на лицо и щекотали, в спальне Андерс оставался с распущенными волосами, зная, как это нравится Дориану. — Ты магически одаренней многих и определенно красивее. К тому же принадлежать дому Павусов престижнее, чем быть лаэтаном. </p><p>— О, эта раздражающая тевинтерская гордость, — дальше обсуждать праздник Андерс не хотел, мужчина под ним интереснее любых разговоров. </p><p>К визиту Дориан приготовился основательно, Андерс стоял у зеркала и не мог найти ни одной причины забраковать свой костюм. Темное ему действительно шло, как и тевинтерский стиль. Броские украшения и золотая цепь, перечеркивающая его от плеча до пояса, компенсировались лаконичной элегантностью мантии. Дориан как обычно предпочел светлое, хотя и остался недовольным, что цвет бледной лаванды приглушил зелень его глаз. Зато нашелся повод выгулять аметистовый гарнитур.</p><p>— Ох, трусики Андрасте, ты не хочешь остаться дома? — Андерс смотрел на Дориана, пока Лигий затягивал на том многочисленные ремешки. </p><p>— Нет, ты же сбегаешь по утрам в свою лечебницу, а у меня тоже есть работа. И представлять люцернов в свете ее часть. Если нас будут считать маргиналами — это никак не поможет делу. </p><p>— Я помню.</p><p>Короткая поездка через верхний квартал получилась романтичной. У дома Эрастенаса они вышли, Дориан самодовольно улыбался припухшими от поцелуев губами. Андерс двигался за ним, отставая на полшага. Особняк не менее богатый, чем городской дом Павусов, но без прекрасного, обрамляющего сада. Андерс расправил плечи и задрал подбородок, если прикинуть цены на недвижимость в столице, то магистр Павус явно выше по статусу и богаче этого Эрастенса. Дориан раскланивался со знакомыми и подхватил бокал кроваво-красного вина с подноса. Пришлось последовать его примеру, хотя Андерсу откровенно хотелось чего-нибудь покрепче. Спросить у официанта он не решился, тому, между прочим, немного одежды сверху не помешало бы, как и девушкам с закусками. Если ниже пояса у рабов все было прикрыто, то верх перечеркивали две узких полоски: ошейник и лента, прикрывающая соски. </p><p>— Они все доживут до завершения вечера? — невинно поинтересовался Андерс, склонившись к уху Павуса. — А чтобы найти мужской алкоголь, тоже нужны кровавые жертвоприношения? </p><p>— Это очень простые чары, ты их быстро освоишь, несколько капель крови эльфа на бокал вина превратит его в бренди. Базовая магия крови, даже убивать никого не нужно, — серьезно ответил Дориан. Закончив короткий инструктаж, он раскланялся с хозяином вечера. — Магистр Эрастенас, если это только врата, боюсь представить, что нас ждет за ними. Еще больше удовольствий?</p><p>— Я не сравнюсь в утонченности с вами, магистр Павус, но согласитесь, что некоторая недоговоренность в нарядах определенно украшает обнаженное тело. Рад приветствовать вас в моем доме. </p><p>— Не менее рад проветрить голову в столь утонченном обществе. И конечно, чем больше места остается для фантазий, тем интереснее интрига.</p><p>Дориан пересекался с Марсием, некоторое время учился в его Круге после того, как вылетел из Вирантиума. Отец того здорово подпортил репутацию семьи связью с венатори, так что молодой магистр Эрастенас из кожи вон лез, чтобы упрочить положение семьи в свете:</p><p>— А ваш спутник?</p><p>— Он принадлежит мне, — Дориан предпочел дипломатично избежать слова раб. — И полностью поддерживая ваше мнение о фантазиях и интриге, я постарался скрыть как можно больше.</p><p>— Вам удалось, магистр. Мы будем гадать, что привлекло вас в этом человеке.</p><p>— Петра, дорогая, — игнорируя то, как выразительно скрипнул зубами Андерс, Дориан обернулся и поцеловал воздух у яркой сережки магистрессы Стеларии. — Так хотел тебя увидеть. </p><p>— Взаимно, милый. Но у меня проходной вариант, так что два к одному.</p><p>— Люблю решительных женщин. </p><p>В этом разговоре Андерс не понял ничего, кроме того, что к обсуждению его задницы магистры почему-то не перешли. Магички Тевинтера восхитительно вызывающе самоуверенны, и тевинтерские мантии выглядели куда соблазнительнее угрюмых ферелденских хламид. Еще в старые времена Андерс предпочитал тевинтерский крой, это было одновременно и вызовом, и декларацией своей позиции по отношению к свободе магов, и, главное, мантии отлично сидели. Дориан поцеловал его и потянул за собой, в глубь особняка.</p><p>— О чем вы говорили? </p><p>— Фракция Петры представляет лаэтанов и скорее наши союзники, чем оппозиция, так что она предложила честную сделку: два наших голоса за один их, — Дориан искал в толпе гостей нужных людей, успевая приветствовать старых товарищей, попутно знакомя их с Андерсом. </p><p>— Все так просто? </p><p>— Все сложно, верхний ярус Магистериума — сложная система с многочисленными связями и противовесами. Эверен, магистр, счастлив вас лицезреть, Мэй передает вам привет.</p><p>— О, мы с женой ужасно скандализированы покушением на дорогую магистрессу Телани, — Эверен улыбнулся и бесцеремонно погладил раба, сопровождающего Павуса. — Очень мил. Я готов предложить за него шесть обученных девственников. О нем говорят в Круге, выпускники по специализации целительства в восторге.</p><p>— Действительно? И поэтому вы оскорбляете меня, магистр Эверен? — Дориан нахмурился и, словно читая его мысли, Андерс сделал шаг от Эверена за спину своего хозяина. </p><p>— Простите, магистр Павус, я не хотел. Подниму до дюжины писаных красавцев, но половина уже попадали в разные постели. И еще двухлетку лонгму и пять голосов на каждую сессию до конца года.</p><p>— Вы же это не серьезно... — Андерс возмущенно поднял брови, но осекся, Дориан насмешливо дернул уголком губы и ущипнул его за задницу. — Прошу прощения. </p><p>— Северяне так же дики, как и горячи, — широко усмехнулся Павус. — Я, увы, не люблю девственников. А вот голоса меня заинтересовали.</p><p>— Нужен бриллиант такой же редкостный, как раб-южанин подобной силы, — Эверен давно положил глаз на фамильный лиловый алмаз семейства Телани. Крепость Мейварис вроде бы дрогнула, но из-за покушения она не появилась на празднике. </p><p>— Нужна и достойная цена, без девственников и скакунов. </p><p>— Я подумаю, сколько смогу предложить.</p><p>Задумчиво кивающий пожилой магистр, до отвращения напоминающий кого-то из прошлого, выбил Андерса из равновесия. Он потянул Дориана в ближайший коридор, игнорируя полуобнаженных рабов и старательно отводя взгляд от натурально трахающейся под струями фонтана из розового вина парочки. Дориан томно опирался на Андерса и повесился ему на шею, стоило им спрятаться в густой тени:</p><p>— Отличное место для поцелуев. </p><p>— Мне не нравятся разговоры о моей продаже, даже если это такая тонкая тевинтерская шутка, — угрюмо прошептал Андерс в мягкие губы, не в силах отказаться от удовольствия прикасаться к любовнику или целовать его. </p><p>— Это тонкий тевинтерский комплимент. За тебя еще будут предлагать деньги, украшения и рабов, чтобы показать, что оценили мой прекрасный вкус, — Дориан тихо смеялся, возмущенный и мечущий молнии из глаз Андерс чертовски желанный. Невозможно понять Хоука, оставшегося равнодушным к революционному Андерсу-бунтарю. — Но с магистром Эвереном мы говорили не о тебе. Твоя задница послужила поводом, а девственники — комплиментом. </p><p>— Мне нужно выпить, я даже готов смириться с магией крови, — опершись затылком о стену и не выпуская любимого из объятий, Андерс вздохнул. — На вино действительно наложены чары?</p><p>— Нет, я тебя разыграл, — Дориан уже хохотал в голос. Андерс встряхнул его, но тот никак не мог успокоиться. — А ты уже выбрал жертву, ну, донора? </p><p>— Иди ты к демонам. </p><p>— Знаешь, даже на балу в сердце Тевинтера достаточно просто попросить слугу, — сначала Дориан хотел набросить защитный щит, таким разъяренным казался доведенный до магии крови Андерс. Повеситься к нему на шею и напроситься на поцелуй тоже неплохая идея, кажется, в борьбе это называлось клинчем. </p><p>— Отличное прикрытие, магистр Павус, — они не встретились раньше и это не странно, Красс Сэрбис не стремился попадаться кому-либо на глаза. — В следующий раз, когда мне нужно будет осмотреть достопримечательности, я возьму с собой напарника.</p><p>— Красс, мое почтение, судя по довольной физиономии, ты что-то нашел?</p><p>— Деньги вперед, магистр, — осклабился Красс, пряча в пояс сложенный листок бумаги. — Инквизиция платит исправно, но эта информация для вас, а не для ушек Соловья.</p><p>— Я тебя убью или сдам стражникам архонта, — угрожающе пообещал Дориан. Нет, тогда он радовался, что Адаар пощадила соплеменника, но наглость Сэрбиса поистине сравнима с его бесстрашием. — Говори, что нашел. И помни, что твою паршивую жизнь спасло мое присутствие возле инквизитора. </p><p>— Магистр Павус, сейчас поздно торговать моей жизнью, но я сделаю вам скидку и еще совершенно бесплатно сообщу, что молодой Эрастенас отказался прятать у себя заговорщиков. И некоторые упоминания о необходимости обезглавить Люцернов мне попадались в ранее перехваченных письмах. </p><p>— Так почему мы узнаем об этом сейчас? — Какие отношения связывали Дориана с этим скользким типом, Андерс не знал. Он прижал господина Красса к стене и выудил из его пояса клочок бумаги, абсолютно чистый клочок. </p><p>— Полезный фокус, правда? — хохотнул Себрис. — К тому же писем с упоминанием Люцернов я с собой не ношу. Ну, магистр Павус, уберите своего дикаря. Кстати, мне никогда не нравились ферелденцы, я говорил?</p><p>— Некстати, нет. Андерс, отпусти его, — Дориан потянулся к кошельку и взвесил на ладони горсть золотых. — Это задаток, об остальном договоримся, когда принесешь мне письма с упоминанием Люцернов. </p><p>— Слишком мало, но считайте это жестом доброй воли, — Красс оттолкнул белобрысого и виляющей походкой подошел к Павусу. — Исключительно ради нашего долгого знакомства, держите. </p><p>— Тут только просьба отправить посильную помощь в лагерь венатори на границе Свистящих Пустошей, — разочарованно фыркнул Дориан и пристально посмотрел на Красса, старательно не замечая, как загорелся радостью взгляд Андерса. </p><p>— Запомните имя отправившего, магистр Павус, и его магический отпечаток. И готовьте пару сотен к моему приходу, я вас порадую.</p><p>— Красс — завербованный инквизицией шпион, на вольных хлебах, как видишь, — объяснил Дориан Андерсу. — Но все, хватит, вернемся к гостям. Я должен переговорить еще с несколькими магистрами. </p><p>— А ты не должен выглядеть более растрепанным? Ну, на случай того, что твое отсутствие заметили? — Поездка на родину маячила в обозримом будущем, Андерс даже не помнил, входил ли Андерфелс в расстрельный перечень командора Резерфорда. Но он не сомневался, что Дориан не поедет туда один. </p><p>— Не должен, я магистр и обязан выглядеть безупречно в любой ситуации, — Дориан понимал, что устраивать обыск в малом кабинете хозяина после того, как там рылся Красс, почти бесполезно, но надеялся на свое везение. Он нырнул в приоткрытую дверь, оставив Андерса в коридоре. Магический отпечаток нужен, чтобы адресат убедился, что письмо действительно отправлено подписавшимся. Он же отлично помогал найти остальные письма, если их не уничтожили. Дориан филигранно вытащил несколько светящихся листиков, не потревожив остальную кипу корреспонденции.</p><p>— Что-то интересное? — заглянул ему через плечо Андерс.</p><p>— Ты должен был ждать снаружи! — Дориан вздрогнул и чуть не опрокинул стопку писем. — Не знаю, прочту дома. </p><p>Праздник шел своим чередом, Андерс ревниво наблюдал, как Дориан танцует, вертя самыми красивыми и опасными женщинами, или склоняется к несомненно кровавым и безупречно мужественным магистрам. Он утверждал, что просто передает приветы от Мэй. Но слабо верилось, что голоса так просто можно было купить, вручив нужным людям конвертики с чеками. Сам Андерс не то чтобы скучал, ему подмигивали полуголые малышки-служанки, а от пристального внимания магов неприятно кололо между лопаток. </p><p>— Мальчишка Павус позорит свою семью, в прежние времена никто не позволил бы ему стать магистром раньше, чем он докажет свою плодовитость со здоровой молодой женщиной, — высокий седовласый маг изучающее смотрел на ферелденца. — Ты был свободным до встречи с молодым Павусом?</p><p>— Нет. Меня захватили пираты, когда я тонул.</p><p>— Понятно, — кивнул маг и усмехнулся. — Трудно одновременно колдовать и пытаться выплыть. </p><p>— Трудно, а уж крепко связанный маг мало чем отличается от обычного человека, — Андерс надеялся, что выглядит достаточно сдержанно. Этот старик не похож на друга Дориана.</p><p>— Маг всегда отличается, — отмахнулся магистр. — Это понимает даже Павус, он наиграется в равноправие и вернется во фракцию, которую Павусы всегда поддерживали. Он уже начал соблюдать видимость приличий, его привлекают только маги, остальное дело времени.</p><p>— Магистр Даван, если вы намерены предлагать мне девственников за моего раба...</p><p>— Любовника. Нет, у меня нет намерений делать комплимент твоему вкусу, — Гней Даван никогда не опустился бы до голосования за дурацкие уравнивающие магов и простецов законы, так что ни в малейшей мере не симпатизировал Люцернам и возглавлял самое консервативное крыло Магистериума. Фамилия Гнея дала империи хорошего архонта, и он просто не мог считать даже выскочек лаэтанов равными себе, не то что сопорати. — Вы с Тэлани опять что-то задумали, судя по твоей малоприятной и непристойной активности?</p><p>— Я могу вам что-то предложить, магистр Даван? — Дориан с вызовом смотрел в выцветшие голубые глаза пожилого мага. — Голоса консерваторов стоят много, они обычно склоняют сомневающихся, если соединяются с голосом прогресса. </p><p>— Твоего раба, этого. За один голос из моей фракции, — уверенный в отказе Гней насмешливо наблюдал за мальчишкой, к его чести, на породистом лице не дрогнул ни один мускул.</p><p>— Если буду в отчаянии, обязательно обращусь к вам, — Дориан склонился перед Даваном и оперся на руку Андерса. — Но пока предпочту тешить свою плоть.</p><p>— Иногда вы выражаетесь как плебей, мальчик, иногда поражаете своей утонченностью, ваш праздник удался выше всяких похвал. И мое мнение не меняется, вы все же истинный альтус, молодежь переболевает демократией, как ветрянкой — кто-то раньше, кто-то позже. Вы еще примкнете к нам, Дориан, и мой голос будет принадлежать вам без дополнительных условий. </p><p>Когда удалось раздобыть приличный бренди, праздник перестал казаться Андерсу таким скучным, но раздражение никуда не девалось. К магам почти на всем Тедасе относились как к преступникам, готовым в любой момент вершить злодейство. Но тут, в Тевинтере, все по-другому, вот полный зал магов, волю которых ни одну минуту жизни не ущемляли. Только Андерс смотрел на рабов и настроение портилось, раб не просто бедняк, хуже, чем преступник, он вещь. Правда, ритуальных жертвоприношений дождаться пока не пришлось, но лучше от этого не стало. Дориан вел свои непонятные беседы, пока собеседник не говорил: «Заметано», — и они расходились вполне довольные. </p><p>— Он обворожителен, — Авл оперся на стену рядом с Андерсом и так же жадно смотрел на Дориана. </p><p>— Я... мы с ним, в общем, вы...</p><p>— Конечно же, я был прав, — магистр Варин смерил взглядом соперника. В имперской мантии, одетый по последней моде, ферелденец теперь выглядел намного лучше, чем та бледная тень в доме Павуса. — Дориан хотел тебя еще тогда, когда ты не вызывал никаких чувств, кроме жалости и отвращения. </p><p>— Мне повезло, — Андерс выиграл любовь Дориана и мог пялиться на холодного магистра с вызовом. — А вы струсили, в этом мне тоже повезло. </p><p>— Трусость немного не то чувство, что я испытываю, Андерс. Я заботился о нем, о нас обоих, — Авл сжал кулак, погасив зарождающееся ледяное пламя. Хотя кулаком тоже можно отлично донести свою мысль, он только холодно улыбнулся. — Но ты прав, тебе повезло, если бы мы могли открыто соперничать... Мой божественный Павус, Уртемиэль моего сердца, выбрал бы достойного. </p><p>— И все же... — почти впервые в жизни Андерс прикусил язык, не стоило заводить врагов среди тевинтерцев, кажется, у Дориана их и так достаточно. — Что тут доказывать, я самый везучий сукин сын в этом мире, вы правы.</p><p>— Если я увижу, что он несчастлив, я убью тебя, — пообещал Авл, сопровождая слова фирменной холодной ухмылкой. — А пока прости, хочу пообщаться с другом. </p><p>Кто бы толком объяснил, на что имеет право любимый раб, допущенный к постели хозяина. Андерсу пришлось смотреть, как Варин хлопает Дориана по плечу и как они обнимаются прямо среди танцевальной залы. Все правильно, избегай магистр Варин и магистр Павус друг друга — это только добавило бы дров в костер сплетен. Но Дориан искренне радовался появлению старого товарища. Андерс следил, в какой темный угол Варин потянет Дориана, но не увидел ничего интересного. Господа магистры остановились на краю атриума, прямо перед ними трахались с помощью полированного стеклянного рога две красивые рабыни, страстные объятия которых нисколько не интересовали ни Авла, ни Дориана. Андерс — тот замер с бокалом и чуть не подавился благородным напитком. Уж сколько он бывал в публичных домах, все выступления выглядели приличнее. А тут стеклянный рог словно выпячивал розовое влажное нутро нижней девицы, она лежала, раздвинув ноги, вскидывалась навстречу и тяжело дышала, как выброшенная на берег рыбина. Дориан заразительно смеялся какой-то шутке Варина, и не похоже, чтобы их разговор касался дел. </p><p>— Господин Дориан, — довольно громко и капризно позвал Андерс, подходя ближе. — Так скучно, я предпочел бы предаваться любви, а не смотреть на нее. </p><p>— О, общество кажется тебе недостаточно интеллектуальным? Дориан, невежественные манеры твоего раба могут обидеть нашего хозяина, — заметил Авл, сам он пришел только ради божественного Павуса и теперь можно уходить, выдержав приличествующее время.</p><p>— Я не в обиде, — невесть как оказавшийся рядом Эрастенас небрежно заметил: — Не ожидал утонченности от дикаря. Магистр Павус, простите за нескромный вопрос, но так ли он хорош, чтобы компенсировать дурные манеры?</p><p>— Достаточно, — усмехнулся Дориан, предвидя следующую фразу. — Нет, я не собираюсь его демонстрировать. </p><p>— Если господин Эрастенас настаивает, — расстегнув пару крючков на мантии, Андерс потянулся к поясу. — И если вы желаете развлечь гостей, прикажите, мой господин.</p><p>— Тут и без тебя есть кому развлечь, — заинтересованные взгляды, обращенные к любовнику, Дориана рассмешили, и улыбка стала куда искренней. Высокий, приметный из-за копны непослушных золотистых волос, Андерс привлекал внимание вполне определенного рода. Его возраст, над которым одинаково скорбели и он сам, и Лиам, очевидно, не смущал заинтересованных альтусов. — Мы не позволим себе усомниться в гостеприимстве нашего хозяина. </p><p>— Тогда отдам должное выпивке и красоте, — надулся Андерс и пригубил бренди, зачарованный лед не таял, придавая напитку свежесть. — Я могу танцевать?</p><p>— Если хочешь увеличить количество моих врагов, пожалуйста, — ответил Дориан и отвернулся к Эрастенасу. — Марсий, я слышал, венатори опять пытаются собрать силы, чтобы нанести удар по престижу империи. Не пытались ли втянуть вас, пользуясь знакомством с вашим отцом?</p><p>— О, они уверены, что делают все для возрождения величия Тевинтера, — не отпирался Эрастенас. Магистру Павусу известно больше, чем он говорил, это ясно было по реакции его любовника раба, куда менее сдержанного, чем Павус.</p><p>— Скорее, для величия отдельных магистров, — брезгливо заметил Авл, считая, что разбой на границе и союз с убийцами магов никак не помогают Тевинтеру. Для мрачной репутации хватит древних магистров, богов-драконов и Корифея, мелкие бандиты совсем ни к чему. — Магистр Эрастенас, как официальное лицо не советую восстанавливать старые знакомства.</p><p>— Меня шантажируют, — опустив голос почти до шепота, Марсий склонился к Павусу. Пользуясь случаем, можно обелить репутацию и отделаться от малоприятных и опасных отцовских знакомств. — Я предпочитаю откупаться провизией. Но если вы избавите меня от расходов, слышал, что в инквизиции вы успешно уничтожали их разрозненные группы, буду весьма благодарен. </p><p>— Обсудим это на неделе у меня на вилле, — благосклонно кивнул Дориан.</p><p>— У тебя даже глаза заблестели, — Авл укоризненно покачал головой, будь его воля, он запретил бы вмешиваться в авантюры. Просиявший хозяин дома ушел к другим, и Варин коснулся локтя Дориана. — Ты же не поедешь охотиться сам лично?</p><p>— Еще не знаю, смотря что принесет мне на хвосте одна пташка.</p><p>— Ну, сам он точно не поедет, — Андерс опрокинул стакан и обнял Дориана за талию, игнорируя его косой взгляд. А это весьма приятно — вот так запросто обнимать любовника посреди праздника в сердце демонической империи Тевинтер. Какой же идиот Фэнрис, бегал вокруг Хоука, когда мог вот так наслаждаться близостью. Именно сейчас Андерс его действительно простил за все: за ненависть к магам, за перебранки, за то, что увел Хоука, но не дал тому настоящей близости. </p><p>— Это, несомненно, успокаивает, — в молодости Авл не раз видел Павуса в объятиях других мужчин, гораздо более пьяного и, бывало, гораздо более обнаженного, так что ферелденец напрасно пытался вызвать ревность. — Надеюсь, ты умеешь не только исцелять понос и детскую простуду. </p><p>— Не только, — кивнул Андерс и широко ухмыльнулся. — Есть еще некоторые таланты.</p><p>— Ладно, мне нужно еще поговорить с парой-тройкой магистров прежде чем начать пить и нарушать приличия, — Дориан небрежно погладил пальцы любовника. — Я могу вас оставить?</p><p>— Да, я позволю твоему рабу развлечь меня, пока ты не вернешься, — вот это, похоже, ферелденца задело, Авл даже испытал некоторое удовлетворение от его возмущенной мины. — Заодно присмотрю за ним. </p><p>— Мне не нужен присмотр, — Андерс поставил пустой стакан на поднос подошедшего парня-раба и взял себе наполненный. </p><p>— Мне так будет спокойнее, — отмахнулся Дориан. — Авл, ты что-то посоветуешь?</p><p>— Не сегодня, я еще не вошел в курс дел и... — объясняться Авл не любил, да и пока не вернул себе место спикера, мог оперировать только сплетнями. — Иди, божественный Павус не нуждается в направляющей руке. </p><p>— Но если нуждается во вдохновляющем поцелуе, то я к его услугам, — такое проявление чувств явный перебор, и Андерс прекрасно это понимал, тем более не ожидал, что Дориан, уходя, мазнет губами по щеке. Не совсем поцелуй на публике, но достаточно, чтобы успокоиться так, что даже напиваться перехотелось. </p><p>Наверное, правильно, эта торговля голосами такой неприкрытый цинизм, Андерс предпочел бы думать, что Дориан убеждает, потому что правда на его стороне, потому что так справедливо. Вот пусть неприглядная часть его деятельности будет как можно незаметнее. Авл смог даже не следить за удаляющейся фигурой в светлой мантии, и Андерс уважал его силу воли. Он прекрасно помнил тот разговор в саду и чувства, обуревающие магистра Варина, понимал:</p><p>— Можете надрать мне задницу, магистр, вернее, попытаться. Если не получится, будете спокойны за Дориана. </p><p>— Не скажу, что у меня не возникает подобного желания, — Авл пригубил вино, как обычно, лишь смочив губы. — Но сейчас не лучшее время устраивать драку. Независимо от исхода ее истолкуют так, что это не укрепит нашу репутацию. </p><p>— Репутация — единственное, что вас волнует? </p><p>— Мой Уртемиэль достался тебе, сила вернулась, — как в юности, Авл едва мог удержать контроль, вино превратилось в осколок льда, раздробив хрупкий бокал. — Просто прими подарок судьбы, раз уж у нее такой каприз.</p><p>— Трусики Андрасте, создатель слишком благосклонен ко мне, — склонившись к сопернику, Андерс забрал бокал и походя заживил порезы на ладони. — Вы даже не представляете, как попали в точку, магистр Варин. </p><p>Авл молчал, но его мысли Андерс слышал так явно, словно тот говорил вслух. Ничего этого он не заслужил, ничего, кроме петли за все, что натворил, даже если впоследствии его поступки обернулись благом. Тем более не заслужил Дориана и поцелуя на глазах сливок магического мира. Конечно же, Авл думал что-то другое, Андерс привычно пытался вести внутренний диалог, но Справедливость в голове отсутствовал — пустота и никого, кроме дурного себя.</p><p>— Я люблю его так сильно, что заберу за него сотни чужих жизней и отдам свою.</p><p>— Festis bei umo canavarum — ты станешь моей погибелью, так у нас говорят любви всей жизни, — улыбка появилась глубоко внутри, и Варин не смог контролировать ее, как и силу минутой ранее. Ферелденец нашел единственно правильные слова, Авл хотел знать, что не ошибся. </p><p>— Он станет моей погибелью, магистр, — твердо пообещал Андерс. Холодный Варин мог удивлять, вот уж кому никакого духа внутри не нужно, чтобы иметь стержень. </p><p>— Поэтому я не люблю праздники такого уровня. — Тем временем Авл заметил исходящего пеной юнца в углу за занавесками. Отвлеченные девицами магистры не замечали его агонии, а поднесшая напиток рабыня замерла в ужасе, уже понимая, кого обвинят в смерти юного мага. Истинная утонченность, когда смерть кажется естественной или шокирует посильнее, чем почти вывернутые наизнанку вагины здешних рабынь, мало кому доступна. — Сейчас начнется еще бардак. </p><p>— Мы же не будем просто смотреть?</p><p>Восхищение бывшим Дориана как ветром сдуло, Андерс вообще не очень умел восхищаться людьми, способными наблюдать за чужой бедой и не вмешиваться. Он бросился к юнцу, нащупывая спрятанные в поясе фиолки с зельями. Часть гостей предпочли переместиться подальше, только одна дама кинулась на помощь Андерсу. Варин стоял за спиной и переговаривался с другим магистром, кто бы мог пытаться отравить наследника Вультуров, рода не слишком влиятельного, хоть и старого. Кем бы ни был мальчик, Андерс собирался его спасти: сначала детокс, потом укрепляющее зелье, а за ним универсальный антидот, слишком слабый по сравнению с прямыми, но достаточный в такой ситуации. Стоило выйти из района бедняков, как отравления стали привычной частью жизни, и минимальный набор зелий Андерс подобрал исходя из местных традиций.</p><p>— Ливилла, — женщина заправила за ухо непослушный локон и подала целителю руку. — Я бы вас купила, но Павусы не продают своих рабов. Купила бы, чтобы освободить, естественно.</p><p>— Андерс, — все же магички всегда чудо как хороши, Андерс широко улыбнулся энергичной даме. — Спасибо за добрые намерения. </p><p>— Добрые? Нет, самые эгоистичные. Все знают, зачем мужчины подобные магистру Павусу покупают рабов. Я бы предпочла, чтобы у вас был выбор.</p><p>— Хм... — Андерс поддерживал парня своей силой, пока тот не открыл глаза и не откашлялся. Одежда испачкалась, но спасенный мальчик и восхищение в глазах прекрасной дамы того стоило. — Ваша прямолинейность заводит. Но должен признаться, я не очень страдаю. </p><p>— Так проще, и что ж, я рада за вас, — Ливилла поднялась, позволяя рабам и прибежавшему дядюшке юного Вультура увести парня. Засуетились эти лицемеры, только когда убедились, что тот уже не умрет. — Передайте хозяину, что у него появились должники. Он придет в восторг, что можно что-то требовать, не тратя деньги.</p><p>— Ливилла, вы несправедливы к Дориану, — к своей досаде, развернуться и уйти Варин не мог. </p><p>— Ну, и что? Мне нравится мужчина, который принадлежит ему. Могу точить о магистра Павуса язычок, сколько мне заблагорассудится. </p><p>Из глубины дома появился домоправитель и предложил господам магам привести себя в порядок. Отказываться Андерс не собирался, да и прелестная Ливилла вцепилась в его рукав, не собираясь отпускать. А зануда Варин сопровождал их, как придирчивая дуэнья. В туалетной комнате возле домашней купальни Андерс сполоснул руки и плеснул водой на лицо. Пена из блевоты испачкала рукав, а так одежда не пострадала. Впрочем, мантия попалась практичная, скорее всего, Дориан носил ее как полевую, грязь сошла легко. Варин брезгливо кривил тонкие губы, и Андерс понять не мог, относится настроение магистра к грязи или к его поведению.</p><p>— Госпожа Ливилла помогла, я не хотел показаться невежливым. Вот и все.</p><p>— Она родственница магистра Давана. Их семья недолюбливает Люцернов, но Дориан альтус из старой уважаемой семьи, но предпочитает мужчин, — пояснил Варин, надеясь, что до ферелденца дойдет, что не он предмет интереса Ливиллы. — Дориан дразнит консервативную часть света одним своим видом. </p><p>— Ну, я тоже обаятельный, — пожал плечами Андерс, он и не думал изменять Дориану, но приятно почувствовать себя, как в старые времена, до Справедливости, Серых стражей и восстаний магов. — Ладно, я понял, собственность Павусов вызывает интерес больше, чем моя неповторимая личность. Печальный итог к моему возрасту. Я шучу.</p><p>— Смешно, — хмыкнул Авл, не собираясь утешать соперника. — Надо будет сказать Дориану и о Ливилле, и о юном Вультуре. </p><p>Ни дама, ни парень Дориана не особенно интересовали. Он успел закончить свои дела и предпочел пить вино и целоваться в укромных уголках, к удовольствию Андерса. Варин покинул их почти сразу, фыркнув, что не намерен ждать следующего убийства, раз уж такова программа вечера.</p><p>Места в экипаже было достаточно, по дороге домой Андерс добрался до ширинки Дориана, удобно усевшись между ног. Он высвободил крепкий член, взял так глубоко, чтобы головка ткнулась в горло. Задохнувшись на один момент, Андерс сжал губами ствол, ему всегда нравились реакции Дориана. Тот никогда не скрывал, что ему хорошо, не требовалось ни выспрашивать, ни прислушиваться. Эмоции Андерс высоко ценил, иной раз хотел их больше секса и, слава Создателю, от Дориана получал в достатке. Его стоны, скорее всего, слышала вся округа. </p><p>— Подожди, — Дориан сжал кулак на золотистых прядях, останавливая любовника. Он постучал по крыше кареты и крикнул: — Еще круг, проедься по набережной. </p><p>— Что? </p><p>— Не отвлекайся, аматус, — склонившись поцеловать влажные губы, Дориан улыбнулся. — Ты восхитительный, я тебе говорил. Конечно, говорил. Но я еще не кончил, так что мы едем дальше. </p><p>К дому Павусов они подъехали, когда удовлетворенный Дориан лежал на Андерсе, опираясь босыми ногами об окно. На его сапогах подсыхала сперма, но такой способ порчи обуви самый приятный. Андерс дрочил, пока Дориан кончал ему в рот, а потом они целовались. И Дориан не успокоился, пока не выбрал весь свой вкус, чтобы поцелуй отдавал только Андерсом.</p><p>— Я уйду в клинику, мне надо подежурить. Твои начинают возвращаться, — Андерс водил губами по макушке, дышал запахом Дориана, и его волосы щекотали губы. — Опять навалится работы.</p><p>— Мои, как ты выразился, не принадлежат мне. Если кто-то сочтет, что нашел свое призвание, то останется, — клинику Дориан почти ненавидел, она отнимала у него любимого человека. И все же возражать ему было нечего, слишком эгоистично звучало бы все, что он мог сказать. — А как же Тулий?</p><p>— Угрозы уже нет, и ты прекрасно это знаешь, — Минратос за окном подмигивал огнями, богатые районы не экономили на освещении, Андерс смотрел на город магов поверх головы любимого, и душа не рвалась в Ферелден. Это так странно и эгоистично, но сейчас ему ровным счетом плевать на всех магов Тедаса, кроме одного. — Пообещай, что не умчишься без меня охотиться на этих ваших венатори. </p><p>— Угу, — Дориан уютно лежал в объятиях прекрасного мужчины, который гордился их связью, был потрясающей силы магом и выдающейся личностью. Минратос в этот вечер казался особенно чудесным. </p><p>— Дориан, обещай. </p><p>— Я обещаю, поедем вместе. Правда, я успел написать... — легкомысленно хохотнув, Дориан отмахнулся, предпочитая положиться на волю случая, все же Боги обычно к нему достаточно благосклонны. — Ладно, хорошая компания не помешает. Я не уеду без тебя.</p><div><p>* * *</p></div>Но утром дом Павусов подняли на ноги неожиданные известия, посыльный из дворца архонта требовал обоих глав Люцернов на немедленную аудиенцию. Сонный Дориан спустился в расшитом шелковом халате, небрежно накинутом на плечи, всем видом демонстрируя, что даже желания правителя не оправдывают раннего подъема. В отличие от него Мэйварис, даже проснувшись с рассветом, выглядела изысканной леди.<p>— Зачем мы понадобились Архонту? — Дориан выразительно зевнул и завистливо покосился на подругу. — Мэй, так выглядеть в это время суток неприлично. </p><p>— Мы готовы оказать услугу милорду Радонису, — проигнорировала замечание Дориана Мейварис. — Но номинально глава Люцернов — магистр Павус, а он настроен более скептически.</p><p>Слуги уже сунули в руки Дориану чашку с дымящимся тонизирующем чаем, но это никак его не спасало. Даже личный вызов Радониса не бодрил, мозги шевелились слишком медленно, чтобы просчитать пользу от услуги Архонту.</p><p>— Говорите уже, — Дориан поставил напиток на стол, если отделаться от посыльного быстро, до посещения можно успеть порадовать Андерса тем, что в кои-то веки поднялся с солнцем. — Что хочет от нас Архонт и подождет ли это хотя бы до завтрака?</p><p>— Вы знаете, что оцепление с угольного района сняли? — Видя нетерпение господ, ответа посыльный не ждал. — Люди там собираются, недовольство зацепило портовый район и бывший район кожевенников.</p><p>— Архонт не справится с недовольными простолюдинами? — Не сказать, чтобы кровавая резня в Минратосе порадовала бы Дориана, но он все еще не понимал, зачем Радонису понадобились Люцерны. — Если допустить, что к ним присоединятся рабы с галер и доков, они не выстоят против стражи и магов. А я не собираюсь убивать соотечественников, пусть даже и сопорати. </p><p>— Два легиона, перебрасываемые от границы с кунари на южную границу, имеют множество добровольцев родом из Минратоса и окрестностей, частично из этих районов вышли лаэтаны, занявшие офицерские должности. Восьмой легион уже в городе и готов объединиться с бунтующим отребьем. Второй стал лагерем на холмах над городом, но они тоже недовольны, многие потеряли родственников. Архонт готов повесить офицеров, но положить сотни солдат не в честном бою, а внутри империи, он не готов.</p><p>— Чего хотят эти люди, уже известно? — Мэйварис хмурилась, настроение Радониса как погода у берегов Сегерона — весьма неустойчиво. Но опасно воевать с собственными гражданами, особенно, если военные встанут на их стороне. Обученные воины убивают так же эффективно, как и маги, особенно, если их много.</p><p>— Работу, запрещенную рабам, чтобы содержать семьи. Бесплатных лечебниц, вроде той, что держит магистр Элиот Секст. Люди говорят, что если бы болезнь началась в другом районе, то потери были бы несравнимо большие. Солдаты требуют земель ветеранам, чтобы вывезти семьи и работать на своей земле. </p><p>— Мы готовили подобный проект, что касается работы, но чем еще мы можем помочь? — Мэй укоризненно посмотрела на зевающего Дориана и вернула свое внимание посыльному.</p><p>— Архонт Радонис созывает совет, чтобы принять ваш закон с минимальными прениями. Но он собирается доверить вам переговоры, магистр Павус, — посыльный чуть склонился перед хозяином дома, магистресса Телани, несомненно, одна из влиятельнейших дам, но нужен тот, кого народ действительно уважал. Тем более, скандальные выходки магистра Павуса остались в прошлом. — Вы принимали активное участие, люди видели вас в зараженном районе лично и ваши ученики повторяли ваше имя чаще, чем выпускники Круга упоминали преподавателей. </p><p>— Ясно, — Дориан тряхнул головой, пытаясь прогнать остатки сна. — Я соберусь и мы едем. Эй, кто там... Деций, вели седлать Небула. </p><p>— Архонт прислал за вами экипаж, — Посланник склонился еще ниже и выдохнул, не всегда поездки к магистрам заканчивались без вспышек гнева последних. </p><p>— Значит, я сейчас спущусь, Небула привяжите к экипажу в полной упряжи. Магистр Телани, вы составите мне компанию? — в ответе Дориан не сомневался, Мэй не выпустит его из поля зрения. — Вызовешь Квинта, нам нужен кто-то из своих юристов. Я не верю в экстренное собрание, магистр Даван ясно выразил свое мнение. А его слово — это слово консервативной части Магистериума. </p><p>— Конечно, магистр Павус, я надеюсь на влияние императора и сокращенный состав совета. Квинта привезут мои слуги. Марк пока не готов к активным действиям, но несколько замечаний у него есть. </p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Дориан кивнул и двинулся в спальню, костюм нужен не слишком воинственный, его не должны воспринимать способным на убийство боевым магом, но и оставлять себя без защиты — безрассудство. Он должен отличаться от других магистров, и светлый наряд уже стал его визитной карточкой. Магистра Павуса должны узнавать сразу, тем более в этой ситуации. Светло-коричневая, спокойного цвета вишневой древесины боевая мантия казалась достаточно нейтральной, фамильный медальон выделялся, как цель на мишени, но Дориан отбросил эту мысль. Он смотрелся в зеркало, даже такой быстрый выезд не должен вынуждать его выглядеть недостойным или усталым. Нанеся крем, Дориан одним движением подчеркнул выразительные глаза. Собираться быстро он умел, но вылазка с инквизитором в Бурую Трясину совсем иное, чем выезд в сердце Минратоса.<br/>— Что-то случилось? — Андерс поднялся с постели и уже натягивал брюки. Если Дориан поднялся в такую рань, то конец света может оказаться вполне реальной перспективой. </p><p>— Ничего, — отмахнулся Дориан и постарался улыбнуться. — Возвращайся в постель, я еду во дворец Архонта, там ты мне не поможешь.</p><p>— Ничего, пойду пораньше в клинику. Постель без тебя не так уж привлекательна. — Самое лучшее с утра — обнять любимого, вдохнуть его запах, уткнувшись носом и губами в шею и напроситься на поцелуй, — именно в этом порядке Андерс прижался к Дориану, — потом чай и завтрак. И еще он надеялся, что смертей будет не слишком много и день не испортит впечатление от утра. — Ты уже поел?</p><p>— Возвращайся в постель, аматус, ты не пойдешь в клинику. В городе беспорядки. — В последнее время их отношения не омрачались недопониманием, но сегодня Дориан на это даже не надеялся. — Я еду во дворец Архонта как представитель одной из фракций, никаких геройств, скука и бюрократия под защитой дворцовой стражи. Уточняю, чтобы ты не беспокоился. </p><p>— Я пока еще не беспокоюсь, но Элиот меня ждет, так что прости, твою просьбу я удовлетворить не могу. Но тоже предлагаю не беспокоиться, я взрослый мальчик, — усмехнулся Андерс и пожал плечами. Он погладил Дориана по щеке и собрался отправиться в купальню, когда тот сжал его запястье, удерживая возле себя.</p><p>— Я не прошу, аматус, — Дориан старался избегать слова «приказываю», но интонации говорили за него. — Я сообщаю тебе, что ты сегодня и, возможно, еще пару дней, пока сопорати не успокоятся, останешься тут. Я предупрежу охрану и Терренса, чтобы ты не покидал дом.</p><p>— Позволь уточнить, ты сейчас приказываешь мне как рабу или ребенку? — Дипломатические увертки Дориана Андерса только подстегнули. Вроде бы можно честно сказать, если простецы начали охотиться на магов, он-то так жил всю жизнь. — Ты сам говорил, что мой статус исключительно для прикрытия и внешнего пользования. А теперь ты мне приказываешь?</p><p>— Если тебе так угодно, — на споры у Дориана не было ни времени, ни настроения. Он пошел в гардеробную, покрытые узорами и драгоценными камнями наручи и наплечники на ведущую руку могли сойти за украшение. В коже боевой мантии искусно спрятаны металлические пластины, при определенном везении пару стрел Дориан мог пропустить без потерь до того, как набросит на себя щит.</p><p>— Нет, подожди, вчера ты соглашался, чтобы я сопровождал тебя на границу, охотиться на венатори, а сегодня я под домашним арестом? — Так просто отпускать любовника Андерс не собирался. Пусть господин магистр объяснится, а то получается, что Андерс для него вроде Лигия, ну, может, чуть повыше статусом: Главк или Лиам, с которым можно еще и трахаться. — У меня есть свои дела и свои обещания.</p><p>— Значит, напиши магистру Элиоту. Ты останешься дома. </p><p>— Магистр Павус, может, вы окажите мне честь и сообщите причину ареста? </p><p>— Сопрати выступают против магической знати. Я могу быть уверен, что ты будешь безоговорочно на моей стороне? — еще одну вещь придется сделать, и Дориана эта необходимость не радовала. Но реакции Андерса говорили, что он из упрямства поступит, как считает нужным и усложнит жизнь всей верхушке Люцернов.</p><p>— Я могу сначала выслушать аргументы тех других? </p><p>— Вот видишь, — шкатулка с браслетами проклятого стояла между легкой броней и украшениями, Дориан достал ее и испытующе посмотрел на Андерса. — Это только на пару дней. Если ты мне доверяешь, сделай хотя бы это: надень браслеты.</p><p>— Да ты издеваешься, за кого ты меня принимаешь, хотелось бы знать? И чего стоят все разговоры о любви? — Андерс порывисто натянул на запястья браслеты, настроение Дориана отражалось в его взгляде, несмотря на спокойствие лица и нежную улыбку. Павус был и оставался магистром и приказать, чтобы браслеты надели силой, он вполне мог. И проверять Андерс не собирался, если стражи скрутят его, пока Дориан блокирует силу своим заклинанием, это уничтожит даже возможность их примирения. </p><p>— Я принимаю тебя за человека, способного ради благой цели поддержать мятеж и более того, уничтожить возможность компромисса. Ты не тевинтерец, и аргументы сторон не твое дело. Я не хочу тебя видеть в компании главарей мятежников, на совет тебя просто не пустят. Это моя страна, в своей взрывай, что хочешь. В Тевинтере сиди дома и жди моего возвращения. — Дориан любил этого человека, со всей его биографией любил, с его сдерживаемой сегодня злостью, но не собирался рисковать. Люцерны, их постепенный план и благо Тевинтера сейчас важнее. Андерс надел браслеты, и Дориан выдохнул. — Спасибо, аматус.</p><p>— Провались ты к демонам, — Андерс вспыхнул и быстрым шагом рванулся к холлу, чтобы лоб в лоб столкнуться с Мэйварис. — Надеюсь, вы довольны? Подавляйте слабейших, лижите задницу вашему Архонту, в общем, магистры Тевинтера — в любой ситуации магистры Тевинтера. Передайте Дориану, что я бы предпочел не видеть его, пока на мне эти штуки, а потом пусть просто... </p><p>— О, он прекрасно вас слышит, — упреки от любовника самое вдохновляющее и как раз то, что нужно в это утро, но Мэй предпочла промолчать, встретившись взглядом с Дорианом. </p><p>— Отлично, — угрожать, что надерет Дориану зад, Андерс не собирался, хотел бы, но не собирался.</p><p>— Пойдем Мэй, нас ждут. Андерс, я все расскажу, когда вернусь. И сниму браслеты, — Дориан вздохнул и подал подруге руку. Лиам уже маячил за спиной, увешанный оружием, его свойство знать обо всем всегда поражало. — Нас ждут, пойдем. </p><p>Эта поездка в карете казалась кривым отражением вечерней поездки, Дориан смотрел на Верхний квартал. Виллы альтусов еще мирно спали, только редкие рабы мотались по своим делам. Солнце золотило своим светом стены, придавая богатому кварталу сходство с Золотым Городом, как его лирически описывали поэты. Стоило ли удивляться, что сопрати смотрят с завистью на квартал магистров, как те — на Град у престола Создателя. Мэйварис тоже ехала молча, не пыталась воодушевить или напомнить о долге перед Люцернами и их идеологии. Даже обычно имеющий собственное мнение обо всем Лиам помалкивал. Они не представляли, что происходит. Ближе к площади перед Сенатом слышался шум, а ближе к дворцу экипаж уже едва двигался, только за оцеплением из стражников ускорились. Мэйварис выглядывала сквозь занавески, пытаясь понять настроение сопорати, количество людей с полным вооружением не казалось угрожающим.</p><p>— Магистр, — дверь распахнулась, и раб в дворцовой униформе склонился перед господами. </p><p>— Пойдем, Мэй, — Дориан подал подруге руку и не оглядываясь повел под защиту дворцовых стен. — Квинт приедет сюда? Надо предупредить, чтобы его пропустили.</p><p>— Мальчик, — Мэйварис щелкнула пальцами, — ты слышал, передай начальнику охраны.</p><p>— Напиши записку, — остановился Дориан, в отличие от своих столичных друзей, как жить в укрепленном лагере знал не понаслышке. Он сам послал бы мальчика с неподтвержденной личной печатью приказом или просьбой очень далеко. — А лучше найдем во дворце отвечающего за пропуска человека. </p><p>В большом зале заседаний во дворце собрались самые влиятельные магистры. Места меньше, чем в Магистериуме, потому в зал впускали исключительно тех, кого пригласил лично Архонт. Люцернов он ждал, его личный писчий встречал Дориана и Меэйварис у входа в зал, чтобы сразу провести к правителю.</p><p>— Вы довольны, господа? — Радонис вместо трона сегодня выбрал стул с высокой спинкой, разве что сидел немногим выше там, где обычно сидели его главные советники, принимавшие многочисленных посыльных со всех концов империи. </p><p>— Не понимаю, о чем вы, — Мейварис присела в глубоком поклоне, а Дориан склонился и обольстительно улыбнулся архонту, ожидая ответа.</p><p>— О нашем последнем разговоре. Плебс чувствует себя ущемленным. Их главы опасаются приходить во дворец, а магистры согласны выходить к ним только в сопровождении большого количества охраны, что раздражает людей, — Радонис обвел холодным взглядом зал. Прикажи им убивать, и количество крови позволит открыть врата в тень, но он не собирался войти в историю кровавым тираном. — Вы взяли с собой разработки ваших законов? Мои юристы их просмотрят, уберут недопустимые пункты и согласуют голосование.</p><p>— Когда подобные волнения случились при Архонте Веспасиане, стены в Минратосе можно было красить кровью, — ворчливо заметил Гней Даван, подозрительно уставившись на Павуса, он поинтересовался: — Ваш раб-варвар, помогавший магистру Элиоту в плебейских кварталах, не находится ли сейчас с мятежниками?</p><p>— Если вы о целителе, то он в моем городском доме. Этим утром я видел его в постели, — небрежно отмахнулся как от чего-то несущественного Дориан. В Магистериуме достаточно доброжелателей, языки которых сделали бы Андерса соучастником, просто за попытку помочь больным в это время, особенно, если начнутся столкновения. — Несколько покушений на Люцернов вынудили его заниматься моими делами, а магистру Элиоту справляться с менее умелыми помощниками. </p><p>— А ваши ученики? — Магистр Даван не собирался так просто слезать с мальчишки, ему придется ответить за своих людей и любовь к сопорати. </p><p>— Надеюсь, с ними все в порядке, я не успел справиться, — старик раздражал и надеялся нанести удар по репутации, но единственный, кто мог бы навредить, сидел под замком, и Дориан мог высокомерно улыбаться Давану. — Я полагаю, никто в здравом уме не считает, что простецы делились своими планами с магами. </p><p>— Некоторые ваши ученики способны, самое большее, зажечь спичку, и то, если она пропитана чем-то горючим. Не уверен, что они могут считаться магами.</p><p>— Достаточно! — Радониса и самого раздражали высокомерные магистры-консерваторы, некоторые считали себя почти равными Архонту и смели говорить, не дослушав. — Если можешь пойти в толпу и выйти, не настроив против себя немагических граждан и не оставив за собой трупы и кровь, говори, Гней. Если нет, замолчи. Мне необходимо обсудить с магистром Павусом его миссию.</p><p>— И отправить кота в мясную лавку.</p><p>— Я спросил, готов ли ты отправиться к народу и узнать их пожелания?</p><p>— Прикажи собрать стражников, и верный Архонту Магистрериум сомкнется и сотрет недовольных с лица империи, — Гней вздернул упрямый подбородок.</p><p>— Сопорати тоже граждане Тевинтера, хуже того, большинство солдат в армии — сопорати, — спокойно заметила Мэйварис. — Если мы уничтожим легион, который еще не проявил себя как мятежный, а только смешался с толпой, то как будем надеяться на верность армии на наших границах?</p><p>— Архонт, я пойду один со своим телохранителем. После эпидемии Люцерны популярны в бедных районах, не думаю, что мне угрожает опасность, — Дориан надеялся, что Мэй пропихнет как можно больше законов в пакет, который должен успокоить сопорати. Они не вырабатывали никакого плана, так как знали слишком мало о том, что происходит, зато хорошо знали друг друга. — Пока я просто спрошу, чего они хотят и постараюсь удержать от любых действий. Что-то еще?</p><p>— Ты снимаешь слова с моего языка, Дориан, и становишься все больше похожим на Геларда. Тот был выдающимся дипломатом, вижу в тебе его талант, — Радонис перестал сжимать посох, которым хотелось стукнуть высокомерного старого идиота Давана. — Вернись, и мы будем знать, что обсуждать. Пока плебеи шумят лишь о том, что их бросили и они голодают. Это жалобы, но не требования. Найди тех, кто готов представлять сопорати и узнай, что заставит их разойтись. </p><p>— Ваше слово, Архонт, — кивнул Дориан. — Мне отправиться прямо сейчас, или сначала мы просмотрим проекты законов? Я бы хотел опираться на что-то в своих обещаниях.</p><p>— Пока можешь обещать раздачу бесплатного хлеба, праздник и мою милость. Иди, магистр Павус, и будь достойным сыном империи и своего отца. — Люцерны хотели слишком много, и Радонис не собирался уступать больше, чем продиктует необходимость и здравый смысл. Гуманизм — не лучшая политика для Архонта, иначе любой магистр сочтет возможным тявкать на власть. </p><p>— Убийства уже были? — Мэй видела взгляды знакомых, альтусы не слыли трусами, но предпочитали осторожность. Возможно, Радонис одновременно преследовал несколько целей: сохранить верных союзников, узнать требования сопорати, а в случае неудачи обезглавить самую оппозиционную фракцию.</p><p>— Погибло четверо магов, один знатной фамилии, — ответила из-за плеча дяди Ливилла. </p><p>— Иной ночью погибает и больше людей, если бы не Андерс, к жертвам добавился бы и молодой Вультур, — смерти Дориана мало смутили. — Воспользоваться волнениями, чтобы убрать врага — чистый и красивый способ. Постараюсь не задерживаться, если можно, приготовьте мне завтрак к возвращению, утром у меня обычно нет аппетита, но после прогулки появится. </p><p>— Мы позавтракаем вместе, магистр, — улыбнулся Радонис, демонстрируя благосклонность. Он искренне был благодарен мальчишке Павусу, тот оправдывал ожидания и свою репутацию. Радонис вручил ему свою верительную грамоту, печати на ее футляре говорили больше, чем содержание. — Тогда ты все мне расскажешь. Помни, мне не нужна кровь.</p><p>— А мятежный легион? — не унимался магистр Далан. — Я бы возродил децимацию ради такого случая, отдавая каждого десятого демонам. Чтобы даже обученные убивать сопорати не думали, что сильнее магов.</p><p>— Я постараюсь найти их командиров, — проигнорировал и слова Гнея, и одобрительные выкрики магистров Дориан. — Пока мы имеем только громкое возмущение людей, которым страшно. </p><p>Архонт отпустил его благословляющим жестом, и Дориан ушел, оставив за спиной разговоры. Мэй отстоит их мнение, не так много магистров удостоилось приглашения на совет Архонта. Самым знатным и сильным предстояло решить судьбу империи: качнется маятник в сторону ужесточения магической тирании, или империя поддержит всех своих граждан. Лиам появился за спиной Дориана из тени, он приколол знак Павусов на пояс, хотя обычно предпочитал не демонстрировать его и растворяться в толпе. Преторианцы, личная стража правителя, привыкли замечать знаки Архонта, но городская стража заточена на порядок. Дориан раздвинул их, пользуясь грамотой, как посохом. Посох небрежно висел за спиной, играя на солнце кристаллами навершия. Его приветствовали вполне дружелюбно, Павуса любили в народе.</p><p>— Как нам найти между этих людей тех, с кем говорить? — тихо спросил Лиам.</p><p>— Чтоб я знал, — Дориан милостиво улыбнулся, толпа выкрикивала его имя и благодарила, нападать не пытались. Без малейшего противодействия он двигался среди расступающихся людей под приветственные крики, чтобы подняться на ступеньки Имперской библиотеки. — Сегодня я приветствую граждан Тевинтера от имени Архонта. Архонт Радонис готов выслушать народ.</p><p>— Маги бросили нас умирать! Воды, чистой воды во все районы Минратоса! Пусть платят достойно! Нет достаточного количества лечебниц! </p><p>— Рабы отнимают работу! Дети голодают! Никаких привилегий против иноземцев! Пока солдаты воюют, их родственники умирают!</p><p>— Нам самим не достает рабов! Слишком высоки цены на простые вещи! Налоги убивают мастеров, работающих без рабов! Ростовщики задирают проценты, загоняя в рабство свободных граждан! </p><p>— Мы голодаем! И умираем!</p><p>— Мы умираем от голода и болезней!</p><p>— Мы умираем или выбираем рабство!</p><p>Дориан поднял вверх руку с верительной грамотой Архонта:</p><p>— Я слышу вас, но не могу говорить со всеми одновременно. Архонт обещает раздачу хлеба и празднества. Он не гневается на граждан, мы все дети Тевинтера.</p><p>— Что архонт говорит о Восьмом легионе? — Мужчина с явной военной выправкой хмуро смотрел на лощеного магистра. — Я берег покой империи и рисковал жизнью в схватках с кунари, а тем временем моя жена и оба сына умерли от хвори, потому что архонт ложил свой величественный член на проблемы сопорати. </p><p>— Я думаю, таких, как вы, достаточно во всех легионах. И военное братство не должно вечно оглядываться, опасаясь за свою семью больше, чем за свою жизнь и честь Тевинтера, — о солдатах Павус всегда думал меньше всего, они были где-то там, на границе, за сферой его интересов. — Как я понимаю, вы поддерживаете то, чего ходят все граждане?</p><p>— И хочу избежать наказания. Легионеры рассредоточены между людьми. Передайте Архонту, что мы не допустим насилия ни с одной из сторон. </p><p>— Как вас зовут? — Дориан спустился на пару ступеней и подал руку солдату.</p><p>— Ульпиан, — мужчина сжал руку, надеясь показать изнеженному альтусу, что думает о нем. Но ответное рукопожатие было хваткой человека, умеющего не только играться с палочкой, но и проломить посохом голову. — Я отвечаю за своих людей, а можете ли вы хоть что-то обещать, кроме праздников и милостыни, магистр Павус? Вы хороший человек, но вы пришли как посредник или как слово и воля Архонта?</p><p>— Архонт использует своих подданных — это право, данное им Магистериумом, голосами магистров и волей Создателя. </p><p>— Вы выступите за нас или за них, магистр Павус? — с нажимом повторил Ульпиан. Толпа за его спиной замерла, ожидая ответа своего любимого магистра.</p><p>— Люцерны давно выбрали путь посредничества. Я не стану вас обнадеживать, но пришел я как посредник. Архонт не желает проливать кровь или воевать со своим народом, все граждане Тевинтера имеют право на защиту правителя. — Вот и первый предводитель, Ульпиана Дориан запомнил. </p><p>— А остальные магистры хотят нашей крови? — Глазастая эльфийка могла выглядеть испуганно, но ее голос прозвучал над толпой, как удар хлыста, вынудив народ вспомнить о недовольстве. </p><p>— Магистры знают, что они не есть государство. Тем, кто забывает об этом, придется принимать существующую реальность, — на эту девочку Дориан тоже решил обратить внимание, она стояла, уперев в бока маленькие кулачки, и Ульпиан рядом с ней казался не столь опасным. После Сэры и Бриалы он не недооценивал милых эльфиек.</p><p>— Значит, сейчас дворец решает поступить, как Архонт Веспасиан. Или послушать Люцернов, которые замарали подол дорогой мантии в грязи и теперь думают, что понимают народ, — не унималась эльфийка. </p><p>Шум в толпе усиливался, Лиам настороженно осматривал ближайших к ступенькам плебеев. К Ульпиану подошли двое, тянувшие за собой остроухого с бешеными глазами. Люди опять всколыхнулись, кто-то возмущался самоуправством солдат, а другие готовы были вломить эльфу за попытку покушения на любимого магистра. Дориан переглянулся с Лиамом, пора переходить к конкретике и закругляться. Если девчонка продолжит говорить, то только накрутит волнующуюся толпу.</p><p>— Мое предложение! — возвысил голос Дориан. — Я вернусь за три часа до захода солнца. Выберите тех, кто будет говорить от имени немагических граждан, чтобы мы могли сформулировать требования. Если нужен человек, который поможет свести желания в конкретные...</p><p>— Не надо, юристы не маги, и они с нами.</p><p>На этого мужчину Дориан и внимания не обратил, он стоял и молча наблюдал за ним и толпой, но его тихий голос и интонации говорили об изрядном опыте в ораторском искусстве и умении управлять. Кажется, Дориан видел его в Сенате в Публиканиуме, среди представителей ремесленных коллегий. </p><p>— Мы будем готовы к завтрашнему дню, — мужчина переглянулся с Ульпианом. — Удержите Архонта Радониса от резких действий. Мы тоже за величие Тевинтера, магистр Павус, и мы будем говорить с вами. </p><p>— Тогда мы встретимся утром или в обед? </p><p>— Пришлете ко мне вашего парня, — Ульпиан ткнул пальцем в Лиама. — Вам не придется ждать, а людям принимать скоропалительных решений, спеша к назначенному времени. Расступитесь, дайте дорогу магистру Павусу.</p><p>— Подождите, Ульпиан, а маги из вашего легиона? — прежде чем уйти, Павус хотел прикинуть, чего ожидать, и кто из магов уже выступил на стороне народа.</p><p>— Вы имеете в виду высшее командование и целителей, которые ушли вперед, или лаэтанов, чьи родственники умирают так же, как и наши?</p><p>— Понятно, — Павус мягко улыбнулся, старшие офицеры не стали бы оставлять своих солдат без присмотра, если бы не одобряли их действий. Но пока они предпочли держаться в стороне от конфликта. </p><p>Неспешно двигаясь и рассматривая собравшиеся лица, пока еще озаренные надеждой, Дориан возвращался к оцеплению стражи. У входа в дворец он достал из рукава шелковый платок, промокнул выступившие от напряжения капли пота. В холл Дориан уже вошел, улыбаясь и обмахиваясь платочком. В большом зале его ждали и засыпали вопросами раньше, чем Архонт успел сказать хоть слово:</p><p>— Дайте мне разведенного охлажденного вина. Так рано и уже жара, — Дориан скривил свой аристократический нос и поджал губы. — К тому же этот плебс ужасно воняет. </p><p>— Я обещал завтрак магистру, — с недостойной поспешностью Радонис поднялся на встречу молодому Павусу. Главы фракций Магистериума успели своими спорами довести Архонта до высочайшей царственной мигрени. — Приглашаю составить мне компанию и заодно выслушаю отчет. </p><p>— Благодарю, — с Мэйварис Дориан успел только переглянуться. Квинт за ее спиной старался держать лицо, Тулий сейчас как раз вошел бы в азарт.</p><p>Завтрак накрыли в малой столовой дворца, Дориан так и не нагулял аппетита, но сказать, что не может выбрать ничего на свой вкус, не смог бы. За стол Архонта можно спокойно усадить собравшихся магистров. Драконы, украшающие стены, висели, раскрыв крылья, словно сторожили и могли в любой момент ожить и спикировать на врага империи. </p><p>— Рассказывай, мальчик. Вы, Люцерны, в этой ситуации можете играть на своей популярности, я бы предположил, что волнения ваших рук дело, — Радонис тер виски, не обращая внимания на слуг, суетящихся, накладывая его любимые устрицы. — Твои маги сидят в лечебнице. Элиот написал, что они все пока предпочитают не покидать ее стен. Никто не знает, как простецы отреагируют на магов.</p><p>— Спасибо, я беспокоился о своих людях, — указав на сваренное в вине яйцо, Дориан добавил на тарелку маринованного розового угря. — Да, определенно, для фракции удачное время.</p><p>— В то же время вам пришлось раскрыть карты, и я скажу тебе, что при моей жизни некоторые вещи вы не протащите, даже если взбунтуются все рабы Тевинтера. </p><p>— Архонт, я не претендую на лавры Маферата и, уж избавь Создатель, на роль Андрасте, — отмахнулся Дориан, он понимал, что некоторые идеи Люцернов слишком революционны. Ему самому понадобилось время, чтобы принять и оценить полет мысли Мэйварис и Марка. Но в любом случае для воплощения всего желаемого не хватит одной человеческой жизни, даже жизни мага. — Мы договорились, что сопорати выставят несколько человек для оглашения требований, чтобы не говорить с толпой. Завтра вечером я пошлю к ним Лиама. Как я понимаю, солдат возглавляет Ульпиан, он пока говорил за всех. Также в толпе мелькнуло знакомое лицо, я видел его в Публикануме, так что ожидать наивности не приходится.</p><p>— Но народу понравилось обещание раздачи хлеба и празднества? — В один раз волнения закончились вознесением на пьедестал рабыни, во второй кроме тысяч и тысяч граждан погибло слишком много магов. Радонис понимал, что маги смертны и в своей самоуверенности могут понести большие потери, особенно против регулярной и закаленной в боях армии. Легионы очень сильно изменили позиции сил, а империя изменилась со времен упоминаемого Веспасиана. </p><p>— Да, простой народ рад щедрости Архонта, но они хотят достойной жизни, а не временной милости.</p><p>— Ульпиан один из опционов восьмого легиона, скорее всего, я помню его, — аппетита Радониса не могло испортить ничего, даже перспектива гражданской войны. И все же хотелось сохранять стабильность, свысока поглядывая на истощенных войнами, борьбой с Корифеем и восставшими магами соседей. — Что будут делать солдаты?</p><p>— Пока Ульпиан обещал, что они не допустят беспорядков, чтобы толпа не провоцировала преторианцев и застрявших в бедных районах магов. Но также они готовы выступить на защиты народа, если вы прикажете наступать.</p><p>Радонис задумался, но не надолго. Вопросов у него хватало, Дориан выложил все свои наблюдения, щедро сдобренные его собственными мыслями. Благодарность Архонта выражалась исключительно в том, что он был мягче, чем в первую встречу. Впрочем, просителем сегодня Дориан не выступал, это его популярность нужна правителю. Советники Радониса прервали их завтрак, так как накал страстей грозил перерасти в магическое противостояние. Магистры могли уничтожить лучших своих представителей, не дожидаясь реакции разъяренной толпы. Так что Архонт призвал лидеров фракций к спокойствию, угрожая, льстя и требуя вменяемых результатов по подготовке возможных уступок. Глава личной стражи Архонта и начальник шпионов увели Радониса, оставив магистров спорить над предложениями Люцернов. Дориан крайне неохотно участвовал в прениях. И сочувствующие фракции Магистериума, и оппоненты исходили из уверенности в том, что Люцерны путем интриг смогли создать ситуацию, чтобы продвинуть свои законы. Архонт Радонис взял на обсуждение предложения Люцернов как законы, написанные альтусами, а значит, учитывающими состояние и пожелания магической аристократии, даже с большими смягчениями для народа. Но настоящие требования появятся позже и опять вызовут те же споры. </p><p>Домой Дориан попал не так уж поздно, — Варин предложил разойтись и обдумать все предложения и предположения, — но выжатым как лимон. Мэй и Квинт ушли к Тулию, а в спальне Дориана ждал только Лигий, мгновенно подскочивший, чтобы помочь хозяину раздеться и проводить в купальни. </p><p>— Вам накрыть ужин в атрии? </p><p>— Да, госпожа Телани, полагаю, присоединится, и господин Тулий тоже сможет. — Об Андерсе Дориан не спрашивал, если бы тот сбежал, охрана бы уже доложила, а от споров он устал. — Пригласи в купальню господина Иттрия, ему не помешает расслабиться. Я хочу массаж и вина.</p><p>— Будет сделано, господин.</p><p>Лигий бесшумно выскользнул, и Дориан, не оборачиваясь, устало поинтересовался: </p><p>— Что еще? </p><p>— Андерс большую часть дня провел с господином Тулием. Они прогулялись в саду и вернулись в дом. Никаких попыток к побегу, ничего такого, что можно было бы принять за попытку к побегу, — Лиам присел на бортик бассейна, у хозяина отличные реакции, правда, обычно он не начинал разговор, а сначала пытался запустить молнией. </p><p>— Хочешь, присоединяйся, — вздохнул и вытянулся в горячей воде Дориан. — Как думаешь, нас попытаются убить или наоборот начнут оберегать?</p><p>— Ну, соглядатаев вокруг виллы увеличилось, так что убийцам будет сложнее, — на своем уровне Лиам успевал следить за господином, за коллегами и с некоторыми пообщаться. По общему впечатлению, собравшиеся предпочитали бы сохранять магистра Павуса, чтобы не переводить народные волнения в непредвиденное русло полноценного восстания. — Тайная служба архонта точно будет присматривать и охранять вашу нынче довольно ценную жизнь. </p><p>— Какая-то польза от популярности.</p><p>— Это пока в заведенной толпе не нашлось фанатика, который захочет вас убить только потому, что магистр Павус проклятый маг, — расслабляющий бассейн соблазнял, и Лиам поддался. А вот пить он не собирался. — Я бы предложил по-тихому убрать ту ушастую девицу, она слишком подпитывает недовольство толпы. </p><p>— А вот для этого со мной ходишь ты, — Дориан усмехнулся, девица беспокоила и его, но мужчина из Публиканиума и Ульпиан должны бы нейтрализовать ее влияние. — Смерть девушки, если она успела примелькаться, может вызвать недовольство толпы. Ты контактируешь с коллегами из дворца? Я хочу знать, если какой-то подобный ход появится в их головах. </p><p>— Я не только предупрежу, но и донесу до их сведения ваше мнение. </p><p>— Фертон Цексус собирался разделить со мной завтрак, так что мнениями мы с ним обменяемся.</p><p>— С кем ты собираешься обмениваться мнением, магистр Павус, — Квинт вошел, обмахиваясь пачкой бумаг. — Мэйварис просила сначала советоваться с нами. </p><p>— Архонт приказал сообщать ему, Фертон завтра будет угрожать, чтобы я советовался с ним. Вы составьте список, с кем мне стоит общаться в эти дни, — раздражение, накопившееся за день, Дориан выплеснул на Квинта и почти не стыдился этого. Парень из богатой семьи возвысившихся лаэтанов, попавший в центр политических дрязг только из-за болезни Марка, будет учить его жить и плести политические интриги. — А то как же я смогу выдавить из себя хоть одно слово, если меня специально не обучат?</p><p>— Прошу прощения, Дориан, если формулировка тебя обидела, — Квинт тоже опустился в бассейн, одежду он оставил в терпидарии. Очень вовремя симпатичная девица принесла вино и разлила по бокалам. — Мэйварис беспокоится, что на тебя много свалилось.</p><p>— Ее не слишком это беспокоило, когда она призвала меня возглавлять Люцернов, — глоток доброго вина всегда приходится кстати, Дориан прикрыл глаза и откинулся на бортик. </p><p>— Тогда события не развивались с такой скоростью, — спокойно заметил Квинт. </p><p>— Тем более, — с нажимом ответил Дориан, — если уж меня втолкнули в центр событий, то придется полагаться на мое мнение, мое видение и мои слова. </p><p>— Еще раз прости, я не хотел оскорбить тебя.</p><p>— Во мне говорит усталость, прости, — раздражал Дориана не Квинт, Андерс в непонятном настроении не показывался на глаза. И можно было сделать вывод, что он все еще злится. </p><p>Купальни и массаж снимали усталость, уж непривычный к долгим заседаниям Квинт точно посвежел. Дориан переглядывался с Лиамом, но долг гостеприимства вынуждал терпеть компанию, вместо того, чтобы выспросить, чем Терренс успел с тем поделиться. На ужин тоже поднимались вместе, у накрытого стола ждали довольная Мэй и обеспокоенный Марк. Тулий уже вполне мог подниматься, лежал он достаточно долго, чтобы восстановиться, да и зелья Андерса значительно сильнее привычных. Теперь ему показано расхаживаться, больше гулять, и в иное время для них с Мэй наступил бы романтичный период. </p><p>Главк как обычно обменивался любезностями с магистрессой Телани и Тулием. Дориан сел напротив них. Квинт выбрал сторону поближе к Марку, чтобы при необходимости слушать его советы, а тому не приходилось слишком возвышать голос. Лиам привычно растворился в темноте.</p><p>— Мэй мне рассказала, что мы на коне, — улыбнулся Марк. — Я должен присутствовать. </p><p>— Меня интересует, на каких юристов могут опираться недовольные сопорати? — вдруг пришло в голову Дориану. — Лаэрта, сообщи Андерсу, что мы ужинаем, и можешь быть свободна. Главк, пусть нас не тревожат, проследи.</p><p>— Я не всех знаю, — Квинт задумался. — Вернее, знаю тех, кто работает с магами. </p><p>— Если нас все равно подозревают в заговоре, хотелось бы предвидеть требования. А лучше подкорректировать ближе к тому, на что условно согласны магистры и архонт. </p><p>— Ты хочешь плести заговор против власти? — удивленно вскинула брови Мэйварис, обычно они соблюдали максимальную осторожность. Люцерны, несмотря на оппозиционность, оставалась Магистерской фракцией в первую очередь. </p><p>— Ни в коем случае, я вообще не собираюсь ничего об этом знать. И тебе, Мэй, не советую, — Дориан положил себе на тарелку большой сочащийся кровью кусок мяса и добавил тушеных в вине овощей. — Но у нас достаточно представителей в Публиканиуме, думаю, они могут знать тех, кто возглавит волнения.</p><p>— Простите, я задержался, — Андерс осмотрелся, можно было сесть напротив нового помощника Павуса, всем видом показывая свое недовольство. </p><p>— Ничего, при гостеприимстве Дориана сложно остаться голодным, — Мейварис приветливо кивнула.</p><p>— Конечно, — склонившись возле любовника, Андерс выбрал одну из бутылок на столе. — Вы вроде предпочитаете темное из Каринуса по вечерам, господин магистр? Я налью?</p><p>— Будь так любезен, — удивленно поднял брови Дориан, испытав некоторое облегчение. — Как прошел день?</p><p>— У меня есть пациент в этом доме, а также рекомендованная вами, мой господин, библиотека, — Андерс едва сдерживал улыбку, ради удивленного вида Дориана стоило выйти к столу. Тот, конечно, держал лицо, но выражение глаз бесценное. — Я нижайше попрошу позволения снять браслеты, чтобы я мог подпитать жизненные силы господина Тулия. Ему не помешает. </p><p>— Конечно, после ужина, — согласился Дориан. — Марк, нам правда не хватает тебя. Не обижайся, Квинт. </p><p>— Неужели вам перестали удаваться пламенные речи? — Марк смутно помнил, как магистр Павус говорил с ним во время «воскрешения». Он давно уважал магистра за множество талантов, к уважению теперь добавилась не менее искренняя благодарность. Но, несмотря на все, не подшутить над Павусом, чтобы разрядить повисшую напряженную атмосферу, Марк не мог. — Кроме умения украшать любое пространство, которым вы всегда так гордились, красноречие, вроде бы, ваша сильная сторона. </p><p>— Ну, Архонт Радонис не поддается моему убийственному обаянию. Проще говорить с толпой, чем с ним, — недоверчиво покосившись на сидевшего достаточно близко Андерса, Дориан облегченно улыбнулся. — Но нельзя не признать, что на совещании я прекрасен. </p><p>— Как глава фракции, как оратор, как маг, что вы имеете ввиду, магистр? — лукаво поинтересовался Андерс. Он почти весь день провел с Марком Тулием, узнал о Люцернах много такого, о чем не догадывался. И вот Тулий рассказывал о Дориане совсем иначе, чем Терренс, Павус-магистр открывался личностью более великой, чем мог представить Андерс. Он привык видеть в Дориане мужчину несомненно умного, слишком красивого, сильного мага, но не политика. Впрочем, с политиками в жизни Андерса как-то не сложилось, худо-бедно к ним можно было отнести Героя Ферелдена, а вот Хоук всегда больше интересовался личным, чем общественным. Но и Защитника Киркволла, и Героя Ферелдена обстоятельства заставляли заниматься общественными делами, а магистр Павус пришел к Люцернам отстаивать свои идеи. </p><p>— Просто прекрасен, — веско обронил Дориан и потянул в рот кусок мяса, аппетит просыпался, оказалось, он демонски проголодался за этот день.</p><p>— Вот это верно, — Мэй не успела выслушать доклад своих шпионов о выступлении Дориана перед толпой. — Все же жалею, что не слышала твою жаркую речь на площади.</p><p>— Жалкую, ты хотела сказать. Я смог только выиграть время, — мясо удалось отлично, Дориан отдал ему должное, апельсиновая подливка и вымоченный в роме изюм придавали божественный вкус. — И скорее для сопорати, чем для нас. Они настроены решительно.</p><p>— Позвольте поухаживать за вами, господин магистр, паштет изумителен, — Андерс положил кусочек ароматного паштета на мягкий хлеб. Лиссипа сегодня особенно старалась, слуг не выпускали из дома, но все они пребывали в уверенности, что магистр Павус шел защищать их близких, а не благополучие магов. Марк страдал, что не может сопровождать Павуса и Мэй, но уверял, что Дориан только кажется несдержанным и легкомысленным, а для врагов у него приготовлено совсем другое лицо. </p><p>— О, вкусно, — Дориан откусил большой кусок, почти касаясь губами пальцев любовника. Его игру он понять не мог, но предпочел подыграть и не выяснять отношений на людях. — Будь добр, долей мне вина.</p><p>— Конечно, мой господин. </p><p>— Это не чересчур? — не выдержала Мэйварис, ворковали они и раньше, но это подобострастие Андерса заставляло подозревать, что он что-то замышляет. — Квинт гость, но не чужак.</p><p>— Господин указал мне мое место, я лишь принял к сведению его слова, — опустив взгляд в пол, заметил Андерс, посмеиваясь внутри. Свою ошибку он успел понять и принять к сведению, но Дориана тоже не помешает проучить. Правда, в отличие от магистра Телани, Дориан, похоже, получал исключительное удовольствие от процесса. — Я же правильно вас понял, магистр Павус?</p><p>— Разве я могу упрекать тебя в излишней внимательности, — Дориан потянул себе браслеты, освобождая магию Андерса. — Может, займешься Марком. И, Марк, говори мне ты, будь так любезен.</p><p>— Мы отойдем, — в этот раз сила не была скована так надолго, чтобы Андерс испытал эйфорию, зато намеки он понимал отлично. Что-то Дориан хочет сказать без лишних ушей, и считает лишними именно его уши. — Позволь помочь подняться, Марк. Обещаю, сил хватит интриговать хоть до полуночи, но только языками, без активных действий.</p><p>Стоило Андерсу с Марком в охапке скрыться, Дориан склонился над столом: </p><p>— Сейчас меня беспокоят Люцерны из сопорати. За последний год многие немаги присоединились к нам. Мы должны как-то корректировать их действия. Они не смогут игнорировать события. Но если войдут в актив тех, кто будет вести переговоры, то подозрения в том, что волнения результат нашего заговора, начнут обретать реальные доказательства. </p><p>— Высосанные из пальца!</p><p>— Ну, я не выпускаю из дома Андерса, так как имел неосторожность открыто представить его своим любовником, а он слишком связан с лечебницей Угольного квартала. Сегодня я не одному магистру ответил, что место раба-любовника в постели, там он и находится. Но я не отвечу за всех наших людей, — Дориан настойчиво постучал по столу. — А считается, что должен. </p><p>— Но они могут быть полезны, если будут направлять переговорщиков, чтобы их требования хоть немного совпадали с вектором наших инициатив. Ты говорил это минуту назад, — допущен до обсуждений Квинт не впервые, но за них обычно говорил Тулий. — Разве так не проще будет договориться?</p><p>— Квинт, ничего более глупого не слышала, нам нельзя настолько прямо связываться с протестующими. Пока магистр Павус ведет переговоры, всего лишь как самый популярный магистр Тевинтера, пока у него есть доверие Архонта.</p><p>— Если наше положение дрогнет, то верх возьмут консерваторы, которые требуют действовать, как действовал архонт Веспасиан.</p><p>— И когда он расправился с возмущенным народом, дома в Минратосе можно было красить кровью, — закончил мысль Павуса Иттрий. </p><p>— Попробуйте собрать известных Люцернов не-магов дома у тебя Квинт или у Дельфины, — Дориан хотел бы влиять на волнения и убрать языкастую остроухую девчонку, но предпочел более осторожную интригу. — Тех, кто не засвечен как Люцерн, координируйте, но пусть они не лезут в актив.</p><p>— Дориан, ты же не думаешь... — Мэйварис уважала этих людей, решившихся бороться с системой, добиваясь хоть каких-то благ. Сопорати в сущности делали то, что и она, только собравшись вместе и более решительно.</p><p>— Уверен. Тех, кто будет вести переговоры от имени сопорати, Радонис в живых не оставит. Вписать себя на страницы истории кровавым тираном как Веспасиан, он не хочет, тем более вмешалась армия. Но те, кто решатся на разговор, умрут сразу или в течении года, — в настроении Архонта Дориан не сомневался, более того, его пугала эта мысль, но он поступил бы так же. </p><p>Вернувшиеся Андерс с Марком застали компанию в скверном и задумчивом настроении. Завидев их, Дориан резко поднялся, оставляя гостей одних. Иттрий и Тулий имеют больше связей с сопорати, а Мэй достаточно умела в интригах. Теперь Дориан собирался заняться своими людьми, застрявшими в лечебнице. Им не стоило покидать ее стен, или же наоборот их следовало вывести. Оказав ответное доверие, Дориан собирался спросить совета господина Цексуса. О его озабоченности донесут Архонту, но для двора следовало выглядеть посредником, а не соучастником. </p><p>— Ты нас бросаешь? — Мэй хотела говорить и спорить, но Дориан слишком уверен в своей правоте, и его слова звучали пугающе. </p><p>— Хочу выспаться, для разговора с Фертоном Цексусом нужна свежая голова. Не сомневаюсь, что он явится пораньше, надеясь застать меня сонным и уязвимым, — Дориан ухмыльнулся, его сибаритские привычки и дурная слава сейчас играли ему на руку. И слава Создателю, дела северных дикарей и Инквизиции Тевинтер мало интересовали. — Доброй ночи.</p><p>— Подожди, — без Дориана играть в лебезящего постельного раба Андерсу не представлялось интересным, да и он явно лишний в этой компании. Вообще-то утром, еще до разговора с Марком, Андерс собирался вернуться в свою старую комнату, но сейчас устремился за Дорианом.</p><p>— Я не хочу спорить. Устал от споров, прений, возражений и подозрений. Хочешь считать, что я тебя не уважаю и не люблю, считай на здоровье, — Дориан сбросил домашнюю мантию, оставаясь в безрукавке. Слуги все остались внизу, кроме Лиама и Терренса, раздеваться приходилось самому. — Я попытаюсь доказать обратное, когда все закончится. </p><p>— Я пришел не спорить, — словно сдаваясь, Андерс поднял руки, демонстрируя браслеты проклятого, успел натянуть их, пока бежал за любовником. — Ты мог бы просто все мне объяснить.</p><p>— В двух словах? Когда внизу ждала карета архонта? — старался сдерживать раздражение Дориан. — Человеку, обещавшему быть тылом, защищать, ничего не понимать в том, что я делаю и верить, что я знаю как правильно?</p><p>— Ты прав, аматус, я обещал, но оказался слишком слаб, — Андерс помог Дориану раздеться и присел на постель рядом. — Я хочу попросить прощения, но и ты был неправ.</p><p>— Я уже сказал, что не хочу спорить.</p><p>— Я и не спорю, но ты тоже был неправ. Вернее, в общем, может, и прав, но твои слова... — любоваться Дорианом Андерсу не надоедало, но сегодня хотелось запустить ему в голову чем-то тяжелым. — Ты говорил со мной, как с рабом и с глупцом.</p><p>— Потому что ты пытался с наскока влезть в политику Тевинтера, а мне надо было обезопасить все одновременно — и свою страну, и свою репутацию, Люцернов и тебя, — Дориан готов заплатить, чтобы этот день закончился, но вынудить Андерса замолчать не представлялось возможным. Нет, его всегда можно заткнуть поцелуем или членом, но настроения совсем не было. — Тевинтер не должны охватить восстания, как остальной Тедас. Меня не должны заподозрить в заговоре, иначе убийства перестанут быть настолько ленивыми и бездарными. Если за дело возьмется тайная служба, жизнь перестанет быть такой уж приятной. Ты не имеешь ни малейшего представления о моей стране, ее обычаях, ее политике, о том, как принимаются законы и какие есть традиции, но решил что-то там послушать и разобраться. Я сейчас пытаюсь вырулить из создавшейся ситуации, и мне нужен отдых. </p><p>— Ты не справедлив, — Андерс тоже мог вспылить, только понимание, сколько на себя взвалил Дориан, вынуждало его помалкивать. Не иначе сама Андрасте помогла ему спасти Марка Туллия, хоть кто-то знающий мог спокойно говорить сегодня. — Я же попросил прощения. Если тебе нужен Терренс, я даю слово чести, что не выйду из дома. </p><p>— Это было бы кстати, — проворчал Дориан, Андерс сбросил одежду и лег рядом, притягивая его к себе. — Если обещаешь не вмешиваться и оставаться тут...</p><p>— Я уже сказал, что даю слово чести. </p><p>— Верни мне браслеты и защищай наш дом, — Дориан позвал проклятое украшение и поцеловал любовника. </p><p>— Выставь Тулию хорошую бутылку, любовь моя, — швырнув надоевшие браслеты на стол, Андерс начал мягко плести заклинание, расслабляющее, но не дурманящее сознание. — Он много мне рассказал. И рассказчик из него лучше, чем из тебя. </p><p>— Марк Туллий славится умением формулировать кратко и точно, а речи толкает не хуже меня, ему не хватает только харизмы. Но язык у него подвешен ловко, если бы не Люцерны, он бы греб деньги лопатой одной адвокатской практико-ой, — зевок Дориан подавить не смог, хотя для него еще слишком рано, чтобы спать. — Ты наложил на меня чары?</p><p>— И разбужу с рассветом, и позабочусь, чтобы ты был бодр и успел накраситься. </p><p>— Кстати, Фертон любит и мужчин, и женщин, так что накраситься надо бы. Если поднимешься раньше, скажи Лигию, чтобы нашел мне мантию пособлазнительней, — Дориан вжался в любовника. — Цексус крепкий орешек, ничем не стоит пренебрегать.</p><p>— Ничем, — Андерс гладил Дориана по плечам, прислушиваясь к его спокойному дыханию. </p><p>Разговор в столовой напоминал скорее воркование старых любовников. Фертона Дориан знал плохо, тот закончил обучение куда раньше, чем Павус отметился в Круге Минратоса. Угрожал Ферт весьма деликатно, в ответ Дориан мягко замечал, что его влияние можно использовать по-разному, что гасит пламя, то может и зажечь. Вывести магов дома Павуса из района бедняков Фертон взялся в обмен на своего человека, сопровождающего Дориана вместе с Лиамом. Второй охранник магистра, даже не маг, не должен вызвать возмущение толпы, а начальник Тайной службы получит свои глаза.</p><p>— Хотите присматривать за мной? Позвольте не поверить, что на стороне сопорати мало ваших людей. </p><p>— Ну, Люцернов-то там не меньше, — парировал Цексус, полночи малый совет решал судьбу магистра Павуса. Сейчас тот полезен, и с помощью его любимых сопорати можно нагнуть особо зарвавшихся магистров, мешавших Архонту. </p><p>— Значит, волнения могут быть плодом наших совместных усилий. Если разговоры о сопорати в рядах Люцернов будут возноситься слишком высоко, — Дориан отхлебнул ароматный чай и откинулся на спинку стула, — я тихо-тихо начну шептать, что ослабление магистров больше всего на руку нашему правителю.</p><p>— Это расшатает устои Тевинтера.</p><p>— А мы стремимся совсем к другому, надеюсь, оба.</p><p>— Главное, к этому стремится Архонт Радонис. Ваших людей мы не увидим, — настоятельно посоветовал Фертон.</p><p>— Не заметите или не хотите видеть? — потянувшись за пирогом, Дориан не сводил взгляда с оппонента. — Рекомендую попробовать кассату, моя кухарка волшебно делает десерты. </p><p>— Магистр Павус, вы же умный человек, — Фертон советовался с Варином на счет Павуса, беднягу разрывало между верностью Архонту и чувствами к бывшему. Полезного тот сказал мало, но заверял, что несмотря на разногласия, Павусу важно процветание Тевинтера. — Благодарю, кассата пропитана ликером? </p><p>— Конечно, это делает и вкус, и утро неповторимым. А Люцерны в большинстве своем на вилле магистрессы Писциум. Мы собирали фракцию, а когда начались волнения, люди предпочли воспользоваться гостеприимством Дельфины, — Дориан надеялся, что когда Цексус возьмется проверять его слова, они уже станут правдой. — Отдельные Люцерны наверняка есть среди протестующих, но они скорее исключение.</p><p>— Согласен, сладости моя слабость, — от работы тоже можно получать удовольствие, Фертон пил чай, острый привкус фруктового ликера таял на языке. А пикироваться с Павусом по-своему интересно. — Это хорошая новость для Люцернов. </p><p>— Какая новость хороша? Доброе утро, магистры, — Андерс спустился в столовую в небрежно наброшенной мантии, сережки поблескивали в утреннем солнце, когда он встряхивал головой. И надо признать, внимание обоих тевинтерцев приятно грело самолюбие. — Надеюсь, новость о том, что Дориан останется сегодня дома. Из-за этих волнений я не могу работать, а дни ваших магистерских заседаний не выношу. Что у нас сегодня на завтрак?</p><p>— Ваш любовник раб? — поинтересовался Фертон. О ферелденце говорили разное, точно известно, что во время эпидемии, подтолкнувшей к волнениям, он находился в эпицентре событий. </p><p>— Да, знакомьтесь, Это Андерс, а наш гость...</p><p>— Фертон Цексус, цепной пес Архонта, — подвинув стул ближе к Дориану, Андерс присел и хмыкнул, прежде чем потянуть в рот кусок ароматной свежей булки. Прожевав, он добавил: — Ты говорил о нем вчера.</p><p>— Но не называл цепным псом, — Дориан не узнавал этого Андерса, кажется, он пялился на любовника с таким же удивлением, как и Фертон. Медальон Павусов Андерс надел на голое тело, он лежал на широкой груди, вызывающе крича о статусе раба. </p><p>— Ну, простите, — пожал плечами Андерс, позволяя мантии немного сползти. Он поправил волосы, в которых играло солнце и золотая пудра. Да, жизнь с Павусом и Лигий в помощниках могли обучить новым фокусам кого угодно. — Я рос в круге, и представители власти всегда воспринимались врагами. </p><p>— Потому маги и восстали, но ваш хозяин и сам представитель власти, — легкомысленный и красивый, Цексусу такие мужчины по вкусу. Павус слишком изысканный, а вульгарная внешность его дикаря привлекает взгляд мимо воли. — Вы об этом не думали? </p><p>— Хм... — Андерсу подали приборы, он макнул оладий в сироп и поймал языком стекающую каплю. При этом на магистра тайных дел посмотрел задумчиво и недоуменно. — Вообще-то нет. Я знал, что в Тевинтере правят маги, внезапно оказалось, что быть магом не дает статуса по умолчанию. </p><p>— Ну, извини, до сих пор мне казалось, что ты не в обиде, — рассмеялся Дориан, у Фертона только что слюни не текли на золотисто-медового, лениво-развратного Андерса. </p><p>— Маг имеет право стать гражданином спустя несколько лет. — Не секрет, что Павус сделал почти всех рабов своего дома либертати, но ферелденского дикаря и Цексус оставил бы личным рабом. — Если конечно, прибудет в Тевинтер свободным.</p><p>— Я прибыл в цепях, — Андерс картинно вскинул руки. — Представляете, кандалы, ошейник, хорошо еще, не выставили голым на рынке. Ваши пираты не гостеприимны.</p><p>— Ну, магистр Павус достаточно гостеприимен, — Фертон слишком ярко представил золотоволосого сильного мужчину обнаженным и в кандалах. И он понимал, что сболтнул лишнего о гражданстве для магов. </p><p>— Я целитель, магистр Цексус, — Андерс нагнулся к гостю и громко зашептал: — для этого нужен талант, не умения, не упорство, только склонность и дар. Если бы я лечил за деньги, за сколько лет смог бы заработать на такой дом и такой стол? К тому же, магистр Павус красив. А вы знали, что в Кругах Ферелдена, например, запрещались отношения, чтобы магов рождалось как можно меньше. Думаете, здоровые молодые мужчины все рисковали ради встреч с женщинами?</p><p>— Милый, ты слишком много говоришь, — Дориан дернул любовника за волнистые светлые пряди, вынуждая сесть ровно. — Простите, господин Цексус. </p><p>— Ничего, обычно говорят, что красивым женщинам можно простить все, но таким мужчинам тоже, — ох, этот жест Павуса задевал самые чувствительные струны, Фертон понимающе ухмыльнулся. Целители — своеобразный народ, даже в Тевинтере они всегда держали нейтралитет или были преданы правителю. Сложно судить человека, сбежавшего из тюрем-кругов, прошедшего через войну и плен, и теперь наслаждающегося роскошью одного из самых богатых домов Тевинтера и компанией изысканного магистра. — И спасибо за высокую оценку, но я не магистр. </p><p>— О, простите, я с позволения господина занимаюсь тем, чем привык, и не слишком вникаю в ваши обычаи. Наверное, зря, — между разговором Андерс надламывал оладьи, макал их поочередно в сироп и апельсиновый джем и с аппетитом ел, облизывая пальцы. — Я, кстати, не помешал вам? </p><p>— Нет, мы с господином Фертоном успели обо всем поговорить. </p><p>— И мне уже пора, — Фертон поднялся и подал руку Павусу, обменявшись с ним крепким рукопожатием. Ферелденец отлично знал свое место, он даже не дернулся, только улыбнулся уголками губ. — Хорошего дня, магистр Павус, Андерс.</p><p>— До встречи, — Дориан поднялся проводить гостя. — Думаю, после переговоров будет, что обсудить. </p><p>— Обязательно. Не прощаюсь.</p><p>— Хорошего дня, господин Цексус, — помахал Андерс. — Не слишком задерживайте моего господина. </p><p>— Постараюсь, — результатами разговора Фертон остался доволен: Павус мог интриговать и, конечно, интриговал, но соглашался сотрудничать. А его любовник слишком болтлив и красив, чтобы участвовать в серьезной игре. Возможно, его и использовали втемную, но сейчас он не бегал и не исцелял в толпе именем своего господина, а сидел на вилле. И слова Андерса подтверждали донесения шпионов. </p><p>Проводив гостя в холл, Дориан вернулся к Андерсу и удивленно на него воззрился. Тот уже нормально взял столовые приборы и уплетал омлет с дикими лисичками. </p><p>— Что это было, аматус? — Дориан остановился позади Андерса, поглаживая его по шее. Спектакль понравился не только Цексусу, отыгранную любовником сучку хотелось трахнуть немедленно. — Ты решил привлечь больше внимания Тайной службы?</p><p>— Тебе не понравилось? — засмеялся Андерс, божественный Павус явно не злился, и беспокоиться не о чем.</p><p>— Очень понравилось.</p><p>Дориан убрал тарелку перед Андерсом, потянул его вверх и просто нагнул над столом. Мешающийся стул он оттолкнул ногой и задрал тонкую мантию. Надеть штаны Андерс не удосужился, пожертвовав скромностью ради эффектности. Но дальше этого он заходить не собирался:</p><p>— Эй, стоп. Мы можем перейти в спальню? Подожди!</p><p>— Нет, я хочу тебя прямо здесь, — Дориан настойчиво раздвинул ягодицы Андерса, если тот и бывал нижним, то настолько давно, что принимать во внимание это не стоило. Желание отдаться Дориана посещало чаще, но сегодня он просто не мог себе отказать. — Лигий, подай мне смазку! </p><p>— Остановись, я не хочу, — Андерс рванулся так, что золотая пыльца посыпалась с его волос, словно он гигантская бабочка. Но Дориан на самом деле куда сильнее, чем казался, и в такой позе удерживал его довольно легко. — Дориан, демоны тебя захвати, ты же слышишь меня.</p><p>— Да, — стоя между раздвинутых ног любовника, Дориан гладил его доступный, открытый ласкам анус. Тело Андерса не отпиралось настолько, насколько он возмущался. Даже слюны хватило, чтобы палец вошел в узкую дырку и двигался там без особенного сопротивления. — Ты не хочешь меня?</p><p>— Ох, трусики Андрасте, я не хочу трахаться разложенным на столе перед всеми твоими слугами, — все же жизнь в Тевинтере развращала, Андерс возбуждался. После Карла его никто не трахал, но во властной настойчивости Дориана было что-то такое завораживающее, чему не хотелось сопротивляться. </p><p>— Главное, что ты хочешь меня.</p><p>Молча появился Лигий и подал смазку, также тихо он исчез с глаз. Продолжая прижимать Андерса к столу, Дориан щедро смазал его задницу. Он прижался членом и двигался медленно, позволяя Андерсу привыкнуть к вторжению. </p><p>— Дориан, мне хорошо, — Андерс вздохнул и расслабился, нравилась тянущая боль в заднице, крепко связанная с удовольствием, нравилась сжимающая шею рука, даже как край стола врезался в живот нравилось — все вместе не позволяло унестись в блаженство, а удерживало тут, с аматусом. Дориан жестко держал его, но трахал осторожно, словно невинного мальчика. Настолько желанным Андерс себя не ощущал ни с кем, возможно, остальные отношения были слишком давно, и воспоминания о них меркли по сравнению с живым и страстным Дорианом.</p><p>Желание схватить и отыметь посещало Дориана крайне редко, но Андерс сегодня так вертел задницей, что сам холодный главшпион чуть не соблазнился. И сучку, которую он умудрился показать, Дориан хотел больше, чем отдаться. Все показное сопротивление только разжигало желание. Подмахивать Андерс начал не сразу, но чем дольше член растягивал его задницу, тем громче он стонал и толкался навстречу Дориану. Слуги замерли в задних комнатах, и тишину на первом этаже нарушали только стоны любовников, эхом отдававшиеся под высокими потолками столовой.</p><p>— Аматус, ты так развратен, хоть за деньги предлагай.</p><p>— Да уж, — Андерс и так старался выглядеть вульгарно, а стоя, выпятив задницу, с мантией, задранной на талию, точно мог составить достойную конкуренцию в любом публичном доме. </p><p>— Так тебе заплатить? — целуя и покусывая шею аматуса, Дориан ворковал ему на ухо. — Давай я отсосу тебе, или...</p><p>— Знаешь, не хочу, — кончить Андерс не смог, и не из-за неловкости Дориана как любовника. Просто расслабиться ему проще в спальне, но и разочарования он не испытывал. Андерс поднялся, не обращая внимания на саднящие ощущения в заднице, обнял Дориана и не выпускал. — Мне хорошо с тобой, оргазм не оргазм, иногда это так непринципиально. </p><p>— Я не согласен, — Дориан уютно прижался и оперся на Андерса. — Ты не любишь быть нижним?</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, а это все надо еще повторить в более комфортном месте, — поцеловав Дориана, Андерс улыбнулся. — Я за тщательную проверку.</p><p>— Хорошо, — вернул поцелуй Дориан. — Мне пора бежать. </p><p>— Начинаю понимать твое отношение к клинике Элиота, — заметил Андерс, нехотя отпуская любовника. Сидеть дома под охраной, без сил и со строгим запретом хозяина гораздо проще, чем не вмешиваться, потому что обещал. Слава Андрасте, оставался Марк, у которого можно выспросить, до чего договорились люцерны между собой и чего стоит ожидать. </p><p>Дориан опять вернулся на виллу почти ночью. Он спорил, льстил и уговаривал сначала магистров, жаждущих крови, потом совет сопорати. Злобная мелкая эльфийка Гелария с площади оказалась главой коллегии вышивальщиц, и она не собиралась уступать ни по одному вопросу, голос разума не проникал в ее ушастую голову. Коллегию портных и ткачей представлял Мумий, сопорати из старой минратосской семьи. Но главенствовал над всеми Липид, тот мужчина, что разговаривал с Дорианом на площади. Он представлял коллегию каменщиков, всего собралось десять человек активного совета бедных районов, но эта троица обещала принести самые большие неприятности. Дориан не мог уступать, места для маневра ему почти не оставили. Ульпиан присутствовал на совете, как его легион в городе, но не вмешивался. Одного из присутствующих юристов Дориан знал как сопорати, симпатизирующего Люцернам, успел он присоединиться или нет, но он точно не помогал. Оба телохранителя маячили недалеко, они не прятались, Лиам был собранней чем обычно, готовый защищать Дориана от своего непрошенного «коллеги» в первую очередь. </p><p>— Архонт Радонис желает разрешить дело мирно.</p><p>— Вы говорили это миллион раз, магистр Павус, — вспыхнула Гелария, вскакивая и не обращая внимания на останавливающих ее соратников. — Потом вы перемежаете угрозы с лестью. Но наши дети мрут от голода, потому что другой добренький магистр решил шить дешевую одежду и использовал для этого рабов. И знаете, да, это намного дешевле, но люди Мумия не могут шить бесплатно. А мои девочки, которые становятся полуслепыми уже к пятидесяти, может, они должны работать бесплатно? </p><p>— Именно об этом мы и пытаемся договориться, чтобы хотя бы государственные заказы шли исключительно свободным гражданам. Но Архонт не может вынудить магистров освободить всех рабов, иначе сметут и его, и вас.</p><p>— У Архонта есть преторианцы, — заметил Мумий, ткачи еще держались, но у портных дела шли все хуже. Люди неплохо отзывались о господине Павусе, но он оставался слишком магистром, далеким от их простых потребностей. — Хотите сказать, он боится разозлить Магистериум?</p><p>— А у магистров есть магия крови и огромные запасы жертв. Если не удастся договориться, правление архонта Веспасиана будет вспоминаться как время мирное и исключительно стабильное, — Дориан уже в открытую, игнорируя приставленного шпиона, пытался объяснить упрямым идиотам, что как бы они ни давили, есть черта, за которую Радонис не перейдет. — Просто соберите ваши требования, или давайте я помогу вам сформулировать. Архонт готов идти навстречу гражданам Тевинтера, но не до той степени, чтобы потерять поддержку альтусов и богатых лаэтанов. </p><p>Коллегия вышивальщиц занимала небольшой домик недалеко от центра, брать заказы лучше там, где ходят богатые дамы, а не в нищих кварталах. На уют милой светлой гостиной Дориану было ровным счетом наплевать, он мог бы разговаривать где угодно, хоть на площади. Но другие главы коллегий предпочли сделать тут условный штаб, и Гелария чувствовала себя хозяйкой:</p><p>— Значит, маги важнее, а мы тут пыль под их сапогами. Почему бы просто не обратить всех в рабство?</p><p>— Успокойтесь, Гелария, магистр Павус сейчас говорит о реальности, а не о моральной стороне вопроса, — Липид уже вошел в конфликт с альтусами, когда отказался обучать мастерству рабов. Это не спасло их от конкуренции, зато накалило отношения. С другой стороны, их коллегия все еще достаточно богата, если нужен был мост, который не рухнет, то за него лучше хорошо платить. — Мы не желаем, чтобы маги диктовали нам лучшие, на их взгляд, условия. Но Магистр Павус говорит дело, надо собраться. Мы не можем слишком долго испытывать терпение Архонта. </p><p>Сопорати так же не могли договориться, как и магистры. Уставший биться головой о стену Дориан вышел на улицу и оперся о стену, его телохранители выскользнули следом. Ульпиан встал рядом:</p><p>— Вы не курите, магистр? </p><p>— Только травку, вроде бы сегодня не лучшее время, — вздохнул Дориан, вообще присутствие легиона здорово меняло расклад сил. Странность состояла в том, что в основу тевинтерского войска заложена дисциплина, это вбивалось в каждого солдата и уж лучше всех это понимало их начальство. — Ульпиан, как ваш легат посмотрит на ваше участие в волнениях? </p><p>— Легион не участвует. Мы всего лишь находимся в городе во время волнений, — широко улыбнулся Ульпиан. Павус подтверждал слухи о себе, разве что умудрялся лучше держать себя в руках, выплескивая горячий нрав только в пламенных успокаивающих людей речах. — Даже вы этому свидетель, магистр. </p><p>— Я не нахожусь тут постоянно, но то, что знаю — подтвержу, — кивнул Павус. — Как думаете, нам ожидать хоть каких-то формулировок по требованиям? </p><p>— Я не намерен менять свою позицию и подталкивать их, — к курению Ульпиан пристрастился на границе, он затянулся сигаретой. — Вам не помешает дым?</p><p>— Нет, не помешает. Даже если они выдадут сегодня список требований. Еще несколько дней мы будем торговаться, прежде чем дойдем до какой-то финальной точки, — Павус рассказывал Ульпиану, отлично понимая, что его слова будут донесены до актива. — Я пока вернусь во дворец. И, если это подтолкнет глав коллегий, принесу предложения от Архонта и магистериума. </p><p>— Вас проводить? — Ульпиан вытянулся во весь свой рост перед магистром.</p><p>— Нет, я не боюсь своих сограждан, — прощаться с активом восставших Дориан не собирался, все равно придется возвращаться. — Вернусь, когда пообедаю.</p><p>— Можем зайти в любую таверну. </p><p>— Простите, Ульпиан, — извиняющееся улыбнулся Дориан, — но я предпочитаю более утонченную кухню. Я вообще предпочел бы сейчас валяться с любовником и ждать ужина от моей кухарки. </p><p>Выведя из-под удара своих Люцернов, Дориан потерял возможность манипулировать главами коллегий. А те не могли договориться, то вписывая преференции исключительно под свою коллегию, то требуя от магистров нереальных уступок. Во дворце Дориан пошел прямо к Цексусу, в кабинет начальника тайной службы он заказал сырную тарелку и фруктов. </p><p>— Магистр Павус, может, вы захватили еще и вина? — Фертон удивленно воззрился на магистра. </p><p>— Сделайте мне или найдите первую версию законодательных проектов, чтобы от них мы могли делать уступки в сторону утвержденной версии, — подцепив очищенную грушу и кусок сыра с плесенью, Дориан уселся в удобное кресло у шкафа с книгами. Он пришел не как проситель, так что усаживаться с другой стороны стола, давая Фертону иллюзию превосходства, не собирался. — Плебс не способен даже сформулировать своих требований. У них все останавливается на уровне дай, дай, дай. Так что вручите им предложение от двора, пусть хоть от чего-то отталкиваются. </p><p>— Но не разозлит ли сопорати этот документ? Помнится, вы обозвали его никчемной иллюзией реформ. </p><p>— Пусть злятся, но хотя бы будут представлять, в каком направлении двигаться. А мы оставим Архонту место для уступок, и он милостиво снизойдет к требованиям немагических граждан Тевинтера, — сыр вполне недурен, но Дориан проголодался, к тому же не видел нужды задерживаться тут дольше. — И пусть ваш парень отнесет документы совету коллегий. Я не мальчик бегать с бумагами, а он уже засветился как мой телохранитель. </p><p>— Как скажете, магистр, не смею вас задерживать, — Фертон поднялся, спросить хотелось о рабе Павуса, успел ли тот отодрать его утром для вдохновения. Но профессионал взял верх, и он уточнил о бумагах. — Желаете ли вы просмотреть документ перед тем, как мы передадим его сопорати? Вы знаете потенциальный окончательный вариант и слышали их пожелания. </p><p>— Да, принесите мне на виллу. У Архонта получилось склонить магистров к голосованию?</p><p>— Как ваш страстный блондин? — усмехнулся по-акульи Фертон, почти на всех в империи он мог найти компромат, если бы постарался. Так что некоторые магистры стали намного сговорчивее. </p><p>— Прекрасно, в постели он безотказен, если только удается вытащить его из трущоб. Он вас впечатлил?</p><p>— Если бы я хоть в малейшей мере питал надежду, то просил бы предупредить, когда вы решите его продать или освободить. Но, увы, я понимаю его ценность, — о пожелании Павуса Фертон доложил Архонту, и прежде чем магистр уйдет, хотелось бы получить указания на его счет. Вот и приходилось тянуть время и беседовать о постельном рабе. — Я успокою вас, если скажу, что сегодня он не покидал виллу?</p><p>— Успокоите. Многие ферелденцы принимали участие в восстании магов, и он не из тех, кто спокойно стоит в стороне, — что Цексус чего-то ждет, Дориан понял сразу и не собирался его нервировать. Если главный шпион желает обсудить Андерса — это достаточно нейтральная тема. — Не то чтобы я не доверял, но предпочел усилить охрану.</p><p>— Разумно. Он меня впечатлил, хорош.</p><p>— Вообще-то вас планировал впечатлить я, но ввалился Андерс и...</p><p>— Я понял, — Фертон рассмеялся, обаянию Павуса он тоже поддавался, но блондин это чудо какое-то. — Если вам нужна будет от меня услуга, пришлите его на пару ночей. </p><p>— Подумаю, — от вопроса о магистериуме Цексус ушел, Дориан сжал зубы, но постарался улыбнуться, надеясь, что его эмоции шпион спишет на ревность. Если не удастся протянуть изменения через магистериум, то утвержденное через дворец архонта вышибут одним щелчком из обязательного к исполнению.</p><p>Наконец Фертон получил свой знак, и Дориан беспрепятственно покинул его кабинет. Прежде чем вернуться, он оправился к магистрессе Писциум, от основного соглядатая удалось отделаться, от двух, которых он не должен был видеть, тоже. Иллюзии не самая сильная сторона Дориана, но для того, чтобы уйти от хвоста, хватило. С Люцернами из сопорати следовало поговорить. И вращающийся между дворцом и бедными кварталами Дориан легко мог успокоить и ввести в курс происходящего. А заодно предупредить Дельфину, чтобы усилила охрану, никто не должен ни попасть на ее виллу, ни тем более покинуть ее незаметно. </p><p>Терренс присматривал за дворцовой площадью, чтобы третий «телохранитель» Павуса непременно застал его дома. Дом Дельфины Дориан покинул относительно довольным. А при подъезде к своей вилле он отправил Лиама вперед, отвлечь внимание наблюдающих за домом соглядатаев. Тайный магический вход открывался только для Павусов, такая мягкая версия магии крови. Надо признать, что не все предки были столь щепетильны, как последние поколения. </p><p>В беседке в парке Марк и Андерс играли в шахматы. Андерс проигрывал, легкий магический флер указывал на то, что он пытался жульничать. А слишком довольное лицо Марка отвечало, что ни разу это не поможет, даже если маг умагичит половину фигур с доски. </p><p>— Рад видеть тебя в добром здравии, Марк, — Дориан поприветствовал Туллия издалека, а Андерс оглянулся на его голос. — Аматус, я надеюсь, ты играл не на мои деньги?</p><p>— Скажи спасибо, что я раб и не имею права на имущество, — отмахнулся Андерс, в азартных играх он слишком увлекался, потому проигрывал. Так, во всяком случае, считал Варрик, а он сам думал, что сейчас слишком счастлив в любви, чтобы ему везло в играх. — Мне как всегда не везет.</p><p>— Дориан, объясни ему, что в шахматах главное тонкий расчет, а не везение, — присмотревшись к Павусу, Маркус добавил:— И не только в шахматах. Что-то случилось?</p><p>— Случилось то, что ничего не происходит, — вздохнул Дориан. — Завтра Радонис прикажет меня казнить как провокатора, или мы начнем о чем-то договариваться.</p><p>— Что ты натворил? — Именно сейчас слабость выводила Туллия из себя как никогда ранее. Вокруг творится такое, а ему приходится выслушивать только версии, причем личные версии, и из разрозненных показаний составлять общую картину. — Кайтесь, магистр Павус, придумаем, как распутать этот узел.</p><p>— Мне уйти? — помня о вчерашнем маневре, Андерс не собирался требовать немедленного доверия. Да и в заговорах иногда лучше оставаться неведающим. Он и сам умолчал о взрыве, хотя Хоук считался его другом. </p><p>— Нет, это не столь важно. Вместе с господином Цексусом мы отправили простецам, которые номинально возглавили волнения, предложение от Архонта и Магистериума. Надеюсь, что хотя бы теперь нам будет, о чем говорить.</p><p>— Не окончательную версию, надеюсь? — Марк не сомневался, что Мэй ничего не знала об этом плане.</p><p>— За дурака меня держишь? — рассмеялся Дориан и прижался к Андерсу. Положив голову ему на плечо, Дориан переставил ферзя и довольно ухмыльнулся. — Ты в плохом положении, аматус, попробуем поправить. Мэй вернулась?</p><p>— Приезжала днем, сказала, что будет сегодня позже, — вообще-то Мэй занималась его переездом, но говорить об этом Туллий не хотел. В столице волнения, их лидер в центре событий, Архонт прислушивается к Люцернам, а они отвлекаются на личную жизнь. </p><p>— Тогда я успею воспользоваться купальней и подремать. </p><p>— Я помогу Марку вернуться в свою комнату и присоединюсь к тебе, — забыв об игре, Андерс сжал руку любовника и поцеловал его пальцы. </p><p>— Идите, — отмахнулся Марк Туллий, счастье и его сделало чувствительным к чужим эмоциям. — Пришлите ко мне слугу. </p><p>Сегодня Дориан просто опустился в большую ванну рядом со спальней. Андерс крутился рядом и мешал Лигию, а в конце концов просто отобрал у того мыло и мочалку, чтобы самому вымыть любовника, а эльфа отправил приводить в порядок одежду. </p><p>— Значит, ты не сердишься? — утром Дориан перегнул палку и опасался, что был слишком настойчив. </p><p>— Нет, но в тот момент ты застал меня врасплох. </p><p>— Как твоя задница? — Повторить Дориан определенно собирался, Андерс, оказывается, мог быть до чрезвычайности возбуждающим и покорным, если хотел. </p><p>— Не беспокойся, любовь моя, в юности я давал чаще. И уж с чем нет проблем, так это с регенерацией, — Андерс смутился, глупо после представления, которое он устроил, вести себя как жеманная девственница. Да и об их отношениях с магистром Павусом в этом доме мог не знать только слепой или глухой. — Думай о ваших делах, а не обо мне. </p><p>Даже если бы Дориан и предпочел думать о заднице Андерса, то посыльный от Цексуса быстро перевел его мысли в рабочее русло. А следом за ним, как и следовало ожидать, появилась злющая Мэйварис. Она влетела в спальню и схватила развалившегося на постели Дориана за ухо:</p><p>— Будьте любезны объясниться сейчас же, магистр Павус! — Мэй решительно не понимала, что происходит. Ее люди доложили, что условия, переданные из дворца, мягко говоря, абсолютно неприемлемые. И совет сопорати, и остальные простецы приходят в ярость. </p><p>— Ты об этом? — Дориан быстро сунул подруге бумаги, чтобы она отцепилась от уха. — Это послужило отправной точкой в случае с магистрами, послужит еще раз.</p><p>— Ты понимаешь, что натворил? Должно было пройти мирно, но люди считают предложение низкой подачкой. А Радонис приказал запереть во дворце весь цвет магического Тевинтера, не считая тех, кто успел уйти в одно время с тобой.</p><p>— То есть всех, кто хотел с ним спорить и не уступал. Что происходит на площади?</p><p>— Люди собираются туда с факелами, легионеры стоят между ними и преторианцами, — Дориан играл в свою игру, и Мэйварис нравилось это куда меньше, чем когда он просто следовал ее советам, импровизируя на ходу. </p><p>— Эффектно, должно быть, — задумчиво протянул Дориан, — можем подняться на башню у ворот, может, что-то рассмотрим?</p><p>— И что ты хочешь увидеть? — если бы не Андерс и не застывший у дверей Маркус, Мэй треснула бы Павуса связкой законов, чтобы донести до его красивой головы, что она думает о его легкомыслии.</p><p>— Хочу увидеть, достаточно ли много огней, чтобы впечатлить магистров, — весело вскочил с кровати Дориан. — Одно дело — возносить архонта Весспасиана, другое — видеть глазами, насколько это непросто. Особенно, если легионы на стороне сопорати. </p><p>— Мы идем смотреть на огни? — перед внутренним взором Андерса промелькнуло другое зарево. Отчего-то в районе сердца словно вонзилась раскаленная спица, напоминающая о невинных жертвах, это Дориан пока не полностью осознавал всех последствий. — Не против, если я воздержусь? </p><p>— Я тоже не пойду, — хмуро отрезала Мэйварис. — Мы будем сидеть с Марком и думать, как вывернуться и успокоить людей. </p><p>— Не занимайся глупостями, дорогая. Теперь у сопорати та же база для требований, с которой работали мы и другие магистры, — Дориан не понимал, почему до Мэй никак не доходит гениальность его идеи. — Шли теперь своих людей, пусть советуют нашим милым друзьям, что делать с предложениями. Нас не будут подозревать, потому что это архонт послал сопорати базу, с которой можно работать. </p><p>— Ты паршивец! — Мэй все же стукнула Дориана бумагами и порывисто поцеловала в щеку. Ученик как-то незаметно вырос и смог превзойти учителя. </p><p>— Я провожу тебя, а Терренс организует прикрытие. Некоторые двери на вилле может открыть только кровный Павус. И они весьма кстати неприметные.</p><p>В следующие дни началась та работа, которую Дориан ждал. Он спорил до хрипоты, и взбешенную Гелларию телохранители оттаскивали от него по очереди. В толпе ругали магистров и Архонта, приходилось говорить о силе, государстве и милости правителя, обещая, что уступки будут, как только они смогут договориться. После споров в домике коллегии вышивальщиц, голос Дориана звучал с приятной слуху хрипотцой, сорваться и дать петуха он не мог физически. Во дворце тишины добивались только благодаря чарам, но стоило им ослабевать, и ропот толпы достигал слуха магистров. Люди Ульпиана отлавливали в толпе провокаторов и запирали их в коллегии каменщиков, там нашелся самый крепкий из доступных подвалов. И третьего дня Радонис вынудил магистров голосовать малым Великим Магистериумом. Это использовалось в крайне редком случае, но главы фракций имели право голосовать за всю фракцию, какой бы большой она ни была. Кроме изменений в законы Тевинтера, внесенных люцернами, Липид-каменщик требовал, чтобы эдил от магистров дублировался эдилом от сопорати. А Публиканиум, нижний круг Магистрериума, перестал быть данью традиций, а принимал прямое участие в законотворении. Конечно, голоса не станут считаться так, как голоса магистров, но последний пункт внезапно не вызвал особых протестов. Кажется, членов Публиканиума все рассчитывали покупать намного дешевле, чем голоса верхней палаты.</p><p>Когда на площади появился сам Архонт, сопорати склонились перед ним в едином порыве. Холодный, как покрытая льдом скала Радонис умел говорить, и его любовь к своему народу могла сравниться только с длительностью истории и величием Тевинтера. Он ронял слова, словно булыжники на мостовую, веские и тяжелые, они еще долго отдавались эхом в сердцах. А с завтрашнего дня объявляли празднования в честь избрания новых эдилов из членов Публиканума.</p><p>— Спасибо, магистр Павус. Вы здорово помогли, — Липид стоял позади Павуса, и тому пришлось оглянуться, чтобы упереться взглядом в протянутую руку. </p><p>— Бегите, Липид, даже если вас выберут эдилом, бегите, — пожимать руку каменщику на глазах половины шпионов Дориану не очень хотелось, но обижать хорошего мужика тоже. — Если я хоть что-то понимаю в этой жизни, до конца года все, кто возглавлял волнения, уйдут из этого мира за завесу.</p><p>— Но оно того стоило, магистр, — широко ухмыльнулся, оскалив плохие зубы Липид. — Оно того стоило. </p><p>— Прошу прощения, магистр Павус, — эльф в цветах правителя решился обратить на себя внимание магистра. — Архонт Радонис вызывает вас к себе, господин. </p><p>— Сейчас подойду. </p><p>— Мне приказано проводить вас, — пискнул эльф, делая большие глаза.</p><p>— Интересно, как вас наградят за услугу? — Липид не понимал этого магистра, хотел бы больше таких, но все равно не понимал. — Вам что-то грозит?</p><p>— Надеюсь, только со стороны магистров, если подключится Архонт, это уже станет хлопотно, — небрежно махнул расшитым надушенным платком Дориан. Он сегодня выбрал светло-серое с серебром, и мантия походила на волшебный доспех. Найти его в толпе не составляло труда.</p><p>— Магистр Павус, мы выходим сегодня, — Ульпиан подошел к сверкающему господину. — Мое почтение, рад, что имел честь познакомиться с вами.</p><p>— Надеюсь, ваше начальство не устроит вам разнос, — этот человек сделал для общего спокойствия чуть ли не больше, чем сам Павус. — В случае проблем пишите, думаю, удастся вам помочь. Племянник моей матери легат, он не откажет мне в услуге. </p><p>— Спасибо, магистр, но два легиона просто встали передохнуть. Конечно, в Минратосе солдаты загуляли, пришлось потратить время, чтобы собрать всех. Понимаете, легионеры не бросают своих, даже если те застряли в публичном доме. </p><p>— Конечно, понимаю.</p><p>— Магистр Павус, прошу прощения, — эльф возвысил голос. — Архонт ожидает. </p><p>— Прошу прощения, нельзя заставлять правителя ждать.</p><p>Народ почтительно расступался, преторианцы все еще стояли вокруг дворца, но уже не мешали проходить. Толпу разгоняло не столько их собственное желание расходиться, сколько подготовка к празднику. Выстраивались чучела в виде драконов для эффектного сжигания ночью, готовились подставки под огромные бочки, а рядом купцы и трактирщики уже спорили за право поставить свои лавки ближе к центральной площади. Никому не хотелось, чтобы на них наступили или сверху упало что-то тяжелое и уложило в постель до конца празнеств. </p><p>При дворе тоже стало меньше народа. Магистры разъехались по виллам, увозя своих шпионов, телохранителей и приближенных советников. В дальней части дворца Дориан был давно, еще в детстве, когда отец служил советником Архонта. Но тогда его мало интересовало величие империи, больше статуи драконов, до сих пор украшающие помещение. В кабинет правителя шкодливого мальчишку не пускали, так что он не сразу сообразил, куда попал. Что-то среднее между библиотечным и малым тронным залом, разве что стол стоял вместо тронного постамента. Радонис же вообще сидел у открытого окна и смотрел на суету внизу.</p><p>— Архонт, — Дориан склонился у стула правителя. — Вы желали меня видеть.</p><p>— Желал, — Радонис уставился своими холодными глазами на молодого Павуса. — Присаживайся, мальчик. Отец мог бы тобой гордиться, но коль его нет в живых, гордиться буду я.</p><p>— Спасибо, — ожидать от правителя можно что угодно, и Дориан ждал. Слуги приволокли большой удобный табурет, чтобы он мог присесть. — Счастлив, если удалось пригодиться Вам и Тевинтеру.</p><p>— Да, а теперь я хочу, чтобы ты исчез из Минратоса. Прогуляйся в Каринус, а еще лучше навести друзей за границей. Люцернам ближайшее время не нужен сильный глава, хватит и прекрасной Мэй. — Мальчик сыграл так, как от него ожидали, Радонис получил искреннее удовольствие, читая донесения. При очаровательной внешности и обаянии молодого Павуса трудно надеяться на быстрый ум и умение интриговать. Радонис уверен был, что Мэй управляет за его спиной, но мальчик оказался не промах. — У тебя отпуск, магистр Павус.</p><p>— Мне кажется, что у Люцернов только началась настоящая популярность, — широко усмехнулся Дориан, слуги налили и подали вино, но он только крутил бокал в пальцах. — Вы хотите, чтобы я оставил своих людей, будучи на пике влияния? Что я за это буду иметь?</p><p>— Эпидемия, затем волнение плебса — и везде молодой Павус, демонстрирует благородство, ум, смелость и другие лучшие качества. За это время вы протащили такую кучу законов, на которые ушли бы годы. И я это позволил, тебе недостаточно? — Радонис укоризненно покачал головой, не надеясь, что его недовольство окажет хоть какое-то влияние на Дориана. — Угомонитесь, пока магическая общественность не вызверилась и не консолидировалась против вашей маленькой группки Люцернов. </p><p>— Я услышал и согласен с вами, но, все же, оседлав волну, можно попробовать играть, повышая ставки. С другой стороны, цена моего голоса возросла, я могу заработать только на флере популярности, который мой голос придаст чужим законам. А вы отсылаете меня из столицы, — ожидаемо, более того вполне соотносилось с планами Дориана, который уже приближался бы к границе с Андерфелсом, не случись волнений, но не соглашаться же сразу. — Разве моя помощь ничего не стоила, Архонт?</p><p>— Ты интересовался обновлением дороги Гессариона, особенно части рядом с Каринусом. Мы сделаем государственный заказ, по новым законам наберешь сопорати. Если Мэй решит подсуетиться, пока другие подсчитывают прибыль, возьмете еще несколько государственных заказов, — второе предложение сам Радонис не считал таким уж привлекательным, но принял совет Фертона. — Элиот Секст просит повлиять, чтобы ты позволил своему ферелденскому рабу получить гражданство. Я не могу влиять на собственность и действия магистров. Но отдам тебе под управление государственную благотворительную клинику в Портовом районе, которую начнут строить в ближайшее время. Можешь поставить управляющим кого захочешь, не обязательно, чтобы это был свободный гражданин. </p><p>— Ваша щедрость невероятна. </p><p>— Генерал Ульпиан и Цексус чрезвычайно благосклонно отзывались о твоей деятельности, — объяснил свое предложение Радонис. Ко всему уменьшение поголовья венатори улучшает образ Тевинтера, и ускользать от наемных убийц проще в походе, чем в столице. </p><p>— Ульпиан? — Дориан не мог сдержать удивление, он чуял интригу, но надеялся, что так его интуиция реагирует на дела Мэй, о которых не знает. Подозревал он и одного из магистров, связанных родством через брак побочной линии с управляющими коллегией каменщиков. Уж слишком резко появился Липид рядом с ним, да и Геллария могла вести себя столь нагло, если она любовница влиятельной персоны. — Признаться, два легиона так круто меняли расклад сил, что надо было сразу заподозрить ваше вмешательство. Но они выступали на стороне сопорати.</p><p>— А ты говорил правильные вещи, однако я не мог просто согласиться и потерять лицо, — уже не скрывая своего удовлетворения, Радонис откинулся на спинку кресла и широко улыбнулся. — Ко всему эти изменения ослабили магистров, тянувших деньги из государства. Они брали государственные заказы и сгоняли рабов, теперь придется нанимать свободных граждан и деньги пойдут в оборот, а не в бездонный карман. К тому же мастера, которым платят, работают лучше. А чем слабее богатые магистры, тем сильнее Архонт. </p><p>— Вы разыграли меня, как свою фигуру.</p><p>— Не разыграл, нам просто было по пути, мальчик. К тому же ты не в обиде, Люцерны тоже. </p><p>— А землю ветеранам? Это в благодарность за помощь? — Только сейчас, вспоминая всю пачку законов, Дориан сообразил, что за некоторые пункты не пришлось спорить.</p><p>— Только тем, кто от солдата дослужился до офицера. Мы могли раздавать земли всем ветеранам, пока воевали и расширяли границы государства, — это вообще не особенно играло роль, но стимулировало солдат, Радонис почти сожалел, что не может позволить себе войну. — Надеюсь, к следующему собранию Магистериума ты будешь в дороге.</p><p>— Да, архонт. Спасибо, архонт. Я принимаю дорогу и клинику, и ваше одобрение моей связи, — Дориан поднялся, бокал поставил на мгновенно поднесенный рабом поднос и склонился уже искренне, как перед мастером игры. — Позвольте идти.</p><p>— Развлекись на охоте, мальчик. Венатори — достойная добыча. </p><p>Реакцию окружающих на свою персону Дориан в первый момент не отследил. Теперь он имел право сбегать по лестнице дворца и не чувствовать его подавляющее величие. Павусы опять заняли место одного из столпов империи. Варин поймал его на пролете и утянул на узкий, выходящий во внутренний двор, балкон:</p><p>— Архонт выпустил тебя живым? Одни говорят, что волнения — дело рук Люцернов и ты главный заговорщик со всеми вытекающими. Другие — что ты оказал неоценимую услугу империи и Радонису, — Авл всматривался в лицо Дориана, опасаясь увидеть ответ раньше, чем тот скажет непоправимое. Но тот расслабленно оперся о перила, а глаза искрились предвкушением нового развлечения. В юности в Круге так Дориан смотрел, когда собирался устроить очередную шалость. — Я волновался за тебя.</p><p>— Не стоит, иначе поседеешь раньше времени, — Дориан пробежался пальцами по волосам Авла, даже от горячей страсти Андерса чувства не испарились полностью. — Хотя тебе, наверное, пойдет.</p><p>— Божественный Павус, ты не собираешься отпускать мое сердце, да? — исчезни Дориан из Минратоса, может, чувства Варина и успокоились бы. Хотя до сих пор не помогло, Авл был постоянен в своих привязанностях. — Ты не расскажешь о вашем разговоре?</p><p>— Он сослал меня, — быстро, чтобы настроение Авла не успело испортиться, Дориан добавил: — на время. Архонт считает, что я слишком примелькался, а Люцерны приобрели излишнюю для оппозиционной фракции популярность. </p><p>— Трудно с ним спорить, имя магистра Павуса преследует меня даже в собственном доме. Валерия выпорола слугу, слишком много болтавшего о Люцернах. Кажется, она никак не успокоится. </p><p>— Страстная женщина, хорошо, что она не участвует в политике, — не смеяться Дориан не мог, во всем Тевинтере не нашлось бы более холодной и добродетельной матроны, чем госпожа Варин. Неприязнь к нему, кажется, самое сильное чувство, которое Валерия испытывала.</p><p>— Когда ты вернешься? </p><p>— Через пару месяцев, хотя, возможно, задержусь в Каринусе у матери, — всех карт Дориан не раскрывал, как бы ни хотелось успокоить Авла. — Пока все внимание сосредоточилось на сопорати, венатори потеряли бдительность. И один из моих людей сумел отследить как адресатов, так и часть писем. А старый друг подобрал еще несколько посланий на границе с Андерфелсом. Так что пожелай мне удачно расправиться с нашими врагами. </p><p>— Венатори стали личными врагами? — Авл досадовал только о том, что вынужденное отсутствие в Минратосе рассеяло его внимание.</p><p>— После того, как пытались убить Марка Туллия? Конечно, это стало личным, — Дориан еще собирался пересмотреть собравшиеся письма и составить список подозрительных хвостов в Минратосе, оставив его Мэйварис и Фертону. Архонт считает, что Венатори ослабляют империю, так почему бы его псу не погонять крыс в собственном доме. </p><p>— Не горячись и не лезь на рожон, — Авл коснулся обнаженного предплечья Дориана, наслаждаясь сиюминутным прикосновением. — Береги себя. </p><p>— Постараюсь, — Дориан засмеялся и порывисто обнял замершего Варина. — Не скучай. И буду рад, если навестишь меня до отъезда. </p><p>В последние дни, хотя Дориан предпочитал ездить верхом, приходилось выбирать карету. Его жизнь и трудоспособность в последнюю неделю считалась слишком ценной, чтобы рисковать из-за шальной стрелы. Так что со ступеней дворца Дориан шагнул прямо в подогнанный экипаж. Фертон хищно ухмылялся с сидения напротив:</p><p>— Смущали умы придворных, магистр Павус? Авл Варин даже иногда становился похожим на нормального человека в эти дни. </p><p>— А что, Архонт приказал лично проследить, чтобы я не слишком отсвечивал в остающиеся до отъезда дни? — Павус подал главному шпиону раскрытую для рукопожатия ладонь. — У меня все равно к вам дело. </p><p>— Венатори? </p><p>— Они.</p><p>— Архонт велел поделиться с вами данными о венатори, — не дело главе тайной службы приятельствовать с главой оппозиционной фракции, но Павус завоевал расположение Фертона. Он выразительно похлопал по сумке с бумагами. — Ваш Блондинчик будет?</p><p>— Путаться под ногами? — улыбнулся Дориан. — После того, как мы совместим вашу и мою информацию, он присоединится к нам. Вы же согласитесь выпить с нами, не хочу нарушать законов гостеприимства. </p><p>Разбираться в деталях и бумагах начали еще в карете, обмениваясь мнениями. Дориан давно предпочитал использовать кабинет внизу только для официальных встреч. Библиотеку уже занял Андерс, умостившись на диване и вытянув длинные ноги. Он накручивал на палец светлую прядь, выпавшую из хвоста. Безрукавка и мягкие брюки делали его домашне-уютным и очень ферелденским, мантия висела забытая на спинке. </p><p>— Простите, я сейчас уйду, — переложив закладкой выборку магических способов остановить черную лихорадку, Андерс поднялся, приветствуя любимого и его гостя. </p><p>— Оставайтесь, будете нас вдохновлять, — махнул рукой Фертон, останавливая раба. — Ничего лишнего не услышите, об этом я позабочусь, а взгляд порадуете. </p><p>— Если мой господин позволит, — Андерс дождался кивка Дориана и вернулся на диван. Получилось даже не скрипеть зубами, ведь интересоваться подобными вещами не к лицу альфонсу, которому достаточно согревать постель богатому магистру и заниматься своими делами. — Буду изнывать от любопытства.</p><p>— Не обращай на нас внимания, — прежде чем заняться работой, Дориан начертил знак на полке, открывая тайник с письмами. Лиам остался у окна, за спиной Андерса.</p><p>— Ваш антиванец, пусть он присоединяется, — Фертон не гадал, кто этот ушастый при Павусе, его должность предполагала знание подобных мелочей. — И щит тайны создам я. Опыт больше.</p><p>— Ничего не имею против, — о настроении любовника Дориан сейчас думал меньше всего, тот не ребенок и доказал, что способен отлично справляться и с раздражением, и с приступами паранойи. — Лиам, присоединяйся. </p><p>Щит тайны создавал непроницаемую для звуков сферу. Обычный щит не пропускал внутрь магию или физические предметы, а щит тайны всего на всего не выпускал за свои пределы звуки, тем не менее, служил лучшей защитой от чужих ушей, нейтрализуя в том числе всякие подслушивающие заклинания. Не сказать, что Фертон сообщил много нового или что информация Дориана его шокировала. Но кусочки мозаики складывались в более полную картину, а связи становились структурированными, как паутина маротиусского крестоносца. Дориан брался за нити, что уводили к северным границам. Фертон намеревался заняться оставшимися в Минратосе. А южные нити решили слить госпоже Соловью. </p><p>— Вы сказали своему любовнику о клинике? — Фертон снимал волшебные копии себе и Дориану, но посматривал на ферелденца, томно лежащего на диване и распустившего волосы специально для благодарных зрителей. — Или решили не принимать и не морочить эту милую головку? </p><p>— Конечно, я принял, как иначе. Если Андерс к чему-то и относится со всей ответственностью, так это к своему призванию. </p><p>— О, понятно, — быстро рассортировав бумаги, Фертон кивнул. — А то знаете, магистр Павус, я подумал, что мой взгляд на него как-то расходится со взглядом магистра Элиота. Но если ваш блондинчик фанатичен в профессии, то понятно, за что его так ценит Секст.</p><p>— Фанатичен — подходящее слово, — кивнул Дориан. — Фанатичен в своем призвании и весьма охоч до удовольствий. Он пытался сбежать однажды, угадаете, где его нашли?</p><p>— Боюсь представить.</p><p>— В публичном доме, — понизив голос до шепота, будто Андерс мог услышать, сообщил Дориан. </p><p>— Это восхитительно, — Фертон едва сдержал смех, такие тайны он любил. Они не вредили репутации и развлекали Архонта, да, и выводы о ферелденском рабе вполне подтверждали. — Он восхитителен, жалею, что бросил просматривать невольничьи рынки. Мой домоправитель покупает только смазливые юные мордашки.</p><p>— Все домоправители одинаковы, — теперь уже не мог не смеяться Дориан. — Если увидите моего личного слугу, поймете, о чем я. Предложить вам вина?</p><p>— Нет, увы, я слишком занят, — досадовал Фертон почти искренне, незаурядных людей вроде Павуса, при этом не выказывавших опасения при личном общении, не так уж много. — Но после вашего возвращения буду рад приглашению на прием. Если, конечно, мое присутствие не испортит праздник. </p><p>— Я буду рад вас видеть.</p><p>Дориан пожал протянутую руку, и Цексус снял щит. Он попросил не провожать его, Лиам, конечно же, не мог не проследить, чтобы подобный гость покинул дом без фокусов. А Дориан упал на диван, вернее, на Андерса, подставляясь для поцелуев.</p><p>— Твой шпион сверлил меня взглядом. Чуть дыру не прожег.</p><p>— Ты в его присутствии превращаешься в такую сучку, что даже при моих предпочтениях и лени мне хочется тебя отодрать, — признался Дориан, запуская руку под пояс брюк любовника. — Если тебе действительно не нравится, просто скажи. Для меня это минутный порыв, я с удовольствием предпочту, чтобы ты страстно меня отлюбил.</p><p>— Не имею ничего против того, чтобы удовлетворять твои капризы, — Андерс сказал чистую правду, как он ее чувствовал. Когда он обещал стать надежным тылом и принимать все решения Дориана — это было правильно, но совсем не так искренне. Вот в постели Андерс мог наслаждаться одним только удовольствием любовника, его эмоциями, его оргазмом. К тому же Дориан щедр в любви, с ним сложно остаться неудовлетворенным. </p><p>— Тогда помоги снять мантию.</p><p>Вкус к любовным играм вне спальни и в любое время суток Андерс вполне начал приобретать. Даже мог пытаться проигнорировать слуг, но не Марка. Тот заявился в библиотеку, к счастью, до того, как они успели раздеться. </p><p>— Простите, но когда из кабинета главы фракции выходит главный шпион Архонта, а нашего главу не выводят под стражей. Я должен узнать, что случилось и чем это нам грозит?</p><p>— Трусики Андрасте, в следующий раз я не буду вас спасать, господин Тулий, — с разочарованным вздохом Андерс упал на подушки. — Ты не хочешь обсудить дела позже?</p><p>— Не хочет, — следом за Марком в кабинет просочилась Мэй. — Дориан, Авл сказал мне, что ты уехал. Мог бы найти меня во дворце.</p><p>— Я не следил за тобой, Лиам тоже. Решил, что ты подождешь меня дома, — не особенно смутился Дориан, слишком много событий, так что он даже не подумал искать подругу. — Или ты предпочла бы разговаривать под пристальными взглядами шпионов Архонта и глав других фракций?</p><p>— Не надо отговорок, что сказал тебе Архонт и что тут делал господин Цексус? — Мей присела на подлокотник кресла, на которое тяжело опустился Марк. — Не томи, я правда беспокоюсь. И нам надо выработать стратегию. </p><p>— Если коротко, то Архонт отправил меня в изгнание, не забыв щедро наградить. Мэй, тебе с Маркусом предстоит вести мои дела в столице. Помнишь мои планы на счет ремонта дороги?</p><p>— Помню, — коротко кивнула Мэйварис, проект должен был послужить репутации Люцернов. — Теперь закон обязывает нанимать сопорати. Ты хочешь набрать в Минратосе? </p><p>— Нет, в Каринусе, — широко улыбнулся Дориан, предвкушая реакцию на сюрприз. Андерс все это время не вмешивался в разговор, но крепко держал Дориана в объятиях. — А ты в Минратосе. Я поддержу и репутацию Люцернов в провинции, и напомню местным семьям альтусов, что семья Павусов все еще действительно влиятельна. Да, тебе тоже отдадут государственные заказы в благодарность за наше участие. </p><p>— Ну, допустим, это несколько компенсирует твое отсутствие. Нам же не позволят принимать свои законы? — Мейварис забросила ногу за ногу. — Твой бывший, полагаю, лично это проконтролирует.</p><p>— Бери выше. </p><p>— Указание Архонта, — понятливо хмыкнул Туллий. — Я займусь оформлением дел, в Каринус пошлю Квинта. Тебя же и в Каринусе не будет?</p><p>— Нет, — от такого почти семейного обсуждения Дориан получал удовольствие. Мейварис так деликатно, словно случайно касалась Марка, а он ее, что смотреть приятно. Сам он такой деликатностью не обладал, прижался к Андерсу и поцеловал его в ухо, не сдерживая порыва нежности. — Это касается того, что мы обсуждали с господином Цексусом. Радонис уже посылал за венатори убийц магов, но они не извели всех. Мы с Фертоном обменялись данными и распределили наших общих врагов между собой. На Марка покушались Венатори, и в Минратосе ими займется тайная служба. А я поеду на границу, как и планировал.</p><p>— Уже прямо Фертон? — недоверчиво подняла бровь Мейварис, Цексус из старой семьи лаэтанов, но слишком скрытный, чтобы о нем было что обсуждать.</p><p>— Не такой страшный тип, как я о нем думал.</p><p>— Пока ему не сказали «фас», — скептически заметил Андерс. </p><p>Лиам предпочел промолчать, хотя на него оглянулись почти все, кроме Дориана. Но уж чья верность не подвергалась сомнению, так это его. Если Дориан сказал, нормальный мужик, то Лиам тоже не имел принципиальных возражений. Помощь людей из тайной оказалась весьма кстати в это сложное время. </p><p>— А теперь можно мы продолжим? — Дориан склонился к Андерсу за очередным поцелуем. — Это мой дом, в конце концов?</p><p>— Так займитесь этим в спальне, — небрежно заметила Мэй, пожимая плечами. — Мы съедем через пару дней. Но все же можно просто выбрать место более подходящее. </p><p>— А ты не ворвешься в спальню, если я буду тебе нужен? — Дориан еще возмущался, но под насмешливыми взглядами друзей Андерс уже поднялся и тянул его за собой. </p><p>— Не могу обещать, — наконец, расхохоталась Мэйварис. Она испытывала настоящее облегчение, ситуация завершилась лучше, чем можно было ожидать. Более того, Дориан со своим длинным языком умудрился не попасть в немилость к архонту и даже получил некоторые преференции. </p><p>— А я могу, — подмигнул Андерсу Тулий. — Я конечно не полон сил, но постараюсь задержать эту прекрасную даму на некоторое время. </p><p>Дориан бы еще попикировался, возмущаясь неблагодарностью некоторых магистресс. Но Андерс просто уволок его за собой. Он даже не поддался на искушение целоваться в коридоре, пока не втянул Дориана в спальню и не запер за ними дверь.</p><p>— Знаешь, у Хоука не было таких навязчивых друзей, да и обязанностей поменьше, — Андерс стаскивал с себя одежду и попутно раздевал Дориана. — Не представлял, что буду завидовать Фенрису только из-за этого. Правда, я им жизнь усложнил, чтобы не так нагло получали удовольствие. </p><p>— Вот, значит, зачем был тот взрыв, — Дориан смеялся так, что вместо поцелуя они стукнулись зубами. — А все то спорят, герой ты, фанатик или террорист. А оказывается, просто зловредный ревнивый тип. </p><p>— Боже, да, — Андерс не собирался спорить, Дориану лишь бы злословить и найти повод его дразнить. Но любовник уже был обнажен и как всегда прекрасен, так что пусть говорит, что хочет. </p><p>В постель они упали, целуясь, Дориан спустился и терзал бледные розовые соски. Ему так нравилось покусывать их, слушать стоны, ощущать, как Андерс вскидывается под ним, если укус оказывался слишком сильный. Но ни разу он не сказал ничего, мог разве что прижимать Дориана к себе и охать громче. Жадный до ласк Андерс кружил голову и сам отдавался страсти с той же пылкостью. Дориан поерзал, дотягиваясь до смазки, а Андерс выхватил пузырек у него из рук:</p><p>— Я сам себя смажу. </p><p>— Не нужно, — Дориан слез с Андерса и лег на постель рядом с ним. — Я передумал. Можешь меня трахнуть.</p><p>— Давай ты, тебе понравилось. Я уже говорил, что не против разнообразия, — от любви к этому мужчине Андерс таял, иногда сердце просто сжималось и пропускало удары. С ним нравилось все — и тренироваться в ближнем бою с посохами, и заниматься любовью как угодно. </p><p>— Мне не вперлось разнообразие, — подал плечами Дориан. — Меня просто заражают эмоции Фертона, он так хотел тебя трахнуть, а ты принадлежишь мне.</p><p>— Вот и представь своего Фертона. В молодости мне нравилось отдаваться. До побегов, конечно, — чтобы Дориан не успел сделать каких-то выводов, Андерс крепко его поцеловал и закончил мысль. — Но с тобой я могу позволить себе все. И получаю удовольствие от одного твоего присутствия.</p><p>— До побегов... — Дориан потерся носом о выдающийся тонкий нос любовника и шепнул: — Прости, я тоже был не слишком нежным.</p><p>— Ты же не собираешься себя сравнивать? </p><p>— Не собираюсь.</p><p>Наблюдая, как Андерс подготавливает себя, Дориан пытался анализировать свои чувства. Тот изогнулся и растягивал смазанный анус, очевидно, в прошлый раз Дориан слишком спешил. Сегодня он предпочитал смотреть. Так получалось, что Бык вечно налетал, полный страсти, успевай только из штанов выпрыгнуть. Любовник в Каринусе из домашних слуг, как и Лигий, послушно раздвигал ноги и не вызывал такой бури эмоций. Быка Дориан любил, кто знает, как сложилось бы, если бы дела не увели его в Тевинтер. Вроде бы вкусы Дориана сложились задолго до Инквизиции, он позволял любить себя во всех смыслах этого слова. Но выпятивший зад Андерс вызывал совсем иные чувства, чем хрупкие эльфы. Он не потерял мужественности, а золотистые волоски, обрамляющие анус, внезапно возбуждали еще сильнее. Дориан коснулся их пальцем, обводя вокруг, прежде чем дотронуться до сморщенного кружочка ануса, сжавшегося и почти сразу расслабившегося, готового впустить. </p><p>Дориан прижался к Андерсу, толкнулся в него, с восхищением понимая, что страсть накрывает его ни чуть не меньше обычного. И дело в Андерсе, в его запахе и широких плечах. Дернув его за волосы и вынуждая выгнуться назад, Дориан с упоением засаживал в его узкую задницу:</p><p>— Ты такой невероятный, аматус. Сводишь меня с ума.</p><p>— Надеюсь, нет, я сходил с ума — это крайне не романтично, — Андерсу нравилось поддаваться Дориану, и сейчас абсолютно не было никакого желания говорить. Он прислушиваться к ощущениям внутри себя, к тому, как движущийся член зажигал огонь, в котором хотелось сгореть к демонам. Только Андерс не мог, слишком мало, слишком привык к другому, плавился под Дорианом, но мог кончить. — Я люблю тебя, знаешь?</p><p>— Знаю, — остановившись, Дориан целовал россыпь бледных веснушек на плечах Андерса, похожих на небесную дорогу, проходящую через весь небосвод Тедаса. Андерс выгибался под ним, пытаясь хоть немного двигаться. Но Дориан удобно перехватил его за отросшие светлые волосы как за вожжи, чтобы тот вывернулся еще сильнее. </p><p>— Почему ты меня любишь? — Андерс запрокинул голову.</p><p>— Просто люблю, — обоим эльфам нравились медленные дразнящие движения, и теперь Дориан трахал любовника неспешно, хотя самому уже трудно было сдерживаться. Но Андерс стонал в его объятиях, извивался и никак за ним не успевал. — Ты разве знаешь, почему? </p><p>— Конечно, — так стало еще хуже, Андерс стонал и чуть ли не скрежетал зубами разочарованно. Дориан так прицельно ерзал прямо по простате, что удовольствие становилось невыносимым, почти болезненным. — Я могу... Могу кучу листов исписать перечнем твоих достоинств. </p><p>— Подрочи уже, аматус, или предпочтешь потом трахнуть меня? — Дориан сам не ожидал, что получит такое удовольствие. С Андерсом так безразлично, кто кого. Нет, Дориан не полюбил активную роль, но это перестало быть таким принципиальным. </p><p>— Ты не обидишься? — облегчение Андерс даже не пытался скрыть, он накрыл ладонью напряженный член, поверх его руки легли смуглые пальцы Дориана.</p><p>— Покажи, как тебе нравится.</p><p>Они почти смогли кончить вместе, Дориан спустил в сжимающуюся в оргазме задницу аматуса. А потом лежал, прижав ухо к груди Андерса и слушая стук его сердца. Может, для того секс показался разочаровывающим, но для Дориана он стал откровением, познанием себя и глубины своей любви. </p><p>— Ты не обиделся? — Андерс не сожалел, оргазм с членом в заднице потрясающе острый и яркий. С Дорианом-то все такие, но повторить точно захочется под настроение. </p><p>— Нет, я за то, чтобы нам было хорошо. Нам же хорошо? — В ответе Дориан совсем не сомневался.</p><p> </p><p>— С тобой всегда даже слишком хорошо, — Андерс еще лежал в постели, любуясь обнаженной задницей прихорашивающегося у зеркала Дориана. Минуту назад тот стонал, что ему не хватает нормальной ванны в этой мерзкой глуши, а теперь укладывал прическу волосок к волоску, придирчиво рассматривая свое отражение.</p><p>— А ты набрался моих привычек, кадан, — опершись о дверной косяк, Бык с усмешкой наблюдал за Павусом, кое-кому не свойственно меняться. — Прекрасная задница, прямо встреча мечты. </p><p>— Бык, все еще пускаешь слюни на имперцев? — оскалился Дориан и не успел добавить что-то еще, как оказался в крепких кунарийских объятиях. — Вот идиот здоровый, отпусти меня. </p><p>— Как я могу, — Бык облапил Дориана и, готов был Куном поклясться, что рука на ягодицы сама легла, вот так удобно, чтобы пальцы скользнули в расщелину между ними. </p><p>— Да пусти же, — пришлось стукнуть Быка между рогов, сконцентрировав силу, оказавшись на полу, Дориан, извиняясь, оглянулся на Андерса. — Лиам, наверное, просто не успел предупредить. </p><p>— Теплая встреча. Может, ты оденешься, милый, — Андерс даже не сомневался, что вредный эльф специально пропустил кунари молча. — Доброго дня.</p><p>— Да ладно, ничего нового я не увижу, второй член вроде не отрос. Хотя, кто их знает этих имперцев с их дурацкими магическими экспериментами, — Бык присел на постель и теперь уже рассматривал Блондинчика с нескрываемым интересом. Варрик, вообще-то, успел прислать весточку, что Дориан будет не один, но не упомянул, что до такой степени не один. — Если отвертим башку хоть одному венатори, добрый день станет отличным. </p><p>— Вы знакомый Дориана? Я — Андерс, — если Варину удавалось спокойно говорить с ним самим, то Андерс тоже не собирался терять самообладание. Тем более, прежде чем пришлепнуть эту орясину, надо хотя бы дотянуться до посоха. И все же он во время разговора с магистром Варином не лапал Дориана и не пытался сунуть пальцы ему в задницу.</p><p>— Знакомый, да, бывало. Варрик писал о Блондинчике, потрясный цвет волос, — от внимательного взгляда Быка не ускользнули украшения мага, очень дорианские украшения. — Ты тоже маг? Никогда не был в постели сразу с двумя магами. </p><p>— Врешь, — Дориан успел набросить одежду и натягивал сапоги. — Мы подцепили Фелис, потому что тебе уперлось, что она похожа на тамассран.</p><p>— А ты в процессе шваркнул меня заклинанием и устроил огненную депиляцию.</p><p>— Потому что ты уделял ей слишком много внимания! — подобрав мантию, Дориан бросил одеждой в Андерса и пнул занимающего слишком много места Быка. — Аматус, поднимайся. Я не собираюсь опять ночевать под открытым небом. На пикнике я могу поужинать, но не спать. </p><p>— Ты до сих пор припоминаешь Фелис? — изумлению Быка не было предела, каков наглец, бросил его ради своего Тевинтера, но умудряется оставаться собственником. — Да мы же тогда уже... Ты сам сказал, что живем дальше.</p><p>— Ну, это да, — невозмутимо кивнул Дориан, продолжая собираться. — Но если мы в постели втроем, то звезда я, а не какая-то подобранная девица. И ты называл меня кадан.</p><p>— Я и сейчас называю. Каданом кунари не именуют случайного человека.</p><p>— Я вам не мешаю? — Андерс наконец окончательно пришел в себя. В последний раз, когда он видел кунари, вокруг будто прорвалась завеса, и в мир хлынули демоны. А этот создаст персональную тень для него. — Если да, то подожду внизу, может, найдется какая-то приличная еда.</p><p>— Нет, с чего бы ты нам мешал? — удивился Дориан, он поправил на Андерсе медальон и небрежно прижался к губам. — Или ты намекаешь, что мы... О, создатель, нет. Этот роман уже мхом порос. </p><p>— Но, кое-кто всегда был не прочь прокатиться на Быке, не смотря на наш разрыв, — Бык подмигнул недовольному Блондинчику, путешествие им предстоит веселое. — Я не претендую на его прекрасный зад, если что, но не виноват, что есть член, от которого невозможно отказаться. </p><p>— Ну, если член единственное...</p><p>— Член прекрасен, но не единственное его достоинство. Не надо считать меня таким примитивным, — приподнявшись на цыпочки, Дориан влепил Быку подзатыльник. — Перестань дразнить моего аматуса. </p><p>— Да я тут причем, — расплылся в улыбке Бык. </p><p>Довольная ухмылка зловредного эльфа показывала, что некоторый вариант развития событий он предвидел. Андерс рассматривал кунари, когда тот не обращал внимания. Об этом типе упоминал Лиам, когда говорил, что нечего переживать, эльфа Дориан не выберет, и вроде еще что-то было о большой любви и не менее большом члене. Уж встреча получилась весьма горячая, у Андерса прямо горело высказать Дориану, что он думает о Быке. А те сидели рядом за столом и обсуждали каких-то общих знакомых: </p><p>— Ты сам? А где Крэм, я рассчитывал, что для твоих шуточек про имперцев будет еще один объект, — Бык редко путешествовал без Боевых быков, так что Дориан удивлялся его одиночеству.</p><p>— Ребята решили разведать на местности и поставить лагерь, — Бык широко ухмыльнулся. — Ты же не думаешь, что в Андерфелсе будет столько же постоялых дворов, как на имперском тракте?</p><p>— Вот спасибо, надо же начать портить мне настроение заранее, — проворчал Дориан, к утреннему отсутствию аппетита добавился абсолютно гнусный выбор продуктов.</p><p>— Кадан, ну уж ножки я тебе точно согрею, — Бык погудел нежно и вроде бы тихо. </p><p>— С согреванием как-нибудь разберемся сами, — наконец не выдержал Андерс, бросая миску с кашей на стол. — Хоть с ножками, хоть со всем остальным. </p><p>— О, да, что это я, имперец без рабов никуда, — расхохотался Бык, Блондинчик так реагировал, все чувства на лице отражались, удержаться же невозможно. — Виноград ты тоже умеешь чистить, я надеюсь. Я только ножки греть могу. </p><p>— Не умею, — Андерс потеребил знак дома Павус, для себя он носил браслет. А после праздника у магистра Эрастенаса не снимал и медальон, хотя Терренс донес до его сведенья, что знак этот отличающий раба, которого господин берет в постель. За такого стоило торговаться только комплементарно и не распускать рук, чтобы не оскорбить его хозяина. И Андерсу нравилось наблюдать, как меняются лица у понимающих знаки тевинтерцев. — А вот согревание — моя прямая обязанность при магистре и в помощнике не нуждаюсь.</p><p>— Да ладно, меня хватит на двоих, если что. </p><p>— Бык, я не делюсь своим, ты же знаешь, — холодный сыр и мясо Дориан лениво отщипывал, запивая каким-то отваром трав, сдобренным медом и относительно приемлемым. — Не советую распускать руки, а то опять устрою огненную депиляцию.</p><p>— Сколько тебя знаю, подумать не мог, что ты ревнивый, — обиженно заметил Бык, он всегда хранил верность своему кадану, иначе и быть не могло. Да и Дориан слишком самоуверенный для глупой ревности. </p><p>— Я не ревнивый, а собственник, — заметил Дориан, украдкой наблюдая за недовольным Андерсом. До сих пор путешествие напоминало медовый месяц, но компания Быка, обычно разряжавшего самую напряженную атмосферу, сейчас напрягла аматуса так, как не удавалось даже Авлу. — Ты никогда не был моей собственностью, а Андерс мой во всех смыслах. </p><p>— Ты не позволил любовнику стать либертати? Не похоже на тебя. А еще давно не выезжал пугать обнаглевших венатори, засиделся в вашем Минратосе. Нет, я понимаю, молоденькие, — покосившись на Блондинчика, Бык добавил, — и зрелые рабы. Хорошая выпивка... </p><p>— Климат отличный, интриги, покушения на убийства, народные волнения. Люблю скучную размеренную жизнь.</p><p>— Кадан, у тебя все хорошо? — о волнениях Бык знал, вроде магистр Павус умудрился там отметиться чуть ли не как народный герой. </p><p>— Не считая того, что меня опять отправили в изгнание? — Дориан переглянулся с Андерсом и тепло улыбнулся, от чего хмурая складка между бровей аматуса разгладилась. — Да, у меня все хорошо. </p><p>Раньше Андерс любил дорогу, побег почти всегда означал бесконечную дорогу. Путешествовать приходилось не в таких комфортных условиях, но он дышал свободой, наслаждался каждой минутой и каждой милей. А рогатая бестия своим появлением испортил все путешествие. Они болтали с Дорианом, обмениваясь последними новостями, а Андерс ехал рядом с Терренсом и прислушивался к разговору. Ничего интересного кунари не рассказывал, обычная жизнь наемника, и искренний интерес Дориана ничем не оправдывался. Ничем, кроме их вроде бы закончившегося романа. Трогательную беседу прервал Лиам. Дориан ускакал с ним вперед, а Бык притормозил и поравнялся с Андерсом и Терренсом.</p><p>— Откуда ты знаешь Варрика? — Бык пытался рассмотреть в маге хоть что-то цепляющее, нет, такую блондинистую сучку с медовыми глазами трахал бы и он сам. Но обычно Дориан искал в любовнике нечто большее, иначе не приезжал бы раз за разом на границу преследовать венатори. Это потом Дориан окончательно погряз в интригах и делах, пытаясь работой заменить пустоту в сердце. — Я уже привык, что у него куча знакомств в самых неожиданных местах. Но у Варрика есть привычка напускать туману, кажется, он тобой дорожит.</p><p>— Неужели просил не соблазнять Дориана?</p><p>— Это тоже, — засмеялся Бык, искры гнева в глазах, пожалуй, делали Блондинчика привлекательней. — Просил не беспокоиться за Дориана. </p><p>— Мы познакомились в Киркволле, я был там с беженцами из Ферелдена, — Андерс никак не мог определиться со своим отношением к Быку. С одной стороны, кунари рогатая тварь, способная нести только свой Кун, безразличие, смерть и разрушение, с другой стороны, такой теплоты от Дориана мало кто удостаивался. И Лиам упоминал о Быке как о большой любви Павуса, действительно большой, если сравнивать со средним эльфом или человеком. — И я был там, когда кунари пытались захватить город. Аришок убивал мирных жителей, называя это спасением. </p><p>— Так ты потому на меня так смотришь? — тогда Аришок здорово облажался, Бык слышал об этом. — В Киркволле ситуация вышла из-под контроля. Обычно мы так не поступаем. </p><p>— И я общался с саирабазом.</p><p>— Я не проповедую Кун, всегда был слишком хитрым для этого. А когда работал с Адаар, стал тал-васготом. Дориан здорово меня поддержал, он, знаешь ли, — хотел бы Бык не улыбаться так широко. Но думая о Дориане, он предпочитал помнить все хорошее, а не переживать раз за разом его потерю, — он весьма вдохновляющий молодой человек. </p><p>— Хочешь сказать, что ты тоже предпочел дорианство вашему Куну, — теперь уже мог смеяться и Андерс. — Один магистр очень советовал мне обратиться в дорианство и не сопротивляться. Вроде бы магистры такие же люди, как и остальные, но мыслят они более чем неординарно. </p><p>— Да уж, дорианство — это он хорошо сказал, — Бык задумчиво смотрел в рощу, за которой скрылись Дориан с телохранителем. — Кадану нужно быть с кем-то, кто будет возносить его. Он это любит, любит быть сверху, не в смысле активом, а в смысле морального превосходства. Ты понимаешь, о чем я?</p><p>— Да уж.</p><p>Повисла неловкая пауза. Обсуждать сексуальные предпочтения Дориана Андерс не собирался. И в отношениях тоже разберется без рогатого. На границе с Андерфелсом деревьев становилось все меньше, а песчаных холмов все больше. Рощу, в которой скрылся Дориан с телохранителем, Андерс с товарищами миновали, а тех и след простыл.</p><p>— А куда уехал Дориан? Что сказал Лиам? — Андерс подозрительно посмотрел на Быка. </p><p>— Что за холмом разведчики венатори.</p><p>— Трусики Андрасте, — Андерс пришпорил Вороного, срываясь с места.</p><p>— Эй-эй-эй, остановись, — Бык на минуту задумался не схватить ли животное за хвост, было бы забавно, а еще забавнее, если бы Блондинчик перелетел через голову и зарылся в песок. — Дай ему порезвиться. Дориану скучно в этом Тевинтере.</p><p>— Да там не заскучаешь, можешь мне поверить.</p><p>— А мне можешь поверить, что Дориан не нуждается в нашей помощи, там всего несколько человек, — мощь саирабазов потрясала, но они всего-навсего огненные пушки на ногах, когда Бык познакомился со свободными магами, то поразился силе обученных существ. А потом Адаар и Дориан, и мадам Вивиан с Соласом — эти вызывали невольное уважение и страх даже у него. </p><p>— Я знаю, что может маг, не надо мне рассказывать, — вспыхнул Андерс, даже если опасность минимальна, Дориан не должен собой рисковать.</p><p>— Он способен испепелить к демонам половину этой рощи и поднять пол кладбища шевелением своего мизинца. </p><p>— Шевелением мизинца он еще и живой толпой может управлять. Но это не повод оставлять его одного, — как-то по другому Андерс представлял эту вылазку. Он же любил Хоука, но так за него не беспокоился, сам иной раз просил о довольно опасных вещах. </p><p>— И еще он возвращается, — указал на всадников молчащий до сих пор Терренс. </p><p>Песок пылил под ногами лошадей, Дориан и Лиам ехали покрытые кровью, даже светло-серый Небул казался чубарым. Они хохотали и передавали друг другу бумаги.</p><p>— Дориан, ты мог бы не исчезать без предупреждения? — Андерс сканировал любимого мужчину, к счастью, не находя на нем ни царапины. Заодно бегло осмотрел и Лиама, заживив ему порез щелчком пальцев. </p><p>— Что бы вы испортили нам все веселье, — Дориан поравнялся с Андерсом и потянулся к нему за поцелуем. — Ты уже делал из человека взрывающуюся бомбу? Бум — и его разносит чуть меньше, чем на четверть мили, вместе с его дружками.</p><p>— Только отмываться потом не так приятно, — заметил Бык, хохоча на все горло. — Всегда любил твой бум, правда, потом в ушах звенит. Учти, что теплой водички нет, придется мыться в ручье. </p><p>— О, Создатель, я совсем забыл об этом, — от подобной перспективы Дориан передернулся, слишком давно он не выезжал из Минратоса, не учел некоторых моментов. </p><p>— Зато я могу отмыть твоего коня. — С тех пор, как Адаар нашла отличных тяжеловозов, способных нести даже кунари в полном облачении, Бык признал, насколько лошади полезные создания. А первого ему поднял Дориан, зомби-скакун из трясины не уставал, но и не вызывал привязанности, не то что Лунатик. — Хочешь? </p><p>— Ты всегда знаешь, что мне нужно, — вздохнул Дориан, если он правильно помнил карту, то ближайшая речушка протекала в часе езды в сторону горной гряды на границе с Андерфелсом. И Бык действительно всегда знал, что ему нужно, готов был снять стресс, бремя ответственности и шелковое белье, причем все это одновременно. — Поехали. Все равно было весело. </p><p>Андерс сидел на песчаном холме и жадно вдыхал сухой и холодный воздух Андерфелса. Дориан умывался в речушке и оттирал заляпанный доспех. Рядом с ним плескался Лиам и купался с конем обнаженный кунари. Бык совсем не испытывал холода со своей дубленой шкурой, так же бесстыдно не одеваясь, он растирал Небула куском холста и перешучивался с Лиамом. Терренс присел рядом с Андерсом и посмотрел вниз:</p><p>— Они знакомы много лет: сначала боевая дружба, потом роман. Но сейчас господин Павус твой.</p><p>— Я знаю, и все же чувствую себя лишним, — если сейчас вскочить на лошадь и гнать не оглядываясь, Андерс мог вполне надеяться, что его не найдут. Одной песчаной бури достаточно, чтобы скрыть следы. Андерфелс спрячет его в своих степях, укроет под утесами и не будет никакого Тевинтера, рабства и флиртующего с другим Дориана. — Он действительно так хорош? </p><p>— Железного Быка я знаю мало, я попал к господину Павусу, когда их роман шел к закату. Но он веселый и обаятельный, — Терренс понятия не имел, что хотел бы услышать Андерс. — Сначала ты пугаешься и не понимаешь, как это страшилище может привлекать. Потом оказывается, что он хороший мужик и отличный товарищ. Его команда его обожает.</p><p>— У него еще и команда есть? — Андерс смотрел на горы, обрамляющие степь. Достаточно добраться до них. Небул и конь Лиама расседланы, тяжеловоз Быка не наберет нужной скорости, а с одним всадником Андерс справился бы. </p><p>— Боевые быки разношерстные и верные Быку. Они приходили нам на помощь, когда господин преследовал венатори. Но последние несколько лет мы почти не покидали Минратос, даже в Каринус ездили редко, — Терренс проследил за задумчивым взглядом подопечного. — Магистр Павус должен находиться в центре событий, а все в империи вертится в Минратосе. Ты же не сделаешь этого?</p><p>— Не сделаю чего? </p><p>— Не попытаешься сбежать в Андерфелсе.</p><p>Что ответить на прямой вопрос? Андерс думал о побеге. Только вот стоило представить, что сам отказываешься от Дориана, сердце сжималось от боли. Мать Лиама все же правильно говорила о силе привязанностей, кандалы они ковали покрепче стальных или магических. Андерс мог бы сбежать, если увидит между Дорианом и Быком нечто большее, если окажется, что божественный Павус просто отдал свое тело и внимание тому, кто доступнее, чем гордый курарийский воитель, не согласившийся на рабское положение. Тот еще и любитель двуручного оружия к тому же, в этом мире тень Фенриса исказилась до неузнаваемости. Андерс даже зубами скрипнул, пафос в его голове становился таким же нестерпимым, как зуд после дурной болезни. </p><p>— Андерс, — настойчиво повторил Терренс, добиваясь внимания.</p><p>— Не сбегу, не оставлять же Дориана очередному буйному животному. </p><p>— Почему очередному?</p><p>— Это перевернутая страница, — Андерс вскочил и устремился вниз к берегу, песок пылил под сапогами, и притормаживать не очень удавалось. — Дориан, мы ночуем на природе? </p><p>— Аматус, в тебе проснулся сибарит? — веселился Дориан. — Лагерь разобьют быки, а в деревеньке за перевалом вроде есть постоялый двор. </p><p>— Вечером устроим вечеринку у костра, — подошел сзади Бык. — Ребята будут рады вас видеть. А пара бочонков вина у Павуса всегда с собой. </p><p>— Я бы предпочел постоялый двор, но палатка тоже романтично, — Андерс стер темный потек карандаша под глазом Дориана и нежно улыбнулся, прежде чем поцеловать очаровательную родинку на скуле. — Едем?</p><p>— Боюсь, в эту ночь будет не до сна, — насмешливо прогудел Бык, ревность Блондинчика его развлекала. На возобновление романа можно не надеяться. К сожалению, любовь не означала одинакового пути, а Дориан уверенно шел своим и не собирался сходить с него. </p><p>— Наши друзья, кстати, где-то рядом, — вмешался Лиам. — Судя по переписке. Они везли отчеты в Минратос. </p><p>— Может, едем уже? — Терренс подошел следом и набросил седло на Небула, господин кинулся ему помогать. — Бык, как там Долийка?</p><p>— Будет рада тебя видеть, — Бык вскочил на своего Лунатика. — И Лиама тоже, до сих пор не решила, кого рада видеть больше, так что не обижайте девушку.</p><p>Солнце в Андерфелсе садилось так быстро, словно Создатель обрезал нитку, на котором подвесил светило на небосводе. Андерс запахнулся в плащ, то, что он помнил о доме, казалось слишком романтизированным. Холод в детстве не казался таким пронизывающим, хорошо хоть не так сыро, как в Ферелдене. Обещанный Быком лагерь все не появлялся, рогатый опять предлагал согреть Дориана, а тот отфыркивался, отвечая, что если речь не про купальню, то предложение не самое соблазнительное. Но вот тому, кто организует ему горячую ванную, тому он и отдастся в самой извращенной форме. Ущелье между горами появилось из темноты неожиданно, скалы расступились, впуская путников. А уж там, в уютном боковом проходе, защищенном от ветров и взглядов, расположились быки. Крэм поднялся навстречу, за ним Долийка встала, прицеливаясь, только узнав рога Быка, они расслабленно вернулись на место. </p><p> </p><p>Тевинтерцев быки приветствовали тепло. Лиам и Терренс сразу расселись у костра, притащив каждый по бочонку с вином и поставив к ногам прекрасной дамы. Дориан толкнул Крэма и обменялся с ним крепким рукопожатием. Краем уха Андерс услышал про развращенных имперцев, только и умеющих разбивать сердца. Но по-девичьи миловидный парень улыбался, и, очевидно, это было какое-то их привычное приветствие. Андерс не знал, как его примут, сочтут ли, что он увел кадана у их предводителя. Но все его опасения оказались только фантазиями. Разве что Крэм, разбирающийся в имперских знаках, поинтересовался медальоном, означает ли он то, что означает?</p><p>— А то, что у тебя на пальце, просто украшение или означает то, что оно означает? — Андерс заметил на пальце имперца колечко. Дориан не заставлял его носить свой знак для демонстрации их связи, ему хватало браслета. Медальон Андерс носил, чтобы без слов донести об их отношениях. Сначала главным казалось, чтобы символ их отношений не мешал, а потом хотелось наоборот показать его, на весь мир кричать о своей разделенной любви.</p><p>— Понял. Значит, боссу не светит? — усмехнулся Крэм и протянул наполненный бокал. — Слышите, босс, Блонди говорит, что нихрена вам не обломится! Зря только в баню ходили.</p><p>— Передай ему, что меня хватит на двоих, — заржал Бык, хлопая себя по крепким ляжкам. — Крэм, покажи гостям их палатку. </p><p>— Бросишь вещи? — оглянулся на Андерса Дориан. Всю дорогу он проболтал с Быком, выспрашивая, как его дела и чем занимались его ребята. А тот с удовольствием травил байки, отвлекая от мыслей о Тевинтере и оставленных делах. — Бык, мне тоже нальют? На приличную еду я не надеюсь, но кружка-то найдется? </p><p>— Конечно, Терренс поможет, — кивнул Андерс, ревниво глядя, как кунари по-хозяйски обнимает Дориана за плечи. </p><p>— Лиам поможет, — отмахнулся Терренс, у друга и так никаких проблем с личной жизнью, так что пусть не путается под ногами. Долийка довольно уткнулась носом ему в плечо. — Возьми Лиама, я уже занят.</p><p>Крэм подхватил сумку с вещами, отмахнувшись от эльфов, вторую взял Андерс. В палатке они расстелили одеяло, а плащи бросили сверху. Андерс считал, что постель лучше приготовить сейчас, чтобы потом не возиться. На что там рассчитывал Бык, но палатку им выделили небольшую, подходящую, чтобы спать отдельно. </p><p>— Венатори пытаются перерезать один из путей завоза лириума из Кэл Шарока, — Дориан коротко рассказывал о планах Боевым быкам. — Нам не столько важно защитить лириум, сколько не позволить венатори в других регионах его получить. Цексус... шпионы Архонта постарались отрезать их от всех легальных путей получения лириума. </p><p>— Хочешь сказать, продолжается история с красным лириумом? — нахмурился Бык, если так, то ситуация серьезнее, чем он думал.</p><p>— Нет, но они маги в большинстве своем, — Дориан увидел Андерса и похлопал по мешку рядом с собой. — Аматус, иди к нам. Хоть отогреемся, я говорил, что не люблю холод?</p><p>— Сто раз, — фыркнул Крэм, что босс нашел в Павусе, он вполне понимал. Иногда казалось, что магистр специально обращал на себя максимум внимания босса, а тот и рад был плясать перед ним. — Нам не хватало вашего нытья, магистр Павус. </p><p>— Теперь у магистра кроме телохранителей специальный раб для согревания, — Бык подмигнул Андерсу. — И для выслушивания нытья. На всякий случай, просто, чтобы ты знал, чего ожидать, Блондинчик, Дориана укачивает от одного вида моря, на травы у него аллергия, песок сушит кожу, а шум ветра раздражает. </p><p>— Ужасно, — Андерс получил свое вино и демонстративно обнял любовника, позволяя опереться на себя. — Я отомщу ему потом, дома. </p><p>— Еще они хотят завербовать магичку, девушка практикует магию крови, живет на окраине Ринекка, — Лиам вспомнил, что они вычитали в последнем письме, снятом с трупа. — Надо будет предупредить ее. </p><p>— Магия крови? Почему, куда ни сунешься, обязательно вылезает эта мерзость? — сморщился Андерс, но не получив особой поддержки, уткнулся в кружку. </p><p>Когда с делами было покончено планы были кратко сверены, посиделки у костра плавно перетекли в дружескую попойку. Андерс разговорился со Стежкой, с удовольствием делился секретами мастерства и слушал о происходящем на родине. У них оказалось много общего, кроме целительства, оба представлялись ферелденцами, беспокоились и о магах и старательно избегали кругов. Стежка кратко рассказывал о коллегии Чародеев, Андерса из Киркволла упомянул достаточно нейтрально: не чудовище, но человек со своими принципами и внутренними демонами. Расспрашивать о себе этого мира Андерс не стал, так и свихнуться недолго. Они перешли к обсуждению политики Коллегии и ее противостоянию с мадам Вивиан, которая приложила руку к возрождению некоторых Кругов. Впрочем, в виде учебных заведений для магически одаренных детей, как в Тевинтере, Круги себя оправдывали. </p><p>— Быки не знают страха, рука у них тверда.<br/>А по ночам в таверне не знают и стыда!<br/>Поднимем дружно кубки за каждый труп врага.<br/>Плевать, что будет завтра, пока остры рога!</p><p>Завели свои песню Быки, Дориан помахивал носком сапога в такт. Терренс с Долийкой ускользнули подальше от компании. Андерс готов был сидеть до полуночи, зачарованно пялиться на пляшущие язычки костра и на звезды, горящие над Андерфелсом особенно ярко. Зевая, Дориан выскользнул из объятий и поплелся к палаткам, Андерс с Быком одновременно поднялись за ним, чтобы проводить, посмотрели друг на друга, и Бык вернулся на нагретое место. </p><p>— Дориан, — Андерс потянулся к любовнику, пытаясь залезть ему под мантию. Тот укутался в оба плаща и недовольно ворчал на попытки до него добраться. — Тебе не кажется, что тут романтично?</p><p>— Не кажется, — фыркнул Дориан. — Знаешь, почему люди не занимаются любовью на площади? Чтобы советами не доставали. </p><p>— Терренса и его подругу это не смутило, — пытался настоять Андерс, но на природе Дориан оказался несговорчивым. Не хотелось бы думать, что виной тому Бык, а уж спрашивать прямо Андерс точно не собирался. </p><p>— Можешь сходить, что-то им посоветовать, — решительно запахнулся в плащи Дориан, под раскатанным на земле одеялом чувствовались мелкие камешки, а шевелиться, чтобы их достать, не хотелось. Для того, чтобы получать удовольствие в таких условиях, Дориан чувствовал себя удручающе трезвым. </p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Вторым сегодняшним удовольствием, костром и небом, Андерс мог насладиться без особых помех. Вернее, надеялся, что никто не помешает, быки расходились по палаткам, Лиам постелил свой спальный мешок рядом с их палаткой, но сам исчез в темноте ущелья. Фактически у костра оставались только Крэм и Бык. Андерс малодушно собрался развернуться обратно, но его успели заметить. Имперец приветливо махнул рукой: </p><p>— Хорошо, что вернулся, вино еще осталось. </p><p>— Иди спать, Крэм, — качнул головой Бык, им предстояло работать загонщиками, пока Дориан будет обустраиваться в Ринекке. — У тебя утреннее дежурство, между прочим. </p><p>— Вас можно оставить вместе, босс? — подозрительно поинтересовался Крэм, косясь на Андерса. — Не хотелось бы завтра найти вместо вас увенчанную рогами кучку пепла. </p><p>— Не найдешь.</p><p>— Не найдешь.</p><p>— Вам двоим точно не нужна нянька, секундант или плечо, чтобы поплакаться? — за босса Крэм беспокоился, что бы тот ни говорил, но увидеть господина Павуса с другим мужчиной не ожидал. Они все не ожидали. Боевые быки шептались между собой, что всему причина то, что магистр застрял в своем Минратосе, а стоит им с боссом встретиться, и, как обычно, они не смогут удержаться друг от друга. </p><p>— Иди отсюда, Крэм, можешь дежурить над нами, но от дежурства по лагерю это тебя не освободит, — о чем шепталась его команда, для Быка не секрет, сам он мог только надеяться на их правоту. А на деле каждый раз ждал, что Дориан приедет не один, каждый раз удивлялся и радовался, до сегодняшнего дня. — Прости, Андерс. Эти ребята просто беспокоятся. </p><p>— Учитывая, что нам предстоит сражаться вместе, беспокоиться надо бы мне, — натянуто улыбнулся Андерс. Перед глазами опять пронеслись Кетоджан с Аришоком. Кунари и страстный роман казались фантастичным сочетанием.</p><p>— Не беспокойся, они профи, — Бык вздохнул и подбросил в костер сушняка. — Я бы и хотел тебя пришибить, но тогда Дориан от меня точно кучку пепла оставит. Он очень постоянен в своих привязанностях. </p><p>— Шутишь?</p><p>— Про желание пришибить? — Бык рассмеялся, в отблесках костра шевелюра Блондинчика отливала рыжими сполохами. По человеческим меркам он, наверное, тоже красивый, старше Дориана, не похоже, чтобы слишком терпеливый. Бык видел в мужчине напротив какой-то изъян, словно чашку разбили, а затем склеили и трещины сделали старый предмет совершеннее. В Пар Воллене жрецы занимались кинцуги, золотым ремонтом, это одинаково относилось как к вещам, так и к людям. — Конечно, шучу. Никогда не причинил бы боль Дориану. </p><p>— А почему не поехал с ним в Тевинтер? </p><p>— Бывал уже, седлом шею натерло, — оглянувшись на резкий звук, Бык прислушался. И сообразив, что это было, повернулся к Андерсу. — Тебе вина налить? Не спрашиваю, как оно — жить рабом в Тевинтере, ты маг, человек и любовник магистра.</p><p>— Налей, — Андерс смотрел на огонь. — Иногда внутри все кипит, даже не когда со мной себя ведут как с вещью, когда с другими. Ты прав, я человек, сильный маг, мой мужчина магистр, не скрывающий своего отношения. А кто-то рядом находится в положении хуже, намного хуже и выхода нет. А я бессилен что либо поменять. Почти сразу пошел в клинику для бедных, так лучше чем не делать совсем ничего.</p><p>— Ты не воин? — не похож этот маг на целителя и философа, Бык видел в нем вполне привычного к крови человека. </p><p>— Всякое бывало, — уклончиво ответил Андерс, пересказывать свою биографию этому типу он не собирался, даже после третьей кружки вина лениво цедя четвертую. </p><p>— А с Дорианом как сошелся? — спрятал улыбку Бык, понимая, что все он правильно догадывается про Блондинчика.</p><p>— Подарили, — засмеялся Андерс, рассказывать историю их знакомства с Дорианом можно как драму, но по факту это скорее безумное везение. — Меня подарил Дориану другой магистр. А я когда увидел такого красивого мужчину, ошалел немного и еще маялся дурью, прежде чем признать, что влюбился. </p><p>— Судьба, — понимающе кивнул Бык, можно сколько угодно поддразнивать, но и третьим скорее всего не получится поучаствовать, даже исключительно ради удовольствия. Слишком нежно говорил о Дориане Блондинчик, слишком старался отстранить все неприятное от их отношений. — Можешь не беспокоиться, я не собираюсь бороться за Дориана. Нашим дорогам не судьба сойтись. </p><p>— Веришь в судьбу? — в кружке с вином показалось дно, и Андерс потянулся за добавкой. </p><p>— Во что-то нужно верить. Тал Васготы отказываются от Кун.</p><p>— Вернее, Кун отказывается от Тал Васготов, по вашей версии. Прости, но кто был в Киркволле во время атаки кунари, очень мало симпатизирует что твоему народу, что твоей религии, — Андерс сполз на песок, наконец, удобно оперся спиной о мешок и мог спокойно смотреть на звезды, игнорируя облик Быка и воспоминания, которые он будил. — А вы с Дорианом сошлись в инквизиции?</p><p>— Да, но имперец всегда имперец, все его дороги ведут в Минратос. У Павусов есть поместье на границе, какое-то время мы часто там встречались. </p><p>— А потом? </p><p>— Потом он возглавил Люцернов, и мы стали встречаться реже. Вроде бы номинальная должность...</p><p>— Номинальная? — засмеялся Андерс, поставил кружку с вином на землю, чтобы не расплескать. — Вы расстались или просто перестали встречаться?</p><p>— Письменность еще не отменили, — хмуро заметил Бык, расставаться он предпочел бы, глядя глаза в глаза. С другой стороны, из-за этого письма он до последнего надеялся, что личная встреча изменит настроение кадана, и какое-то время его надежды частично оправдывались.</p><p>— А ты умеешь писать? Серьезно, — Андерс даже посмотрел на рогатого. — Никогда бы не подумал. </p><p>— Ты что-то очень приободрился, Блондинчик. </p><p>— Ты первый, глядя на кого я уверен, что точно красивее, — настроение улучшалось, и Андерс брякнул глупость, даже прекрасно понимая, что это глупость.</p><p>— Думаешь, тебе медальку на шею нацепили как домашнему песику, и уже можно гордиться? — Бык все еще поглядывал на мага снисходительно. Его трещины никуда не исчезали, даже когда он казался беззаботным. — У магистров обычно далеко не один раб греет постель. У Дориана точно отдельно был в Каринусе и в столичном доме. Как я понимаю, сейчас в столичном доме ты?</p><p>— Хорошая попытка, — кивнул Блондинчик и потянулся к застежке мантии, походная на то и походная, чтобы можно было раздеться без помощи. Пришлось подняться на ноги ради того, чтобы снять мантию, демонстрируя золотую змейку, обвивающую бицепс. — Так тоже помечают всех рабов? Я люблю украшения, но это особенно. </p><p>— Хорошая цацка, — кивнул Бык, подходя ближе и возвышаясь над Андерсом. Этот браслет он видел у Дориана, почти единственное украшение, с которым тот появился в инквизиции, не продал, даже когда заложил фамильный медальон. Успел Бык его заметить и утром в трактире. — Парный. Дориан носит змейку на другой руке.</p><p>— Парный.</p><p>Бык стоял так близко, что Андерс задрал подбородок, глядя ему в лицо, но не собирался первым отводить взгляд. Растерялся он, только когда Бык схватил его за грудки и прижался к губам. Андерс оттолкнул его искрящими ладонями, добавив электрический удар. Бык отшатнулся, но не разжал хватку, потянул за собой. Они бы упали, не будь у кунари такой силы. Оба устоял на ногах:</p><p>— Прости-прости, я не подумал, что ты раздеваешься только ради того, чтобы похвастать украшениями, — Бык хотел подразнить мага, шутка явно не зашла. — Решил, может, тебе любопытно, что привлекло Дориана? </p><p>— Руки убери, — прошипел Блондинчик. Он не собирался вырываться, а вот сплести заклинание, концентрируя силу на кончиках пальцев, очень даже. — Я бываю совсем не любопытным.</p><p>— Что странно для мага, — Быку пришлось перехватить запястья Андерса, сжимая железной хваткой и разряжая электрическое напряжение раньше, чем оно превратится в полноценный удар. — Ваша братия обычно любопытна, это же залог познания нового. </p><p>— Все в порядке? — Лиам вышел из тени, считая лучшим вмешаться прямо сейчас. Он поискал Терренса с Долийкой, но передумал и вернулся в лагерь, похоже, как раз вовремя.</p><p>— Все в порядке, — отпустив Андерса, Бык выдохнул и отступил, потирая обожженные ладони, а тот злобно сверкал глазами и молчал. — Я неправильно понял стриптиз Блондинчика, вроде бы тут в Андерфелсе прохладно. </p><p>— Просто разогрелся от вина и огня, — Андерс подхватил мантию с земли. — Наверное, лучше пойду в палатку. </p><p>— Иди, — согласился Лиам, наблюдая за Быком. Допечь Андерс, конечно, мог, но Бык обычно и не таких мог осадить своим спокойствием. — Попробуй выпутать господина из плащей, он забрал себе оба. </p><p>— Попробую, — отряхнув мантию и брюки, Андерс ждал, что кунари еще что-то скажет. Но Бык предпочел отмолчаться.</p><p>В палатку Андерс вернулся в дурном настроении. Он не понимал этой выходки Быка и не собирался терпеть насилия над собой, а поцелуй отдавал именно насилием. Если кунари так любил Дориана, то какого демона лез к нему? Первый порыв разбудить Дориана Андерс подавил, говорить он ничего не собирался, плакаться в плечо тоже. Трахнуть его не получится, магистр Павус обладал ослиным упрямством, особенно если внешние обстоятельства портили настроение. Так что Андерс просто сидел рядом и слушал его дыхание.</p><p>— Все нормально? Какого хрена вы сцепились? — Лиам заглянул в палатку, но не знал, ругаться ли ему на Андерса или пожалеть. </p><p>— Он не так понял, а я вспылил, — посмотрел на тонкую тень эльфа Андерс. — Мы не сцепились. Не о чем беспокоиться.</p><p>— Господин Дориан надерет задницу вам обоим.</p><p>— Не надерет, потому что не узнает. </p><p>— Что я не узнаю? — недовольно пошевелился Дориан, сон в таких условиях всегда был чутким. А уж слышать сквозь дрему то, что его не касается — это вообще прирожденный талант. </p><p>— Что я собирался пристроиться к тебе сонному, надеясь, что ты не будешь сопротивляться, — Андерс махнул Лиаму, чтобы тот исчез. </p><p>— Завтра расскажешь, если важно, — зевнул Дориан, отпуская край плащей и позволяя Андерсу улечься рядом. — С быками поладил? </p><p>— Угу.</p><p>К счастью, долго оставаться с быками не пришлось. Дориан сорвался, не дожидаясь завтрака, собрался найти трактир в Ринекке, чтобы устроиться с максимальным возможным комфортом. Андерс согласен был собирать вещи, пока Терренс с Лиамом остались у костра перекусить. Он забрасывал на вьючную лошадь свернутое одеяло и сумку, когда подошел Бык: </p><p>— Я хочу извиниться. Ко мне по-разному подкатывали, желая прокатиться на Быке, — он виновато смотрел на недобро сжавшего губы Блондинчика. — Провоцировать и дразнить — хорошая тактика, чтобы привлечь внимание.</p><p>— Твоя версия меня устраивает, — холодно кивнул Андерс. — Будем придерживаться этой истории.</p><p>— При чем тут история? Дориан мой кадан, ты, однако, тоже красивый мужчина. </p><p>— И что? — Андерс затянул веревку туже, чем планировал, теперь ногти можно обломать, пока развяжешь. Бык терпеливо ждал, и ему пришлось отвечать. — К Дориану ты вроде бы еще питаешь какие-то чувства, вот и вертись возле него.</p><p>— Ты же взбеленишься, — вздохнул Бык, Дориан всегда защищал свои привязанности, лучше помириться с упрямым магом, чтобы спокойно общаться с каданом. </p><p>— Почему он взбеленится? — после ночного пробуждения Дориан присматривался и прислушивался к своим мужчинам внимательнее. Он подозрительно смотрел на обоих, подняв бровь. — Кто что натворил? Сознавайтесь вашему магистру. </p><p>— Я неудачно подкатил к твоему любовнику, — покаянно повинился Бык, даже не собираясь ничего скрывать. — Чтобы склонить тебя, надо было сначала соблазнить его. </p><p>— Ты полез ко мне целоваться. И не отвалил, когда тебя попросили, — вспыхнул Андерс, он честно собирался перетерпеть присутствие этого типа, но его наглость просто из седла вышибала. </p><p>— Блонди, ты остался, когда все разошлись, дразнил меня, а в конце начал вылезать из своей юбки. Иногда мужчина хочет, чтобы его подтолкнули, — с этими магами вечно какие-то неприятности, Бык закатил глаза. Стежке, между прочем, пришлось заживлять ему ладони, энергии в удар Андерс вложил, чтобы надежно свалить с ног. — Не хотел бы, держался бы за мантию Дориана и ушел бы с ним. </p><p>— Да пошел ты, — слов отвечать у Андерса не нашлось, одна ярость. Тупое рогатое животное, Дориан допустил его к телу, но это никаким образом их не уравнивало. </p><p>— Андерс, — Дориан попытался поймать аматуса за рукав, но тот взлетел на лошадь и сжимал поводья, готовый сорваться с места, но совсем не готовый слушать. </p><p>— Если ты не едешь, то встретимся у трактира, — Андерс хмуро смотрел под копыта коня, переглядки бывших любовников его не интересовали вообще. — Если он есть.</p><p>— Ринекк городок, рядом крепость серых Стражей. Надеюсь, что-то есть, — Дориан говорил спокойно и убедительно, аматус мог быть упрямей Радониса и несговорчивей разъяренной толпы. — Подожди Терренса. Мы с Лиамом позже нагоним вас. </p><p>— Ты можешь с одним эльфом нападать на разведывательный отряд венатори, а я не смогу доехать до городка? — голос Андерса возвышался, если бы Справедливость оставался в нем, сейчас глаза бы уже горели синим, а от рогатого осталось мокрое место. — Я поехал. Терренс пусть догоняет, и вы догоняйте. </p><p>Задерживать его Дориан не стал, и, честно говоря, Андерс был ему благодарен. Сейчас хотелось побыть одному. С того момента, как семье пришлось бежать от мора, он не возвращался в Андерфелс. Ферелден стал второй родиной, но наследие андеров будоражило кровь. На родине даже дышать было легче. Своей вспышки Андерс не стыдился, он любил, ревновал и не собирался мириться с другими мужчинами в жизни любимого. Магистр Варин вел себя честно: расстались, так расстались. А кунари лез нахрапом в чужую жизнь и выводил из себя. Терренс нагнал Андерса на выезде из ущелья, ехал молча, позволяя остыть.</p><p>Равнина взрывалась столбами скал, между которыми ветер вздымал песок, столетиями полируя их и придавая форму. Ринекк запрятался за высокими холмами в уютной долине. Если бы крепость стражей не маячила рядом на скале, так запросто его бы не нашли. Те самые каменные дома, которые еще помнил Андерс, люди, так же отполированные жизнью в суровых условиях, как скалы вокруг них. Городок очень уютный для Андерферса, хотя и не скрывался за крепостной стеной, но естественная защита от ветров позволила вырасти небольшой роще вокруг. Церковь Андрасте возвышалась над домами и казалась непропорционально большой. Зато Андерсу не пришлось искать центральную площадь. Вывеска трактира почти не бросалась в глаза, деревяшка над входом намекала на название, но не говорила его, а старинный кованый знак обмылился, хотя изображение тарелки и птицы на ней еще угадывалось. </p><p>Хозяин «Хендля» стоял за стойкой и неприязненно пялился на имперскую мантию Андерса. Свободные комнаты нашлись, но вот деньги остались у господина магистра. Андерс присел выпить пива, мелочь наскребли в карманах Терренса.</p><p>— Уютный у вас город. В районе Блуждающих холмов таких не было, — Андерс с наслаждением сделал огромный глоток и стер нависшую над губами пену. — Последний Мор мимо прошел, земля вроде не поражена?</p><p>— Не имперец, что ли? — белобрысый трактирщик хмыкнул и крикнул на кухню, чтобы девка разогревала печь. — Что-то есть будете?</p><p>— Хендль мама готовила только по большим праздникам, если есть с картошкой. Но заплатит мой хозяин позже, когда приедет, — переписывать биографию Андерс и не думал. — Родился здесь, от Мора отец увез в Ферелден, там и вырос. А потом жил в Вольной Марке, сейчас в империи. Ферелденец, наверное, больше, чем андер. </p><p>— Вот приедет хозяин с деньгами, подадим хендль как надо, — трактирщик пожевал усы, мужик располагал тем, что не вилял. Земляк, да не земляк. — Тебя как в Тевинтер попасть угораздило?</p><p>— Плавал, — уклончиво ответил Андерс. — Как обращаться можно? </p><p>— Юрген. Повезло твоему хозяину. После того, как соотечественники его, венатори, тут куролесили рядом, я б имперца под свою крышу не пустил. — В Ринекке пришлось и местное дежурство установить, и Серых просить о помощи. Юрген в обед выслушивал новости: караваны останавливали регулярно, а из Кэл Шарока даже редкие гномы-наземники, посредничавшие и всегда имеющие копейку в кармане, сейчас почти не вылезали. </p><p>— А мы тут из-за них как раз, — Андерс оглянулся на дверь, Терренс застрял у конюшни, или просто не хотел входить. — Магистр Павус приехал навести порядок. Он считает, что Тевинтер за своими должен сам дерьмо убирать. </p><p>— Порядочный магистр? — недоверчиво фыркнул Юрген и выставил земляку еще один бокал. — Может, и дожди летом зарядят? Ты потому его и ждешь? Степь укроет, песок занесет следы, в крайнем случае, Серые не выдают своих. Ну, тех, кто новый Серый.</p><p>— Что рабство, что в стражи — один демон. А любовь зла, полюбишь и имперца. </p><p>— Ну... Тут девка эльфийка рядом, могла бы помочь, вы ж маги, — Юрген принюхался к доносящемуся из кухни запаху, улыбнулся глотавшему слюну магу. — Урся! Не сожги курицу! Хочешь на мага смотреть, так выйди! Дочь сестры готовит. А что, имперец хоть хорош?</p><p>— Хорош, — вздохнул Андерс и облизнулся на аромат курицы, желудок выразительно заурчал. Урся приоткрыла дверь, пахло невыносимо вкусно. — Где магичка, ее предупредить надо. Мы письмо нашли, что Венатори ее хотят завербовать.</p><p>— Обломаются, она с Серым крутит. Хоть ушастая, но порядочная, не их полета птица.</p><p>— Ну, предупредить-то надо. Может, в крепость уйдет на время. </p><p>— Ну предупредите, — за дверью следил не только земляк, Юрген заметил, как открывается дверь и входят новые гости. — Магичка на востоке за городом живет, под холмом домик. </p><p>— О, тут пахнет вкуснее чем в лагере, — веселый голос Дориана не соответствовал его настроению. Бык провел их до самого города, не оправдываясь и не выспрашивая про нового избранника, его мнение по поводу Андерса ясно читалось. Не то чтобы Дориан прислушивался к чужому мнению, но Бык обычно проницательный и прекрасно видит человека за напускным образом и эмоциями. — Добрый день. Надеюсь, тут подают не только запах.</p><p>— Плати, я уже все заказал. И комнаты есть, — Андерс не оглядывался, недовольство Дориана он чувствовал, а своей вины ни капли. </p><p>От суммы, названой Юргеном, Андерс даже нервно хохотнул. Дориан неспешно постучал полным кошельком по столешнице и заметил, что имперцы не срут золотом. Юрген пожаловался на венатори и на финансовые потери из-за беспокойного соседства. В ответ Дориан насчитал и выложил перед собой монеты, ровно половину названной суммы, и, подумав, добавил еще несколько золотых. Трактирщик смел монеты:</p><p>— Урся, подай господам хендль и картошку! — Юрген хмыкнул в усы, магистр пришел смазливый как девка, но не глупый и не жадный. — Пиво господа будут?</p><p>— Нет, нам чай какой-нибудь, — Дориан сжал плечо Андерса. — За столик перейдем?</p><p>— Ну, перейдем, — Андерс подхватил свою кружку и кивнул Юргену. — А мне повторить. </p><p>— Не рано начал? </p><p>— Девушка эльфийка живет за городом на востоке, — игнорируя укоризненный тон, сообщил Андерс. Присутствие Дориана здорово успокаивало, чтобы он ни говорил. — Встречается с Серым стражем, для Венатори плохая кандидатура. </p><p>— Во времена Корифея Серые стражи по разным причинам сотрудничали с венатори. Вступление в орден никак не означает высоких моральных качеств. А учитывая, что вербуют всяких преступников... — Лиаму хотелось треснуть ферелденца по лбу. В последнее время они почти нашли общий язык, но стоило показаться Быку, здравый смысл опять выветрился из его блондинистой головы. — По словам господина Дориана.</p><p>— Ну, Серые стражи не эталон ума, чести и справедливости. Только мы стояли между мором и нормальной жизнью. И вступая в орден, ты по умолчанию принимаешь, что умрешь раньше обычного человека, а в случае наступления порождений тьмы просто первым бросишься на встречу смерти, — Андерсу приходилось признавать, что это он не создан для любых организаций, а Серые стражи просто пытались подчинить его своим правилам и дисциплине, не больше. Герой Ферелдена спас мир, чтобы потом о нем не говорили. — Готовность к самопожертвованию не самая плохая черта. </p><p>— Какая горячая речь, может, хочешь вернуться в орден? — поинтересовался Лиам, игнорируя пинающего его под столом Терренса.</p><p>Курица, отличная, и картофель, зажаренный до хрустящей корочки, занимали все внимание Андерса. Он проголодался и больше не спорил о стражах, для которых оставался дезертиром. Пиво не пошло, Андерс забрал у Лиама принесенный вместо чая квас, скривился от кислого вкуса. </p><p>— Аматус, мы можем поговорить? — Дориан кружку отодвинул от себя подальше, напиток вонял неимоверно и пить это по своей воле казалось странным по меньшей мере. </p><p>— Может, не стоит? </p><p>Эльфы успели поесть и испарились из-за стола. Андерс поднялся следом за ними, пока быки выследят Венатори, стоило разобраться с вещами и навестить магичку. Он боялся сорваться и высказать Дориану все, что он думает про его кунари. Приставания Андерс еще как-то пережил бы, если бы не вчерашние утренние обжимания с засовыванием пальцев в задницу. И его еще называли дикарем. </p><p>— Аматус, ты сможешь участвовать в преследовании вместе с быками? — Дориан отставил остатки курицы и убрал капельку жира из уголка губ, вытереть жирные пальцы пришлось об брюки. — Я не хочу, чтобы вы прибили друг друга.</p><p>— Когда я послал Фэнриса перейти в Кун, он в ответ предложил принять его вместе, чтобы тут же зашить мне рот. И ничего, не убивали никого, кроме врагов. </p><p>— Я надеюсь, — о Фэнрисе Дориан помнил, что тот соперничал с Андерсом за сердце Хоука и выиграл. Бык без проблем принял выбор Дориана, провожая его до города, он извинялся, что недооценил ревность и неуверенность в себе нового аматуса. — Ты же знаешь...</p><p>— Знаю что? — Андерс замер на пороге, задумчивый и озабоченный вид Дориана вызывал тревогу. Кто знает, что вертится в его голове, может, как раз сравнивает Быка с Андерсом. Он красивее, но кунари сильнее, в постели вроде бы преимущество тоже за рогатым, но кругозор и магическая теория играют ему на руку. — Дориан, я что-то должен знать? </p><p>— Что я тебя люблю.</p><p>Спокойный тон любимого мужчины осадил раздражение Андерса. Он замер на пороге, не готовый так просто уйти. Дориан не торопил, пробовал пиво, внезапно признавая, что напиток не так плох, как он представлял. Вернувшийся к столу Андерс не обращал внимания на трактирщика. Общий зал — не лучшее место для сцен, хорошо хоть из-за раннего времени тут не сидело полдеревни. </p><p>— Аматус? </p><p>Андерс вздыхал и не знал, что сказать. Он старше, а вел себя, как глупый мальчишка. Хуже всего, что обещать хоть Дориану, хоть самому себе, что не устроит новой сцены, Андерс никак не мог. Неуверенность и недолюбленность тянулась из такого глубокого прошлого: из предательства отца, из ограничений, из отобранной свободы, из усмирения Карла, из Хоука с Фенрисом. В общем, причин достаточно, но и вырасти бы из них пора чтобы самому себе не казаться смешным и нелепым, а не получалось. Придвинув стул ближе, Андерс присел рядом с Дорианом, молча сжал его руку и прижался губами к сильным пальцам:</p><p>— Прости, — лучше бы Дориан злился, он не чувствовал бы себя таким виноватым. Уж Павус точно не должен отвечать за Быка. — Я боюсь тебя потерять до такой степени, что этот страх сводит меня с ума. </p><p>— Ты меня не потеряешь, — Дориан оперся подбородком на золотистую макушку. — Мы с Быком давно перевернутая страница. А верным я быть умею.</p><p>— Я знаю, — буркнул Андерс, он же сам пытался флиртовать, но пока магистр Варин не расстался с Дорианом, не получал ничего, кроме слов. </p><p>— Тогда держи себя в руках, потому что Бык скоро будет тут, — Дориан уже знал реакции аматуса, успел поднять голову и не получить в челюсть, когда тот возмущенно выпрямился. — Боевые быки порасспрашивают местных, Венатори всех достали. А Бык поедет с нами к магичке. </p><p>— Зачем, — фыркнул Андерс. — Хотите перепугать девушку?</p><p>— Она практикует магию крови. Если нас встретят демоны, хочу иметь его под рукой, — Дориан дернул аматуса за ухо, пытаясь привести в чувства, и дал волю раздражению. — Это я должен ревновать, что-то Бык вызывает у тебя слишком много чувств. Что там было с приставаниями, я не хочу ни знать, ни слышать. Одно могу тебе советовать, если ты нервничаешь из-за меня, то и держись ко мне поближе, а не напивайся по ночам у костра с неравнодушными к красивым мужчинам кунари.</p><p>— Дориан, это несправедливо.</p><p>— Какая к демонам справедливость, — нахмурился Дориан, пытаясь не злиться на любимого мужчину. Он не отпускал ухо, да Андерс и не очень вырывался. — Я поднимусь в комнату освежиться. Если придет Бык, не смей устраивать сцен, на сегодня хватит. </p><p>Глядя в спину поднимающемуся по лестнице Дориану, Андерс понимал, что видел его в разном настроении, но редко таким сердитым. Что-то с обещанием быть любимому надежным тылом складывалось не очень удачно. Жить, не упоминая Кусланда, хоть как-то получалось, с Хоуком складывалось не так просто. Разговор после ночи с Гарретом о том, что Андерс не станет никому хорошей парой, был во многом позерством с его стороны. Хоук должен бы уверить, что все у них получится, что их любовь сможет победить любые преграды. Но он предпочел безоговорочно поверить, или выбрал того, к кому больше лежало сердце. И отношения с Дорианом ярко показывали, что Хоук сделал правильный выбор. Бык появился, когда внутреннее самоуничижение Андерса достигло пика. </p><p>— Дориан...</p><p>— Наверху, сейчас спустится, — Андерс смотрел себе под ноги, рогатый заступал ему солнце. </p><p>— Ты едешь с нами? — Бык даже не мог сказать, что считает себя соперником Блондинчику. Тот больше подходил Дориану по многим позициям, например, по отсутствию ненужной гордыни и готовности жить на вторых ролях за счет любовника. Бык сидеть в особняке в Минратосе не смог бы даже ради кадана. </p><p>— Да, Я долго был беглецом и магом-отступником, может, удастся найти общий язык с девушкой. </p><p>— А разве Серым Стражам можно иметь отношения? — Бык оперся о стену рядом с Андерсом. У Блондинчика поменялось настроение в мирную сторону, в таком состоянии он походил на кусок полированного янтаря, теплый и завораживающий. — Вроде бы вступление в орден обязует разорвать все связи.</p><p>— Люди же остаются людьми, — обида на орден давно прошла, и Андерс оценивал Серых Стражей даже более адекватно, чем раньше. Его взяли, не оставляя особого выбора, а без Кусланда орден стал окончательно нестерпимым. Но по сути люди руководствовались благими намерениями. — Они любят, привязываются. В лагере или крепости Стражей должны быть только Стражи, рядом жить может кто угодно. Я бы с удовольствием бегал на свидания, оставайся я в Стражах.</p><p>— Ты был Стражем? </p><p>— Был, — кивнул Андерс, на осуждение рогатого ему плевать, хоть кому-то можно просто сказать правду. — Сейчас у меня в крови нет скверны, и я хоть так, хоть иначе не могу считаться Стражем.</p><p>— Слышал о таком случае. </p><p>— Ну, сначала я дезертировал, только потом случилась эта ситуация со скверной, — не стал делать хорошую мину при плохой игре Андерс. — Мой случай не эталон правильного поведения. Но в оправдание могу сказать, что они забрали моего кота. Тоже привязанность, слишком размягчает Стража, понимаешь?</p><p>— Я предал Кун и Бен-Хазрат, — Бык подал Блондинчику руку. — Добро пожаловать в клуб дезертиров и предателей. Привязанность к отряду меня размягчила, что-то такое сказал мне Гатт, кунари-эльф. </p><p>— Не худший клуб, — вот теперь Андерс улыбнулся вполне искренне. — Не разделяю мысли, что привязанности ослабляют.</p><p>Дориан застал их за вполне непринужденным разговором о погоде и местности Андерфелса. Причем Бык знал родину Андерса куда лучше его самого, и тот внимательно слушал, практически не перебивая. </p><p>— Прогуляемся? — ради того, чтобы добраться до края деревни, седлать лошадей Дориан не захотел.</p><p>— А твои эльфы? — Бык не ожидал, что кадан оставит свою бесценную задницу на них с Блодинчиком. В случае неприятностей независимо от настроения им бы пришлось объединиться. </p><p>— Помогут твоим быкам. Оба хороши, если надо что-то найти и выспросить, — Дориан поправил посох за спиной и запахнул плащ. С погодой им относительно повезло, не накрыло песчаной бурей, но ветер все равно пронизывал до костей. — Пойдем, познакомимся с магичкой. </p><p>Мерзнущий Дориан умилял и вызывал у Андерса приливы нежности. Бык посматривал на кадана такими же умильными глазами. Обсуждали больше инквизицию, и Андерсу приходилось отмалчиваться. Зато он наслаждался Ринекком, в крупный город родители его возили однажды, когда император Кордилиус передавал Командору Серых Стражей во владение крепость. Андерс помнил только столпотворение и много-много домов. Тогда ему казалось, что более великолепного и величественного зрелища не придумаешь, хотя городок рядом навряд ли сильно больше Ринекка. После Ферелдена и Киркволла селения Андерфелса воспринимались совсем иначе, но все равно оставались милыми и родными. </p><p>— Что, ножки мерзнут? — участливо поинтересовался у кутавшегося в теплый шерстяный плащ Дориана Бык. Он как обычно щеголял голой грудью и наслаждался компанией. </p><p>— Зато вечером я планирую спать в теплой кроватке с горячим мужчиной, — оскалился Дориан, рассматривая домик у дальнего холма. Что там чаровала девушка, какой магией крови пользовалась, но вокруг разросся вполне симпатичный, хоть и крохотный зеленый оазис. </p><p>— Это Андерфелс, кадан, горячих светловолосых мужчин тут больше, чем в других частях Тедаса. Вечером посидим в трактире и посмотрим, скольких я смогу удовлетворить, — Бык смеялся и подмигнул Блондинчику, мол, видишь, ни на что твое я не претендую. Нервные ревнивые маги не приходились Быку по вкусу. Дориан умел быть легким и смеяться над собой и окружающими, а его излишне эмоционального любовника дразнить совсем не интересно. — К тому же остается маг крови, наша милая девушка. Слышал я, у Серых Стражей запрещено заводить семью, потому что как мужчины они становятся никуда не годны.</p><p>— Бесплодны, но с остальным все в порядке, — небрежно заметил Андерс, считая, что камень брошен в его огород. — Рядом целая крепость. Сейчас, я слышал, дела у них идут не так хорошо, но десяток-второй стражей там должны находиться. </p><p>— Поверю на слово, — Бык посмотрел на довольно ухмыляющегося Дориана. — Кадан, что-то хочешь добавить?</p><p>— Нет, — повертел головой Дориан и выдержал паузу, пока возмущенное сопение Андерса не стало слишком громким. — У меня страж бракованный, без нормального содержания скверны, возможно, из-за этого более чем удовлетворительно и по страстности, и по выносливости. </p><p>— Ну, размер-то уступает? — дразнить не стоило, но разговор сам зашел в такое русло, что Бык не мог удержаться. </p><p>— Кунари все уступают, — не стал лукавить Дориан. — Но для человека более чем достойно. Я бы даже сказал, с тобой вполне сравнимо.</p><p>— Ты, наверное, просто забыл, — Бык обогнал кадана и шел вперед спиной, чтобы посмотреть в лицо этому бесстыднику. — Мне не надо предлагать напомнить? Я знаю, но скажи, что ты просто забыл. </p><p>— Разве тебя забудешь? </p><p>— Эй, прекратите, — Андерсу льстило то, как любовник отзывался о нем, если бы только разговор шел не с Быком. — Я тут, между прочим.</p><p>— Мы же не просим тебя снять штаны и померяться, — пожал плечами Дориан, ревность аматуса оказалась намного утомительнее, чем самое выразительное тевинтерское высокомерие. — Более того, я тебя хвалю. </p><p>— Ну, да, конечно, — это «мы» царапнуло Андерса по самолюбию. Он еле сдержался, чтобы не высказаться по поводу того, что Павус и Бык уже давно не «мы». — Мы можем обсудить члены позже, вроде дошли. </p><p>Магичка вышла из-за своего домика, услышав разговор. Она крепко сжимала посох в тонких руках, между закрученными корнями навершия скапливалась сила, готовясь обрушиться, если пришельцы окажутся врагами. Под капюшоном и закрывающим лицо от ветра и песка шарфом светились огромные зеленые глаза, Андерс даже не пытался понять, где он их видел. В чужом мире, в стране, куда он не возвращался почти тридцать лет, невозможно надеяться кого-то узнать. Так что, когда эльфийка с визгом повесилась Андерсу на шею, он удивился не меньше своих спутников.</p><p>— Андерс, боги, как я рада видеть тебя в мире живых. Я знала, что она не смогла, знала, — Мерриль сжала руками лицо Блондинчика, не позволяя ему увернуться. — У тебя все хорошо. Как ты справляешься со справедливостью? Последние годы в Киркволле я почти тебя боялась. </p><p>— Справедливости нет в этом мире, — Андерс тоже стиснул в объятиях тонкую как стебель цветка фигурку. — Остался только я. </p><p>— Ты нормально это пережил? — Блонди не врал, Мерриль не ощущала присутствия в нем духа. — Простите, я не пригласила вас в дом. Андерс, они твои друзья?</p><p>— Это Дориан — мой возлюбленный тевинтерский магистр. А второй его давний друг — Бык.</p><p>— Друг кунари? — недоверчиво протянула Мерриль, ее опыт говорил, что Андерс опять связался с дурной компанией. Впрочем, если магистр избавил его от духа-демона, может, он не такой ужасный магистр, как Данариус. — И магистр, лучше молчать об этом в разговоре с Фенрисом. Вообще лучше молчать о тебе.</p><p>— Ну, если бы он знал, что я стал рабом в Тевинтере, думаю, был бы в восторге, — Андерс не мог удержать в голове, что это не та Мерриль и совсем другой мир. — Может, даже его вечно хмурую физиономию украсила бы улыбка. </p><p>— Раб? — опять подхватила свой посох Мерриль. — Тебе нужна помощь? Их двое, нас двое.</p><p>— Не нужна, — Андерс просто не мог удержаться, чтобы не расцеловать милую воинственную Мэр в обе щечки. Старые разногласия унесло течением времени вместе с демонами. — Я люблю этого напыщенного имперца, несмотря на статус. А вот тебе нужна помощь. Венатори, злобные магические гады, хотят тебя завербовать. </p><p>— Я слышала о венатори, — Мэрриль смерила недоверчивым взглядом магистра и все равно пригласила в дом. — У меня чай из степных трав и крендели. </p><p>В крохотном домике Мерриль висели по углам травы и стояли букеты сухоцветов. Она так и не научилась наводить уют, но хотя бы поддерживала чистоту. Постель за переходящей в камин плитой казалась слишком широкой для одной маленькой эльфийки. Андерс уже открыл рот, чтобы спросить, за кем Мерриль приехала в Андерфелс, но она успела первой со своим вопросом: </p><p>— Как ты выжил, Марион нанесла удар в твое сердце? Это тяжелое решение и мы спорили потом... Иногда мне кажется, что Варрик так полностью и не простил Хоук, — Мэрриль разливала по чашкам чай и посматривала на реакцию гостей. Рогатый пялился на нее с таким восхищением, что даже неудобно становилось. — Бык, у меня что-то на лице?</p><p>— На лице у тебя валласлин, — ответил Бык, улыбаясь, малыха его умиляла. — Варрик не предупредил, что тут есть его знакомые.</p><p>— И что не так с моим валласлином? — нахмурилась Мэрриль, не понимая эмоций рогатого кунари. </p><p>— Он восхитительный, как и ты. Может ну его, твоего стража? — поинтересовался Бык с надеждой. — Такому цветочку не место в Андерфелсе.</p><p>Мерриль рассмеялась, а Андерс с облегчением вздохнул. От мысли, что Мер надо рассказывать, что он не тот Андерс, что миров много, а все сложно, голова начинала болеть. Бык своими неуместными и цветистыми комплиментами отвлекал Мерриль. И Андерс несколько расслабился, позволил себе представить, что ничего еще не случилось, церковь цела, клан не отвернулся от Мерриль, а идол из красного лириума лежит в тейге. Допустим магистр, пришедший за Фенрисом, согласился договориться, сейчас войдет Хоук с какой-то неуместной шуткой, а Варрик вернется со своих делишек с хартией и расскажет как анекдот их договоренности. </p><p>— Мер, у тебя гости? — мужчина вошел в комнату и уставился на компанию, моментально создавая ледяное заклинание и целясь в Андерса. — Вот уж кого я никак не ожидал встретить.</p><p>— Нет! Гаррет, — Мерриль повесилась на Блондинчика, видеть его смерть второй раз она не собиралась. — Нет, не смей. </p><p>— Послушай девушку, Гаррет, не стоит, — Дориан даже не стал тянуться за посохом, чтобы сплести огненный клубок, за ним поднялся Бык, готовый защищать своих. </p><p>— Хоук... </p><p>Осторожно разжав тонкие пальчики Мерриль, Андерс поднялся навстречу Хоуку. Дориан и Варрик, оба уверяли, что Защитница Киркволла женщина. А вот стоит он, Хоук, и мечет молнии в переносном и готовится в прямом смысле слова. За его спиной не хватает Фенриса, который бросился бы, получив команду фас. Вид Хоука всколыхнул не только старые воспоминания, но и старую вину, только теперь умирать Андерс не хотел, набросил на себя и Мерриль защитный щит.</p><p>— Так, остановитесь все! </p><p>Мерриль походила на рассерженного котенка, Андерс помнил упрямство этого котенка, остановить ее Хоук точно не мог. И сейчас она, сжав кулачки, двинулась на Гаррета, щит лопнул с тонким раздражающим звуком. </p><p>— Гаррет, если ты убьешь Андерса в моем доме, я тебе этого не прощу. Хватит с меня Марион!</p><p>— Если это что-то поменяет, то Марион действительно убила Андерса, и Каллен Резерфорд это подтвердил, — заметил Дориан, узнавая близнеца Хоук. С самой Марион они познакомились в инквизиции, тогда как ее брат оставался в центральной цитадели Серых стражей Вейсхаупте. — И этот Андерс не умертвие, а следствие временной аномалии, устроенной моим учителем магистром Алексиусом. </p><p>— С чего мне верить имперцу? — заклинание жгло руки, но выпустить его, не задев Мэрриль, Хоук не смог бы. </p><p>— Этот имперец помогал инквизиции и знаком с Марион, — Дориан мог бы связаться с Адаар, но считал, что ситуация не стоит ее внимания. — Каллен уже опознал этого Андерса. </p><p>— А я видела, как Марион убила Андерса. </p><p>— Подождите, убила Марион? — Андерс чувствовал как сходит с ума, не такой он представлял встречу с Хоуком. Варрик и Дориан убедили его, что тут Защитник женщина, но напротив стоит Гаррет, его Гаррет, мужчина. — Разве ты не Защитник?</p><p>— Этот титул принадлежит Марион, моей сестре-близнецу, но тебе не поможет... — косить под сумасшедшего, хотел добавить Гаррет и замолчал, заметив растерянный блуждающий взгляд Андерса. — Что-то еще хочешь спросить?</p><p>— Карвер и Бетани близнецы, а Хоук единственный и неповторимый, — Андерс ничего не хотел спросить, он хотел не сойти с ума. </p><p>— Нет, мы с Марион близнецы, а Карвер... Братишка не дошел до Киркволла, — погасив заклинание и обняв Мерриль, Гаррет заинтересованно и сочувственно смотрел на Андерса. — Погоди, а ты в том мире?...</p><p>— Тоже взорвал церковь, если ты об этом, — Андерс поднялся и, пошатываясь, пошел к двери. Хоук не защитник, этот не испытывал и части эмоций настоящего Хоука. Все равно Андерс видел своего, который отверг и все же не смог поднять руку, чтобы убить, а теперь был готов. — Я выйду, подышу. </p><p>Разговор в доме продолжался тихо. Андерс иногда слышал Дориана и Хоука, но совсем не понимал слов. Наверное, ему говорили, что Хоуки близнецы, но сколько всего свалилось тогда, что он совсем не обратил на это внимание. Отлепившись от стены, Андерс просто пошел в противоположную от города сторону. Мысли сбежали из головы, так что он не переживал по поводу Хоука и не думал о Дориане. Андерс двигался, как поднятый мертвец, за которого его принимали в этом мире старые знакомые. Ни эмоций, ни проблесков разумного сознания, просто ноги передвигались, уводя его от источника боли. Под сапогами тихо шуршал песок, ветер задувал и холодил душу, солнце садилось, и длинные тени располосовали всю степь. Темная полоса, светлая, темная, светлая — как его жизнь. Незнакомец с лицом Хоука тоже предпочел бы избавиться от Андерса. Появившихся на горизонте людей он сначала даже не заметил, погруженный в свои мысли. </p><p>Группа двигалась без факелов, разглядеть, Боевые Быки приближаются или Венатори, Андерс не мог. Он оглянулся, оказалось, что от домика Мерриль он ушел довольно далеко. А ведь обещал Дориану не пытаться сбежать и не умереть. Андерс припустил обратно, и полетевшая вслед стрела прошила полу мантии. Пришлось накинуть щит, который хоть и замедлял его движения, зато прикрывал от дальнобойных атак. Для наполненной электричеством сферы или просто разряда преследователи были слишком далеко. Даже замедленный щитом Андерс здорово опережал преследователей. </p><p>Жаль, рассчитать расстояние до домика правильно Андерс не сумел, слишком привык к городской жизни. А степь диктовала свое восприятие расстояний, ветер поднимался, относя в сторону крики. Стрелы не позволяли Андерсу сбросить щит и припустить со всех ног, а вот его преследователей это не останавливало. Пришлось остановиться и принять бой в тени холма, кажется, в какой-то паре сотен шагов от друзей. Но Андерс уже мог рассмотреть смуглые лица и признал, что быков между них не видно. Электрическим полем он покрыл расстояние между собой и нападающими, отстреливая отдельными разрядами тех, кого определил как лучников. Андерс предпочитал медленно отступать, разбрасывая вокруг морозные ловушки, в одну попался крепкий воин. Пока Андерс пустил в него каменный кулак, включились маги. Одновременно на него неслись два огненных шара, щит тренькнул, но удержался. Обновляя лихорадочно защиту, Андерс пропустил рога за спину, даже успел оглянуться и ударить острием посоха назад, но нож вошел в плечо, почти парализовав левую руку. Заклинания щит как-то удерживал, звенел от напряжения, подрагивал, но стоял. Отбивался Андерс только посохом, для сложного заклятия требовался дополнительный пасс, чтобы усилить, сконцентрировать заклинание и отправить его более точно. Если один воин остался лежать на вспыхнувшем знаке, то окровавленный рог крутился вокруг, пока не вспыхнул ярким огнем и не упал на землю, катаясь в бесполезной попытке погасить магическое пламя. </p><p>Бык ворвался первым, раскроив череп замахнувшемуся на Андерса мужику. Щит лопнул, но вокруг раскрылись два переливчатых щита Дориана и Хоука, обе их энергии Андерс опознавал в любом состоянии. Дориан накрывал огнем, оставляя на сухой траве подпалины и разносящееся по степи приземное пламя. Рядом Мерриль не позволяла венатори убегать, связывая вырастающими из земли корнями и руками духов. Хоук и Бык прекрасно добивали в связке: превратить в ледяную статую и разбить мощным ударом. Весь бой занял мало времени, солнце успело подмигнуть оранжевым сполохом над горизонтом, а Дориан подал Андерсу руку. </p><p>— Это те венатори? Андерс, ты цел? — Мерриль нахмурила тонкие брови. — <i>Ма </i> [сердце мое], я не собираюсь прятаться в вашей крепости.</p><p>— Я еще ничего не предложил, — Хоук стер кровавые брызги с личика любимой. — Ты там не самый желанный гость. </p><p>— Вот и хорошо, — взмахом руки Мэрриль отпустила вертевшегося над полем боя демона. — Это вы о них предупреждали?</p><p>— О них, — кивнул Бык, — будь осторожна, малышка. Мы тут уберемся, но пока поберегись.</p><p>— Может, мы поможем Андерсу? — Дориан поддерживал аматуса за талию. — Надо бы его перевязать.</p><p>— Если Хоук передумал меня убивать, — подал голос Андерс, стараясь не пялиться на Гаррета. </p><p>— Передумал, — толкнула любимого в бок Мерриль. — Мы рады, что ты жив. </p><p>— Я тоже рад, — второй удар пришелся на браслет Дориана, нож скользнул, оставив глубокий порез, а Андерс беспокоился, что на украшении теперь царапина. — Аматус, ты можешь хоть немного стянуть рану? </p><p>— Поверхностную могу, а на второй надо бы сконцентрироваться, — Дориан отдал любовника Быку, у того лучше получалось быстро тащить Блондинчика к дому Мерриль.</p><p>— Я мигом сделаю отвар, чтобы промыть рану, — эльфийка чмокнула Хоука и умчалась в сторону дома. </p><p>— В твоем мире Хоук — Защитник Киркволла с моим лицом? — Гаррет смотрел на Андерса и не верил, что это другой Блондинчик. — Варрик, между прочим, промолчал о твоем появлении.</p><p>— Гаррет, после реакции Резерфорда. Ты же помнишь Резерфорда? Не удивлен, что Варрик предпочитает хранить мое в некотором смысле воскрешение в тайне, — попытка пожать плечами Андерсу не удалась. </p><p>— Странно, что Резерфорд тебя не порешил. В моем случае ты нагадил моей сестре, а в его всей церкви, и храмовникам, и небу, и Создателю, — Гаррет спустил злость на Венатори и оценил, что троица прибежала спасать незнакомую девицу. А что касается Андерса, тот спас его в свое время на подземных тропах, рядом с таинственным тейгом. Пусть спас его другой Андерс, благодарности Гаррета этот факт не отменял. — А Справедливость? </p><p>— Остался в том мире, — ответил за аматуса Дориан. — Это я проверял с особой тщательностью. Моя родина Тевинтер, Хоук, одержимого даже самый злостный магистр предпочитает держать в доме врага, а не в своем. </p><p>Гаррет и Дориан обсуждали одержимость, а Бык так сильно зажимал рану, что Андерс еле держался, чтобы не потерять сознание от боли. Наконец они вошли в дом, и Андерс упал на стул, прислонившись к стене. Свободной рукой он расстегнул мантию, снять ее помог Бык, рука совсем не слушалась. А Дориан посматривал на всю суету и, видя, что все вроде бы под контролем, обсуждал с Хоуком временную аномалию, которую устроил Алексиус. Порез на руке Андерс заживил сам, а пробитое плечо Бык стянул ему принесенными Мерриль бинтами. Дориан только отвлекся остановить кровь, браслет-змейка помогал хозяину ворожить, укрощая энергию некроманта и примиряя ее с целительской.</p><p>— Наши люди прочешут окрестности и найдут Венатори, не думаю, что после этого вас потревожат, — Дориан обсуждал с Хоуком предстоящую вылазку.</p><p>— Мне было бы спокойнее, если бы я вас сопровождал.</p><p>— У нас достаточно людей, — Бык поднял голову, встретился с огромными глазами эльфийки и улыбнулся. — Останьтесь тут, Хоук, поберегите лучше ваш нежный цветок. </p><p>— Мой цветок пойдет с нами, — Гаррет ухмыльнулся, Мерриль всегда производила впечатление на мужчин, ее рвались защищать инстинктивно. — Вдруг «цветок» Павуса не восстановится, то Мер останется с ним. </p><p>— Завтра утром выходим, если лагерь нашли, — согласился Дориан, пожимая Хоуку руку. — Или присоединяйтесь к нам за завтраком. </p><p>— А ведь Андерсу действительно лучше не воскресать, — задумчиво заметил Гаррет, мысленно перебирая всех стражей в здешней крепости. — Из Амарантайна мало кто остался, но есть люди, помнящие его в лицо. И Логейн один из них, а девиз «бдительность в мире» он воспринимает очень серьезно. Андерса мертвым командор не видел, так что не соизволил вычеркнуть его имя из стражей. Как следствие, Андерс вполне считается дезертиром. </p><p>— Пусть провалится к демонам, в моей крови почти нет скверны, какой теперь из меня страж? — возмутился Андерс, переводя взгляд с Хоука на Павуса. — Прецедент старшей чародейки Фионы говорит, что из стражей все же можно уволиться.</p><p>— Логейну наплевать на прецеденты, дезертировал ты полноценным Серым стражем. И как он любит говорить: «закон суров, но закон это закон», — Гаррет спародировал командора, но Андерс не отреагировал. — В твоем мире Логейн не стал стражем-командором Орлея?</p><p>— Нет, в моем мире, он вообще не стал стражем, а повержен героем Ферелдена. </p><p>— Какая разница, что себе думает страж-командор Орлея, если мы в Андерфелсе? — засмеялся Бык, шлепнув Блондинчика по спине, тот только зашипел от боли. </p><p>— Логейн приехал отчитаться Первому Стражу. Но я буду молчать, а Джоселин отошлю из крепости. </p><p>— Из Вейсхаупта Логейн не успеет сюда, — прикинул Дориан. — А если и успеет, то номинально Андерс мой раб. По законам Тевинтера он принадлежит мне, а Серые стражи имеют исключительные права только на время Мора. </p><p>— Не хочу, чтобы к странам, куда мне запрещено появляться, добавился Андерфелс, — вскинулся Андерс, тем более их Логейна он вообще знать не знал. </p><p>— Конечно же, Гаррет тебя прикроет, — Мерриль посмотрела на Хоука и с нажимом переспросила: — Да, милый?</p><p>— Конечно, иначе промолчал бы. </p><p>Возвращались в трактир в смешанных чувствах, Андерс пытался осознать, что встретился с Хоуком. С другим Хоуком. Больше впечатления произвела неожиданность встречи, чем то, что в этом мире оказался свой Хоук. Зато Мерриль — второй незыблемый элемент во всех мирах, со своей добротой, цветочками и открытостью. Бык говорил о ней половину пути, его впечатляли милые малышки, как любого нормального мужчину. </p><p>Бык остался пить внизу, а Дориан поднялся с Андерсом наверх. Крохотная прохладная комната вызвала у него только приступ раздражения. Оставленной водой Дориан мог умыться, но не искупаться, как следует. Ожидаемого удовольствия от ночи под крышей Андерс не получил, любимый злился и никаким поползновениям поддаваться не собирался. Даже под одеяло пустил нехотя, никакой страдальческий вид не помогал. </p><p>В общем, путешествие на родину оказалось не таким уж увлекательным, как надеялся Андерс. К счастью, лагерь венатори нашли, и утром все собрались завтракать в трактире и обсуждать план нападения. Хоук отлично знал местность, так что у них сразу нарисовалось преимущество. Да и в общем, когда в одном месте собиралось четыре мага подобной силы, то исход схватки был фактически предрешен. К утру рукой Андерс еще двигал довольно ограниченно, если не вступать в рукопашный бой, то для концентрации силы хватало. Он успевал сплести заклинание на всю площадь, так получалось лучше, чем частые атаки заклятиями помельче. Между шарами огня и мороза метались быки и эльфы Дориана, стараясь не попасть под дружественный огонь. Бык хохоча размахивал огромным топором, напоминая не то чудовище из-за завесы, не то героя древнего эпоса. </p><p>Собрались вместе, когда в лагере не осталось ни одного живого врага. Вещи венатори перетряхнули и отдали Дориану все найденные письма. Хоук склонился к нему, и они вместе рассортировали бумаги, относящиеся к соратникам внутри Тевинтера и дружественным силам в Андерфелсе. Планы Венатори Дориан просчитал правильно: поставки лириума Кэл Шарока являлись основным интересом магов, — и они провалились. Хоук пообещал сообщить купцам, что дорога свободна, а Бык с Боевыми бычками собрались послоняться по окрестностям, чтобы выловить отдельные мелкие группы венатори. </p><p>— Может, останешься, кадан? — Бык спрашивал, не особенно надеясь, нелюбовь Дориана к полевым условиям давно уже стала притчей во языцех в Инквизиции. — Как в старые добрые времена, будем крушить и наводить страх на преступников. </p><p>— Если кто-то и ускользнул, то это такие малые силы, что моей жертвы они точно не стоят, — теперь Дориан спешил в Каринус. Там намечались совсем неожиданные проблемы, Квинт написал, что нанимающихся на работу сопорати убивают. Требовалось разобраться, иначе свободные граждане не станут рисковать, и согнать на работу рабов останется единственным выходом. </p><p>— Да, ладно, я понимаю: вилла в Каринусе среди виноградников, — засмеялся Бык разочарованно, в последнее время Дориана невозможно вытащить из его любимого Тевинтера. — Я бы тоже предпочел отдохнуть там, а не в Андерфелсе.</p><p>— Бык, не начинай, — Дориан протянул руку бывшему любовнику. — У меня действительно есть дела дома.</p><p>— Ты очень изменился в последнее время. </p><p>— Бык, ты правда считаешь, что гонять бандитов — лучшее, куда можно приложить таланты Дориана? — не выдержал Андерс. Он успел попрощаться с Мерриль и Хоуком, а от пренебрежительных слов внутри кипело. — Убрать целое звено в организации Венатори — это одно, но бегать за каждым — дело не для магистра. </p><p>— О, простите, — Бык склонился в шутовском поклоне. — Конечно, величайшим магам империи не к лицу выбирать мелких противников. </p><p>— Да, действительно, — Дориан обнял бывшего любовника и вскочил на Небула. В последнее время он уже не понимал, поддразнивал ли его Бык или действительно забыл, что такое интриги и как они способны разрушать. Даже Адаар, не смотря на свою Великую Жрицу и зависимую императрицу Орлея, беспокоилась о политике Ферелдена, ослабляющей Инквизицию. Сейчас Дориан мог влиять на несравнимо большие вещи, чем раньше, и непонимание Быка, кажущееся или настоящее, раздражало. — Счастливо оставаться. </p><p>— Пиши, кадан, я всегда приду, — без Дориана Андерфелс уже не казался Быку таким уж привлекательным, но свой долг он собирался выполнить. — Заскучаешь на своей вилле — приезжай.</p><p>— Боюсь, скучать нам не придется, — проворчал Дориан себе под нос, пришпоривая коня. </p><p>Андерс услышал его последние слова и улыбнулся. Специально или нет, Бык сделал ему подарок на прощание. Уж Андерс-то не обесценивал занятия Дориана никогда. Старался, во всяком случае, теперь помнить об обещании быть тылом и защищать все действия и любой выбор аматуса приходилось. </p><p>— Эй, погодите! — на душе Быка скреблись кошки и напомнили, о чем он забыл. — Дориан, на минуту!</p><p>Всадники остановились, а Дориан развернул коня, возвращаясь к Быку. Тот, ухмыляясь во все зубы, вытащил из-за пазухи котенка:</p><p>— Передай Блондинчику, — если письмо Варрика и наводило Быка на некоторые смутные подозрения, то встреча с малышкой Мерриль окончательно развеяла сомнения о личности Андерса. Хотелось верить, что Дориан полюбил человека, а не идею, которую тот олицетворял. — Это что-то вроде извинений.</p><p>— Это что-то вроде мороки, — с сомнением заметил Дориан, взяв животное. Котенок открывал розовый рот и махал всеми лапками, пока не закогтился на луке седла. — Бывай, Бык.</p><p>— Спокойной дороги, кадан.</p><p>Андерс принял подарок восхищенно, окрас кота напоминал летнюю выгоревшую траву, перемежаемую песчаными заносами. Прощать Быка он и не думал, но котенок — это котенок. Андерс чесал за крошечными ушками, пока малыш не заурчал довольно. Расстегнув мантию, он посадил котенка за пазуху. </p><p>— Это дикий кот, — заметил Лиам. — Мать вчера попала под раздачу. Быки, видимо, обыскивали местность и нашли гнездо.</p><p>— Так, может, отпустить его в природу? — осторожно поинтересовался Дориан, просиявшее при виде котенка лицо аматуса, собственно, уже ответило на его вопрос. — Я не настаиваю, если что.</p><p>— Серьезно, это дикий степной андерфельский кот, не домашний мурлыка.</p><p>— Пока он котенок, — Андерс не мог не улыбаться. Пригревшись, малыш когтился о сорочку и впивался коготками. — А там, как воспитаем. Антиванцы, вон, оказывается, могут быть верными. Значит, и степные коты могут быть домашними.</p></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Эпилог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Каринус находился в противоположной стороне от Андерфелса. Дориан зафрахтовал судно от Азариэля до Каринуса, ненавидя качку, он признавал, что так будет быстрее. Когда Андерс садился на корабль, то даже вознес на всякий случай молитву. С путешествиями по воде ему как-то не везло. На сей раз Создатель смиловался, и в положенное время «Легионер» бросил якорь в порту Каринуса. Видимо, душевные страдания Андерса, которому пришлось возиться с Дорианом, которого жестоко укачивало, и писающим везде котенком, вполне сошли за компенсацию. </p>
  <p>Дориан сошел на берег слегка зеленоватый, даже замысловатые зелья и целительский дар Андерса слабо помогали при укачивании. Котенок слышал запах рыбы и зверел за пазухой, расцарапывая грудь и шею в кровь. Своровав мелкую рыбешку из лодки, Терренс предложил ее маленькому монстру. Тот, названный в честь кота Дориана, урча впился в добычу. Пока выгружали вещи и лошадей, Дориан сидел на крыльце рыбацкой таверны и потягивал сухое белое вино. Надежда, что маленький Тот потеряется, не оправдалась, Андерс следил за ними обоими и пытался накормить. Котенок набросился на отползающего от него осьминога, шипя и пытаясь разодрать когтями неведомое ему чудище. А Дориан уверял, что вино достаточно сытно и, во всяком случае, от него не тошнит. </p>
  <p>О встрече с госпожой Аквиней Андерс даже не думал. В городском доме она не появлялась, а о том, что в Каринусе главное поместье Павусов, как-то забылось. Дорога вилась между виноградников, уводя в гору подальше от городского шума. Белоснежный дом Павусов упирался в небо колоннадой и напоминал древние храмы, сохранившиеся чуть ли не со времен Арлатана. Драконы на воротах сидели спокойно и игнорировали прохожих. Разбегающиеся в стороны дорожки уводили в парк, который даже с центральной аллеи поражал продуманностью, старыми деревьями и возвышающимися скалами сложной формы. Андерс вертел головой, любуясь открывающимся видом. Слуги, выстроившиеся у дома, его удивили и шокировали. Но женщина, выглядевшая по-королевски даже в струящейся домашней мантии, ввергла в ступор, особенно когда Дориан бросился ей в объятия. </p>
  <p>— Дориан, слышала, что тебя опять изгнали из Минратоса, — Аквинея запечатлела на щеках сына по поцелую. — А я надеялась, что ты наконец вырос.</p>
  <p>— Если это меняет дело, то теперь изгнание почетное, а не позорное, — засмеялся Дориан, обнимая мать. — В этот раз сам Архонт велел мне не показываться в Магистериуме и неплохо компенсировал мои репутационные потери.</p>
  <p>— Знаю, — смягчившись, Аквинея улыбнулась, сын становился магистром с определенным весом. — Но я же должна тебя воспитывать, иначе ты слишком загордишься. </p>
  <p>— Я уже, — довольно кивал Дориан. — Но чтобы у тебя было чем меня упрекать, позволь познакомить с моим спутником. </p>
  <p>— Прошу, — Аквинея собралась и улыбнулась приближающемуся по знаку сына светловолосому мужчине. Тот еще остановился, вытащил из-за пазухи какое-то извивающееся животное и передал эльфам. </p>
  <p>— Желаю здравствовать, госпожа Павус, — отвесив низкий поклон, Дориан отступил на шаг, останавливаясь за плечом Дорина. Холодный взгляд госпожи оценивающе скользил по нему, ничего не выражая. </p>
  <p>— Приветствую в моем доме.</p>
  <p>— Мама, это Андерс, мой аматус. Он маг из Андерфелса, обучался в ферелденском Кругу, как целитель признан даже в Минратосе. Архонт Радонис передал под мой патронат имперскую клинику, чтобы Андерс возглавил ее, — регалий не так много, Дориан все же надеялся, что они произведут впечатление. Мало того, что он привез мужчину знакомиться с матерью, так пусть он хоть немного покажется ей достойным. — Андерс, это моя мама, Аквинея Павус, урожденная Таллрасиан, оба рода восходят к первым сновидцам. Влияние трудно переоценить, если учесть, как долго мой отец служил советником Архонта, а женщины Тевинтера предпочитают управлять незаметно. </p>
  <p>— Стоит ли устраивать такое официальное представление между мной и рабом? — Аквинея скривила губы, разрыв мужа с сыном она переживала очень болезненно, не особо одобряла попытки заклясть его магией крови, но видеть, как Дориан милуется с мужчиной, категорически не хотела бы. — Может, тебе представить с таким же пафосом новых работников на винограднике?</p>
  <p>Сдержанный смешок прошелся по ряду слуг, Андерс смотрел прямо перед собой. Зато взгляд Дориана метал молнии:</p>
  <p>— Мама, если ты предпочитаешь продолжать действия отца по отношению ко мне, то я остановлюсь в городе. Это не улучшит репутацию Павусов, то, что меня не пустили в родовое гнездо. </p>
  <p>— Давай не будем ссориться при слугах, — этот взгляд Аквинея знала с детства, упрямство сына равно его магическому дару. — Прошу в дом. Дориан, я приму твоего раба как гостя, если ты так настаиваешь.</p>
  <p>— Андерс? — сегодня к обидчивости аматуса Дориан отнесся весьма внимательно. Мама умела передать свое мнение намеками и взглядами, а сегодня даже не стала прикладывать усилия. — Пойдем, или предпочтешь апартаменты с видом на залив?</p>
  <p>— Тебя же укачивает от одного вида воды, — вздохнул Андерс, наблюдая, как госпожа Павус медленно поднимается по ступенькам. — Я не хочу рисковать твоим самочувствием. </p>
  <p>— Терренс, накорми Тота на кухне и отнеси в мою спальню, — распорядился Дориан и подал руку любимому. От орущего пушистого комочка он в восторг не приходил, особенно когда Андерс укладывал котенка спать на подушку. Но при таком раскладе пришлось любить и животину тоже. — Андерс, какие-то предпочтения к ужину? Тут повар намного лучше, чем в городском доме, у мамы изысканный вкус. </p>
  <p>— Тогда, полагаю, уж что-то я выберу, — кивнул Андерс, сжимая протянутую ладонь. С родителями его знакомили в первый раз, видимо, это не самая приятная часть отношений, впрочем, сравнивать ему не с чем. — Нас точно не выгонят?</p>
  <p>— Мама должна показать, как не одобряет мою связь с мужчиной, — Дориан вел аматуса в дом и шептал ему на ухо, почти касаясь его губами. — Настоящий разговор будет в гостиной. Но в любом случае, мы не задержимся в Каринусе надолго.</p>
  <p>— Подожди, — вдруг остановился Андерс, осознав, что из-за госпожи он кое-что опустил из представления Дориана. — Что ты там говорил на счет клиники?</p>
  <p>— Мне нужен главный лекарь, заведующий клиникой для бедных. Ты же не будешь держаться за место помощника Элиота?</p>
  <p>— Дориан, — вместо ответа Андерс притянул аматуса к себе и смачно поцеловал на пороге его родового гнезда под взглядами слуг и скандализированного домоправителя. Поцелуй длился, пожалуй, слишком долго, но чтобы высказать все свои чувства, Андерс должен был отсосать у Дориана и отдаться ему на пороге. Пришлось сдержаться, конечно, но мысленно Андерс уже просчитывал, сколько всего ему нужно, во сколько это обойдется любимому, кого можно взять из учеников Павуса. Его азартное и сияющее лицо диссонировало с холодным приемом госпожи Аквинеи, но по-другому не получалось. </p>
  <p>Родовое гнездо Павусов строили давно, и оно несло все классические черты Тевинтерского жилища. За холлом открывался поистине величественный атриум, обрамленный колоннами. С крыши постоянно стекала вода, одновременно образуя красивый водопад и отделяя завесой внутреннюю часть дома. На статуи, украшающие имплювий, Андерс залип и пообещал себе рассмотреть их внимательней. Сценка изображала перевоплощение бога-дракона в человеческий облик, Маг удивительным образом напоминал Дориана, очевидно, скульптор вдохновлялся каким-то Павусом-предком. По правую и левую сторону уходили широкие галереи с фамильными портретами. А за водяной завесой в большой нише напротив входа расположилась уже вполне современная большая гостиная. На столе ждали запотевшие стаканы с лимонным напитком и освежающими листиками эльфийской мяты.</p>
  <p>— О, как кстати, — Дориан взял стакан и упал в удобное глубокое кресло.</p>
  <p>— Я помню, как тебя укачивает, — улыбнулась Аквинея. — К тому же жара не спадает вторую неделю. Совет обсуждает, не собрать ли общие силы магов и организовать дождь.</p>
  <p>— А они не собираются обсуждать саботаж на постройке дороги? — С наслаждением цедя холодный пощипывающий язык напиток, Дориан вытянул длинные ноги и расслабился. Андерс осторожно присел рядом, не вмешиваясь в разговор. — Я выбил право Павусам восстанавливать дорогу Гессариона, а какая-то местная сволочь смеет портить мой труд. </p>
  <p>— Две семьи претендовали на государственный заказ. Думаю, для Мания Эверена это более личный спор, чем для Фульвиев, — о дороге много говорили, сын показал, чья семья остается наиболее влиятельной, и вредительство для Аквинеи тоже было делом принципиальным. — У твоего поверенного есть какие-то улики?</p>
  <p>— Еще не знаю, отправлю к нему Лиама с Терренсом.</p>
  <p>— А почему для кого-то там это личный спор? — Андерс не собирался вмешиваться, но вдруг смог бы чем-то помочь. </p>
  <p>В ответ госпожа Аквинея окатила его холодным уничижительным взглядом. Пауза затягивалась, и первым ее нарушил Дориан:</p>
  <p>— Маний — брат моей бывшей невесты, мы были помолвлены чуть ли не с колыбели. Он мог воспринять разрыв как личное оскорбление. А их кузен магистр Эверен, — ты можешь его помнить, вы встречались, — с матерью он был согласен, Фульвии имели меньше возможностей, больше других интересов и не стали бы мешать исполнению государственного заказа. Фульвии как убежденные имперцы ставили интересы Тевинтера превыше личных споров.</p>
  <p>— Потому что помолвку разорвали весьма оскорбительным способом, а девушка ждала предельно долго, — поджав губы, заметила Аквинея, еще раз бросила недовольный взгляд на белобрысого мага. Постельные рабы Дориана в доме были, и ясно, что медальон на нынешнем любовнике ничего не значащая цацка, тот не раб и не вел себя как полноправный партнер. Аквинея хотела бы порадоваться личному счастью сына, но легче радоваться ему на расстоянии. </p>
  <p>— А мы надеялись отдохнуть, — потянулся Дориан и отставил пустой стакан, игнорируя слова и взгляды матери. — Что теперь, заняться нейтрализацией деятельности Мания или сразу мстить, чтобы не повадно было?</p>
  <p>— Отдыхай, — отмахнулась Аквинея, старых связей у нее достаточно даже без явных политических игр. Она отдала время общественной деятельности и меценатству, но в случае необходимости оброненное в правильные уши слово решало проблему проще и быстрее. Да и траур по мужу официально закончился, и некоторые связи укреплялись самым естественным образом. — А когда у твоих людей на руках будут доказательства, пришли мне Квинта, и мы все решим. </p>
  <p>— Отлично, тогда, с твоего позволения, мы освежимся с дороги, — Дориан поднялся и подал руку любовнику. </p>
  <p>— Я прикажу приготовить вторые покои, — можно только представить, какой разврат мальчики устроят в купальне, но приличия Аквинея еще надеялась соблюсти. — Какие-то будут предпочтения?</p>
  <p>— Никаких, — поклонился Андерс, переплетя пальцы с Дорианом. Поддержка любимого мужчины придавала сил и самообладания, а надежда наконец удовлетворить низменные желания и страсть улучшала настроение. — Спасибо за гостеприимство.</p>
  <p>— Не нужно зря гонять слуг, — Дориан не собирался притворяться. Мама максимально отстранилась, когда он поссорился с отцом, чтобы остаться посредником между ними и не позволить Дориану полностью разорвать отношения с семьей. Но госпожа Павус слишком деятельная женщина, чтобы что-то произошло без ее одобрения или даже непосредственного участия. — У моего аматуса не так много вещей, а спать мы привыкли в одной постели. Не вижу смысла готовить покои, в которые он даже не войдет. </p>
  <p>— Дориан, может, ты не будешь так...</p>
  <p>— Как именно? Слишком явно? — выпустив руку Андерса, Дориан оперся на спинку кресла и смотрел на мать, преувеличенно внимая ее словам. — И как мне вести себя дома?</p>
  <p>— Менее демонстративно, все и так знают о твоих предпочтениях, — вздохнула Аквинея, судя по настроению Дориана, если они не начнут заниматься любовью в бассейне атриума — это уже стоит считать приличным. </p>
  <p>— Мне стоит больше демонстрировать свою любовь на приемах и в лучших заведениях Каринуса? — Дориан усмехнулся широко, демонстрируя белоснежные зубы. Пока он кувыркался с рабами, мама так не реагировала. И теперь подозрения в том, кто мог придумать использовать магию крови, чтобы исправить неудачного сына, падали на госпожу Павус. Дориан вроде бы простил родителей, но отголоски старой обиды оставались. — Надо будет показать аматусу город. Андерс, ты знал, что Каринус был столицей царства до объединения империи? Он величественный и действительно красивый. </p>
  <p>— Нет, не знал, — от разыгрывающейся сцены Андерсу становилось неуютно. Каким бы страстным ни был Дориан, он никогда не провоцировал ради провокации. Да и ему самому меньше всего хотелось быть причиной неприятностей. — Но я бы предпочел сейчас искупаться и отдохнуть. Я просидел над тобой почти всю дорогу, пока тебя тошнило, и хочу немного выспаться. </p>
  <p>— Я позову слугу, чтобы проводил вас в купальни, — госпожа Павус оценила деликатность гостя, может, он и носил знаки раба, но, очевидно, с приличиями знаком лучше ее вспыльчивого сына. </p>
  <p>— Нет, я сам, — Дориан выпрямился и посмотрел на мать сверху вниз. — После того, как выясню правила поведения в собственном доме. В том, где я считаюсь старшим мужчиной семьи. </p>
  <p>— Если ты так ставишь вопрос, — Аквинея смотреть умела не хуже сына, в конце концов, опыт в борьбе взглядами имела побольше. — Никто не запрещает тебе любить того, кого ты хочешь. Но я бы предпочла поменьше видеть. Парк, купальня, спальня — в доме достаточно укромных мест, романтичных и подходящих для влюбленных. Если, конечно, это любовь, а не детское желание всех шокировать.</p>
  <p>— Хорошо, ответь мне на один вопрос: если бы я привез домой жену, ты бы возмущалась нашей нежности и отсылала подальше с глаз?</p>
  <p>— Дориан, пожалуйста, зачем ты пытаешься устроить ссору на ровном месте? Я соскучилась по тебе и послушала бы о волнениях в Минратосе, — отвечать Аквинея не собиралась, но если сыну так хотелось поспорить... — И, если тебе интересно, я человек старой закалки. У нас с отцом всю жизнь были разные покои, и мы не позволяли себе вольностей при родителях.</p>
  <p>— Я тоже послушал бы о волнениях, — Андерс взял Дориана за руку и погладил по плечу. — И о клинике, Люцерны теперь занимаются благотворительностью?</p>
  <p>— Теперь я занимаюсь благотворительностью совместно с империей, а Люцерны занимались всегда, — если так хочет аматус, Дориан позволил себя отвлечь. — Пойдем, искупаемся.</p>
  <p>— К обеду я закажу твое любимое жаркое в вине и паштет из печени. Десерт хочешь с миндалем и виноградным желе? — Стоило бы испытывать благодарность, но Аквинея проще отнеслась бы, если бы избранник сына, ну, пусть мужчина, но был из старой Тевинтерской семьи, а не какой-то белобрысый чужеземный дикарь. </p>
  <p>— Хорошо.</p>
  <p>Дом Павусов раскинулся двумя обширными террасами, а между ними находился ход в пещеру. Там строители добывали камень и наткнулись на горячий источник. Природную пещеру облагородили, но особо не изменяли, только воду пустили в большой мраморный бассейн, откуда-то сверху падал свет, словно солнышко проникало и освещало красивый рисунок минералов. Андерс оставил одежду в терпидарии и прошел в купальню. Пузырьки в воде приятно щекотали, но угрюмый взгляд Дориана портил настроение. Прижав его к бортику, Андерс сел сверху и целовал, пока любимый не успокоился, не ушла недовольная складка между бровей и не расслабились уголки губ:</p>
  <p>— Я сумасшедше тебя хочу, — перерыв, когда настолько желанный мужчина постоянно рядом, только раззадоривала желание, Андерс обнимал любовника, сразу спускаясь руками к стратегически важным местам. — Чем тебя так разозлила госпожа Павус? Она всего лишь представляет старомодные взгляды на отношения. </p>
  <p>— Она всего лишь одобрила, чтобы меня излечили от пристрастия к мужчинам посредством магии крови. А теперь строит из себя оскорбленную чужими чувствами невинность. </p>
  <p>— Зато она поможет решить твои проблемы с дорогой, а мы, наконец, насладимся отдыхом, — вообще-то первым в голову Андерса пришло, что Дориан мог остаться овощем или послушной куклой при таком использовании магии крови. Но говорить вслух об очевидном и явно болезненном моменте он не захотел. — А потом вернемся по суше, в объезд. </p>
  <p>— Нам все равно надо торчать в Каринусе, пока Архонт не позволит вернуться, — Дориан уткнулся носом в шею Андерсу и скрестил ноги у того за спиной, открываясь для откровенных ласк. — Мэй напишет, или Фертон. </p>
  <p>— Мы теперь дружим с тайной службой? — Любовник подставил ухо, Андерс облизнул его и прикусил мочку, одновременно проникая пальцами внизу, раскрывая податливый анус.</p>
  <p>— О, да, — выдохнул Дориан. Прислуживал им Виталио, его давний постельный раб, которого мало смущало происходящее. — Виталио, подай нам смазку. </p>
  <p>Андерс старательно игнорировал отводящего взгляд эльфа, это не бесстыдный Лигий, искренне радовавшийся за господина. Виталио явно смущало, что его господин раздвигал ноги перед таким же рабом, как он сам. Зато Дориан подтянулся на бортике, подставляясь под ласки и не обращая внимания ни на кого, кроме Андерса. В горячей воде их разморило, и движения казались медленными и ленивыми, удовольствие затапливало, как берег во время прилива, медленно и неотвратимо. Даже во имя приближающегося оргазма Андерс не мог ускориться. И что-то было в этом мучительном балансировании на краю перед самым оргазмом, от чего ни один, ни другой не собирался отказываться. Они увязли в этом моменте времени, зависли в наслаждении друг другом. Дориан целовался, словно от этого зависела жизнь, словно воздух он получал из легких Андерса. </p>
  <p>— Виталио, подай нам вина, и можешь приступать, — после оргазма Дориан расслабился окончательно, даже с матерью расхотелось спорить. </p>
  <p>Виталио вспенил на губке зеленоватое мыло с частичками морских водорослей, которые мягко скрабировали кожу господ. Андерс смотрел на слугу раздраженно, но сил забрать губку и вымыть любимого лично не находилось. А затем из терпидария появилась девушка, и принялась намыливать его самого. Судя по ее пунцовым щекам, она ждала пока господа закончат развлекаться, а может просто чужих мужчин не появлялось в доме с того времени, как ее допустили до такой ответственной задачи. Вместо привычных мантий, предпочитаемых Дорианом, слуги укутали их в старомодные домашние мантии, требующие умения и одевать их, и носить. Девчушка придирчиво осматривала получившиеся складки, прежде чем скрепить их фибулой, а длинный конец подала Андерсу в руки. Он посмотрел на Дориана, изящно перебросившего ткань через локоть, и поступил так же. Павусу мантию принесли роскошнее, хотя полотно такое же тонкое, но украшенное широкой бордовой полосой, если присмотреться, то был сложный расшитый шелком и золотом узор. </p>
  <p>— Очень давно в подобном ходили, — засмеялся Дориан, заметив, как любопытствующе рассматривается аматус. — Теперь осталось только как домашняя мантия, подходящая исключительно для того, чтобы выйти из купальни и добраться до спальни. Но вот сесть за стол в ней ты не можешь, это дурной тон.</p>
  <p>— То есть, если утром я пошел не в купальню при спальне, а в большую домашнюю купальню, то в этой штуке я могу только вернуться к себе, чтобы переодеться?</p>
  <p>— Именно.</p>
  <p>— Что-то много у вас свободного времени, — заметил Андерс, встряхивая еще влажными волосами. Хотя девушка старательно пыталась подсушить их льняным полотенцем, а потом стояла и натирала шелком.</p>
  <p>— И еще одна перемена одежды вечером, так как ты не можешь выйти к ужину в дневной мантии, — засмеялся Дориан, его поколение отказывалось от многих условностей, и старшие считали их куда менее утонченными. — Кстати, не сомневаюсь, что Авл так и делает. </p>
  <p>— Конечно, он же само демонское тевинтерское совершенство. </p>
  <p>— Именно, — нагнувшись в легком поклоне, Дориан подал аматусу руку. — Тебе повезло, что я испортил вкус в странствиях и слишком люблю эпатировать общественность. Например, связью с чужеземным дикарем.</p>
  <p>На второй террасе Андерс удивлением обнаружил целый небольшой сад, выстроенный в строгой геометрической гармонии и украшенный статуями. В центре у небольшой композиции с фонтаном стояли заваленные подушками кушетки и столик. С частью дома это слабо ассоциировалось. А Дориан повел Андерса дальше по обрамляющей сад открытой галерее, в свои комнаты. Из окон открывался вид на виноградники и край залива. Распарившись после бани, уставший с дороги, Дориан упал на постель и заснул почти мгновенно. Андерс сидел рядом и любовался, в который раз не веря в свое везение. Любимый расслаблено раскинулся, а лицо во сне разгладилось, приобретая почти детскую безмятежность. Обычно уложенная волосок к волоску прическа растрепалась, и прядь падала на глаза, перечеркивая идеально очерченную бровь. Андерс склонился и прикоснулся губами к его виску, вызвав только недовольное ворчание. </p>
  <p>Так запросто заснуть, как Дориан, Андерс не мог. На самом деле этот день стал одним из самых волнительных за последнее время. Как бы его ни приняла госпожа Павус, но сам факт знакомства с родителями избранника для Андерса возносил уровень отношений на недостижимую ранее высоту. В его юности даже поцелуи считались преступлением, а секс — вершина близости и доверия. А теперь он просто жил вместе с мужчиной, которого обожал и которым восхищался, еще познакомился с его мамой, представленный ей как спутник жизни. Усидеть на месте, когда эмоции обуревают, сложно. Андерс вышел прогуляться в сад перистиля, надеясь немного успокоиться.</p>
  <p>Госпожа Павус полулежала у фонтана с бокалом разведенного вина со льдом и диктовала служанке письмо. Заметив Андерса, она помахала, предлагая составить компанию:</p>
  <p>— Пока люди Дориана ищут вредителя, я спрашиваю по своим каналам. Эллая, принеси гостю освежиться. </p>
  <p>— Спасибо, — Андерс присел на кушетку и потянулся за бокалом — этот совет ему дал Дориан, чтобы не приходилось думать, куда девать руки. В высшее общество он вхож не был, однажды видел королеву Анору, когда та приезжала в Амарантайн, но по сравнению с сидевшей напротив дамой та выглядела провинциальной девчонкой. Неудивительно, что тевинтерцы считали других жителей Тедаса дикарями. — Дориан уснул, ему тяжело даются морские путешествия. </p>
  <p>— Я знаю, как переносит путешествия мой сын, — госпожа Аквинея подавила раздражение и постаралась улыбнуться напряженному парню. В подходящем наряде он выглядел почти достойно, во всяком случае, хоть осанку держал. — Вы не виноваты ни в моем настроении, ни в том, что Дориан вас выбрал. Просто Дориан... что вы знаете о нашем роде?</p>
  <p>— Что и вы, и ваш муж произошли от первых сновидцев, ваша семья богатая и влиятельная. Вы альтусы, и представитель вашей семьи может стать магистром, — как на уроке оттарабанил Андерс, даже не пытаясь понять, к чему ведет госпожа.</p>
  <p>— Это ясно, но кроме всего перечисленного, Галвард, отец Дориана, служил советником у Архонта и смог остановить наступление Тевинтера на ослабленных мором соседей. Дориан сильнейший маг в своем поколении, талант и сила у него сочетается с острым умом. И магическими способностями он всегда мог заткнуть за пояс куда более опытных магов. Если бы он согласился на брак с девочкой Эверенов, а не устраивал бесконечные и безобразные скандалы и не демонстрировал всем свои предпочтения, то шансы стать следующим Архонтом были бы вполне осязаемы, — госпожа Аквинея наблюдала, какое впечатление производят ее слова на Андерса. — Это еще в условиях империи, если бы Каринус оставался отдельным царством, он бы уже стал правителем. </p>
  <p>— Разве происхождение определяет человека?</p>
  <p>— В Тевинтере — определенно. Проблема не в твоем статусе раба, это говорит только о том, что Дориан вырос и начал играть с законами, используя их для своей пользы. Ты же просто маг, каких на континенте сотни, рожденный в семье простолюдинов. Вы ненавидели Круги, но они давали вам бесплатное образование и воспитание, — о Кругах можно долго спорить, но госпожа Павус признавала определенную пользу в них, естественно, что государство пыталось контролировать и получить максимальную выгоду от людей, которых содержало и обучало. Впрочем, сейчас она говорила не о Кругах, а о молодом мужчине напротив. — Вы не ровня, и не станете ровней, проживи ты в Тевинтере хоть десять лет. </p>
  <p>— А я знаю, — кивнул Андерс, он это мог высказать гораздо убедительнее, чем госпожа Аквинея. — Много дней подряд я говорил себе то же самое, только выражения выбирал поострее, я все же знаю себя лучше чем вы. </p>
  <p>— Я не пытаюсь вас разлучить, только объясняю свою позицию. Право на решение, с кем жить, остается за Дорианом, — разговор получился ни о чем и только расстроил госпожу Аквинею. — А за мной остается право не принимать его выбор.</p>
  <p>— Если вы знали о попытке изменить его магией крови, не имеете вы никаких прав, госпожа Павус, — Андерс наконец вспыхнул, узость мышления выводила его из себя. Даже их правитель признал за Дорианом право любить кого угодно, и, отдавая под патронат клинику, фактически принял партнера одного из своих магистров как свершившийся и не требующий исправления факт. — Вы поступили не как мать.</p>
  <p>— Зато сейчас поступаю как мать, не пытаюсь от вас избавиться, — несправедливое обвинение, как бы там ни было, госпожа Аквинея делала все, чтобы ее дитя заняло как можно лучшее место в хищном обществе Тевинтера. — И просто объясняю свою позицию.</p>
  <p>— Которую я уважаю, но не могу и не стремлюсь соответствовать. </p>
  <p>— Тогда простите, но как плохая мать, я все же должна защитить интересы Дориана. Если не получается дома, то проедусь с визитами.</p>
  <p>Сад в перистиле заканчивался большим балконом, с которого видно виноградники и весь Каринус, словно брошенный к ногам Павусов. Залив подмигивал далеким голубым глазом, и если бы не собирающиеся на горизонте курчавые белые облака, казалось, видно было бы Сегерон. Ворона Андерс заметил, но даже не подумал, что прилетевшее сообщение хоть как-то касается его. Он просто стоял и потягивал вино с уже растаявшим льдом, совсем разбавленное. Эльф мялся рядом, пока Андерс не обратил на него внимание:</p>
  <p>— Виталио, ты же Виталио, правильно? Что-то хотел?</p>
  <p>— Тут письмо господину Дориану, а он спит, а приписка что вопрос к вам. Но, скорее всего, я должен отдать его господину. </p>
  <p>— Ну, давай я отдам, — пожал плечами Андерс.</p>
  <p>— Оно с печатями Архонта, — перепугано прошептал Виталио, он не привык служить при господине, просто убирался в комнате и молодой хозяин брал его в постель. Но обязанности личного слуги гораздо шире. Личный слуга господина Галварда стал домоправителем, а с господином Дорианом обычно приезжали его слуги. — Наверное, это важно. Что, если нужно ответить сразу?</p>
  <p>— Пойдем, спросим Дориана.</p>
  <p>— А господин не рассердится? — облегченно вздохнул Виталио, если бы на белобрысом маге не висел определяющий статус медальон, он не решился бы его просить. </p>
  <p>— Не рассердится, давай письмо.</p>
  <p>Будить любимого Андерс умел, просто покрывал лицо легкими поцелуями, пока Дориан или не отпихивал его, или не включался в игру. Сейчас, лениво вывернувшийся на кровати и обнаженный, тот был дивно хорош и невероятно желанен. Солнце золотило тело Дориана, кипенно-белые простыни только подчеркивали наготу и теплый карамельный оттенок кожи. Андерс почти забыл, зачем он вернулся, только покашливающий позади Виталио вернул в реальность. </p>
  <p>— Любовь моя, письмо из дворца. Мы подумали, что это может быть важно? </p>
  <p>— М-м-м-м, — Дориан сонно потянулся и взломал печать. Он быстро пробежал глазами текст и передал письмо Андерсу. — Это тебе, аматус, вопрос по поводу клиники. </p>
  <p>— Я должен отписаться сам? — организационные вопросы Андерс предпочел бы решать на месте, разобравшись в правах, обязанностях и собственном статусе. </p>
  <p>— Ответь, я не понимаю, что они хотят. Ни за что не взялся бы патронировать клинику, если бы не ты, и если бы администрация Архонта не выделяла на это часть средств, — Дориан отвечал, не открывая глаз, наконец, под ним не шаталась постель, и уже это прекрасно. Довольный аматус сделает день еще прекраснее. </p>
  <p>Услужливый Виталио показал Андерсу секретер, стоящий у окна, подал заточенное перо и приготовился унести письмо. Андерс покосился на эльфа, и тот мгновенно отступил на несколько шагов. В письме спрашивали о нужном оборудовании и травах, сообщали количество кроватей и примерный расчет охвата людей. Задумавшись, Андерс завис — просить ли ему по максимуму и есть ли какие-то определенные приличия. Он оглянулся на Дориана и наткнулся на насмешливый оливковый взгляд, того явно развлекала его растерянность. </p>
  <p>— Проси побольше, если дадут половину, считай, что очень повезло. </p>
  <p>— Хорошо, спасибо.</p>
  <p>Закончив с письмом и сбросив мантию, Андерс упал в постель к Дориану. До обеда еще оставалось время, и у него появилось несколько идей, как интереснее его скоротать. Как-то в «Жемчужине» девочкам понравились его фокусы с электричеством. Тут главное сконцентрироваться и не поджарить любовника, впрочем, в массаже Андерс часто использовал подобный фокус. Он забрал в рот еще вялый член Дориана и сосал, тем временем чувствительными пальцами оглаживал сильное тело, пока не прикоснулся к соскам. Едва заметная электрическая искра заставила Дориана выгнуться дугой и дернуть Андерса за волосы:</p>
  <p>— Ты что творишь?</p>
  <p>— Остановиться? — Чтобы спросить, сначала пришлось выпустить вожделенный член, но Андерс готов был прислушаться, если любимому не нравится. — Слишком сильно?</p>
  <p>— Слишком хорошо, — Дориан изогнулся и дотянулся до губ Андерса. — И если я правильно представляю, куда применить твои пальцы...</p>
  <p>— Правильно понимаешь, — широко улыбнулся Андерс.</p>
  <p>В ответ на его слова Дориан раздвинул ноги шире и вцепился в изголовье кровати. Андерс сосредоточился на удовольствии любимого. Одновременно отсасывая, он пускал разряд за разрядом в простату Дориана. Тот просто кричал от удовольствия, и с каждой искрой глубже толкался в горло. Первый оргазм Андерса не остановил, он хотел выдоить любовника до капли. Дориан кричал от удовольствия и не собирался останавливать Андерса. Он кончал как заводной, оргазм накатывал один за другим, пока сперма не стала почти прозрачной. Последний раз Дориан кончал уже на сухую, срывающимся голосом ему пришлось просить пощады. </p>
  <p>— У меня все трясется, — Дориан вытянул вперед руки, пальцы заметно подрагивали. — Аматус, я не сомневался, что ты великий маг, но что сможешь меня укатать — не ожидал. </p>
  <p>— Разве вы не баловались такими фокусами? — Андерс дрочил, понимая, что любимый навряд в том состоянии, чтобы озаботиться его удовольствием. </p>
  <p>— Позволить другому недоучке запустить мне в зад боевым заклинанием? — расхохотался Дориан, обнимая аматуса и впиваясь глубоким поцелуем в губы. Помочь кончить он хотел, но расслабленность навалилась такая, что двигаться уже было подвигом. — Ни за что, такое безнаказанно можно только тебе.</p>
  <p>— Аматус, мне нравится, как ты говоришь.</p>
  <p>— Тогда могу повторять это бесконечно: аматус, аматус, аматус, аматус... — Дориан лежал на плече любовника и шептал ему в ухо. Андерс кончил так обильно, что сперма попала на грудь, зависая в золотистых курчавых волосках. Посмеиваясь, Дориан еще развозил ее, пачкая любовника сильнее. — Ты мой золотой, моя любовь.</p>
  <p>— Ты не представляешь, как я тебя люблю, — Андерс целовал подставленные губы. Наконец под ними ничто не шаталось, не ползало, не было холодно, за дверью не толклись надоедливые бывшие. И хотя лучше было бы вернуться в столицу, наконец они могли отдыхать. — Я не пойду в большую купальню.</p>
  <p>— Значит, пойдем в ту, что в покоях. Только давай еще поваляемся, я двигаться не могу и не хочу. </p>
  <p>Долго лежать Андерс не захотел, подсыхающая сперма не соответствовала его представлению об отдыхе. Дориана пришлось почти тащить отмываться. Пока они отсутствовали, простыни сменили на свежие. А из купальни при собственных покоях можно было выйти нагишом и опять упасть в объятия друг друга. Теперь уже задремал и Андерс, пока не вернулась госпожа Аквинея, и Виталио не пришел разбудить их к запоздалому обеду. </p>
  <p>С матерью Дориана Андерс так и не помирился. Их бурные страсти вызывали у нее приступы головной боли и раздражения. За столом госпожа Аквинея больше общалась с сыном, но Андерс решил не заострять внимания на ее недовольстве. С Дорианом они катались по окрестностям, пробовали вина в маленьких винодельнях и любили друг друга в уютных уголках Каринуса. Вопросы с дорогой действительно решились быстро и без вмешательства Дориана. Госпожа Аквинея быстро навела порядок, и дальше Квинт больше советовался с ней. Поставки продуктов для рабочих, обеспечение всяких бытовых мелочей и прочие вопросы она решала быстрее и эффективнее. Дориан еще успевал посещать приемы и наносить визиты, напоминая обществу, кто самый влиятельный магистр Каринуса. Андерсу, к счастью, не приходилось сопровождать его на все мероприятия, можно было заняться добычей редких трав в компании слуг с виллы. Заодно он познакомился с местным аптекарем и за небольшие усовершенствования его рецептов выспросил подходящие для сбора места. </p>
  <p>Вообще сейчас Андерс предпочел бы находиться в Минратосе и заниматься клиникой непосредственно. Хотя письма приходили часто и он писал в ответ обширные петиции, цепляясь к мелочам. Даже Дориан меньше переписывался, хотя связывался и с Мейварис, и с Авлом, и с главным шпионом. С инквизитором Адаар он подолгу беседовал через кристалл. Как только Мей стала присылать Дориану проекты будущих законов, он начал готовиться к возвращению. Андерс испытал облегчение, когда они покинули родовое гнездо Павусов. Следующей длительной остановкой стал Круг в Виратриуме. Хотя он не мог в полной мере считаться альма матер Дориана, но был его первым Кругом и традиционным местом обучения Павусов. Истинная обитель науки, когда Андерс смог продемонстрировать свои знания и умения, высокомерие местных сменилось живым интересом. Пока Дориан дорабатывал свои заклинания, призванные активировать сложные артефакты без участия магии крови, используя только силу некроманта. Андерс прочел несколько лекций и обсудил с коллегами почти написанный за время вынужденных каникул труд о проникающих ранениях груди. Оба так увлеклись, что разрешение Архонта вернуться почти застало их врасплох. </p>
  <p>В Минратос Андерс ехал с каким-то внутренним ликованием и одновременно спокойствием. Он возвращался домой, как бы странно это ни звучало. Аматус вел их маленький отряд, пополнившийся в Круге, по шумным улочкам. И Андерсу казалось, что его сердце бьется сразу в двух местах, там, где ему, собственно, положено, и в груди Дориана. Запрет командора Калена теперь казался нелепым, дел в Минратосе накопилось сколько, что Андерс и представить себе не мог, что покинет столицу Тевинтера надолго. Тем более часть учеников поехала не за Дорианом, а за ним, готовые учиться у мастера и лечить бесплатно, пока не смогут сами брать практику. </p>
  <p>Главк встречал господина у ворот, запах роз привычно отделял атмосферу виллы от уличной. Слуги, поприветствовав, разошлись по своим делам, а учеников увел Лиам, показывать общежитие и выбирать комнаты. И в какой-то момент Дориан с Андерсом остались стоять в опустевшей гостиной. </p>
  <p>— Как я рад вернуться домой, — Андерс прижал Дориана к ближайшей колонне, от избытка чувств слов не хватало, а действия точно нравились им обоим. </p>
  <p>— Аматус, разве тебе не понравилось в Каринусе? — Лукавая насмешливая улыбка осветила лицо Дориана. — Мы же опять начнем видеться между делами и встречаться только по ночам. Никаких круглосуточных удовольствий. </p>
  <p>— Ты представляешь, как я буду лететь домой, туда, где оставил свое сердце? И отложенное удовольствие острее, — парировал Андерс, понимая, что любимый просто подшучивает.</p>
  <p>— И еще приемы, если будешь появляться на них, сможешь добиться дополнительного финансирования от высшего света на своих больных, — на это аматус тоже был согласен, так что Дориан вытянул из рукава последний козырь, вернее, новость. — И еще я хотел, чтобы ты занял покои, которые раньше принадлежали маме.</p>
  <p>— А вот это уже нет, — повертел головой Андерс. — Я не собираюсь покидать твою спальню, даже ради собственных покоев. </p>
  <p>— Но твои вещи лежат в гостевой комнате.</p>
  <p>— Зато я лежу у твоих ног, любовь моя, — перед Дорианом Андерс мог склониться легко и без принуждения, не из-за подневольного положения, а повинуясь желанию. Любовь уравнивала их. И любовь объединяла даже таких разных людей. Любовь создавала дом в чужом мире и исцеляла самую искалеченную душу. — А вещи пусть Лигий перенесет. Сколько можно делать вид, что я не полностью твой до мозга костей, до каждого волоска. </p>
  <p>— Аматус, я ждал, пока ты это признаешь, — Дориан потянулся и прикоснулся к губам любимого мужчины. — Я же принадлежу тебе так давно, что пора бы это заметить.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>